Le fruit défendu
by Joeymalia42
Summary: Bella Doit se marier avec Jabob et Edward avec Tanya. Lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, elle etait loin d'Imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Sa rencontre avec Edward changera t-elle la donne du destin? Gouteront ils au fruit défendu?
1. Rencontre

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **Le fruit Défendu

**Auteur(s): **Joeymalia42

**Bêta: **BeeSwan

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec eux

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

www . fanfiction community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Bonjour à toutes et j'ose espérer tous, me revoilà avec un autre OS, mais cette fois ci mettent en scène notre couple fétiche Edward & Bella.

Je tiens à adresser le plus chaleureux de mes « merci » à ma compagnonne de route, ma petite Bee pour ses corrections et sa relecture. Je te fais de gros bisous ma choupette.

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Je ne blablate pas d'avantage, je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Bella**** :****  
**

**- Alice, veux-tu bien cesser de t'affairer comme ça autour de moi. Tu me donnes le tournis.**

**- Je veux que tu sois parfaite pour cette soirée Bella.**

**- Je vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, pas mon mariage. Je n'y vais pas pour draguer.**

Rosalie pénétra dans ma chambre à ce moment-là.

**- Oui mais vois-tu ma chère, c'est à ça que sert un enterrement de vie de jeune fille.**

**- Pitié Rose, ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça …**

Alice sourit à Rose et se retourna vers moi, les poings sur les hanches.

**- Je ne te le répéterai jamais assez, Bells. Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille sert à voir si tu plais encore en tant que future mariée …**

**- Et pourquoi pas à en profiter !** Ajouta Rose avec un clin d'œil

Je soupirai face à cette dernière remarque. Il n'était pas utile d'argumenter davantage face à mes deux meilleures amies. Elles avaient toujours le dessus sur moi. _Tu es faible Bella !_

**- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit où nous nous rendons…**

**- Et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Fais-moi un peu confiance… Je te réserve une soirée grandiose !**

**- Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur, Alice.**

**- Voilà c'est terminé** !

Je soufflai enfin de soulagement pour la première fois de la journée. Alice m'avait cloitrée chez moi depuis le début de l'après midi, s'affairant à me passer de multiples crèmes et huiles sur tout le corps, à me faire passer mille et une tenues toutes plus provocantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait joué à la coiffeuse avec moi pendant deux longues heures et avait enfin terminé avec le maquillage. _Ce que je pouvais détester être une fille par moment…_

Lorsque je me postai devant mon miroir, j'eus un moment l'impression d'avoir une inconnue sous les yeux. _Whaou !_ J'étais méconnaissable. Pour une fois, je me sentais belle. J'irais même jusqu'à dire sexy. Elle m'avait vêtue d'une petite robe blanche très près du corps, qui mettait en valeur toutes mes courbes. Grâce aux multiples crèmes qu'elle m'avait passées, ma peau était aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé, sans aucune imperfection.

Je tournai sur moi-même devant la glace et admirai le travail de coiffure d'Alice. Elle avait relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon travaillé et y avait glissé des fleurs de Lys, mes fleurs préférées. Quelques mèches bouclées retombaient cependant de chaque côté de mon visage. Enfin, elle avait terminé par un maquillage tout à fait simple en soulignant mes yeux d'un trait de crayon noir et d'un fard à paupières rose irisé. Une petite touche de gloss soulignait le tout.

Nul doute que si Jacob avait été ici, je n'aurais pas quitté cette chambre. Il était très possessif envers moi et n'avait accepté que je fasse mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille que parce qu'il faisait le sien de son côté.

**- Au vue du sourire qui s'étale sur ton visage, je pense deviner que le résultat te plait.**

Je me jetai au cou de ma meilleure amie et lui embrassai la joue.

**- Merci Alice. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître.**

**- Avec ça, tu vas tous les faire tomber comme des mouches.**

**- Rosalie, j'y vais pour faire la fête avec mes copines, pas pour draguer. Dois-je te rappeler que je me marie dans quelques jours ?**

**- Tu n'as pas toujours pas changé d'avis ?**

**- Par pitié Rose, évite tes sarcasmes ce soir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer !**

**- Tu as raison, je te prie de m'excuser.**

**- Bon, trêve de bavardages ! Il est temps de partir. Angela et Leah vont nous attendre devant le club.**

Alice nous avait interrompues en sachant pertinemment que si elle n'était pas intervenue, je me serais une fois de plus disputée avec Rosalie au sujet de mon mariage. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas mon choix. Jacob était mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge des mes treize ans. Nous avions expérimentés toutes les premières fois ensemble : premier baiser, premier flirt et premières relations sexuelles. Je n'avais connu que lui dans ma vie. Les autres garçons ne me regardaient pas. Je n'étais qu'une fille complètement banale et qui plus est sans intérêt. Sous les yeux de Jacob, je me sentais belle. Nous étions très vite devenus un couple. Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé en mariage, nos pères avaient trouvé cela naturel. Charlie était si heureux pour nous deux. Il me parlait sans arrêt du mariage avec Jake. Pour lui, c'était le gendre idéal et il pensait que c'était la personne qui était faite pour moi.

Rosalie me soutenait que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jacob, qu'il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Il est vrai que j'avais toujours considéré Jacob comme mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Cependant, j'étais bien avec lui et je voulais ce mariage. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux dans ma vie. _Après tout je ne suis pas la fille qui fait tourner les têtes comme Rose. _

Nous montâmes à bord de la BMW M3 rouge de Rosalie et nous dirigeâmes en direction du lieu de ma surprise. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je ne fus pas étonnée de me retrouver devant le club le plus branché de San Francisco. La boîte de nuit « Eclipse » était réputée pour avoir les soirées les plus enviées de la côte ouest. Elle était située au bord de l'eau et possédait même une plage privée.

Lorsqu'Alice se gara, nous sortîmes du véhicule et allâmes rejoindre nos deux amies. J'avais rencontré Angela à la fac et m'étais de suite liée à elle. Lorsque Jacob et moi lui avions présenté Ben, ils avaient eu tout de suite le coup de foudre. Quand à Leah, elle vivait dans la même réserve que mon fiancé et nous nous étions toujours connues.

Après nous être saluées, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du club. Je fus éblouie par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Des palmiers et des cocotiers avaient été disposés tout autour de la piste de danse. Des huttes en paille avaient été installées afin de créer de petits coins intimes pour aller boire un verre et discuter tranquillement. Et enfin, des centaines de guirlandes de fleurs étaient accrochées au dessus de nos têtes. J'étais émerveillée par cette atmosphère Youcoulélé. Il y avait déjà un monde fou à l'intérieur. Pourtant, des gens patientaient encore dehors, formant ainsi une file d'environ cinq mètres de long à l'extérieur. Connaissant Alice, elle avait dû débourser une énorme somme d'argent pour que nous puissions passer en tête de liste.

**- Alice c'est magnifique !**

**- N'est ce pas ? Je suis sure que tu vas tous les faire craquer.**

**- Alice, je suis ici pour passer une soirée avec mes amies pas pour me chercher une distraction. Jacob m'a fait promettre de…**

**- De quoi ? De rester sagement assise sur une chaise comme un gentil petit toutou à qui on aurait passé une laisse ?**

Rosalie m'adressa un regard sévère et je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps pour entendre une autre de ses remarques cinglantes.

**- Ca suffit Bella, tu n'es pas sa propriété ! Tu es libre de t'amuser bon sang. Surtout s'il y a d'autres personnes de sexe masculin dans la même pièce que nous.**

**- Oui mais …**

**- Mais quoi ? Rien du tout Bella. Si ton précieux Jacob n'a pas confiance en toi, c'est son problème. Je te rappelle que la base du mariage repose sur la confiance. Il serait temps que tu vois que toute cette mascarade est une grossière erreur !**

Je soupirai et abandonnai. Je savais pertinemment que je ne gagnerais pas la partie face à Rosalie Hale. Alice nous interrompit dans notre joute verbale

**- Bon, ça suffit toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas arbitrer un autre match de rugby entre vous. Je veux passer une bonne soirée et en faire passer une excellente à Bella.**

Elle se retourna en direction de Rose et fronça les sourcils en ajoutant :

**- Est-ce que c'est compris Rose ?**

**- Oui **

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui**

**- Très bien dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser**

(Sean Paul - Temperature)**  
**

Alice se dirigea vers le bar en nous faisant signe de patienter quelques instants. J'observai alors la foule qui se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Lorsqu'Alice revint vers nous, elle était accompagnée d'un serveur. Celui-ci nous dirigea vers un des carrés VIP du club. Nous nous installâmes confortablement sur les banquettes lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

**- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Demetri et c'est moi qui aurais le plaisir de vous servir ce soir.**

Il adressa un clin d'œil suggestif à Rosalie. Ce soir, elle s'était vêtue d'une petite robe rouge sang très ajustée qui soulignait chacune de ses voluptueuses courbes. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos nu. Elle avait toujours été d'une beauté à damner un saint. Elle aurait facilement pu être top modèle mais ce qui intéressait Rose par-dessus tout c'était les voitures. La voix du serveur me sortit de mes pensées.

**- Et vous mademoiselle que désirez-vous boire ?**

**- Un mojito s'il vous plait.**

**- Bien. Je vous apporte votre commande dans quelques minutes**

Je discutai un moment avec Angie afin qu'elle me raconte sa nouvelle vie à New York. Elle avait emménagé là-bas à l'automne dernier avec Ben et je n'avais pas revu mon amie depuis cette époque. Elle me confiait alors que « La Grosse Pomme » était l'endroit rêvé pour y vivre. Tout y était merveilleux selon elle. Il faut reconnaître que j'étais la seule à ne pas avoir quitté le cocon familial. Rosalie et Alice habitaient elles aussi à New York. Rose avait ouvert un garage de restauration de voitures anciennes et Alice poursuivait sa carrière de styliste à son compte. Elle avait mis toutes ses économies dans son magasin et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Quand nous étions petites filles, nous rêvions toutes les trois d'aller vivre là-bas. J'étais fière et heureuse qu'elles aient toutes deux poursuivi ce songe. Nous fûmes interrompues par un jeune homme à la musculature imposante qui venait du carré VIP voisin au nôtre.

**- Veuillez m'excuse**r** mesdemoiselles, mais nous enterrons la vie de garçon de mon petit frère ce soir et nous avons remarqué que vous n'étiez pas accompagnées. Nous voulions vous proposer de vous joindre à nous.**

Rosalie se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

**- Quelle coïncidence ! Nous aussi, nous enterrons la vie de jeune fille de notre meilleure amie. Ce serait donc avec plaisir.**

**- Je m'appelle Emmett.**

**- Et moi, Rosalie.**

**- Enchanté !**

Il lui adressa un de ces sourires qu'on ne voit que dans les pubs « Colgate » et je sus tout de suite qu'il l'avait charmée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers nous, elle avait ce petit pétillement dans les yeux. Nous acceptâmes donc toutes sa proposition et il nous guida en direction de leur table. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Jacob. Je lui avais promis que cette soirée ne serait qu'une fête entre filles. Cependant, je ne dis rien de peur de contrarier une nouvelle fois Rose.

Je suivis les filles avec un léger pincement au cœur et m'arrêtai net lorsque je croisai le regard d'un des jeunes hommes de leur table. Au moment où nos prunelles se trouvèrent, elles ne se quittèrent plus. Ses magnifiques iris verts me transpercèrent le corps de part en part. Il avait également une tignasse aux reflets cuivrés dans laquelle on avait l'irrémédiable envie de passer sa main. _Ce mec est une beauté fatale__. _Mon flot de pensées fut interrompu par la voix d'Emmett qui reprit la parole afin de faire les présentations.

**- Je vous présente Jasper, Sam, Paul et enfin le futur marié, Edward**.

_Et ben c'était à prévoir ma fille ! Comment voulais-tu qu'un mec aussi beau soit de surcroit célibataire ?_ Je repris mon examen du futur marié. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt blanc sur lequel il avait passé une veste en jean grise. Sa tenue ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Il était aisé de suivre le contour des muscles de son torse et je ne m'en privai pas. Il avait l'air doté d'une musculature parfaite, moins imposante que celle de son frère mais tout aussi attirante. Je revins sur son visage et mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres pleines et roses. Elles étaient une invitation au baiser. Tout en lui appelait mon corps. _Réagis Bella ! Tu es fiancée bon sang !_ Je fus sortie de ma rêverie au moment où j'entendis mon prénom.

**- La Terre à Bella !**

Je tournai la tête vers Rose qui me fixait avec un air narquois sur le visage.

**- Pardon, j'étais dans la Lune.**

**- La Lune, vraiment ? **

Je ne répondis pas. Il était hors de question que je sois responsable du sourire victorieux qui menaçait de poindre sur les lèvres de Rosalie. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et finit par continuer.

**- Peu importe… Je te demandais si tu voulais danser avec nous.**

**- Non merci, pas tout de suite.**

**- Très bien**

(Cassie - Me and U)**  
**

Je vis toutes mes amies se diriger vers la piste de danse avec tous les garçons présents sauf Edward. _C'est bien ma veine ! J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter de danser !_ Essayant de cacher ma gêne, je m'assis le plus loin possible de cet Adonis. Lorsque j'entendis résonner les paroles de la chanson, je crus que cela allait causer ma perte. _Le diable a donc décidé de réunir toutes les conditions pour me pousser à la tentation !_

**POV Edward**** :****  
**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Emmett ait réussi à me traîner en boîte de nuit. Je détestais ça plus qu'autre chose. Je m'étais finalement laissé convaincre par Jasper qui m'avait dit que ce serait une bonne façon de se retrouver entre mecs avant mon mariage. _Mon mariage !_ J'avais encore du mal à croire que j'allais épouser Tanya dans quelques jours à peine. Ce mariage était plus une affaire de convenances qu'autre chose. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle et moi, nous nous fréquentions que je n'avais pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser lorsqu'elle me l'avait proposé.

_Et me voilà ici ! A dire Adieu à ma liberté !_ _J'en arrive à me demander si je ne suis pas en train de faire la plus monumentale erreur de ma vie. Emmett ne cesse de me répéter que je vais gâcher ma vie avec Tanya._ Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était jamais tellement bien entendu avec elle et pour sa défense, elle pouvait être une véritable peste par moment. _Dieu Edward, ce n'est pas une façon de parler de ta future femme !_ Je ne saurais dire si c'était l'alcool qui me poussait à penser à de telles choses ou bien la voix de la raison qui criait au fond de moi.

_Et puis je l'avais vue ! Elle !_ Elle était magnifique avec cette robe blanche qui moulait à la perfection chaque partie de son corps. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon stylisé avec quelques fleurs de Lys mais laissaient deviner grâce aux mèches qui encadraient son visage, une magnifique chevelure bouclée. Je l'avais aperçue de loin et lorsque je l'ai vu s'installer non loin de nous, je fus de suite troublé par sa présence. Emmett le remarqua et me taquina en me poussant à aller l'inviter à boire un verre. _Il était tout à fait hors de question que j'approche cette déesse._ Je n'étais pas encore marié mais je savais que si je m'approchais d'elle de près ou de loin, je ne pourrais pas résister à son charme dévastateur et commettrais l'irréparable.

Mais mon frère m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là ! Il était allé à leur table et leur avait proposé de se joindre à nous. Bien évidemment, elles avaient accepté et à cet instant, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Enfin c'était surtout ma raison qui allait en prendre un coup avec toutes les images érotiques que je faisais défiler dans ma tête avec cette fille.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à notre table, mes prunelles accrochèrent ses magnifiques yeux chocolat et s'y perdirent. Bella, c'était ainsi que se prénommait cet ange tombé du Ciel. Elle était absolument sublime, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La voir d'aussi près réveilla instantanément ma virilité. Lorsqu'ils partirent tous sur la piste de danse, Emmett m'adressa un de ses énormes clins d'œil suggestifs. Elle semblait gênée par ma présence et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour casser ce silence pesant entre nous. Je décidai donc d'aborder le sujet qui nous avait tous deux amenés à cette soirée.

**- Alors le grand jour est prévu pour quand ?**

**- Le 12 Août. Et toi ?**

**- La semaine suivante, le 19.**

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de s'unir à son fiancé pour la vie. En fait, elle me rappelait moi ! _Tu te fais des idées Edward. Tu craques pour cette fille et tu aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour elle. Alors tu t'imagines qu'elle n'aime pas son fiancé, exactement comme toi tu n'aimes pas Tanya._ Je sentais la folie me guetter. Je décidai de m'éloigner de l'objet de mon désir afin de reprendre mes esprits.

**- Je m'absente deux minutes, je vais aux toilettes**

**- Pas de problème**

Je me sentis coupable de la laisser seule ainsi mais j'avais besoin de me rafraichir les idées avant de laisser mon désir l'emporter sur ma raison et de me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement. _Et si encore je n'avais envie que de l'embrasser … _Il fallait à tout prix que je m'ôte cette fille de la tête. Je passai donc au travers de la foule afin de rejoindre les toilettes pour homme. Lorsque j'y pénétrai, je me posai devant un lavabo et appuyai mes mains de chaque côté du marbre. _Que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi cette fille me fait elle autant d'effet ?_ _Ressaisis-toi Edward ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Tanya !_ Mon esprit était embué de visions de Bella et moi en train de faire l'amour. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille auparavant et pourtant, en un instant, elle avait chamboulé toute ma vie.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai devant ce miroir, le regard perdu dans le vide mais je décidai qu'il fallait réagir. _Je vais retourner là bas, prendre mes affaires et m'en aller avant de perdre la raison. _Je me passai donc un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et me séchai avec un essuie-main en papier. Après un dernier regard à mon reflet, je sortis des toilettes et me redirigeai vers ma table. Les autres étaient revenus de la piste de danse et chacun s'était réinstallé pour boire un verre. Pourtant quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de ne pas trouver Bella parmi tous ces visages.

**- Où est Bella ?**

**- Elle est sortie prendre l'air sur la plage adjacente au club.**

**- Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais moi aussi aller faire un tour.**

Je tournai donc les talons en évitant au maximum le sourire moqueur de mon frère. Je savais qu'en rentrant, j'aurais de toute façon droit à l'interrogatoire « spécial Emmett ». Je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant : retrouver Bella. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions avaient pris le large lorsque son amie, Alice je crois, m'avait dit qu'elle se trouvait seule sur cette plage. Je pris donc la direction de la sortie arrière du club et me retrouvai sur une terrasse bordant la mer. La chaleur pesante de la journée avait fait place à un air léger. Une douce brise caressait mon visage. Je décidai d'ôter chaussures et chaussettes afin de sentir le sable fin sous mes pieds.

Il était tellement rare pour moi de me promener sur la plage. Depuis que j'avais emménagé à New York, pour poursuivre mes études de musique à Julliard, je n'avais guère eu le loisir de revenir chez mes parents et encore moins de me balader au bord de l'eau. C'était bon de se retrouver ainsi et de ne plus penser une minute aux responsabilités qui m'incomberaient une fois de retour à « La Grosse Pomme ». J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je l'aperçus. Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée du club et ne devait plus entendre que des bribes de musique, là où elle se trouvait. Je décidai d'arrêter de me poser des questions et me dirigeai tout droit vers elle. Elle avait eu la même idée que moi et avait enlevé ses chaussures. Elle s'était assise en face de la mer et plus je me rapprochais, plus je pouvais admirer chaque trait de son magnifique visage. Elle avait les yeux clos et respirait à pleins poumons l'air marin. Apparemment, elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je m'assis donc silencieusement à côté d'elle et l'observai de profil. Elle avait ôté les fleurs de ses cheveux et défait son chignon. Ceux-ci tombaient en cascade dans son dos. _Mon Dieu, elle est divine !_ Je décidai de rompre sa quiétude en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Elle sursauta et se tourna face à moi avec une main sur le cœur.

**POV Bella**** :****  
**

Je savourais le calme qui régnait ici pour reprendre mes esprits. _Comment, diable un homme peut-il autant me faire tourner la tête?_ Je ne cessais d'imaginer ses mains sur mon corps nu. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à cela. _Je suis fiancée bon sang ! _

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je sentis une main ramener une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je tournai instinctivement ma tête vers l'auteur de ce geste et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Edward. La chamade qui m'avait laissée en paix quelques instants auparavant reprit ses droits. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il la caressa du bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de contentement. _Sa peau est si douce ! _Je pressai un peu plus ma joue contre sa paume à la recherche de ce contact que j'avais passé la soirée à essayer de fuir. Il continua alors son chemin sur mon visage en passant ses doigts sur ma tempe. Il fit descendre son index le long de mon nez et continua sa course sur mes lèvres. Prise d'un désir incommensurable, je pris son index entre mes lèvres et en suçai le bout. Ce geste si anodin paraissait à cet instant hautement érotique. _Bravo ma fille, te voilà prise d'une frénésie sexuelle !_ Je laissai ma langue s'enrouler autour de son doigt. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir à côté de moi. Je cessai alors ma douce torture et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. _Mais où avais je donc trouver une telle assurance ?_

Ses prunelles étaient noircies par le désir qui l'envahissait. Son regard me criait de le faire mien sur cette plage, cette nuit. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à cet appel charnel, je me ruai sur ses lèvres. Au début, ce fut un baiser timide. Ses lèvres bougèrent au rythme des miennes puis je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin de lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Il répondit à cette demande en entrouvrant sa bouche et en faisant glisser sa langue sur la mienne. Celles-ci dansèrent un interminable ballet à la fois doux et sauvage. Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux à bout de souffle.

**- Bella ! J'ai espéré ce moment toute la soirée.**

**- Edward, j'ai tellement lutté pour ne pas faire ce geste.**

**- Bella…**

Il reprit mes lèvres dans un chaste baiser

**- Edward … Juste pour cette nuit … Toi et Moi … Fais-moi l'amour**

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à ma requête avec des mots. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres mais cette fois-ci, dans un baiser sauvage, mêlant le désir et l'impatience. Il parsema mon cou de multiples baisers en descendant toujours plus bas. Lorsque les premières barrières vestimentaires firent leur apparition, il fit glisser ses mains derrière mon dos afin de saisir la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Le bruit du zip était à la fois oppressant et m'apportait pourtant une véritable délivrance. Il remonta ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de mes bras et fis glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Il me fit ensuite m'allonger sur le sable et m'ôta mon vêtement.

Après s'en être débarrassé, il vint s'allonger au dessus de moi sans toutefois faire peser le poids de son corps sur le mien. Il cajola et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Ses gestes étaient aussi doux qu'une plume. Jamais Jacob ne m'avait traitée avec autant de délicatesse. Dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais l'impression de n'être constituée que de cristal. Sa langue laissait une trainée brulante sur ma peau.

**- Ta peau est si douce, si soyeuse mon ange.**

**- Hummm … Edward …**

Sa voix rauque encensait tout mon être. Il reprit ensuite mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. J'avais moi aussi besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, de poser mes lèvres sur ses muscles. Je repris donc le dessus et le basculai sur le dos. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses cuisses et entrepris de lui retirer sa veste en jean. Je fis glisser mes doigts vers l'ourlet de son T Shirt. Je remontai ensuite celui-ci en caressant au passage son torse et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Je dessinai chacun de ses muscles en commençant par ses pectoraux, pour descendre lentement vers ses abdominaux et terminai ma course sur sa ceinture abdominale qui formait un V parfait. Au contact des mes doigts, je le sentais frémir. Mon regard suivit le tracé de mes doigts et je léchai le contour de mes lèvres en salivant telle une petite fille devant une gourmandise. _Ce soir, mon beau, tu es ma gourmandise ! _Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je posai mes lèvres sur sa gorge et repris l'exploration de son torse. Je léchai et embrassai chaque partie de son corps magnifique, obtenant à chaque fois un soupir de sa part. Je passai ma langue sur ses tétons et fut satisfaite d'entendre un grognement étouffé sortir de sa bouche. J'aspirai chacun d'eux entre mes lèvres, alternant succion et mordillement.

Je sentis ensuite les mains de mon amant se poser sur mes hanches pour remonter doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un courant électrique parcourut mon échine et je sentis une chaleur s'installer dans mon bas ventre. Il atteignit ensuite l'attache de mon soutien gorge et le défit en un tour de main. Il ramena ses mains sur mes épaules afin d'en faire glisser les bretelles. Je me retrouvai à moitié nue devant ses yeux et n'en fut aucunement gênée. Je me sentais belle dans ses bras, je me sentais femme. _Profite de ce moment comme si ça devait être le dernier Bella ! _Je pouvais voir des étincelles dans son regard. Il caressa ensuite chacun des mes seins avec une infinie délicatesse. Il fit rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts. Prise d'une vague de plaisir, je rejetai ma tête en arrière en gémissant son prénom.

**- Hummm … Edward … C'est si bon …**

**- Abandonne-toi au plaisir, mon ange.**

Il se releva ensuite en position assise et remplaça la caresse de ses doigts par celle de ses lèvres sur chacun des mes mamelons. Il les cajola en les suçant et en faisant des cercles autour avec sa langue. Le plaisir que je ressentais à cet instant était indescriptible. Je m'abandonnai dans les méandres du plaisir.

**POV Edward**** :****  
**

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de cette magnifique créature. Lorsque Bella m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour, j'avais d'abord cru à un mirage. Sa peau était si veloutée sous mes mains, si douce. Chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir m'envoyait directement une décharge dans mon bas ventre. Mon sexe était tendu à bloc dans mon jean et ne demandait qu'une chose : la liberté. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans mon esprit, elle se détacha de mon emprise et me rebascula sur le dos. Elle entreprit ensuite une longue lignée de baisers le long de mon torse. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la boucle de mon jean, je ne pus retenir un grognement. Je la sentis sourire contre ma peau. Elle défit le bouton de mon jean et dé-zippa la fermeture éclair. Elle allait bien trop lentement à mon goût et cette fois je grognai de frustration.

**- Serait-on impatient, sexy boy ?**

**- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

Elle rit de ma remarque et je m'aperçus que son sourire était la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle abaissa mon jean sur mes hanches et je levai les fesses afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois fait, elle déposa ses lèvres aux abords de l'élastique de mon boxer et parsema mon pénis de baisers par-dessus le tissu. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts sous l'élastique et abaissa mon boxer libérant ainsi mon sexe tendu. Elle regarda mon pénis avec une lueur de gourmandise dans le regard. Elle passa le bout de sa langue rose sur sa lèvre inférieure et ce simple geste me rendit encore plus dur.

Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur mon gland et gratifia toute ma longueur de multiples baisers. Elle joignit ensuite sa langue à la caresse et je basculai ma tête en arrière en mordant l'intérieur de mes joues.

**- Putain Bella, c'est tellement bon …**

Elle me prit ensuite entièrement en bouche et commença de longs mouvements de va et vient. Elle aspira mon gland et lécha les gouttes de mon liquide séminal. Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps et lui agrippai les cheveux afin de la faire remonter vers mon visage. Elle fondit aussitôt sur mes lèvres. Le feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur s'embrasa de nouveau et je la renversai à mon tour sur le dos. Nous échangeâmes des baisers passionnés qui nous laissaient tous deux à bout de souffle. Je répétai ensuite le même geste qu'elle avait effectué quelques minutes auparavant sur moi. Je passai mes doigts de chaque côté de l'élastique de sa culotte et la fis glisser très lentement le long de ses cuisses, sur ses genoux pour finir à ses pieds. Je lui ôtai le vêtement et l'envoya balader avec le reste de nos vêtements.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer d'impatience face à la lenteur de mon geste. Je décidai donc de reprendre les mêmes termes qu'elle pour la taquiner.

**- Serait-on impatiente mon ange ?**

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me gratifia d'un sourire angélique. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel de sa féminité, je passai mes doigts le long de sa fente déjà bien humide pour moi.

**- Hummm … Bella … Tu es déjà toute mouillée … Prête pour moi !**

**- Hummm … Edward …**

Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me rendait fou de désir pour cette femme. N'y tenant plus, je posai mes lèvres sur son sexe et donnai un coup de langue. Ma caresse était rythmée par le son de ses gémissements. J'entrepris de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle lorsque je perçus sa respiration saccadée. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour cambrer le dos. J'ajoutai alors un deuxième doigt et fis de langoureux mouvement de va et vient. Je ne tardai pas à trouver sa terminaison nerveuse avec mes lèvres. Je suçai, léchai et mordillai son clitoris tout en continuant le mouvement de mes doigts en elle.

Sa respiration se fit ensuite de plus en plus désordonnée et son corps tout en entier fut pris de spasmes. Je sentis les parois de sa féminité se contracter sous mes doigts.

**- Ho Oui … Edward … Ouiiiiiiiiii …**

Je venais de donner à ma douce son premier orgasme de la nuit. L'entendre gémir mon prénom me donna une envie folle de la marquer comme mienne, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Sans réfléchir, je cédai à ma pulsion et je plaquai ma bouche contre la tendre chair de sa cuisse, près de son sexe. Toujours bouleversée par son orgasme, Bella ne sentit pas la succion que j'exerçai. Lorsque qu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Une jolie marque violette ornait une partie de son corps des plus intimes et je souris bêtement.

**- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Edward ?**

Son visage exprimait une certaine inquiétude. Je remontai doucement en direction de ses lèvres et la couvrait de chastes baisers. Je vins ensuite plaquer ma bouche contre son oreille pour lui murmurer :

**- Pour que tu te souviennes que cette nuit tu m'as appartenue. **

Ma réponse sembla lui plaire car elle gémi et s'arqua contre moi. Mon sexe n'en pouvait plus et était tendu à l'extrême.

**- Fais moi l'amour Edward … J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi !**

**POV Bella**** :****  
**

Edward venait de me donner l'orgasme le plus extraordinaire de ma vie. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi comblée dans les bras d'un homme. Il m'avait aussi marquée comme sienne et si l'idée m'avait effrayée au début à cause de Jacob, elle me bouleversait maintenant. Je voulais maintenant qu'il me fasse vraiment sienne. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, j'avais le besoin irrépressible de le sentir en moi, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

**- Fais moi l'amour Edward … J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi !**

Il prit aussitôt place au dessus de moi et me pénétra d'un seul coup de bassin. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson et il commença une très lente danse à l'intérieur de moi. Mais ce n'était pas assez, j'avais besoin de le sentir plus profondément en moi. J'accompagnai chacun de ses mouvements avec mes hanches.

**- Plus fort Edward…**

Répondant à ma supplique, il activa la cadence et j'enfonçai mes ongles sur ses épaules. Ce geste le fit grogner de plaisir et il accentua encore ses mouvements. Il fut pris d'une frénésie et me pénétra toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort.

**- Hummm … Edward … Oui …**

**- Oh Bella ! Tu es si belle … C'est trop bon …**

Je commençai à sentir mon corps trembler et il ne me fallut que quelques coups de reins supplémentaires pour atteindre mon paroxysme et crier ma jouissance.

**- Ouiiiiiiiiii … Oh Ouiiiiiiiiii … Edward**

Prise dans la folie de la passion, je plantai mes dents dans son épaule. Il grogna et se déversa quelques secondes après en moi dans un râle de plaisir

**- Ouiiiiiiiiii … Putain ….**

Il retomba ensuite sur ma poitrine essayant de calmer sa respiration. Nous pouvions entendre la frénésie de nos deux cœurs battre à tout rompre. Nos corps tout en sueur transpiraient la jouissance et le plaisir.

Il se retira ensuite de moi et s'installa à mes côtés tout en me caressant le visage. Mes paupières étaient closes et mon esprit revivait chaque instant. Bientôt il faudrait affronter la réalité. Nous venions tous deux de tromper nos partenaires respectifs. Mais je ne souhaitais pas penser à cela tout de suite. Je voulais encore profiter quelques minutes de son corps d'Apollon. Je nichai donc ma tête au creux de son torse et caressait du bout des doigts ses muscles. Au bout d'un long moment de plénitude, il rompit le silence.

**- A quoi penses-tu ?**

**- A toi et à tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre cette nuit.**

J'aurais voulu rester ici à jamais, me laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur les récifs. Je voulais qu'il connaisse chacune des mes pensées. Je m'écartai et mes yeux se posèrent sur la trace de mes dents sur sa peau. Un sentiment de plénitude m'emplit et un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Edward me regarda perplexe.

**- Je t'ai moi aussi laissé une marque. **

Il rit doucement et embrassa mon front. Une grande tristesse m'envahit alors et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour cacher mes larmes.

**- J'aimerais arrêter le temps et rester ainsi pour le restant de mes jours. J'aimerais tant que nous nous appartenions mutuellement plus d'une nuit…**

**- Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi …**

Après quelques minutes passées à nous câliner, nous nous rhabillâmes et repartîmes en direction de la boîte. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, le club avait surement fermé ses portes à l'heure qu'il était. Connaissant Rose et Alice, j'aurais le droit dés le lendemain à un interrogatoire bien en règle. Il proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. J'acceptai non sans un pincement au cœur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le parking du club où seule une Volvo argentée était garée. En parfait gentleman, il vint m'ouvrir la portière et je m'installai confortablement. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, nous pensions tous les deux à cette folle et merveilleuse nuit que nous venions de passer. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, je ne pus retenir une larme de couler. Il l'essuya de son pouce et me gratifia d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Aucun mot ne pouvait être prononcé. J'étais promise à un autre homme et je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. J'avais fait trop de promesses à Jacob pour me rétracter maintenant.

Je sortis à contrecœur de l'habitacle et regardai le véhicule s'éloigner. Je venais de vivre la plus merveilleuse des nuits avec un homme et devais me marier dans quelques jours avec un autre. La seule anomalie dans ce scénario était que je n'appartiendrais jamais à l'homme qui allait se tenir au bout de l'allée dans trois jours. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme lui avaient été volés par un magnifique Adonis. L'avenir me semblait soudain bien compliqué…

* * *

Je tiens bien sur à préciser de ne pas faire comme ces deux idiots qui n'ont pas mis de préservatifs, il va s'en dire qu'il faut sortir couvert …

Voili voilou j'espère que vous aurez passer un agréable moment avec la compagnie « Air Joey »

J'en arrive donc à une question existentielle pour moi à savoir … Désirez vous une suite à cette histoire ?

Juste au cas où je me suis laissée une ouverture mais c'est bien sur à vous mes lecteurs que ce choix revient …

Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


	2. Interrogations

Coucou à toutes !

Suite aux nombreuses demandes de suite, j'ai décidé de me lancer …

Je tiens à remercier vous toutes pour vos messages de soutien, pour certaines vos votes pour le concours Allocop et surtout pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur …

Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui m'ont mises en alerte et en favorite que ce soit pour l'auteur ou pour l'histoire … Merci à vous toutes ! Vous êtes mon carburant ! Et pour moi ça n'a pas de prix …

Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre, qui est un chapitre de transition, histoire de se mettre dans le bain et de faire un peu plus connaissance avec tous les personnages et leurs caractères … j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses anonymes :

lilie : Merci pour tes suggestions j'en prend bonne note

Candy : Merci à toi je prend également bonne note de tes suggestions pour la suite

momiji : J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par la suite de cette histoire !

Mimi : Ma mimi tu sais qu'il serait temps que tu crées un compte surFF comme ça je pourrais te répondre en détail mais merci ma belle pour tes encouragements et tes compliments … les interdits c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur

isabelle : Vont-ils se marier avec leur moitié ? Telle est la question …

siria : Comme tu le constates je ne suis pas méchante et je continue sur ma lancée …

Katy coupine chanteuse : Ravie que le vol t'ai plu, j'espère que le prochain sera à la hauteur du premier … Par contre ça risque de se refroidir entre Ed et Bella … J'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir ! merci ma belle pour tes encouragements et tes compliments !

lion&lamb^^ : J'espère que tu aimes Rosalie car elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et on a pas fini de la voir … Merci à toi

elodiii : Tu sais qu'il te faut aussi un compte FF à toi aussi ! merci de tes compliments et encouragements ! La plage j'avoue un de mes plus grand fantasmes avec Robinou bien sur …

Merci de rester avec ma compagnie … En espérant que le voyage suivant te plaira !

Adenou : Que ça se termine bien, ça je ne sais pas encore ! Mais la route sera longue et semé d'embûches … Merci pour tout

Et un grand merci à frederique, anonyme, laura, ten, lily1008, Mina, Pauline, LAURE, Alisson, CINDY, Dreydrey, Bisounours, Alice, maryline, kmi et suki50 pour tous vos encouragements et vos compliments qui réchauffe littéralement mon cœur !

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Bonne lecture à toutes ! Je vous retrouve en bas …

* * *

**POV Bella : **

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, j'avais la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'était passé dessus. Je me sentais courbaturée de partout et surtout j'avais l'irrépressible envie de pleurer. C'était idiot de réagir ainsi à quelques jours de son propre mariage mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward et à la folle nuit que nous avions passée. Un sourire naquit soudainement sur mes lèvres. Je revoyais ses bras autour de moi, ses mains sur mon corps et ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Je soupirai de plaisir à cause de ce qui se jouait dans ma tête.

Je n'aperçus donc pas mon fiancé qui se tenait à côté de moi jusqu'à que celui-ci manifesta sa présence.

**- Bonjour ma puce.**

**- Jacob !**

**- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Non, non ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Et bien, je suis allé te chercher le petit déjeuner et je me suis dis que j'allais te réveiller d'une façon très agréable …**

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou puis revint sur mes lèvres. J'ignorais si c'était parce que je pensais à Edward quelques instants auparavant mais j'avais l'impression que les lèvres de mon fiancé étaient fades et sans chaleur. _Voyons Bella, cesse de penser à cet Adonis ! Tu ne le reverras jamais ! Il est lui aussi promis à une autre._ A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra davantage. Lorsque Jake passa ses doigts sous l'ourlet de mon débardeur, je décidai de le laisser faire afin de m'abandonner à lui en espérant oublier Edward.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon nombril et sur toutes les parties de mon ventre. Il souffla dessus de façon à me chatouiller légèrement. Il savait que cette sensation me faisait frissonner de plaisir. _Jake te connaît mieux que personne, il est celui qu'il te faut._ Et pourtant ce matin, mon corps ne réagit pas. Je le sentis pourtant sourire sur ma peau lorsqu'il remonta vers mes seins. Il prit un de mes tétons en bouche, l'aspirant et le mordillant, m'arrachant un gémissement de bien-être. Seulement ce furent deux prunelles vertes qui s'incrustèrent dans mon esprit.

Je posai alors mes mains sur ses joues et le fit remonter vers ma bouche. Nous nous abandonnâmes dans un baiser fougueux, et malgré tout, je ne cessai de penser à Edward. Lorsque je sentis les mains de Jacob passer sous l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama, j'eus des flashs d'Edward caressant chacune des parcelles de ma peau. _Ca suffit Bella ! Ressaisis-toi ! C'est avec Jake que tu t'apprêtes à faire l'amour, pas Edward ! _J'avais parfois la sensation de devenir folle à me sermonner toute seule.

Pendant mon combat intérieur, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que mon fiancé m'avait ôté mon pantalon et embrassait mes genoux en remontant dangereusement vers mes cuisses. _Ma cuisse ! Mon Dieu ! _Je me levai alors d'un seul bond, envoyant, sans le vouloir, un coup de pied à Jake dans l'estomac.

**- Aie Bella ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tendue comme un arc …**

**- Pardon mais je ne peux pas Jake …**

**- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?**

_Vite il me faut une excuse. _Je cherchai mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

**- Je … J'ai … J'ai rendez vous avec les filles dans un café et je suis hyper en retard …**

_Bravo Bella, c'est carrément minable comme excuse !_ Je vis le visage de Jake passer par toutes les couleurs et revenir au rouge. _Il est en colère !_

**- Quoi ? Tu comptes me laisser dans cet état pour aller petit déjeuner avec tes amies ?**

_Rectification : il est très en colère !_ En parlant de « ça », il pointa habilement la bosse sous son pantalon.

**- Je suis désolée Jake. Je n'ai pas le choix. Rosalie m'a fait promettre d'être présente**

**- Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'elle se trouve un mec celle-là ! **

**- Jacob, ne parle pas de Rose comme ça.**

**- Et alors! De toute façon, je sais que tu sais que je sais qu'elle me déteste …**

S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne pouvais pas nier, c'était bien ça. Rose détestait Jacob. Ca n'avait pas toujours été comme ça entre eux. Mais depuis que j'avais accepté la demande en mariage de Jake, Rose était devenue parfaitement exécrable avec mon petit ami.

Je jetai un œil à Jake tout en enfilant une petite robe d'été. Il était allongé de tout son long sur mon lit, les mains sur son visage, essayant certainement de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait calmer son excitation. Me sentant légèrement coupable, je lui fis une suggestion.

**- Pense à Charlie en train de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante, ça t'aidera peut être …**

**- C'est pas juste ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu me lâches en plein câlin pour aller retrouver cette vipère.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et après avoir chausser de petites ballerines, j'embrassai rapidement sa tempe et filai sans demander mon reste. Je dévalai les escaliers, lançai un vague bonjour à mon père et sautai dans ma camionnette. Entendre le moteur rugir m'apaisa immédiatement. J'attrapai mon portable dans ma boîte à gant et tapai un rapide message.

_Rendez vous au New Moon Café dans une demi heure … C'est important !_

(U2 - With or Without you)_  
_

Je l'envoyai rapidement à Alice et Rosalie et pris la route en direction du centre ville. J'allumai la radio et me laissai bercer par la voix mélodieuse de Bono_. _Je me mis alors à penser à la chance que je venais d'avoir. _Si Jake avait découvert la marque d'Edward ! Mon Dieu ! Mais où avais-je la tête en couchant avec ce type hier soir ?_ J'avais le mauvais pressentiment que cette histoire allait mal se finir, même si j'étais à peu près sure de ne jamais recroiser Edward de ma vie. _J'allais me marier, finir mes études, trouver un travail et fonder une famille avec Jacob !_ Depuis longtemps, mes rêves s'étaient résumés à cela. Et maintenant, cette pensée me semblait lugubre et désespérée. J'étais soudain pleine de doutes. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. _Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit toujours aussi compliquée ?_

**POV Edward : **

**- Debout Eddychounet d'amour !**

_Je vais tuer Emmett ! _Mon frère avait toujours eu une manière très délicate pour me réveiller. Lorsque j'étais au lycée, il prenait un malin plaisir à débarquer dans ma chambre avec un poste sur les épaules, une casquette à l'envers, imitant ses « idoles » de l'époque : les rappeurs. Il diffusait donc son bruit, car cela ne pouvait être considéré comme de la musique, à fond dès six heures du matin. Bien sur, il s'était permis d'entrer sans attendre la permission. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie toujours de fermer ma porte à clé quand je viens ici ?_

**- Dégage Emmett !**

**- Ce n'est pas une façon très polie de dire bonjour à son grand frère préféré … Maman ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?**

**- A moi si mais apparemment, elle a abandonné avec toi !**

Emmett m'adressa un large sourire, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme à un gamin de cinq ans. Je repoussai mon frère du bras en aplatissant mon oreiller sur ma tête.

**- Eddy, Eddy, Eddy ! Tu veux donc mourir étouffé après avoir rencontré la plus belle fille qu'il t'ait été donné de voir ! **

**- Lâche-moi Em !**

**- Si tu veux mon avis …**

**- Je ne veux pas de ton avis !**

**- Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est très impoli de couper la parole à son grand frère ! Je disais donc que si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais revoir cette fille !**

A l'évocation de Bella, je me redressai immédiatement et tournai la tête vers mon frère qui s'était assis sur le bord de mon lit.

**- Bella…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Bella !**

**- Bouge-toi Edward ! Lève-toi et vas retrouver … Bella !**

**- Tu oublies un petit détail Emmett. Je suis F-I-A-N-C-E !**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sérieusement épouser cette harpie …**

**- Emmett !**

**- Non Edward ! Et là je te parle sérieusement. Tu vas gâcher ton existence avec Tanya. Tu ne l'aimes même pas. Réfléchis bien avant de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie**.

Je devais reconnaître que mon frère avait raison pour une chose : je n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya. J'éprouvais de l'affection pour elle mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour.

**- Je t'attends en bas. Maman t'a fait tes pancakes préférés ! Dépêche-toi ou je les mange tous.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de ma chambre en sifflotant. Mon frère pouvait passer du sérieux aux rires en une seconde. En tout cas, son estomac parlait toujours pour lui !

Je quittai donc mon lit à contrecœur et me vêtis d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Je descendis les escaliers et sentis la bonne odeur des pancakes aux myrtilles de ma mère. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine, j'eus l'impression que je n'avais jamais quitté la maison.

Mon père était attablé au comptoir de la cuisine, lisant son journal et sirotant son café. Ma mère était derrière ses fourneaux avec toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres et Emmett était assis à la table de la cuisine, dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Je fis donc le tour du comptoir et allai embrasser ma mère sur la tempe.

**- Bonjour maman !**

**- Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Comme un loir !**

**- Bonjour Fiston !**

**- Bonjour Papa !**

Je me tournai de nouveau vers ma mère et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui adressa un grand sourire quand je vis l'assiette de pancakes qu'elle avait planqué sous un torchon pour ne pas qu'Emmett les trouve.

**- Merci maman, tu es un ange.**

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux et me tendit l'assiette. Lorsque je m'installai en face de mon frère, celui-ci lança un regard envieux à mon assiette pleine de pancakes et se tourna vers notre mère.

**- Hey c'est pas juste ça ! Edward est un vrai petit prince quand il vient à la maison.**

**- Justement Emmett Cullen ! Ton frère n'est pas souvent à la maison alors je te prierai de le laisser tranquille.**

Em me fit de gros yeux. C'était toujours aussi drôle de voir un ours bourru comme Emmett se faire tout petit devant notre mère. Esmée était la seule à avoir autant d'autorité sur lui. Je mordis donc à pleine bouche dans un pancake en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux et en lui adressant un immense sourire.

C'était si bon de revenir à la maison. Pour moi rien n'avait changé. Tanya n'appréciait pas de venir ici. Elle disait ne pas aimer avoir mes parents constamment sur son dos. Elle n'avait simplement jamais grandi dans une famille aimante et ne supportait pas l'attention que ma mère nous portait, à Em et à moi. Nous étions toujours ses petits garçons. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à mon départ pour Julliard. Ce fut la voix de mon frère qui me ramena sur Terre.

**- Alors dis-moi Eddy… Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ?**

Il me fit encore un de ses sourires « Colgate » en clignant des yeux de manière suggestive.

**- Cesse de m'appeler Eddy !**

**- Quand c'est Tanya qui t'appelle comme ça, tu ne dis rien. Aurait-elle réussi à dresser notre cher Edward ?**

**- Emmett Cullen !**

**- Laisse maman, si ça l'amuse !**

Je lançai un regard de reproches à Emmett lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Comme pour répondre à ma supplique silencieuse, Emmett s'adressa à moi :

**- On doit retrouver Jasper pour déjeuner.**

**- Où va-t-on ?**

**- Au New Moon Café, je pense.**

**- Pas de soucis, préviens-moi dés qu'il arrive.**

**- Ok frangin …**

En attendant l'heure du déjeuner, je décidai de m'isoler pour jouer du piano. Celui-ci trônait toujours aussi fièrement dans un coin du salon. A quelques mètres, se trouvait le vieux rocking chair de ma mère. Elle avait toujours adoré s'y installer afin de m'écouter jouer.

Le souvenir de ma mère tricotant, tout en se laissant bercer par ma musique me fit sourire.

Je m'approchai alors de l'instrument et caressai le bois du couvercle. Lorsque je le soulevai, un sentiment de bien être m'envahit. J'avais parfois la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec cet instrument. Je m'assis donc sur le banc recouvert de velours noir et posai mes doigts sur les touches ivoire.

Je fermai les yeux et visualisai le visage de Bella dans mon esprit. Mes mains coururent instinctivement sur le clavier, jouant une mélodie inconnue à mes oreilles.

Ca ressemblait à une berceuse. Elle était à la fois tendre et passionnée, à la fois joyeuse et mélancolique. Elle avait déchaîné en moi un torrent d'émotions. _Comment une inconnue peut-elle me faire autant d'effet ?_ _C'est inconcevable…. _Tout ce que je constatais, c'était que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Que ce soit au niveau de mes sentiments pour Tanya ou pour Bella, de mon futur mariage. Je devais rapidement prendre une décision à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas épouser Tanya alors que j'en aimais une autre. _Mais de son côté, m'aime-t-elle ?_ _Comment connaître la nature de ses sentiments ?_ _Est-ce qu'elle est prête elle aussi à rompre sa promesse envers son fiancé ?_ Autant de questions qui pour l'instant ne trouvaient aucune réponse…

**POV Bella : **

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes que j'étais arrivée au « New Moon Café ». Cet endroit était une mine de souvenirs pour nous. A chaque fois que quelque chose d'important se passait dans nos vies, nous venions ici pour en parler. Rien n'était plus comme avant depuis qu'elles avaient déménagés à New York.

Je m'étais commandée un chocolat viennois, ma gourmandise préférée. Je n'en buvais que lorsque j'étais déprimée.

_Pourquoi suis-je déprimée ?_ _Voyons, je vais me marier dans quelques jours avec un homme que je ne suis plus certaine d'aimer. J'ai couché avec un autre homme hier soir, trompant ainsi mon fiancé. Bravo Bella ! Pas vraiment de quoi engendrer une dépression. Juste ce qu'il faut pour m'embrouiller la tête !_ Et si pour Edward, je n'étais qu'une fille de passage … Comment pouvais-je connaître ses sentiments à mon égard ? De toute façon, tout ceci n'était pas logique. Il fallait que j'arrête de me focaliser sur le pourquoi du comment et me concentrer sur mon mariage qui aurait lieu comme prévu dans deux jours.

Je devais déjà penser à me faire pardonner auprès de Jake pour la façon dont je l'avais laissé ce matin.

Je fus sortie de mes rêveries par Alice et Rosalie, qui s'assirent en face de moi.

**- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as sortie du lit à cette heure-là ?**

**- Rosalie, je te signale qu'il est onze heures passées !**

**- Soit, mais je ne me suis pas couchée de très bonne heure.**

**- Comment fais-tu toi pour être debout de si tôt ?**

Alice esquissa une moue.

**- Enfin façon de parler !**

**- Les filles, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.**

**- Serait-ce le futur marié d'hier qui t'a retourné le cerveau ?**

Rosalie arborait un immense sourire en me demandant ça. Pour elle c'était une aubaine, vu l'amour qu'elle portait à Jake.

**- Je vois que ça t'arrange.**

**- Bella ! Je te connais depuis toujours et je sais que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Jacob.**

**- Tu te trompes, j'aime Jake de tout mon cœur.**

**- Oui tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur, mais pas comme on aime l'amour de sa vie crois-moi. Je le vois dans ton regard.**

**- Arrête un peu de jouer les voyantes à 4 sous, tu veux ? Tu me répètes ça depuis que j'ai décidé de l'épouser. **

**- Alice, explique-lui ! Moi j'abandonne. Je serais toujours la méchante sorcière qui n'aime pas le prince charmant …**

Je soufflai et levai les yeux au Ciel. Je savais que Rosalie avait fini par convaincre Alice. Facile pour elle, elles vivaient ensemble.

**- Ecoute Bella, ce que Rosalie essaie de te dire si maladroitement c'est que …**

**- Hey ! Comment ça maladroitement ? Je n'ai simplement jamais eu pour habitude de faire des courbettes et de tourner autour du pot.**

**- Oui ben voilà pourquoi tu la braques sans arrêt contre toi !**

Rosalie soupira puis se leva pour aller commander au comptoir. Pendant ce temps-là, Alice me prit la main dans les siennes et me regarda droit dans les yeux. _Dieu, ce que je pouvais détester quand elle me faisait ces yeux là ! _

**- Bells, bien que je pense que Rosalie est peut être un peu trop brusque, tu dois savoir qu'elle a raison…**

**- Mais …**

**- Laisse-moi terminer ! Je pense savoir comment s'est terminée ta soirée, étant donné que nous n'avons revu ni Edward, ni toi après que vous vous soyez éclipsés. **

Un violent rougissement s'étira sur mes pommettes.

**- Et même s'il est hors de question pour moi de te juger, je pense tout de même que tu devrais reconsidérer les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Jacob.**

Je ne trouvai rien à dire à tout ce que venait de m'énoncer Alice. Elle était certes une vraie boule de nerfs, mais elle avait la faculté de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

**- Tu sais Bella, je pense que si tu es heureuse et comblée avec une personne, tu n'éprouves pas le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas aller voir ailleurs. C'est juste qu'il était là et …**

**- Je sais, ne t'énerve pas ! Mais en gros ça veut dire la même chose. Ouvre tes yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. **

Je restai silencieuse face aux dernières paroles d'Alice._ A-t-elle raison ? Suis-je sur le point de foutre ma vie en l'air ? _Rosalie revint s'asseoir quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse fumante de café. Elle m'adressa un regard énervé. Néanmoins je pouvais lire beaucoup d'inquiétude au fond de ses iris. _C'est de ma faute si mes amies se font du souci !_ _Il faut que je prenne une décision qui ne fera pas souffrir tout le monde. Mais est-ce vraiment possible ? _

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser à Charlie. _Comment réagira-t-il si je lui annonce que je romps mes fiançailles avec Jacob ?_ Il fondait tant d'espoirs sur ce mariage. Et Renée, elle était si heureuse quand je lui avais annoncé mes fiançailles. Il y avait tant de personnes à prendre en considération dans cette équation.

**- Pour une fois Bella, ne pense qu'à toi !**

_Ai-je réfléchi à haute voix ?_ Je relevai la tête vers Rose dont le regard s'était adouci.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander à quoi tu penses, parce que je te connais parfaitement. **

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

**- Toute ta vie tu n'as fait que satisfaire les gens qui sont autour de toi sans penser réellement à toi. Cesse de faire ça ! Charlie et Renée ne te renieront pas parce que tu avortes ton mariage. Les gens** **ne te tourneront pas le dos parce que tu prends les décisions qui te semblent justes.**

Je n'avais pas besoin de parler davantage. Rosalie et Alice savaient décidemment très bien me cerner.

**- Bon les filles, si on laissait le côté dramatique de la chose !**

Rosalie et moi tournâmes toutes deux la tête vers Alice dont le regard était empli de malice et où un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

**- Bella ? Raconte-nous donc ta fin de soirée … Je veux tout savoir …**

Rosalie et moi éclatâmes de rire. Alice avait toujours su détendre l'atmosphère. Lorsque nous étions adolescentes, Rose et moi l'avions élue « grande prêtresse de la réconciliation».

**- La Terre à Bella ! **

Alice secouait sa main devant mon visage.

**- Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête Bella Swan pour que tu sois sans arrêt en train de rêvasser ?**

**- Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'Edward est le meilleur coup qu'elle ait connu de sa vie.**

Rosalie me fit un petit clin d'œil discret afin de me faire savoir que la crise était passée.

Je me concentrai alors sur Edward, et la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble me revint automatiquement à tel point que je sentis mes joues devenir rouge.

**- Mon Dieu, c'était à ce point-là ? Il le faut pour que tu rougisses comme ça. Je veux vraiment tout savoir.**

**- Alice ! **

**- Allez Bella ne te fais pas prier …**

**- Bon et bien lorsque je suis sortie pour prendre l'air, j'ai marché sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Quand j'ai été assez loin pour ne plus entendre que les murmures de la musique, je me suis assise sur le sable et j'ai fermé mes yeux. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je me souviens juste de sa caresse sur ma joue pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et …**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu avais défait ton chignon ?**

**- Alice !**

**- Mais Rose, j'ai passé des heures sur sa coiffure.**

**- Les épingles me faisaient un mal de chien, et puis de tout ce que je te raconte, tu retiens juste que j'avais défait ma coiffure ?**

**- Excuse-moi, déformation professionnelle**

**- Tu es styliste Alice pas coiffeuse**

**- Allez-vous encore continuer longtemps comme ça ? J'aimerais connaître la suite moi !**

Cette fois, c'est Alice et moi qui éclatâmes de rire devant le regard de Rose.

**- Rose je crois que tu es vraiment en manque. Ca devient grave si tu te nourris de la vie sexuelle de Bella**

**- Hey !**

**- Hey !**

Rose et moi nous étions offusquées en même temps. Devant notre mine déconfite, Alice souffla et me fit signe de continuer en mimant une fermeture éclair devant sa bouche.

**- Enfin bref, de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes embrassés et s'en est suivi ce qu'il s'est passé …**

**- Veux-tu bien reprendre avec les détails jeune fille !**

Alice et moi tournâmes nos têtes en même temps vers Rosalie qui passait sa main sur sa gorge comme si elle mourait de chaud. Devant nos visages effarés, elle s'arrêta et plongea son regard tour à tour dans le mien et celui d'Alice.

**- Ouais d'accord, je suis vraiment en manque !**

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Rose n'avait plus confiance en les hommes depuis son divorce avec Royce. Elle ne voulait plus de relation sérieuse et se contentait d'aventures d'un soir.

**- Et si vous me racontiez plutôt votre soirée ? Je crois t'avoir vu sourire niaisement au grand baraqué Rose !**

**- Hey ! Je ne souris pas « niaisement ». C'est un adverbe qui t'est réservé ma chère ! Enfin bref, Emmett est vraiment sexy. Je dois bien le reconnaître !**

**- Et c'est tout ?**

**- Ben quoi ?**

**- Ne me la fais pas à moi Rose. Je te signale qu'on vit sous le même toit et que d'habitude quand tu trouves un mec sexy, tu fais trembler les murs de la maison.**

Rosalie se mit à rougir furieusement.

**- Tu es vraiment en train de te transformer en Bella numéro deux !**

**- Hey !**

**- Hey !**

Encore une fois, Rose et moi nous étions exprimées en même temps. Je grimaçais à Alice tandis que Rosalie lui envoyait un coup d'épaule.

**- Et puis d'abord, je crois me souvenir que y'a pas que moi qui souriait niaisement hier.**

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de rougir aux propos de Rose. Ce n'était vraiment pas leurs habitudes de se mettre dans de tels états quand il s'agissait de garçons. Elles se moquaient toujours de moi quand je le faisais et cette fois ci, je pris un malin plaisir à ricaner de la situation.

**- Alors ? Tu racontes ?**

**- Décidemment tu es vraiment en manque toi ! J'ai passé la nuit avec lui !**

**- Quoi ?**

Rose et moi nous étions écriées au même moment, ce qui fit retourner les têtes d'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant. Nous reprimes plus bas.

**- Toi qui me répète sans arrêt que ce n'est pas ton genre de coucher le premier soir.**

**- Oui mais là je ne sais pas. Il s'est passé un truc…**

**- Un truc ?**

Je me moquais gentiment d'elle. Elle avait déjà l'air amoureux. Alice n'avait pas non plus été gâtée par la nature en matière d'hommes.

**- Cesse donc de te moquer Bella ! Enfin bref, il est génial et c'est un Dieu au lit** !

Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois de bon cœur. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de les avoir toutes les deux avec moi. Elles me manquaient tellement.

**- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin pour moi ce matin.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Jacob est venu me réveiller et il voulait … Enfin vous voyez ! Je l'ai arrêté juste à temps !**

**- Je suis la première à reconnaître que faire l'amour à Jacob est répugnant mais pourquoi tu l'as arrêté ?**

**- Et bien hier soir, Edward m'a … Enfin …**

**- Ne tourne pas autour du pot !**

**- Il m'a marquée !**

Je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisies face à cette révélation.

**- De quel genre de marque tu parles ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça c'est à titre d'informations que je me renseigne et non pour satisfaire mon esprit pervers.**

**- Et bien … Il m'a fait un … Un suçon à l'intérieur de ma cuisse !**

**- Isabella Marie Swan !**

Je rougis encore plus si cela était possible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette marque qui ornait ma cuisse. J'aurais voulu la garder afin de me souvenir de cette nuit pour le restant de mes jours. Mais dans quelques jours, elle allait disparaître et emporter avec elle les réminiscences de cette merveilleuse soirée. Les filles remarquèrent alors mon air morose et décidèrent de me changer les idées en parlant d'autre chose. Elles savaient que j'avais une décision lourde de conséquences à prendre et qu'il fallait que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement.

**POV Edward**** : **

Lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, je sortis de ma transe. Je jouais cette douce et tendre mélodie depuis des heures. Elle hantait mon esprit depuis que j'avais quitté Bella la veille au soir. Je n'arrivais pas à composer une suite correcte. _Peut-être restera-t-elle inachevée comme notre histoire !_ Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par mon ours de frère et par mon meilleur ami.

**- Hey les gars !**

**- Salut Edward**

**- Salut Jazz !**

Emmett s'était mis à grimacer derrière Jasper en me montrant son sourire. Effectivement au premier abord, je n'avais pas remarqué mais maintenant que j'y prêtais plus attention, je devinais que Jasper n'était pas rentré seul hier soir. Au vu de son sourire, il devait avoir passé une excellente nuit.

**- Alors tu nous racontes ?**

**- Va te faire voir Emmett ! **

**- Oh c'est pas très sympa ça ! Je vous signale quand même que c'est grâce à moi si vous avez pu rencontrer ces filles.**

_L'humilité de mon frère me surprendra toujours. _

**- Que s'est-il passé avec la grande blonde ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a résisté à ton charme naturel …**

Jasper s'était exprimé de façon moqueuse envers Emmett. Il ne répondit pas et partit bougonner dans son coin. Une fois l'homme des cavernes éloigné, je lançai un regard vers Jasper rempli de questions silencieuses.

**- Elle est formidable Edward. Je crois que c'est la femme de a vie.**

**- Wow, t'es déjà bien sûr de toi !**

**- Elle est si belle, si tendre ! Je suis fou d'elle.**

Je vis le regard de mon meilleur ami pétiller de milles étincelles et son sourire s'élargir en repensant à sa dulcinée.

**- Et toi dis-moi.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Jazz …**

**- Tu sais que** **je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler !**

**- Ouais merci.**

Nous nous donnâmes une accolade virile.

**- Bon quand ces mesdemoiselles auront fini de bavasser en vernissant leurs ongles, on pourra peut être y aller. Je meurs de faim moi !**

Nous échangeâmes avec Jazz, un soupir lourd de sens. Mon frère pouvait être un gros balourd quand il le voulait mais il avait un cœur gros comme ça !

**- Comment fais-tu pour avoir encore faim alors que tu as dévoré une douzaine de pancakes au petit déjeuner, sans compter les brioches, le bacon et les œufs que maman t'a préparés.**

**- Je suis en pleine croissance moi !**

**- A 25 ans ?**

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous dirigeâmes en direction du garage. Nous montâmes à bord de ma Volvo et prîmes la route en direction du centre ville.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais une boule se former dans mon estomac lorsque je me garai sur le parking du café.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, mon corps tout entier réagit à son éclat de rire. Elle était là, parmi tous les clients, avec ses amies de la veille. Elle était de dos et mon regard accrocha directement sa magnifique chevelure qui retombait en boucles parfaites dans son dos.

Je vis une petite brune, _Alice je crois !_ Se pencher vers elle et aussitôt elle se retourna vers moi. Mes yeux plongèrent alors dans son magnifique regard chocolat. Je cherchai alors dans ses prunelles les réponses aux questions qui m'avaient torturé l'esprit toute la matinée. Mais elle rompit la connexion.

La suite se déroula bien vite sous mes yeux, je la vis simplement prendre son sac et se diriger vers l'entrée du café après avoir glissé quelques mots à ses compagnes. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau et lorsqu'elle me frôla, un violent courant électrique me traversa le corps. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je réalisai que seule l'odeur de son parfum régnait dans l'air. Elle avait disparu emportant avec elle tout espoir de sentiments réciproques à mon égard. _Mon ange m'a quitté. Elle est partie et mon bonheur avec…_

* * *

Le voyage n'aura pas été sans turbulences !

Alors non non non je vous arrête, on a pas envie de tuer l'auteur pour cette fin sadique ou même pour le presque lemon avec Jacob sinon je ne pourrai plus utiliser mes petites mimines pour rectifier le tir … Ou pas …

Donc abandonnez toutes idées de torture jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive ou noyade ou autre techniques malveillantes pour en finir avec moi …

Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage ! Je n'attend que vos commentaires, avis, menaces de mort ou autres ! je prend également les demandes en mariage ou les virements sur mon compte en banque !

Pleins de gros bisous à toutes et à très vite pour le prochain voyage sur Joey Airlines !


	3. Journée de plage

Coucou à toutes

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon petit retard. Effectivement j'ai un peu bloqué à un moment de ce chapitre mais après conversation avec ma Choupette qui est ma véritable muse, j'ai retrouvé pleins d'idées pour cette histoire et depuis je ne cesse d'écrire. Bon en plus j'étais sacrément malade ces deux derniers jours du coup j'ai passé plus de temps sous la couette sur le canapé que devant mon PC. Suis-je pardonnée ?

Je remercie encore toutes celles qui me mettent en favoris et alertes. Ca me touche beaucoup que vous soyez si nombreuses à appréciez cette histoire.

On a dépassé les 100 reviews alors je tiens à vous remercier toutes très chaleureusement pour votre enthousiasme, vos compliments et encouragements.

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses sans compte …

mimie30 **: **Merci pour ta super review, qui m'a fait très plaisir. En fait j'adore Rosalie et Emmett qui est mon couple préféré après Edward et Bella bien sur … Envie de meurtre ? Alors là tu m'étonnes … LOL … Mais bon ma Bella est pleine de doutes et confuse et ne sais plus quoi faire, elle est partagée entre se laisser guider par sa passion et ne pas faire souffrir ses proches … Sinon tu voudrais peut être que je fasse un remake de « Just Married ou presque » LOL ! C'est assez cliché mais j'aime bien ta proposition ! Mais ne t'inquiète moi et mon sadisme naturel ne sommes pas près de nous arrêter trop tôt dans cette fic. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite … En tout cas merci de ta super review ! Bisous !

anonyme : Oui c'est certain que Alice et Jasper ne se sont pas pris la tête bien longtemps mais ils sont si mignons tous les deux … Merci de ta review !

Evelyne-raconte : Hummm ! Tu apprécies de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, je suis flattée ! LOL ! J'espère que ce voyage ci sera également à la hauteur de tes espérances … Biz et merci pour ta review !

cathou : Je suis ravie que tu sois ravie que je continue cet OS … C'est clair qu'ils sont complètement tous les deux accros mais chacun d'eux ont fait des promesses alors sauront ils les rompre ? Telle est la question … Jazz une bête de sexe ! Ouais je devais peut être être bien shooté ce jour là … En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant … Merci de ta review !

Candy : Ouais j'avoue que je l'ai vachement frustré Jake sur ce coup là mais bon il faut bien se choisir une team ! T'inquiète, y'a pas que Bella qui hésite … J'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir la suite … merci de ta review … Bises

Et un grand merci pour vos reviews à mimie33, Elyse et Pauline …

Et bien sur, je n'oublie pas ma choupette que j'adore et qui est toujours là pour me booster et corriger toutes mes fautes, ma bêta que j'adore ma BeeSwan a qui je fais d'énormes bisous…

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Je stoppe mon blabla et je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Je vous retrouve en bas de la page…

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir autant ri ces derniers mois que depuis que les filles m'avaient rejointe pour célébrer mon mariage. Nous nous étions laissées emporter dans nos souvenirs, tous plus embarrassants les uns que les autres. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer qu'IL était là. Lorsque je me suis retournée, je fus happée par une sensation de bien-être total. Je me sentais entière ! Mais très vite, je fus rattrapée par mes doutes et je n'avais alors pensé qu'à une chose : m'enfuir pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle je m'étais embarquée …

Ni une ni deux, j'avais lâché son regard de braise qui me consumait entièrement de l'intérieur, j'avais pris mes affaires et sans un mot j'étais passée devant lui pour aller me réfugier chez moi au plus vite. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à sa hauteur, son parfum m'avait complètement enivrée. Je me sentais comme un alcoolique devant une bonne bouteille de whisky. La tentation avait déjà été aussi forte et je m'étais laissée aller. Il ne fallait plus que ça recommence.

Une fois sur la route, j'expirai un grand coup. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais cessé de respirer depuis qu'il était réapparu. _Merde, Jake est à la maison ! _Je ne pouvais pas le voir maintenant. J'avais besoin d'être seule et de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je fis donc demi-tour et pris le chemin de la plage. Une fois garée sur le parking, je descendis et enlevai mes ballerines avant de fouler le sable chaud. Je respirai un grand coup et l'odeur de l'air marin me fit instantanément beaucoup de bien.

Je marchai longuement en regardant les enfants qui faisaient des pâtés de sable au bord de l'eau ou qui couraient dés qu'ils voyaient une vague approcher. Lorsqu'au bout d'un long moment, je n'entendis plus de bruit, je me rendis compte que j'avais beaucoup marché et que mes pas m'avaient conduite à un endroit très précis : celui de mon pêché. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout me ramène à lui ?_ Je m'assis alors sur le sable, ce qui me ramena inexorablement à mes souvenirs de la veille. _Il faut que je décide quoi faire …Je ne peux pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle est ! Je suis ridicule de le fuir ainsi …_

Et puis d'abord, je n'avais aucune certitude que lui ressentait la même chose que moi. _Après tout, peut-être voulait-il simplement me saluer par politesse envers moi ?_ _Je suis trop excessive ! J'ai encore eu des réactions complètement disproportionnées ! Il est lui aussi fiancé et certainement éperdument amoureux de sa moitié._ Peut-être que notre aventure de cette nuit n'était qu'une façon pour lui de faire le deuil de son célibat … _Ton cerveau chauffe trop Miss Swan ! _A présent, je me sentais incroyablement stupide d'être partie du café sans explication.

Après m'être fustigée un long moment, je décidai de rentrer à la maison pour déjeuner. Je rebroussai donc chemin non sans avoir jeté un denier coup d'œil à l'endroit où j'avais vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Une fois arrivée près du parking et après avoir rechaussé mes ballerines, je montai dans ma camionnette et repris le chemin de la maison. Lorsque je me garai, je constatai que Jake était toujours là. _Surement devant un match avec Charlie ! _Je me remémorai alors dans quelle situation je l'avais laissé ce matin et espérai qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop.

Je pénétrai alors chez moi et me dirigeai de suite vers le salon. Je souris à la scène qui se jouait devant moi : Jacob et Charlie, avachis sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de baseball. Jake avait toujours été très proche de mon père, et notre maison était très vite devenue un peu la sienne.

Je m'avançai vers mon père et lui déposai un baiser sur le front.

**- Bonjour Chérie, tu es partie bien vite ce matin …**

**- Oui j'étais en retard pour rejoindre Rose et Alice.**

Je me tournai alors vers Jacob, pour voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse. _Bravo Bella ! Tu réussis toujours à faire du mal aux gens que tu aimes … _Je m'avançai alors vers lui et me posai sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Je me penchai et lui déposai un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. _Je ne peux pas en aimer un autre, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça ! _Mal à l'aise de penser de nouveau à LUI lors d'un moment d'intimité avec Jacob, je me relevai et prétextai devoir préparer le déjeuner afin de me remettre l'esprit en place. Jacob s'excusa auprès de Charlie et m'accompagna à la cuisine.

Au vu de la chaleur qui régnait dehors, je décidai de faire un repas léger et frais. _Une grosse salade sera amplement suffisante ! _Je commençai à préparer la vinaigrette et m'affairai à couper les tomates en morceaux. Je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos. Je lâchai le couteau que je tenais dans l'évier lorsque je sentis ses deux bras forts m'encercler la taille.

**- Tu m'as manqué ma Bella ce matin !**

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !**

Je me retournai et lui offris un pauvre sourire. Il me releva le menton et déposa un très léger baiser afin de me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché. Prise de remords, je m'agrippai alors furieusement à ses épaules et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin de lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. En réponse à ma supplique, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et nos langues se cherchèrent pour mener un combat endiablé. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de mes hanches et prit mes fesses en coupe. Il me déposa sur le plan de travail derrière moi et j'entourai alors mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ma main fourragea dans ses cheveux afin de le rapprocher toujours plus de moi et approfondir ce baiser qui était déjà bien sauvage.

Il laissa alors glisser ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire et descendit lentement en direction de mon cou. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière afin de lui donner plus d'accès à ma peau. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à la barrière de ma robe, mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner, comme pour m'avertir insidieusement que ce que j'étais en train de faire était mal. Je le repoussai alors et descendis du plan de travail. Je contournai Jake qui prenait appui au bord de l'évier. Je pouvais voir à ses mains crispées qu'il était furieux de se faire interrompre de nouveau ainsi.

Avant de décrocher, je regardai l'appelant et ne m'étonnai pas que ce soit Rosalie. _Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour nous interrompre! _

**- Allo**

- …

**- Non, non, pas du tout !**

- …

**- Oui bien sûr avec plaisir !**

- …

**- Ok à tout à l'heure !**

Lorsque je raccrochai le téléphone, je me retournai vers Jake. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé et avais croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Apparemment, il s'était arrangé pour faire retomber la pression pendant ma courte conversation téléphonique. _Whaou, il devient champion à ce jeu là ! Faut pas s'étonner avec le nombre de fois où je le laisse en plan comme ça !_

**- Laisse-moi deviner, Rosalie je suppose ! **

**- Heu … Oui**

**- Alors c'est quoi cette fois-ci, une virée shopping pour l'après-midi ? Un barbecue géant sur la plage ce soir ?**

**- Heu … En fait, elle voulait faire une après-midi plage.**

**- Bella ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire quand nous allons avoir du temps ensemble ?**

**- Oh Jake, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait ! Je les vois si rarement … Et puis dans quelques jours tu m'auras pour femme alors du temps ensemble, ce n'est pas ce qui nous manquera. **

**- Elle est bien capable de faire capoter le mariage cette …**

**- Jacob ! **

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas forcément tort et avec les évènements de la veille, je n'étais pas sure d'avoir la volonté de l'en empêcher.

**POV Edward :**

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi_ _?_ Cette question ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. _Pourquoi m'avait elle fui ?_ J'étais maintenant sûr d'une chose : Bella regrettait amèrement notre nuit. Je crois que mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce café une minute de plus. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je décidai de m'en aller.

**- Hey Edward où tu vas ?**

La voix de mon frère me semblait déjà lointaine. Je montai dans ma Volvo et démarrai en trombe du parking. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais conduit jusqu'à cette plage. Je sortis et inspirai longuement. Je commençai à marcher sur le sable lorsque je l'aperçus. Je me stoppai net ne sachant pas que faire. _Elle ne veut pas de toi Edward! Jamais une fille n'a couru aussi vite pour te fuir !_ Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées. _Elle est si belle!_ J'étais partagé entre le sentiment de rester ici et celui de la rejoindre pour revivre notre folle passion de la veille. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'elle était promise à un autre. _Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rencontrée avant Tanya ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rencontrée avant qu'elle se fiance ? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple …_

Lorsque je relevais la tête pour la contempler, je m'aperçus qu'elle était partie. _Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

Je fixai l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant et décidai de rentrer chez moi. Cela ne servait à rien de ruminer. _Elle ne veut pas de moi, il faut que je m'ancre ça dans le crâne. _Je retournai à ma voiture et pris le chemin de la maison. Heureusement pour moi, Maman et Papa étaient eux aussi sortis pour déjeuner dehors. Je n'aurais donc à répondre à aucune question en rentrant. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison, je me dirigeai d'office vers mon piano. C'était ma seule échappatoire. Je rejouai inlassablement cette même mélodie. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à ELLE. Bella hantait mon esprit et je savais en mon fort intérieur que cela n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Mais elle ne voulait pas de moi, alors il fallait que je me concentre sur mon mariage avec Tanya. Même si je n'aimais pas ma fiancée d'un amour profond, je ne pouvais pas la rendre malheureuse. Tanya comptait néanmoins beaucoup pour moi. Avant d'être ma petite amie, elle avait été une amie et une confidente. Non je ne pouvais pas la blesser à ce point. _Réfléchis Edward, bon sang ! Tu vas épouser une fille que tu n'aimes pas ! Tôt ou tard la vérité éclatera au grand jour ! Et cela va causer encore plus de mal ! _Peut-être fallait-il rompre maintenant avant de commettre une grosse bêtise irréparable…

Je ne m'étais une fois de plus pas rendu compte du temps passé à cogiter. Ce fut la porte qui claqua qui me sortit de ma léthargie. J'entendis d'après la conversation que c'était Jasper et Emmett qui étaient rentrés de leur déjeuner. J'espérais au moins ne pas avoir gâché leur rencontre avec les amies de Bella. Jasper semblait si amoureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Bien sûr, ça n'avait jamais été un homme à collectionner les femmes. Il était plutôt le genre à rechercher le grand amour. Le Don Juan de ses dames, c'était plutôt mon grand frère. Et bizarrement cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Jazz qui couchait le premier soir et Emmett qui restait en arrière plan, timide et penaud ! _Etonnant !_

**- Alors mec t'étais passé où ? **

**- J'ai traîné un peu avant de revenir à la maison.**

Emmett ne poussa pas plus en avant son interrogatoire pour mon plus grand soulagement. Jasper devait lui avoir fait la leçon avant de rentrer. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il voulait me dire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à la plage cet après-midi ?**

**- Non je ne me sens pas en forme. Allez-y sans moi.**

**- Allez fais pas ton rabat joie, et viens avec nous tremper tes fesses.**

**- Emmett, j'ai dit non !**

**- Ecoute petit frère, on ne voulait pas te le dire …**

**- Emmett !**

**- Non Jazz, il serait temps d'arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la souris … Bella sera là cet après-midi … Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui parler.**

**- Mais tu as bien vu qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler Em' ! Elle s'est enfuie aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.**

**- Hey mec, tu t'es jamais dit qu'elle avait peut-être tout simplement peur. Elle est fiancée, se marie dans quelques jours et n'a peut-être pas envie de décevoir père, mère et amis en quittant tout sur un coup de tête.**

**- Oui mais …**

**- Et puis est-ce que vous vous êtes seulement parler de vos sentiments ? Peut-être qu'elle pense tout simplement que tu ne veux pas d'elle, que tu ne vas pas rompre tes fiançailles pour elle … **

J'étais complètement abasourdi. Je n'aurais jamais cru Emmett capable de tant de fougue et d'une telle honnêteté. _Em n'a jamais mâché ses mots. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps._ Je savais qu'il exécrait Tanya au plus haut point et qu'il était le premier à ne pas vouloir que je me marie avec elle mais de là, à vouloir que je fasse capoter le mariage d'une parfaite inconnue que je ne connaissais que depuis 24 heures.

**- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses Edward alors tu vas bouger ton cul et venir avec nous à la plage cet après-midi. **

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois que j'allais obéir à mon grand frère. Il n'avait pas tort, Bella et moi n'avions jamais parlé de sentiments. La nuit dernière, nous pensions tous les deux qu'elle serait unique. Merveilleuse mais unique. Mais l'alchimie était passée, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je jetai un œil à Jasper qui semblait tout aussi surpris par le long discours d'Emmett. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était ressorti de bonne choses de ce déjeuner. _Peut-être que les amies de ma belle se sont confiées…_ Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait que j'aille à la plage, que je la voie et que je lui parle. Si j'avais été moins bête, je l'aurais fait tout à l'heure quand je l'avais vue sur notre plage. _Notre_ _plage ! C'est si intense de se remémorer les souvenirs de la nuit passée ! D'une certaine façon, cet endroit nous appartient._

**POV Bella : **

J'étais fin prête à partir. J'attendais Rose et Alice qui avaient prévu de venir me chercher pour ne faire qu'une seule voiture. Jake avait été catégorique sur le fait de ne pas venir avec moi. Il refusait de passer toute une après-midi en compagnie de Rosalie. _Ces deux-là vont-ils finir par s'entendre un jour ou l'autre ? _La situation n'avait pas toujours été aussi tendue entre eux. Passionnés de mécanique, ils s'étaient au contraire beaucoup liés durant notre adolescence. Cependant depuis que Jacob et moi avions entamé une relation sérieuse, les choses s'étaient dégradées. Et encore plus lorsque j'avais accepté sa demande en mariage. _Rose a-t-elle finalement un sixième sens pour me voir foncer tête baissée vers un destin qui n'est pas le mien ?_

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le bruit du klaxon de la voiture de Rose. Mes amies avaient toujours eu des goûts éclectiques en matière de voiture. Pour moi, elles étaient trop voyantes. Je détestais me faire remarquer. Alice n'était pas en reste avec sa Porsche jaune canari. Un second coup de klaxon retentit. Voilà un autre gros défaut de Rose, elle détestait attendre. Je pris rapidement mon sac, enfilai de petites espadrilles blanches et saluai mon père en passant devant le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée. Jacob était reparti après le déjeuner. Nous n'avions pas réitéré ce que nous avions commencé dans la cuisine. Il semblait être vexé lors de son départ. _Quoi de plus normal Bella ? Tu le plantes deux fois dans la même journée en plein acte sexuel!_

Je rejoignis la voiture à grandes enjambées en faisant toutefois attention de ne pas m'aplatir sur le perron. Il faut dire qu'à peu près toutes les parties de mon corps avaient des souvenirs du béton de l'entrée. Que ce soit à cause de mes premières chutes de vélo sans roulette ou bien de ma maladresse légendaire.

Je posai mon sac sur la banquette arrière à côté d'Alice et montai aux côtés de Rosalie. Cette dernière me fit un grand sourire avant de démarrer. _Quelque chose se trame !_

**- Que me cachez-vous ? **

**- Nous rien du tout. **

Je me retournai vers Alice qui, elle, ne savait absolument pas mentir.

**- Alice !**

**- Onainvitélesgarçonsquinouson tditqu'ilsamèneraientEdwardafinquev ousvousparliez. **

Elle avait débité ça tellement vite que je n'étais pas sure d'avoir tout saisi. Et puis finalement tout devint clair comme de l'eau de roche dans mon esprit. _Edward va être là cet après midi !_ Je ne pouvais pas le revoir après ma fuite de ce midi. Il allait me trouver ridicule.

**- Rosalie Lilianne Hale, ramène-moi immédiatement chez moi. **

**- Non Isabella Marie Swan …**

**- Whaou quand vous utilisez tous vos prénoms, je dirais que ça craint !**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à Alice. Je savais que c'était Rose qui avait tout manigancé et j'étais furieuse.

**- Rose je ne plaisante pas !**

**- Ha parce que tu crois que moi oui ! Tu te trompes jeune fille ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était cette façon de t'enfuir ce midi ? Edward avait l'air tellement mal après ton départ.**

**- Tu n'es qu'une… Attends un peu. Comment ça « tellement mal » ?**

**- Ses yeux ont subitement changé d'humeur. Il paraissait si triste. **

**- Dévasté même…**

Je me retournai vers Alice qui affichait une mine dépitée.

**- Ecoute Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir de la sorte. Pour ne rien te cacher, Edward est parti aussitôt après toi. **

**- Il est parti…**

J'avais murmuré cette phrase plus pour moi-même que pour mes deux meilleures amies mais Rosalie ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

**- Alors cet après-midi, tu vas aller t'excuser de ton comportement de petite fille gâtée et aller lui parler. Il faut arrêter de vous comporter comme deux gamins de dix ans. Ce n'est pas possible ! On a l'impression de jouer aux parents avec Emmett.**

**- Emmett ?**

**- Ben oui parce qu'Alice et Jasper sont trop dans leur bulle de bonheur pour s'apercevoir du chaos qui règne autour d'eux…**

**- Hey ! **

**- Ecoute-moi bien Rosalie. Il est hors de question que je lui parle. Je me sens déjà ridicule par rapport à mon comportement de ce midi et je mourrai de honte si je devais lui adresser deux mots.**

**- Mais enfin Bella, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses ainsi.**

**- Si je le peux et je vais le faire. Ecoute-moi Rosalie Hale. Je vais venir à la plage avec vous mais je ne parlerai pas à Edward. Cette nuit a beau avoir été magique, elle sera unique … Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?**

**- Tôt ou tard tu le regretteras Bella, et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si tu as envie de bouder, libre à toi ! Nous, nous allons nous amuser !**

Une fois arrivée à la plage, je fus soulagée d'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sur place. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour reprendre une certaine contenance. Je pris donc place sur un transat pendant que mes amies faisaient de même à mes côtés. Nous installâmes le parasol et une fois allongée confortablement, je sortis mon bouquin et mes lunettes de soleil. Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de vagabonder vers LUI. Je lisais et relisais inlassablement les mêmes pages. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, je finis par me laisser emporter dans ma lecture. J'avais décidé de me laisser tenter par un des bouquins Harlequin de ma mère et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les versions modernes donnaient chaud…très chaud. Cette histoire me rappelait étrangement ma situation : cette pauvre femme qui se consumait d'amour pour un homme qui ne la considérait que comme un objet de fantasmes sexuels. _Voilà toute l'histoire de ma vie !_ J'en aurais presque rigolé tellement la situation était pathétique. C'est alors que je sentis que le soleil ne me chauffait plus les jambes. Je levai alors le nez de mon bouquin pour l'apercevoir. Mes rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Il était absolument divin. Il s'était changé depuis ce midi et portait un T-shirt blanc près du corps qui moulait chacun de ses muscles à la perfection. Il avait également un short blanc qui laissait deviner des cuisses musclées. _Oh Mon Dieu ! Je ne vais jamais résister tout une après-midi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! _

**- Bonjour Bella.**

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Cette voix ! Son ténor résonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles ! _Je repris tout à coup pied dans la réalité. Je me recomposai un visage de marbre et lui répondis d'une voix glaciale.

**- Bonjour.**

Je vis un éclat de tristesse traverser ses émeraudes mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser attendrir. Il fallait jouer la comédie toute la journée. Heureusement que mes verres ne laissaient pas refléter mon regard à mon interlocuteur sinon nul doute qu'il aurait pu lire dans mes yeux toute la tendresse que j'éprouvais pour lui. Comme pour parfaire à mon malheur, ce dernier pris place sur le transat voisin au mien et enleva son T-shirt et son short en silence avant de rejoindre les autres. _Pitié je veux mourir !_ _La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue …_

**POV Edward : **

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la plage, mes yeux la cherchèrent immédiatement. Et quand je l'aperçus, mon cœur rata un battement. Je m'approchai alors doucement d'elle pour l'admirer de plus près. Elle était plongée dans un bouquin, si bien qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle était belle, belle à damner un saint. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés descendaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux qui étaient cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. Elle portait un petit bikini bleu qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Sa peau blanche semblait si douce. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la caresser encore une fois. _Ressaisis-toi Edward ! Si ça se trouve, elle ne veut pas de toi !_ Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle leva ses yeux vers moi.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes. Un instant, je crus que toutes mes certitudes allaient voler en éclat et qu'elle allait se jeter dans mes bras mais elle n'en fit rien et me répondit froidement.

**- Bonjour.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être peiné par son attitude polaire. _Je le savais ! Pourquoi ai-je écouté Emmett ? J'aurai mieux fait de rester à la maison et de me lamenter devant mon piano._ Je décidai quand même de profiter de la journée. Quitte à rester ici – car Emmett ne me laisserait surement pas m'en aller – autant ne pas se morfondre. _Je pourrai le faire ce soir en rentrant. _

J'enlevai donc mon T-shirt et mon short et rejoignis les autres pour une partie de volley-ball. Alice ne voulant pas jouer, je me retrouvai avec Jasper et Emmett fit équipe avec Rosalie. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là mais ils avaient l'air de se plaire. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, Emmett ne lui avait pas sauté dessus dès le premier soir. Réaction totalement opposée à celle de Jasper et Alice. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère agir comme ça avec une fille. Ca paraît fou mais…peut-être qu'il est tombé amoureux….

L'amour était décidemment une chose bien compliquée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Bella de temps en temps. Elle était tellement magnifique. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'appliquer de la crème solaire sur les jambes, je fus comme hypnotisé. Un violent coup à la tête me sortit de mes rêveries.

**- Emmett !**

**- Désolé frangin, mais la partie c'est par ici que ça se passe ! **

Il me fit un clin d'œil qui n'échappa à personne. Rosalie eut un petit rire. Je décidai de quitter la partie

**- Je sors.**

**- Oh non allez Edward ! C'était pour rire ! **

**- Je sais mais je commence à fatiguer …**

**- Ok dit au petit lutin de ramener sa paire de jolies fesses vers son amoureux alors !**

**- Hey, qui te permet de mater les fesses de ma copine !**

Cette fois, ce fut Jasper qui envoya le ballon sur la tête d'Emmett. Je ris et me rapprochai des filles.

**- Alice tu peux me passer de la crème solaire dans le dos s'il te plait** **?**

Je me raclai la gorge pour leur signaler ma présence.

**- Heu … Alice … Emmett a dit et je le cite « de ramener ta paire de jolies fesses vers ton amoureux », pour jouer à ma place.**

**- Oh ! Ok ! Pas de soucis ! Edward ça te dérange de passer de la crème à Bella dans le dos ?**

Bella devint alors rouge pivoine. _Elle est si adorable avec ses rougeurs !_

**- Alice !**

**- Non ça va, pas de problème je vais le faire.**

Je n'allais pas gâcher l'occasion de caresser la peau de ma belle. Je ne me fis pas prier et arrachai presque le tube de crème des mains d'Alice. Celle-ci s'éloigna non sans nous adresser un éblouissant sourire.

Je fis alors passer une jambe de chaque côté du transat de Bella et m'assis derrière elle. Je lui relevai sa chevelure et la passai devant elle, non sans frôler d'une délicate caresse la peau de sa nuque. Je déposai une noisette de crème dans la paume de ma main et posai le flacon à côté de sa cuisse. Je plaçai ensuite mes mains très doucement sur son dos. Je sentis un frisson la parcourir.

**- Est-ce que tu as froid ?**

**- Non c'est bon. Ca va.**

Je m'appliquai donc à la tâche. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon corps d'être traversé d'ondes électriques à chaque fois que mes mains glissaient de ses clavicules au bas de ses reins. Ce délicieux moment s'interrompit bien trop vite à mon goût. Je décidai de ne pas forcer les choses et me retirai de derrière elle. Je m'essuyai les mains dans ma serviette et me retournai vers elle.

**- Merci.**

**- Je t'en prie.**

Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus ici, sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus. _Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était désirable ?_

Je jetai un œil vers le terrain de volley pour m'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Je regardai autour de moi et vis mes amis dans l'eau. Lorsque mon regard revint se poser sur ma déesse, elle avait repris ce masque de froideur qui avait disparu l'espace d'un instant. Je décidai alors de les rejoindre et quittai Bella sans un mot.

**POV Bella : **

_Oh Mon Dieu !_ C'était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit à ce moment-là. Mon cerveau avait complètement cramé les derniers neurones qu'il devait me rester. J'en voulais à Alice de m'avoir laissée dans une telle situation mais intérieurement, je la remerciais. Sentir ses mains parcourir ma peau était quelque chose de complètement magique. Des flashs de notre nuit m'étaient revenus en mémoire.

Lorsque je l'avais remercié, j'avais presque failli me jeter dans ses bras mais à la dernière seconde, j'avais réussi à rétablir mon attitude glaciale envers lui. Il s'était alors éloigné sans plus un mot pour rejoindre les autres qui barbotaient dans l'eau.

Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque je vis Rosalie s'approcher de moi.

**- Arrête de baver Bella. Ce n'est pas très glamour.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lis.**

**- Alors pour ça ma belle, il faudrait déjà que tu poses les yeux sur ton livre et …**

Elle retourna le livre que j'avais dans les mains à l'endroit.

**- Je te savais douée mais de là à lire à l'envers …**

Son visage s'étira en un sourire moqueur.

**- Ca suffit Rose ! Tu savais très bien ce que j'avais… **

**- Et blablabla ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu ne peux pas résister à l'envie de le dévorer du regard.**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu es là ? **

**- Relax Bella, je ne suis pas venue t'agresser. Je voulais simplement récupérer le ballon gonflable pour jouer dans l'eau. Je te laisse toi et ton … Désir Ardent !**

**- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Le titre de ton livre Bella !**

Elle s'éloigna de moi non sans me lancer un énorme clin d'œil. Elle avait réussi à me piéger. Je me rallongeai dans mon transat et décidai de reprendre la lecture de mon roman. Moins je me concentrerai sur Edward et plus vite cette journée défilerait. Au bout d'une heure je levai mon nez de mon livre pour voir si les autres se baignaient toujours.

A ce moment-là, je lâchai mon roman. Edward était en train de sortir de la mer et des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau glissaient le long de son corps. Le soleil en contre jour faisait ressortir le hâle de sa peau. Les ombres jouaient avec les lignes de son corps, accentuant sa musculature. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de ce spectacle. Au bout d'une minute, je repris mes esprits et le vis me dévisager avec un regard … curieux … et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il me sortit son adorable sourire en coin. _Je n'en peux plus de lutter. _J'étais prête à me lever pour le rejoindre et lui sauter dans les bras quand je vis une espèce de poupée Barbie blonde peroxydée se jeter à son cou. Je ne pus réprimer ce sentiment de rage qui m'envahissait le corps et l'esprit. Ils avaient engagés la conversation et Miss seins siliconés ne cessait de caresser subtilement son torse à chaque occasion donnée avec son doigt manucuré. _Ses griffes plutôt !_ Je bouillonnai et ne contrôlai plus mon corps. Je me levai alors de mon transat et m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers Edward. Celui-ci leva son regard vers moi et je pouvais lire au fond de ses prunelles de l'excitation. Ses iris avaient pris cette teinte de vert plus foncée qui m'avait hypnotisé la veille.

Je ne fis pas attention à Barbie et la contournai. Une fois à la hauteur de mon Adonis, je passai ma main dans son cou pour empoigner ses cheveux. D'un geste presque violent, je l'obligeai à basculer la tête en avant afin de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Lorsque nos souffles se mêlèrent, toutes mes tentatives pour le repousser me semblèrent stupides. Il répondit à mon baiser immédiatement, laissant nos langues s'entremêler. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la poupée gonflable partir comme une furie, en fulminant. _Et oui poupée ! Il est à moi !_ Je savais que je devais m'écarter, que ce genre de pensée possessive était interdit, que ma réaction était irrationnelle. Mais qui a dit que la passion était une affaire de raison… Du coup, au lieu de m'éloigner, je m'accrochai désespérément à sa nuque. Edward dut aussi sentir ce besoin de contact car ses bras musclés me plaquèrent contre son torse frais. Quand nous fûmes tous deux à bout de souffle, il fit glisser sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire et de ma clavicule. Je pouvais voir derrière lui Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett nous fixer avec des yeux écarquillés. La réalité reprit ses droits et je me mis à rougir violemment avant de me détacher de son étreinte. Son visage était celui de la passion…du désir ardent. Ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers étaient un pousse-au-crime. Son regard exprimait de l'incompréhension et de la luxure. Je fis un pas maladroit en arrière pour m'éloigner. Je fis demi-tour en trébuchant mais il me saisit le poignet. Il m'obligea à lui faire face avant d'attaquer de nouveau mes lèvres dans un baiser tout aussi langoureux que le premier mais néanmoins plus doux. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent, il fixa son regard au mien et posa son front contre le mien. Il me fit ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait littéralement craquer avant de prendre la parole.

- **Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…**

* * *

Ca va j'ai perdu personne en route ? Vous avez pas trop chaud ?

J'entends d'ici vos cris d'injustice … pourquoi couper ici ?

Alors c'est comme la dernière fois on a toujours pas envie de tuer l'auteur surtout qu'il y a du progrès … Mais bon rappelez vous toujours que je suis vicieuse et sadique mais que c'est pour votre bien à toutes !

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez passer une fois de plus un agréable voyage en compagnie de Joey Airlines …

Pour les réclamations, les avis, les menaces de mort enfin tout ce que vous avez envie, il suffit de cliquer pour laisser un petit mot et devinez quoi c'est Robinou en personne qui se charge des reviews alors usez vite de votre souris …

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon carburant pour avancer et que j'adore avoir vos avis et que c'est mon seul salaire… Alors même un simple mot et vous m'envoyer au 7ème Ciel …

Je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous et vous dit à la semaine prochaine …


	4. Action ou Vérité ?

Oyé ! Oyé !

Bon je sais que j'arrive avec un petit jour de retard mais j'ai décidé de rajouter des choses dans le chapitre 4 que j'avais pas prévu au début et résultat, la petite chose s'est transformé en 10 pages …

Donc pour ma défense vous avez droit ce soir à un chapitre deux fois plus long que d'habitude …

Bon par contre beaucoup d'entre vous ont cru la semaine dernière, que notre Barbie siliconée était Tanya mais non ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Elle ne se laisserai pas chiper son fiancé aussi facilement … Disons que Barbie n'est pas essentielle à l'histoire et je la considère plus comme une ancienne groupie du lycée d'Edward … j'ai nommé Barbie Jessica !

Comme d'habitude je remercie mes sans comptes :

Cristina : j'espère que pour ce voyage là tu atterrira, merci de ta review …

Candy : Alors là je suis bien d'accord avec toi c'est humiliant de se faire choper et je le sais aussi pour l'avoir vécu avec la bave aux lèvres en prime … Pas cool ! Merci pour ta review !

nina : Merci tu m'as fais mourir de rire avec ton comm' je veux tuer personne moi …

cathou : Merci pour ta super review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant …

Et un grand merci à : leeloo, evelyne-raconte, Elyse, Cathie, sophiebelier, Mégane

J'espère que je n'oublie personne, si c'est le cas vous avez le droit de me taper sur les doigts …

Bien sur mon Merci le plus grand revient à ma bêta que j'adore, ma choupette adorée qui a vraiment donné de sa personne sur ce chapitre … Je pourrais jamais assez te remercier ma petite Marie … Je t'adore !

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

* * *

**POV Bella** :

_Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? Moi qui avais résisté presque toute la journée ! Il a fallu que Barbie entre en scène pour me faire sortir de mes gonds et que je craque…_ Je devais néanmoins reconnaître que c'était si bon, si merveilleux de me retrouver dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne connaitrai jamais une place meilleure.

_Et voilà que maintenant il veut qu'on parle._ C'était une évidence. Depuis le début de la journée, j'avais senti qu'il souhaitait m'aborder pour qu'on discute de la situation. Mais c'était bien trop dur de me retrouver face à lui pour lui dire toutes ces paroles que je ne pensais pas. Je ne devais pas faillir à mes promesses envers Jacob. C'était inconcevable pour moi de lui faire autant de peine et je ne parle même pas de Charlie. _Il serait si déçu_. Je me dégageai alors de son étreinte et pris la fuite. J'attrapai dans ma course ma robe et mes espadrilles. Un peu plus loin, je m'arrêtai pour me rhabiller. _Inutile de traverser San Francisco en bikini !_

Je décidai de marcher le long du front de mer. Je ne savais pas où mes pas me mèneraient mais de toute évidence, j'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à toute cette pagaille que j'avais mise dans ma vie ! _Si je l'avais repoussé hier soir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! _Mais comment aurais-je pu ? Il était indéniable que j'étais attirée par lui physiquement mais pas seulement. Un lien plus fort m'unissait à cet homme. Je ne saurais le définir. C'était comme si il était mon âme sœur. _Oh mon Dieu, voilà que je deviens folle et que je commence à croire toutes ces sornettes sur l'amour ! Décidemment les livres Harlequins à quatre sous de ma mère me montent à la tête !_ _Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Edward était effectivement mon âme sœur ? Arrête Bella ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Tu sais très bien qu'avec des « si », on met Paris en bouteille ! Arrête de délirer !_

Je stoppai toutes mes divagations d'adolescentes en émoi lorsque je remarquai où mes pas m'avaient mené : « The Mechanical Museum ». Je me rappelai soudain que Renée m'y emmenait très souvent quand j'étais petite. J'adorais ce musée. On y trouvait pleins de pièces de collection. La machine que j'affectionnais plus particulièrement était l'automate de la diseuse de bonne aventure. Il représentait une bohémienne dans une cage de verre. Il suffisait d'insérer une pièce pour que la gitane agite ses mains au dessus d'un jeu de tarot pour lire l'avenir. Lorsqu'elle terminait son tour de passe – passe, une carte tombait dans un trou pour que la personne la récupère et lise la prédiction. C'était bien évidemment un jeu pour attrape-nigaud mais j'aimais la seconde de liberté que cette machine offrait. Pendant un instant, j'avais l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas vraiment et qu'une puissance supérieure décidait pour nous. C'était tellement enivrant comme sensation.

En grandissant je ne n'avais plus cru à ces prédictions bien sur, mais il était clair qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de magie et de cette sensation que quoique je fasse, mon destin était déjà tracé. Ce fut donc avec un certain empressement que je retrouvai le chemin qui menait à la bohémienne. Une fois devant la machine, j'insérai une petite pièce dans l'automate et regardai le spectacle. Malgré mes 19 ans, j'étais toujours aussi fascinée par cette bonne femme. Lorsque la carte tomba, j'hésitai longuement à la prendre. Après tout, je savais pertinemment que toutes ces prédictions n'étaient que des boniments. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de fatalité. _Allez Bella un peu de magie et d'innocence dans ta vie ! _Je retournai donc la carte dans mes mains tremblantes et y lus :

« Vous allez épouser une personne spéciale »

_Et ben pour le coup celle-là, je l'avais jamais eu quand j'étais gamine ! Je suis bien avancée avec tout ça ! J'aurais pas pu tomber mieux_ ! Cette prédiction me ramenait directement dans l'enfer qu'était devenue ma vie. J'étais partagée entre rire de ma pathétique petite vie, ou bien pleurer de désarroi. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers le visage de la bohémienne, j'aperçus son reflet dans la vitre. Il me regardait intensément. Je sus à cet instant que je ne pouvais plus échapper à mon destin. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui parler à cœur ouvert.

**POV Edward** :

Elle était de nouveau partie ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Cependant cette fois-ci, je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je récupérai donc mon short et mon T-shirt laissé sur le transat et me vêtis à la hâte. Je marchai à grandes enjambées. _Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin._ Je longeai donc le port et aperçus son petit corps frêle entrer au musée mécanique. Je la suivis et la découvris quelques minutes plus tard devant l'automate de la diseuse de bonne aventure. Elle avait la tête baissée vers ce que je pensais être « la carte des prédictions ». Je me rappelai que mes parents aimaient beaucoup ce musée et nous y emmenaient assez régulièrement Emmett et moi. Ma mère adorait l'automate de la bohémienne et malgré le fait qu'elle savait que ces prédictions n'étaient pas réelles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y glisser une pièce lors de nos visites, ce qui faisait indéniablement sourire mon père.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, mon regard se plongea dans le sien à travers la vitre et nos prunelles ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle afin de coller mon torse contre son dos. Contrairement à d'habitude, le contact avec son corps ne m'excita pas mais m'apaisa. Elle laissa basculer sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule. Je baissai la tête afin d'humer la merveilleuse odeur de ses cheveux.

**- Edward, pourquoi nous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ma belle. Je l'ignore.**

**- J'aurais tant aimé te rencontrer avant.**

**- Je sais mais nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Tout peut encore être rectifié.**

Elle baissa alors les yeux et lorsqu'elle releva le regard, je pus apercevoir dans la vitre des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Je la retournai alors face à moi.

**- Sssshhhuuutttt Bella, ne pleure pas !**

Je relevai son menton afin de plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes.

**- Ecoute-moi Bella. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Si tu préfères que je m'efface de ta vie, je le ferai. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé… **

**- Non pas ça.**

De violents sanglots parcoururent son corps.

**- Calme-toi ma Bella. Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que me disait souvent mon père et qui a juste titre trouve toute sa signification dans notre situation : « S'il y a une chose à laquelle tu tiens vraiment, n'essaie pas de la retenir. Si elle te revient, elle sera à toi pour toujours. Si elle ne te revient pas c'est que dés le début elle n'était pas à toi. »**

Pour seule réponse elle serra plus fortement ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Je caressai ses cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement. Au bout de quelques minutes ses larmes se tarirent et ses sanglots se calmèrent.

**- Souhaiterais-tu faire un tour du musée avec moi ?**

**- Tu connais ce musée ?!**

**- Oui. J'y venais très souvent avec mes parents, au grand désespoir d'Emmett qui était forcé de nous accompagner.**

Elle rit et la voir sourire réchauffa mon cœur. J'étais égoïste. Je la voulais pour moi, cependant je ne voulais surtout pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette son choix. Je devais donc me montrer patient pour ne pas la faire fuir. La chose n'était pas facile car la patience n'était pas franchement l'une de mes qualités. Mais pour Bella, je serais prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Nous commençâmes à avancer parmi les différentes pièces présentées. Ce musée était composé de l'une des plus importantes collections privées du monde allant des instruments de musique mécanique à diverses machines d'arcade antiques.

Je me dirigeai directement vers ma pièce préférée : « L'Orchestrion ».Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'armoire dans laquelle on trouvait plusieurs instruments différents, à l'imitation d'un orchestre. Il contenait des percussions comme le triangle ou les cymbales mais aussi des cordes et des instruments à vent. Un rouleau de papier percé faisait office de partition.

Une fois arrivé devant, je me stoppai et admirai cette œuvre d'art comme à chacune de mes visites.

**- L'Orchestrion Wulitzer date d'environ 1912 … Il arrive à reproduire le son des violons et des flûtes. **

Bella me regarda d'un air sceptique. Je me sentis obligé de lui expliquer mon obsession pour cet objet.

**- Je suis un passionné de musique. J'étudie à Julliard.**

**- Alors comme ça tu es un artiste. Je te voyais plus dans le rôle d'un médecin…**

J'eus un petit sourire.

**- Non. Le médecin de la famille, c'est mon père.**

**- Que fais ta mère ?**

**- Elle est architecte d'intérieur.**

**- C'est donc d'elle que vient ta passion de l'art.**

J'étais très heureux qu'elle me pose des questions sur ma famille. Elle avait envie de me connaître. Moi aussi je voulais en savoir plus sur elle.

**- Et toi ? **

**- Moi ?**

**- Que fais-tu dans la vie ?**

**- Je poursuis mes études de littérature en vue de devenir professeur.**

**- Hummm …**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Et bien, c'est la première fois que je vois une future prof de littérature lire un roman Harlequin.**

Elle se mit à rougir violemment.

**- Non je voulais juste … Ils sont à ma mère … enfin … je voulais**

**- Je te taquine Bella ! **

Elle changea bien vite de sujet.

**- Quelle est cette musique ?**

**- C'est _« High School Cadet March »_ de _Sousa. _**

**- Cette musique est très enjouée !**

**- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs le propre de ces automates. Ils avaient pour but de développer une ambiance identique à celle des fêtes foraines ou des cabarets.**

Nous échangeâmes un sourire timide et poursuivîmes notre visite dans le silence le plus total.

**POV Bella :**

Nous continuâmes notre visite dans un silence apaisant. Lorsque nous nous frôlions, de petits frissons me parcouraient le corps. C'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie et je me suis vite rendue compte que nous avions des points communs. Quand nous sortîmes du musée, nous décidâmes de rejoindre les autres à la plage. La journée touchait à sa fin et je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir sous ma couette pour pleurer toute ma peine. J'avais beau ressassé toute cette situation dans ma tête, je ne voyais aucune solution possible. Si je quittais Jake, je le faisais souffrir lui et ma famille et si je disais à Edward que je ne voulais plus le revoir, c'était à lui que je faisais de la peine. _Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il à moi ?_ Je ne pouvais décemment pas choisir entre l'amitié et l'amour …

**- A quoi penses-tu ?**

La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter et eut le don de me sortir de mes pensées lugubres.

**- A toi, à nous, à moi, à Jake, à ma famille, à mes amis !**

**- Tu penses à beaucoup de monde en même temps…**

**- Je ne sais plus Edward. Ma tête est devenue un sac de nœuds. Avant de te rencontrer, tout était clair dans mon esprit. Je voulais épouser Jake, terminer mes études, me trouver un travail, fonder une famille et en une nuit, toutes mes certitudes ont volé en éclat. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ma seule certitude est que je ne veux blesser personne…**

**- Ecoute Bella, je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que je vis la même chose…**

**- Oui je sais mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta fiancée. Si tu lui as demandé de t'épouser, c'est bien parce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

**- Pour tout te dire Bella, c'est Tanya qui m'a demandé en mariage et non l'inverse. En fait mon histoire n'est pas si éloignée de la tienne. Tanya et moi avons toujours été très proches, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Alors au bout d'un certain temps, sa famille trouvait normal qu'on officialise la chose. Je crois que je n'ai simplement jamais eu le courage de dire non à toute cette mascarade que j'avais créé autour de moi. **

**- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Si bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas l'amour, le vrai !**

Lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques paroles, il m'adressa un regard lourd de sens. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Heureusement pour moi, nous arrivâmes à la plage au même moment et je rejoignis bien vite Alice et Rose qui étaient en train de rassembler nos affaires.

**- Ha bah tiens te voilà !**

**- Peut-on te demander où tu t'es enfuie cette fois ?**

Alice avait un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

**- Je suis allée faire un tour au musée mécanique…**

**- Et à ce que je vois, quelqu'un t'y a rejointe…**

A ces mots, Rose leva son regard vers Edward qui s'était rapproché d'Emmett et Jasper vers le filet de volley.

**- Ecoutez les filles, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour discuter de ça. A l'heure qu'il est je ne rêve que d'une chose : rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche et me pelotonner dans mon lit avec un bouquin digne de ce nom.**

En disant ces mots, je soulevai le roman à l'eau de rose de ma mère en me promettant intérieurement de ne jamais remettre mon nez dans un des ces livres à la noix. Ces histoires d'amour étaient décidemment bien trop niaises pour moi. Si la vie était aussi facile que dans ces livres où le gentil héros et la gentille héroïne se retrouvent pour vivre heureux avec plein d'enfants, ça se saurait !

**- Désolée jeune fille mais ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas aller t'enterrer dans ton lit avec un livre !**

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

Sous le coup des paroles de Rose, je lâchai le bouquin que j'avais dans une main et mon sac que je tenais dans l'autre.

**- Jasper et Emmett nous ont invitées à faire un barbecue chez ce dernier et nous avons dit oui.**

**- Très bien alors dépose-moi chez moi et allez-y !**

**- Non tu n'as pas très bien compris. Ils nous ont invitées toutes les trois, et comme tu n'étais pas là, nous avons dit oui pour toi. Enfin rectification... j'ai dit oui pour toi alors ne t'en prends pas à Alice **

A ce moment-là, je fus sure que je ressemblais à un héros de dessin animé en colère, avec le visage rougi par la fureur et la fumée qui sortait de mes oreilles. Je haussai quelque peu le ton sans toutefois hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

**- Quoi ? Tu as fais quoi ? **

**- J'ai dit oui pour toi. Avant que tu commences à paniquer et à te mettre dans tous tes états, je tiens à te rappeler que ce n'est qu'une invitation à aller manger chez des amis.**

**- Mais enfin Rose, tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Ma situation n'est déjà pas assez compliquée comme ça à ton goût ? Tu te sens obligée d'en rajouter une couche ?**

**- Oh ça va, vous avez déjà couché ensemble alors que vous êtes tous deux fiancés. Que peut-il vous arriver de pire ? Que vous recommenciez ? **

Je restai complètement bouche bée. D'après mes souvenirs, c'était l'une des premières fois où Rosalie me clouait le bec. Je lui jetai un regard noir alors que celle-ci faisait comme si je n'existais pas et rangeait tranquillement ses affaires.

**- Très bien je vais venir mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être de bonne compagnie. **

**- Franchement Bella, si ta « mauvaise compagnie » se finit comme cet après midi, je peux déjà parier avec Alice que toi et Edward allez être très occupés ce soir.**

A cet instant mon visage devait avoisiner les 200° tellement j'étais rouge de honte. Je savais très bien qu'elle faisait référence aux baisers que nous avions échangés avec Edward après l'intervention de Barbie. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé de ranger nos affaires, et que les filles eurent remis leur robe, nous rejoignîmes les garçons. Ceux-ci étaient devenus tous silencieux à notre approche et il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'il parlait d'Edward et moi. Mes joues ne purent que rosir encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

**- C'est bon vous êtes prêtes ? On peut y aller ?**

**- Oui pas de soucis, on vous suit.**

Emmett et Rosalie commencèrent à marcher en direction du parking, suivis de Jasper et Alice qui étaient étroitement enlacés. Edward et moi fermâmes la marche. Lorsque je le sentis poser sa main au creux de mes reins, je ne pus empêcher cette violente décharge électrique parcourir mon corps. Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi pour être sure de n'avoir rien oublié. J'aperçus de loin Barbie fulminer et m'adresser un regard mauvais. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en guise de réponse et me retournai afin de rejoindre mes amies.

**POV Edward : **

Quand nous avions rejoint les autres sur la plage, j'avais vu les amies de Bella préparer leurs affaires au loin. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac. C'était probablement la dernière fois que je la revoyais. Nous avions un peu parlé mais aucun de nous n'avait proposé de solutions. Je sentais bien que c'était trop tôt pour elle, et que malgré l'échéance qui se rapprochait, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je m'étais donc séparé d'elle avec regret pour la laisser préparer ses affaires et m'étais rapproché de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami.

**- Hey ! Alors Mec vous avez encore remis ça ?**

**- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais con ?**

**- Et toi, on t'a jamais dit que t'étais coincé ?**

**- Pfff ! Laisse tomber !**

**- Enfin t'auras peut-être envie de serrer ton grand frère dans tes bras quand je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai fais !**

**- Et qu'as-tu encore fait ? **

**- J'ai invité Rosalie, Alice et Bella à manger ce soir à la maison.**

**- Rectification, tu as invité Rosalie et Alice à manger à la maison ce soir car j'étais avec Bella. A moins que tu ne communiques par télépathie. **

**- Fichtre Edward ! On s'en fout de ton ramassis de conneries. Tout ce que je te dis c'est que Rosalie a accepté pour Bella donc celle-ci ne pourra pas se défiler. Elle est trop bien élevée pour dire non maintenant …**

Avec Jasper nous avions écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Comment Emmett Cullen connaissait-il le mot « Fichtre » telle est la question !

Ceci dit les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés après commençaient à faire leur cheminement jusqu'à mon cerveau. _Bella … manger … maison … Bella ! _J'étais tellement heureux que j'étais prêt à sauter dans les bras de mon frère.

**- Alors écoute-moi bien mon grand. Ce soir c'est le grand soir pour petit Eddy ! **

**- Emmett !**

**- Dis pas n'importe quoi Em'. C'est pas juste une question de sexe entre elle et moi.**

**- T'es amoureux ?! Oh si c'est pas beau mon p'tit frère est amoureux !**

**- Non mais vas-y ! Gueule-le un peu plus fort. Je crois que tout le monde t'a pas bien entendu à l'autre bout de la plage. **

**- Mais c'est génial Ed', tu vas enfin rompre avec cette sorcière !**

**- Emmett ! Tout n'est pas si simple ! Elle est fiancée tout comme moi. On ne prend pas une décision comme celle-ci à la légère. **

**- Vous êtes bien trop compliqués tous les deux. Moi je dis qu'après la pelle qu'elle t'a roulé pour t'éloigner de Jessica, y'a aucun doute sur ses sentiments.**

Nous nous tûmes lorsque nous vîmes les filles arriver près de nous. Emmett et son ton enjoué avait repris du service. Quand à Jasper, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi amoureux, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice.

**- C'est bon vous êtes prêtes ? On peut y aller ?**

**- Oui pas de soucis, on vous suit.**

Nous nous mîmes en marche pour rejoindre nos voitures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un bras protecteur dans le dos de Bella. La sentir près de moi était l'une des choses qui me rassurait le plus. Je ne voulais pas la savoir dans d'autres bras que les miens. J'avais beau ne pas connaître ce Jacob, je ne pouvais que le détester.

Je montai avec Emmett et Jasper tandis que Bella montait avec Alice et Rosalie. Nous ouvrîmes la marche afin que les filles puissent nous suivre jusqu'à la maison.

Une fois en route pour la villa, une question me frappa l'esprit.

**- Et Maman et Papa ? Tu les as prévenus ? **

**- Ils ont un gala de bienfaisance pour l'hôpital et doivent dormir à l'hôtel. **

**- Ok.**

Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que Bella allait venir chez moi. J'étais encore plus excité qu'un gamin, le matin de Noël. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que cette soirée se passe au mieux et que Bella ne se sente pas mal à l'aise en ma présence.

**POV Bella : **

_Je suis mortifiée. Cette fois, c'est sûr, je boude Rose jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Me faire aller chez Edward alors que j'essaie de l'éviter pour mettre mes sentiments au clair. Cette soirée va être un cauchemar. _Nous roulions depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et étions déjà très éloignées de la ville. Je commençais à me demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus ou bien s'ils ne nous emmenaient pas dans les bois pour nous tuer. _Tu lis trop de polars Bella ! _Lorsque la voiture ralentit, je relevai les yeux. _Oh_ _Mon Dieu !_ Nous étions garées devant un palace, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Cette villa – car le mot maison était bien trop faible pour qualifier cette demeure – était splendide. Nous descendîmes de voiture afin de mieux l'admirer. Le jardin était magnifique et très bien entretenu. Une magnifique piscine creusée, ronde trônait sur le côté droit de la maison où étaient disposés autour transats et parasols. L'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée était bordée de dizaines de fleurs multicolores. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de la maison, je fus éblouie par tant de beauté. Cette maison possédait un charme inouï. Elle avait été décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Les garçons nous conduisirent au salon et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer les différentes toiles accrochées au mur dans les couloirs.

**- Certaines sont de ma mère.**

Sa voix me fit sursauter, tellement j'étais perdue dans la contemplation des toiles.

**- C'est absolument magnifique. Elle peint aussi ?**

**- En effet. Sa plus grande passion c'est la peinture. Pendant ses études, maman a suivi un cursus en beaux arts pour parfaire son diplôme d'architecte d'intérieur.**

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, je ne pus empêcher ma bouche de s'ouvrir et de se refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La pièce était immense. A ma gauche trônait un magnifique piano à queue. Je présumai qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Edward. J'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'il me joue un air. Un magnifique canapé d'angle en velours blanc était disposé à ma droite face à un immense écran plat. La pièce était baignée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les immenses baies vitrées. Sur un des pans de mur se trouvait une immense croix en bois. Je m'en approchai et l'observai minutieusement.

**- Elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-père qui était le pasteur de son village. Elle passe de génération en génération. **

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

**- Elle est splendide.**

**- Tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres.**

Lorsque je me retournai, je m'aperçus que j'étais seule avec lui dans la pièce. Les autres étaient déjà tous dehors à préparer le barbecue.

Edward attrapa ma main et me guida à l'extérieur. La terrasse qui bordait la piscine était magnifiquement décorée de fleurs et plantes en tous genres et de toutes tailles. Un salon de jardin était disposé à droite de la piscine et je pouvais voir Emmett et Jasper s'affairer au barbecue. Les filles étaient tout aussi émerveillées que moi. Alice avait beau venir d'une famille aisée, ses parents ne possédaient pas une demeure aussi splendide.

Edward ne lâcha pas ma main et contre tout bon sens, je ne voulais pas qu'il la lâche. Cependant, il finit par me laisser en compagnie des filles pour rejoindre et aider son frère et son ami.

Finalement, j'étais heureuse que Rosalie m'ait convaincue de venir ce soir. J'étais sure de passer une excellente soirée.

**POV Edward : **

Je ne pouvais pas faire disparaître ce sourire niais qui était apparu sur mon visage depuis qu'on était parti de la plage. Bella était avec moi, chez moi, enfin chez mes parents et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Lorsque nous étions arrivés, elle avait regardé les peintures de ma mère avec curiosité et passion et s'était intéressée à nos petites anecdotes familiales. Durant le repas, Emmett n'avait cessé de m'embarrasser en racontant les pires moments de ma vie mais Rosalie et Alice faisaient pareil de leur côté avec Bella.

Ainsi j'avais appris que ma belle était une personne particulièrement maladroite, qu'elle avait toujours été très studieuse et que malgré un nombre incalculable de prétendants, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami : Jacob. Emmett et Jasper avaient très vite changé de conversation à l'évocation de ce sujet. Hormis cela, nous avions beaucoup ri et nous nous étions amusés.

Après le repas, Emmett avait décidé de lancer un jeu complètement farfelu auquel nous n'avions plus joué depuis le collège…

**- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de jouer à « Action ou Vérité » ?**

Jasper avait levé les yeux au Ciel et s'était empressé de lui répondre tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

**- Emmett, plus personne ne joue à ça depuis le collège.**

**- Mais justement, c'est ça qui est marrant et je propose de corser le tout et de rendre le jeu plus excitant.**

Rosalie s'était alors collée un peu plus à Emmett et lui avait répondu d'une voix aguicheuse.

**- Hummm… Tu m'intéresses Sexy Boy !**

**- Voici les règles : Lorsque quelqu'un ne veut pas répondre à la question posée ou ne veut pas effectuer l'action qui lui sera proposée, il devra boire un shoot de Tequila.**

**- Hummm… Je marche ! Alice ? Bella ?**

Je voyais les yeux de Rosalie faire la navette sur ses deux amies en attendant leurs réponses.

**- Pourquoi pas ! Jazz ?**

**- Si tu joues alors je joue …**

Ces deux-là se faisaient les yeux doux à tout bout de champ.

**- Super ! Edward ? Bella ? Il ne reste plus que vous deux !**

Je fixai alors les yeux sur ma belle pour sonder son regard. Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir se dévoiler ou bien de faire les pitreries imposées par Emmett. Et ce fut avec d'adorables rougeurs sur le visage qu'elle répondit.

**- D'accord, je marche aussi !**

**- Bon Ok pour moi aussi frérot !**

**- Génial ! On va s'éclater. Je vous propose qu'on rentre au salon.**

Il est vrai que l'air s'était bien rafraichi et je pouvais voir des frissons parcourir le corps de Bella. Emmett, Jazz et moi débarrassâmes la table assez rapidement et rejoignîmes les filles dans le salon. Emmett avait sorti six verres à shoots ainsi que la bouteille de Tequila du bar. Nous nous assîmes en cercle autour de la table basse.

**- Que la fête commence !**

Emmett démarra le jeu puisque c'était lui qui avait trouvé l'idée. Il fit le tour de la table avant de poser son regard sur moi. Je pouvais voir une lueur espiègle dans son regard et m'attendis au pire. Je me contentai de rouler des yeux et me préparai mentalement.

**- Edward, action ou vérité ?**

Avec Emmett, aucune des deux propositions n'étaient tentantes. Toutefois, je jugeai la deuxième plus inoffensive. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais…

**- Vérité.**

Il posa un doigt sur son menton et se perdit dans une réflexion profonde avant de lancer le plus sérieusement du monde.

**- Est-ce que Bella est un bon coup ?**

Tout le monde laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise sauf moi. L'audace de mon frère ne me surprenait plus. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella me regarder avec un regard sombre. Je n'y voyais aucune colère pourtant. J'avalai ma salive difficilement et répondis d'une voix grave lorsque des images de nos ébats traversèrent mon esprit.

**- Le meilleur…**

Emmett éclata de rire et Bella rougit violemment. Voulant vite alléger l'ambiance dans la pièce, je pris mon tour.

**- Alice, action ou vérité ?**

**- Action !**

**- Je te défie de ne pas regarder Jasper dans les yeux pendant 15 minutes. Si tu perds, tu bois deux verres !**

Alice sembla réfléchir, croisa le regard de Jazz avant de relever le défi. Elle enchaîna aussitôt avec Rosalie.

**- Rosalie, action ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité.**

**- Quand comptes-tu passer à l'acte avec Sexy Boy ?**

Je vis Emmett se raidir avant de lancer un regard brûlant à Rose lorsqu'elle répondit :

**- Bientôt !**

**POV Bella :**

Le jeu avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue. L'honnêteté d'Edward m'avait un peu chamboulée. _« Le meilleur… » Etais-je vraiment le meilleur coup de sa vie ?_ Sans nul doute, il avait dû connaître son lot de femmes. _Qu'avais-je de plus que les autres ? J'étais…passable. Même pas de gros seins pour attirer le regard._ Jacob me répétait souvent qu'il les trouvait trop petits. _Etais-je vraiment au goût d'Edward ? Sa déclaration signifiait-il qu'il m'acceptait telle que j'étais ?_ Tout cela n'aidait pas mon cerveau embrouillé. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Rose.

**- Bella, action ou vérité ?**

**- Euh…action ?**

Vu la question qu'Emmett avait posée à Edward, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec Rosalie. _Mais était-ce vraiment un meilleur choix ? Je sus très vite que non !_

**- Je te défie de marquer Edward dans le cou comme il l'a fait avec toi !**

La gêne et la colère m'empêchèrent de répliquer. Rosalie ne perdait rien pour attendre. Emmett sauta sur l'occasion pour interroger son frère.

**- Comment ça ? Quelle marque ? Eddy ?**

**- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! En plus c'est déjà fait !**

Le ton d'Edward était cinglant et sans réplique.

**- C'est donc ça la belle marque de dent que j'ai vu sur ton épaule cet après midi, p'tit frère !**

Cela ne gêna pas Alice qui expliqua surexcitée.

**- Et bien disons que Edward a laissé un souvenir bien placé sur le corps de Bella.**

Emmett éclata de rire, accompagné des autres. Entre deux rires, il dit un truc du genre «** Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi frérot !** » J'osai enfin lever les yeux vers mon amant d'un soir et lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent les miennes, je n'y lus pas de la gêne ou de la colère mais une certaine fierté et une lueur de défi. Je détournai aussitôt le regard. Il était hors de question que je cède à la demande de Rosalie. Je ne pris donc pas la peine de répondre et saisis un verre rempli de tequila. Je le vidai d'un trait avant de lancer un regard noir à Rose. Ignorant le soupir de mon voisin, je me tournai vers Jasper, bien décider à me venger d'Alice pour avoir vendu la mèche.

**- Jazz, action ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité.**

**- Combien de fois as-tu fait jouir Alice le premier soir ?**

Aussitôt les tourtereaux échangèrent un regard passionné. Edward éclata aussitôt de rire.

**- Alice, tu me dois deux verres ! **

Mon amie grogna et s'enfila sa ration alors qu'Edward me faisait un clin d'œil complice. Il avait compris où je voulais en venir et enchaîna.

**- Alors Jazzou ? On attend ta réponse.**

**- Je crois que j'en ai compté 5 pour la nuit complète.**

**- QUOI ? Tu as compté mes orgasmes ? Tu ne manques pas d'air.**

**- Pas vraiment bébé. C'est juste que chaque instant de cette nuit est gravé dans ma mémoire.**

**- C'est si mignon…**

Alice et Jasper finirent par revenir parmi nous et Edward en prit pour son grade.

**- Edward, action ou vérité ?**

**- J'aime bien l'aventure alors action.**

**- Edward, je te mets au défi de faire gémir Bella sans la toucher.**

**POV Edward : **

Je me tournai vers Bella et plongeai mes iris verts dans son regard chocolat. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de moi mais c'était beaucoup trop loin pour mon petit gage.

Alors tel un félin, je me mis à quatre pattes pour la rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, mes lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille et mon souffle balaya quelques mèches de cheveux. Du coin de l'œil je vis les paupières de ma douce s'alourdir et papillonner. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Avec assurance, je pris ma voix la plus grave, celle qui avait été la mienne lors de nos ébats pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

**- Ton corps de déesse est une vraie torture pour moi. Rien que de savoir que sous ses vêtements se cachent la plus belle poitrine que je connaisse me met l'eau à la bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de faire courir ma langue sur ta peau pour te goûter. Ton arôme est une drogue pour moi. Mais tu sais où ton essence est la plus concentrée ? Entre tes cuisses ma Bella… Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour de nouveau te faire jouir avec ma langue, pour déguster ton nectar et pourquoi pas déposer sur ton autre cuisse une marque jumelle à celle que tu possèdes …**

**- Hmmm …**

Le gémissement de Bella retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la pièce. Il fut immédiatement suivi par des éclats de rire et les sifflements d'Emmett.

Terriblement gênée, Bella s'envoya un nouveau verre de Téquila. Discrètement, je retournai à ma place et ajustai mon short. Le tour de table continua et Alice attaqua de nouveau Bella.

**- Action ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité.**

**- Edward est-il un meilleur amant que Jacob ?**

Je fus soudain très curieux d'entendre la réponse. Bella me lança un regard gêné avant de s'enfiler un nouveau verre de tequila. _Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas répondre ? Pour ne pas me froisser ? Ou… pour ne pas avouer la vérité ? Argh ! Foutu jeu à la con !_

**- Ok, à mon tour de rigoler ! Emmett, action ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité, jolie Bella !**

**- Est-ce qu'Edward a toujours été démonstratif vocalement quand il jouit ?**

**POV Bella : **

Une fois ma question posée, je me retournai vers l'intéressé qui semblait particulièrement choqué par mes propos. Je lui lançai un sourire malicieux et je vis son regard briller d'une lueur nouvelle. _Oups !_ _Je crois que tu as fait sortir le démon de sa cage Bella !_ Heureusement le rire d'Emmett me sortit de ma transe. Quand il fut calme, il répondit avec sérieux.

**- Edward ? Faire des prouesses vocales ? Jamais de la vie ! Les rares fois où j'ai fait irruption dans sa chambre et qu'il était avec Tanya, j'avais l'impression qu'il se faisait plus attaquer qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas sur qu'Edward aime assez le sexe pour crier quand il jouit. Enfin, je peux me tromper, Peut être qu'avec la bonne fille il se lâche.**

Il conclut sa phrase par un clin d'œil et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer.

**- Alors comme ça Edward ne crie pas ? Etonnant ! Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai. Je suis même certaine de l'avoir entendu jurer.**

Emmett lança un regard surpris à son frère qui eut la décence de rougir avant de revenir vers moi.

**- Sacrée Bella !**

Il tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère tandis que les autres riaient sous cape. _Bien fait pour lui !_

**- Rosie, Action ou vérité ?**

**- Action Sexy Boy …**

J'avais déjà vu les prouesses de Rosalie en matière de séduction mais là je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quel jeu ils jouaient tous les deux. C'était clair et net qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

**- Je te mets au défi de nous faire un striptease.**

**- Ok envoyez la musique.**

(EMF - Unbelievable)**  
**

Je n'étais même pas étonnée de voir Rosalie aussi détendue face à son corps. Elle avait une facilité hors du commun pour bouger et danser comme une déesse. Emmett inséra un CD dans la chaine Hifi et la musique démarra. Je vis Rosalie afficher un grand sourire en direction d'Emmett et se tortiller au son de la musique. Elle se déhancha tout en passant derrière nous et en passant ses mains sur le torse de chacun des garçons. Je ne pouvais pas en être jalouse. Elle s'éclatait et était complètement à l'aise avec son corps. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'Emmett, elle descendit très lentement ses mains le long de ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses et les remonta en emportant sa robe dans le mouvement. Edward, Alice Jasper et moi étions morts de rire en voyant la tête d'Emmett. Il avait du mal à déglutir face à la splendeur de Rosalie. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde… Puis finalement quand la musique s'acheva, Rose se pencha sur Emmett et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

Rosalie arborait un immense sourire en remettant ses vêtements. Et la tête d'Emmett aurait valu d'être prise en photo. Il ne revenait pas du show qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Rose avait toujours eu un don pour hypnotiser les hommes.

**- Alice, action ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité !**

**- Raconte-nous donc ta première expérience sexuelle !**

**- Oh Rose, t'es trop injuste !**

Je me mis à m'esclaffer toute seule, mes trois shoots de Tequila devaient y être un peu pour quelque chose. Je supportais très mal l'alcool mais me remémorer la première expérience sexuelle d'Alice y contribuait pour beaucoup. Je savais très bien que ma meilleure amie ne révélerait jamais ce détail sur sa vie, encore moins devant Jasper.

Elle prit donc un verre de Tequila et le but d'un trait.

**- Mais je veux savoir moi !**

**- Non c'est hors de question que je raconte ça mon chéri, un jour peut-être…**

Jasper bouda et Alice lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle se retourna ensuite le regard plein de malice dans ma direction.

**- Puisque ça a l'air de te faire rire, Bella, Action ou Vérité ?**

Je regardai autour de moi et soupirai. _Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe encore sur moi ?_

**- Vérité !**

**- Raconte-nous donc ton fantasme du moment et la personne qu'il concerne …**

J'envoyai un regard noir à Alice. Elle savait très bien que tous mes fantasmes étaient tournés vers Edward depuis hier soir. Il était tout à fait hors de question que je livre de telles révélations. Je pris donc un shoot de Tequila et levai mon verre vers Alice en guise de remerciement. Elle arbora alors un sourire et sembla fière d'elle. Ma tête commençait sérieusement à me tourner. D'un côte, j'avais envie d'arrêter ce stupide jeu mais d'un autre, je me demandais si j'arriverais à avoir plus d'informations sur cette Tanya et sur sa relation avec Edward. D'après ce que j'avais compris tout à l'heure, ce n'était apparemment pas le pied au lit. Je décidai alors d'y aller franco. La tequila y était définitivement pour quelque chose mais qu'importe ! J'avais envie d'assouvir ma curiosité.

**- Edward, action ou vérité ? **

**- Vérité !**

_Youpi !_ _Réfléchis bien à ta question Bella !_ Comme si c'était possible de réfléchir avec autant d'alcool dans le sang …

**- Position et endroit le plus insolite que tu es expérimenté avec ta fiancée.**

**- Et bien… en fait… Tanya n'est pas une fan de l'insolite. Nous restons assez classiques**.

**- Hummm **… **Ok !**

Alors comme ça Miss Tanya n'avait pas l'air du genre à tenter des expériences. _Quel ennui mortel ! Finalement, je pourrais peut-être la caser avec Jacob_.

**- Ok à mon tour, Hummm … Jasper ? Action ou vérité ?**

**- Action !**

**- Je propose qu'Alice et toi nous fassiez une simulation d'orgasmes.**

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Pris dans le délire du jeu, ils nous firent une parfaite démonstration. _On se serait presque cru avec eux !_ J'en avais le feu aux joues et le regard incendiaire d'Edward n'aidait pas. Afin de les féliciter de leur performance, nous prîmes chacun un shoot et levâmes nos verres aux amoureux.

**- Bella, action ou vérité ?**

**- Action !**

**- Je te défie de faire un « French Kiss » à Edward !**

J'ignorais si ce fut l'alcool qui guidait mes gestes ou pas. Toujours est-il que je me retrouvai à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Edward. J'approchai alors mes lèvres des siennes. J'avais rêvé de ça toute la soirée. Je frôlai très légèrement sa bouche et trouvai que le goût de la Tequila le rendait encore plus savoureux. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure en l'embrassant gentiment et très vite ma langue força le barrage et rejoignit la sienne dans une danse endiablée. J'agrippai sa nuque et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je le sentis passer ses bras dans mon dos et descendre en bas de mes reins. Nous nous détachâmes à bout de souffle. Nous nous regardâmes fixement pendant quelques secondes, le bruit des nos respirations faisant écho dans la pièce soudain bien silencieuse. Je repris pied dans la réalité en entendant les applaudissements de nos amis.

**- Je propose de boire un verre à l'exécution de ce parfait « French Kiss ». Eddy en est encore tout retourné !**

Emmett éclata de rire et leva son verre dans notre direction. Je descendis alors des jambes d'Edward et me servit un autre verre afin de me remettre de mes émotions. Pendant tout cela, mon fantasme le plus interdit semblait incapable de bouger. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres malgré moi.

**POV Edward : **

Je découvrais une Bella plus entreprenante sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Cependant, je pensais qu'il valait mieux arrêter le jeu ici. Les filles étaient bien assez guillerettes pour la soirée. Quand à Emmett, vu la façon dont il collait Rosalie, je ne donnais pas cher de mes oreilles cette nuit.

**- Allez Bella, je crois qu'il est tant de te ramener chez toi ma belle !**

**- Oh non ! Je veux encore m'amuser.**

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se resservit un verre de tequila qu'elle but cul sec.

**- Non ça suffit pour ce soir !**

Jasper s'adressa alors à moi.

**- Je suis d'accord et je vais ramener Alice vu que je n'ai pas bu …**

**- Je ne peux pas rentrer** !

Je me retournai, interrogatif, vers ma belle.

**- Comment ça tu ne peux pas rentrer ?**

**- Si mon père me voit** **dans cet état, j'en aurai pour jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il est flic et je n'ai pas 21 ans.**

_Bravo Edward ! Belle entrée en matière avec le père_.

**- Mais tu sais mon beau, je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait s'arranger si tu me faisais une petite place dans ton lit !**

Des idées peu catholiques me traversèrent l'esprit. Je ne pouvais décemment pas en profiter. Ma mère m'avait élevé en gentleman et il était hors de question que j'assouvisse mes fantasmes alors que Bella était ivre.

Jazz me fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se dirigea vers la porte tout en soutenant Alice par la taille.

**- Passe une bonne nuit mec !**

Je lui souris alors bêtement et une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, je me tournai vers Bella. Celle-ci mordait sa lèvre inférieure. _Dieu que ce geste est érotique ! _Elle me fit alors un immense sourire et fit tourner une mèche des ses cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts. Je m'aperçus alors que nous étions seuls tous les deux dans le salon, Rose et Emmett s'étaient déjà éclipsés à l'étage. Autant dire que quelqu'un allait être de bonne humeur demain au p'tit déj'.

Je vis alors Bella s'approcher doucement de moi telle une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie.

**- Bien alors je vais te laisser mon lit et je prendrai le canapé de ma chambre.**

**- Oh mais tu sais je suis certaine qu'il y a assez de place pour deux dans ce lit !**

_Elle ne va pas te faciliter la tâche Eddy ! _

**- Bon ! Tu ne vas pas m'aider à te résister n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Hummm … Tu m'as fait gémir avec des mots. J'aimerais bien que tu les mettes en application. J'arrive pas à me calmer depuis tout à l'heure.**

_Allez courage Edward ! _Je sentais que la nuit allait être longue.

**- Tu peux marcher ou bien tu préfères que je te porte ?**

En guise de réponse, elle me tendit les bras tout en agitant ses mains. Le tout servi avec un une lueur de malice dans les yeux et un sourire qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je la pris donc dans mes bras telle une jeune mariée et me surpris à penser que j'adorai que ce soit le cas.

_Ne rêve pas Edward, ce n'est pas toi qui la porteras ainsi jusqu'à son lit nuptial. _Je montai alors les marches et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je me pris à penser que seule Tanya avait pénétré dans cette chambre. Et même si j'avais eu beaucoup de succès au lycée, je n'étais pas du genre à ramener des filles pour coucher avec elles une nuit et les balancer le jour d'après. Surtout sous le toit de mes parents !

J'ouvris la porte avec mon pied et la refermai de la même manière. Je posai alors Bella sur ses pieds et elle se mit à observer la pièce. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps frêle. Sa robe de plage moulait chacune de ses courbes à la perfection. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de la lui ôter et de caresser sa peau douce et blanche.

**- Est-ce que la vue te plait ?**

Je m'étais fait attraper la main dans le sac.

**- Heu… Je vais aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller pour le canapé. Pendant ce temps je te suggère de te glisser dans mon lit. Tu as besoin de dormir…**

**- Hey pas si vite beau gosse ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je ne compte pas laisser partir le meilleur coup de ma vie.**

_Meilleur quoi ? Décidément, l'alcool déliait les langues._ Soudain, elle m'attrapa par le col de mon T-shirt et me fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle se mit alors à se déhancher devant moi. Elle laissait courir ses mains sur chaque courbe de son corps. Elle les abaissa lentement le long de ses cuisses et les remonta en emportant sa robe avec elle pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle la fit voler dans un coin de la pièce. Je la retrouvai alors dans ce magnifique petit bikini à cause duquel je n'avais pas cessé de fantasmer tout l'après-midi durant.

Je fermai alors les yeux afin de reprendre mes esprits. _Ne craque pas Edward, surtout ne craque pas ! Elle t'en voudra demain matin d'avoir abuser de sa faiblesse. _Grosse erreur de ne pas surveiller son ennemi lorsqu'il s'apprête à attaquer. Je sentis soudain le corps chaud de Bella contre le mien et ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'alcool rendait leur goût sucré plus prononcé. Mécaniquement, je fis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de rencontrer la sienne avec avidité. Mes mains se calèrent dans le creux de ses reins et je la plaquai un peu plus contre mon torse. Bella gémit ce qui réveilla mon érection. _Un simple baiser me mettait vraiment dans des états pas possibles._ Il fallait à Tanya des ruses de séduction pour m'amener au même point d'excitation. Les mains de Bella se refermèrent sur une poignée de mes cheveux et m'arracha un grognement de plaisir. Elle profita de ce nouvel appui pour approfondir notre baiser et je sentis ma résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Jusqu'à présent, le corps de Bella était en appui sur ses genoux. Prise dans l'élan de la passion, elle relâcha ses muscles pour coller son sexe contre le mien. La tête me tournait tellement j'avais envie d'elle. Lorsqu'elle commença à onduler, je repris le contrôle de la situation et m'écartai de cette tentatrice.

**- Alors tu as toujours envie de passer ta nuit sur le canapé ?**

Elle se releva, la respiration saccadée et je vis ses mains tenter de dénouer son haut de bikini. Aussitôt, je me redressai pour emprisonner ses poignets. Si je devais voir sa poitrine laiteuse, mes efforts seraient inutiles. _Mon corps avait besoin d'elle !_ Je laissai cependant la raison prendre les pleins pouvoirs.

**- Ecoute Bella. Bien que je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement, je m'y refuse.**

**- Tu … Tu ne me trouves pas … attirante ?**

Je soupirai et lui relevai le menton. L'expression sur son visage était un appel au sexe. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient, ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation et ses lèvres rouges gonflées de mes baisers. Pour la rassurer, je laissai mon visage exprimer le désir que je ressentais pour elle mais gardai le contrôle de mes pulsions.

**- Bella ne pense jamais ça ! Tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! N'en doute jamais ! Te résister est une véritable torture pour moi.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ?**

**- Parce que tu as un peu trop bu et que ma mère serait choquée d'apprendre que l'éducation de son fils est à refaire. Déjà qu'elle déplore celle d'Emmett !**

Ma tentative d'humour fonctionna et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**- Allez couche-toi avant de prendre froid …**

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à mon lit et la regardai se glisser entre mes draps. J'avais rêvé de ça toute la nuit et maintenant que mon rêve devenait réalité, je ne pouvais pas en profiter. _La vie est trop injuste ! _

Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur sa joue pour caresser sa peau soyeuse. Elle me sourit et sembla hésiter à me poser une question.

**- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**- En fait… Je voudrais savoir si tu… Enfin… Si tu serais d'accord pour… pour dormir avec moi ?**

**- Bella, je …**

**- Juste dormir, je voudrais juste t'avoir près de moi, cette nuit…**

Je posai alors un délicat baiser sur sa tempe. Je me levai et fis le tour du lit. Je me débarrassai de mon short et me glissai à mon tour sous les draps. J'éteignais la lampe de chevet et je la sentis se blottir contre mon torse. Ce rapprochement ne déclencha pas de l'excitation en moi mais plutôt une source d'apaisement. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux.

**- Bonne nuit Edward !**

**- Bonne nuit ma Bella !**

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et que le voyage aura été agréable !

J'ai pas fait d'énormes cliffangher cette fois alors soyez indulgentes …

Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petitre trace de votre passage !

A la semaine prochaine …


	5. Décisions

**C**oucou Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles

Me revoici me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, il est en retard mais je me suis aperçue que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir mes délais. Je vous annonce donc qu'il n'y aura plus de jours précis de postage. Mais rassurez vous je ferai en sorte que vous ayez un chapitre plus ou moins toutes les deux semaines …

C''est encore un long chapitre que je vous sers cette semaine. Presque autant que la semaine dernière …

Comme d'habitude je remercie mes sans comptes :

Cathou : un grand merci pour tes reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. Edward et Bella fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, qui en doutait ? Mais il est clair qu'ils sont tous deux engagés dans des histoires compliquées … Contente que le jeu t'es plus, c'est sur que pimenté par Emmett, il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous

Elyse : La dernière phrase de ta review m'a fait penser à une série débile que je regardais étant ado ou un mec devait revenir 7 jours en arrière pour changer l'avenir. Dommage que cette machine n'existe pas et qu'il ne puisse pas revenir des années en arrière. Tu vas enfin avoir quelques réponses à tes questions avec ce chapitre. Merci de ta review. Bisous

Evelyne-raconte : merci, tes mots me touchent vraiment, je suis ravie que les personnages te semblent si accessibles.

Nina : non non non tu sais que je t'ai interdis de mourir. Contente que le jeu t'est plu. Tu aurais violé Edward à sa place ?! Je te comprend j'aurai fait la même chose. Merci

Bébé23 : Merci de ta review, c'est vrai que la fin est injuste mais je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher le côté gentleman de notre Eddychou … J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Potine : Je te l'ai déjà dit sur le forum mais tu me réchauffe le cœur que ce soit avec tes reviews ou tes commentaire super gentils sur le topic … Merci beaucoup et désolée du retard.

Audrey.D : Merci de tes reviews, je suis ravie que cette histoire t'es plu et tant pis si tu l'as loupé pour le concours … Mais merci beaucoup !

Angel : 4 chapitres et 4 reviews de te part … Alors merci 4 fois … LOL !

Je suis ravie que ça t'est plu, j'ai pu constater que tu es passée par toutes les émotions. J'ai hâte de découvrir quelle sera la prochaine …

Et un grand merci à Sweety, Cathie, sophiebelier …

Et comme toujours un immense merci à ma bêta que j'aime et que j'adore, ma choupette à moi et rien qu'à moi, ma petite Bee …

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Rendez vous en bas de page !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Bella : **

Mes yeux arrivaient difficilement à s'ouvrir. Je clignai des paupières et la lumière aveuglante de la pièce m'obligea à les refermer. _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'un orchestre joue à guichet fermé dans ma tête ?_ J'essayai de forcer mon esprit à se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille mais rien que le fait de penser me donnait mal au crâne. Soudain, je sentis un corps bougé contre le mien. Je priai alors intérieurement pour ne pas avoir fait une autre bêtise du genre de celle de l'avant-veille. Je me tournai très délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller la personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Puis j'ouvris les yeux. Le choc ! _C'est pas possible! C'est un cauchemar ! J'ai recommencé ?!_ _Bon allez réfléchis Bella ! _Mais comment fait-on pour réfléchir quand on a la gueule de bois ? _Gueule de Bois ?_ _Oh Mon Dieu !_ Tous mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent alors comme un boomerang _! La plage, le musée, le barbecue, le jeu, la Tequila, Edward, French Kiss, Tequila !_ Rien que d'y penser mon mal de tête empira. Je ne parvins cependant pas à me rappeler la fin de la soirée. Je levai la couette et inspectai ma tenue… Je n'étais pas nue et lui non plus. _Inutile donc de faire des conclusions hâtives !_

Je décidai de me lever afin de quitter cette maison le plus vite possible. _Mais comment vais-je faire ? C'est Rose qui m'a emmenée! Tant pis je ferai du stop ! Il faut que je m'éloigne au plus vite, c'est la seule chose dont je suis sure. _Je me glissai alors le plus délicatement du lit et cherchai mes vêtements du regard !

**- De l'autre côté du lit !**

_Merde ! Je ferais une très mauvaise cambrioleuse ! _

**- Merci…**

**- Tu pensais me réveiller avant de te sauver ?**

**- Heu, franchement ? Non !**

Je restai figée. Je mourrai d'envie de lui poser la question qui me taraudait l'esprit.

**- Hum… Edward ? Je voulais savoir… Enfin je me demandais si…**

**- Non, nous n'avons rien fait hier soir, même si tu t'es jetée sur moi !**

**- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne me suis pas jetée sur toi !**

**- Oh que si tu l'as fait !**

**- Mais… Peu importe ! Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi !**

Je m'apprêtai à aller récupérer ma robe quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas !

**- Debout Eddychounet… Le p'tit déj' est…**

Les yeux d'Emmett se posèrent alors sur moi. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Emmett était resté la bouche ouverte, son regard faisant la navette entre Edward et moi… Rose arriva derrière lui et me fit un grand sourire.

**- Allez viens mon gros nounours. Laissons-leur un peu d'intimité !**

_Rose va me le payer_. Je ne pouvais pas avoir plus honte que maintenant. Ils sortirent en claquant la porte et j'entendis le rire d'Emmett résonner dans l'escalier … Je me rendis alors de l'autre côté du lit, récupérai ma robe et me vêtis à la hâte. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers sa pile de vêtements. Je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant dans mon dos. Je n'osai pas le regarder car son corps aurait eu tendance à me mettre dans tous mes états et je n'en avais pas besoin ce matin !

**- Tu veux que je te ramène ?**

**- Merci, mais je pense que Rosalie pourra le faire.**

Ma voix était cinglante. Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je croisai alors son regard et y vit un éclat de tristesse. Il baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Je soupirai et m'approchai de lui.

**- Ecoute Edward, je suis désolée… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça…**

**- Je sais mais c'est tellement difficile de rester loin de toi… Depuis que je te connais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être près de toi.**

**- Moi aussi mais je ne peux pas effacer mon passé et mon avenir d'un coup de baguette magique.**

Il leva un regard abattu mais fiévreux vers moi avant de poser sa main sur ma joue. La douceur de sa caresse me fit frissonner et je retins de justesse un soupir. Il me détailla longuement avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

**- C'était tellement dur de te résister cette nuit. **

_Bravo Bella ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai fait mais bonjour le résultat ! _

**- Pour être franche, je crois que tous mes souvenirs se sont évaporés après mon troisième verre de Tequila mais peu importe. Je présume que je te dois des excuses. **

Il abaissa sa main et l'air s'électrifia. Nous étions si proches que son parfum me parvenait par effluves. Son corps m'appelait comme jamais mais je m'en fichais car j'étais piégée par son regard triste. Il m'adressa un faible sourire avant de me répondre.

**- J'aimerais te dire que je regrette mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout m'appelle en toi. **

Je sentis mon bas ventre prendre feu. J'avais envie de lui, de son corps contre le mien, de sa bouche sur ma peau ! _Mon Dieu, j'en rêve toutes les nuits depuis que j'ai connu la chaleur de nos étreintes. _Je me laissai aller un instant à mes souvenirs et posai mes mains sur ses joues. Nos yeux cherchèrent une lueur de doute ou d'hésitation dans le regard de l'autre pour éviter ce qui allait suivre mais ne trouvèrent que de la passion et du désir.

J'approchai sa tête près de la mienne et je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je perdis peu à peu la raison et fermai les yeux pour me délecter de ce moment. Je sentis d'abord sa langue caresser délicatement ma lèvre inférieure puis sa bouche se posa très doucement sur la mienne. Ce baiser était empli de délicatesse et de douceur. _Peut-être sera-t-il le dernier que nous échangerons ?_ Ma bouche bougea en rythme avec la sienne. A mon tour, je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et il m'offrit immédiatement l'accès à sa saveur sucrée. Nos langues se cherchèrent, puis se câlinèrent lentement. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, nous étions bien. Ce moment était le nôtre.

Quand nous arrivâmes tous deux à bout de souffle, il déposa de petits baisers sur ma mâchoire et le long de mon cou. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps et me serra contre lui. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas sortir de cette chambre, je voulais ne jamais briser cette étreinte. Malgré tout, je m'éloignai à contrecœur de la chaleur de ses bras et baissai mon regard. Je ne pouvais pas croiser ses yeux maintenant sinon mes bonnes résolutions voleraient en éclat. Il me releva le menton et essuya mes traitresses de larmes du bout des doigts. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer. Je sentais que l'amour qui naissait en moi pour cet homme allait être de ceux qui ne s'oublient jamais. Une partie de moi lui appartiendrait toujours et chérirait les souvenirs de nos moments passés ensemble. _Seulement, les souvenirs ma belle, c'est bien joli mais on ne peut ni les toucher, ni les sentir, ni les serrer contre soi…_

**POV Edward : **

La nuit avait été très dure et très éprouvante. Après que Bella se soit endormie, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de laisser divaguer mes pensées et d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas dit non. Et pour en rajouter à mon supplice, elle s'était mise à gémir mon prénom une bonne partie de la nuit. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas aidé mon érection déjà bien douloureuse. Mais c'était tellement agréable de sentir son petit corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Tous mes tourments s'évaporaient lorsque je baissais mon regard et que j'apercevais son visage éclairé par la lueur de la lune.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'avais senti les bruissements des draps et le froid qui avait envahi mon lit. _Mon Dieu, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle ! J'aurai voulu que cette nuit ne se termine jamais._ Quand j'avais levé les yeux vers elle, je l'avais vu scanner la chambre du regard et j'avais deviné qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements. Je lui avais alors fait savoir que j'étais réveillé en lui indiquant où ils se trouvaient. Elle s'était figée. J'avais très vite supposé qu'elle avait pensé fuir la maison sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue. J'avais entendu mes parents rentrés au petit matin. Je craignais un peu leur réaction. Eux non plus n'étaient pas de grands fans de Tanya mais ils se faisaient un devoir de respecter mes choix et mes décisions.

Ensuite, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'enlacer et de la serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais trouver un moyen de la retenir mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui forcer la main. Elle risquait de se braquer et de prendre des décisions pour de mauvaises raisons. Alors je m'étais fait un point d'honneur à ne pas faillir et à respecter son besoin de réfléchir. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir accepter sa décision si elle était en ma défaveur mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur.

Je m'habillai rapidement et la précédai dans l'escalier. J'étais certain qu'Emmett avait déjà répandu la nouvelle que je n'avais pas dormi seul. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine, tous les yeux convergèrent dans notre direction. Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Bella. J'aurais voulu la rassurer mais à cet instant, je m'en sentais incapable. Un coup d'œil à ma mère me fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisi toute mon angoisse. Elle échangea un bref regard avec mon père et s'avança vers Bella.

**- Bonjour Bella, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle.**

Ma mère avait parlé avec toute sa douceur maternelle et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucun mépris, ni aucun jugement envers moi ou envers Bella.

**- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Cullen.**

Bella avait répondu d'une toute petite voix timide.

**- Tut Tut… Ha non Bella, Monsieur et Madame Cullen étaient mes beaux parents. **

Maman accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire éclatant.

**- Dis donc Eddy t'as l'air fatigué, t'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !**

J'avais presque oublié mon nigaud de frère qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de briser ce moment si particulier à mes yeux. Je lui lançai un regard menaçant. Et ma mère qui se trouvait juste derrière lui se retourna pour lui envoyer une magistrale tape sur la tête.

**- Aie ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? **

**- Justement Emmett** !** Tu ferais peut-être bien de te taire et de t'occuper la bouche.**

Ma mère avait encore une fois rabattu le caquet de mon dadet de grand frère. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Bella.

**- Ma chérie installe-toi. Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner ?**

**- Oh mais c'est que … je ne veux pas vous déranger !**

**- Mais non voyons ! Tu ne nous déranges pas … Assieds-toi !**

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Bella prit un siège et s'assit aux côtés de Rosalie. Ma mère se tourna ensuite vers moi, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude depuis que j'étais tout petit. C'était son rituel avant que je ne parte à l'école chaque matin. J'avais grandi mais ma mère n'avait jamais arrêté. _A ces yeux, je supposais que j'étais toujours son petit garçon !_ Je pris place à côté de Bella étant de fait en face d'Emmett. Celui-ci n'arrêta pas de hausser les sourcils de façon suggestive et de pointer sa tête en direction de Bella. Je lui refilai alors un coup de pied dans les tibias.

**- Aie ! Je vois que le sexe n'améliore pas ton humeur matinale…**

**- Emmett !**

Je grognai presque. Je n'avais pas envie que ce balourd fasse fuir ma belle.

**- Qu'est ce que tu prends pour déjeuner ma chérie ? **

**- Heu… Un café m'ira très bien Madame Cul… Heu… Esmée.**

Ma mère alla chercher une tasse et servit Bella. Nous déjeunâmes en silence, ce qui était étonnant de la part d'Emmett. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en coin vers Bella. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion et ne cessait de jouer avec sa petite cuillère. Après avoir terminé, Bella se tourna vers son amie.

**- Rose, pourrais-tu me ramener ?**

**- Bien sûr. Aucun souci, on y va quand tu veux.**

Le moment que je redoutais le plus était enfin arrivé. Je me levai en même temps que Bella et la suivis jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

**- Bon et bien…**

**- Oui…**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de cas Edward. Je suis désolée. J'aimerais avoir une formule toute prête dans ma tête mais je ne trouve pas.**

Je posai alors mon front contre le sien.

**- Moi aussi ma belle. Promets-moi juste de me dire ce qu'il en est quand tu sauras.**

**- Je te le promets.**

Je déposai un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de me faire interrompre par un raclement de gorge. Rosalie se tenait juste devant nous.

**- On y va Bella.**

**- Oui et merci pour la soirée…**

Une fois mes rêves de félicité enfuis, je me retournai vers Emmett qui avait pris un visage grave.

**- C'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je n'arrivais à formuler aucune réponse cohérente. Mon frère s'approcha alors de moi et me donna une accolade.

**- Je l'ai dans la peau cette fille Emmett. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans elle.**

**- Elle fera le bon choix mec. J'en suis sûr.**

J'acquiesçai et partis en direction de mon piano. Je ressentais le besoin irrépressible de jouer encore et encore cette mélodie. C'était tout ce qui me restait pour me souvenir d'elle.

**POV Bella :**

Rose et moi n'avions pas échangé un mot pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'elle m'avait déposée, je n'étais pas sortie de ma léthargie. J'avais juste vaguement entendu qu'elle me disait qu'elle m'appellerait plus tard. Quand je franchis la porte, le son d'un match de baseball me parvint aux oreilles. Je priai intérieurement pour que Jake ne soit pas ici. Je n'avais la force de l'affronter maintenant. Je m'approchai discrètement du salon et poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis mon père, seul.

**- Bonjour papa.**

**- Bonjour ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer…**

**- Oui c'est parce que je ne suis pas rentrée. J'ai dormi chez Rose. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave chérie. Je m'en doutais un peu. C'est bon de te revoir sourire quand elles sont là. **

**- Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais monter me reposer quelques heures.**

**- Oui tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Tu as petite mine. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. C'est le grand jour.**

**- Oui… Je sais.**

Sans un mot de plus, je me retournai pour emprunter l'escalier et rejoindre ma chambre. Lorsque je pénétrai dans cette dernière, je m'effondrai sur mon lit en pleurant. _Pourquoi ma vie a-t-elle autant basculé en l'espace de deux misérables jours ? Combien de larmes faut-il pour noyer un chagrin d'amour ? _Parce que c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. En seulement quelques jours, j'étais tombée totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. _A-t-on le droit de tout quitter, simplement parce qu'on se rend compte, un peu tard, qu'on s'est trompé ? _La vie nous réservait parfois de nombreuses surprises, l'amour était sans aucun doute la plus belle mais aussi la plus dévastatrice. Mon cœur était ravagé d'aimer un homme alors que j'étais promise à un autre. Fatiguée de pleurer, je finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais la gorge enrouée d'avoir autant pleuré. Mes rêves étaient peuplés par SON visage. _Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que quand je serai mariée à Jacob, je ne cesserai jamais de penser à lui ? Est-ce qu'un jour son sourire arrêtera de me hanter ?_ Je me levai et pris quelques vêtements dans mon armoire. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. En passant dans le couloir, je reconnus la voix de Jacob et de Billy. J'avais intérêt à faire bonne figure en descendant. Je marchai donc sur la pointe des pieds et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je posai mes vêtements et m'approchai du miroir. J'avais une tête à faire peur. Je fus même étonnée que Charlie n'ait pas remarqué la tristesse qui se lisait dans mes yeux. Je me forçai alors à sourire devant le miroir. J'étais ridicule et j'en avais bien conscience mais il fallait absolument que je me recompose un visage serein avant de les rejoindre.

Je me déshabillai et rentrai dans la douche. Je laissai l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles crispés. Je baissai alors les yeux sur la marque qu'il m'avait laissée sur la cuisse et remarquai qu'elle était en train de disparaître. Ce constat suffit à remplir mes yeux de larmes. Je laissai couler ses traitresses et me laissai glisser sur le carrelage froid de la douche. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans le creux de mes bras, enroulés autour de mes genoux repliés. Je n'arrivais plus à arrêter les pleurs. Au bout d'un long moment, mes sanglots finirent pas se tarir et je repris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. L'eau était à présent tiède et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne glacée. Je me savonnai et me rinçai alors rapidement. En sortant de la cabine, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et me dirigeai vers le miroir. Mes yeux étaient gonflés mais qu'importe, je n'aurais qu'à prétexter que j'étais encore fatiguée. Je me séchai et m'habillai d'un pantacourt beige et d'un débardeur chocolat. Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux et les attachai dans une queue de cheval. Je soufflai ensuite un bon coup devant la glace et sortis de la pièce.

En descendant, je passai par la buanderie pour déposer mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Charlie, Billy et Jacob se turent à mon arrivée.

**- Ah te voilà enfin la marmotte.**

**- Bonjour ma puce.**

**- Bonjour Bella.**

J'embrassai rapidement Jake qui s'était levé pour m'enlacer et adressai un petit signe de la main à mon futur beau-père. Charlie me scruta plus attentivement et fronça les sourcils.

**- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine ma chérie. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

_Que puis-je lui dire ? Non Charlie ça ne va pas. Je m'apprête à épouser_ _un homme que je n'aime pas d'un amour sincère et à laisser mon âme sœur derrière moi !_

**- Non ça va. Juste encore un peu de fatigue. J'ai du mal à récupérer de ma nuit. **

**- Qu'as-tu fais cette nuit ?**

Je me tournai alors vers Jacob et cherchai une excuse qui pourrait justifier cette immense fatigue. Je détestais lui mentir mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je l'entrainai en direction du salon afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je pouvais lui avouer que je m'étais prise une cuite mémorable mais pas devant Charlie.

**- En fait j'ai passé la nuit chez Rose avec Alice et disons qu'on a un peu trop bu…**

Jake me sourit alors tendrement.

**- Ma Bella ne supporte donc pas l'alcool ? Je tâcherai de te surveiller au mariage pour que tu ne boives pas trop de champagne.**

Il me serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la mienne. _Du champagne, il m'en faudra des caisses entières pour oublier ce que je vais faire ..._

**POV Edward : **

Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans cette maison. L'attente était insoutenable. Je me demandais si elle tiendrait sa promesse. Si elle me dirait ce qu'elle allait choisir. J'avais essayé de dormir mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son visage et les images de nos baisers et de nos ébats défilaient derrière mes paupières. Et lorsque je les ouvrais, elle n'était pas là. _Peut-on devenir fou par amour ?_

Même mon piano, qui pourtant était source d'apaisement pour moi, me rendait fou. Avant de la rencontrer, je n'avais jamais réellement cru au grand amour. Bien sûr, j'espérais qu'une fille spéciale existait et m'attendait quelque part. Mais quelles étaient mes chances de la rencontrer ? Il fallait beaucoup de chance pour tomber sur la bonne personne, au bon endroit et maintenant que c'était fait, l'amour allait me tourner le dos tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je ne pouvais plus rester une seule minute de plus dans cette maison. Je devais aller la retrouver, la supplier, me jeter à ses pieds, lui crier mon amour et que sais-je encore.

J'attrapai mes clés de voiture et descendis l'escalier. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec mon frère.

**- Hey où tu vas comme ça ?**

**- Je vais la voir Emmett.**

**- Oh Oh Oh ! Attends un peu ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

**- Il faut que j'aille la voir. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de savoir…**

**- Arrête Edward. Il faut que tu te calmes. Réfléchis un peu. Tu vas débarquer chez elle et dire quoi à son père. « Salut je suis le mec que votre fille s'est tapée pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille… »**

**- C'est très fin Em'. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire mais je dois la voir. J'ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher.**

Désespéré, je m'effondrai sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le visage enfoui dans mes mains pour cacher les larmes qui naissaient au coin de mes paupières.

**- Aide-moi grand frère. Je suis complètement perdu. Je… Je crois que… Non, j'en suis sûr.**

Je levai les yeux vers mon frère qui semblait très inquiet pour avouer pour la première fois ce que je ressentais à voix haute.

**- Je l'aime.**

**- Bordel Edward ! J'ai toujours rêvé que tu te réveilles et que tu trouves la fille idéale pour toi. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'elle serait fiancée à un autre. Tu sais que tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. T'es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs.**

**- Je sais. Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux. Si je pouvais, je… En fait, non. Je crois que je préfère souffrir et avoir connu cela une fois que de ne jamais avoir rencontré Bella.**

Emmett s'assit à mes côtés et me prit dans une étreinte fraternelle.

**- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré p'tit frère. Mais je t'aime assez pour t'aider…**

Il sortit de sa poche un papier qu'il me tendit.

**- C'est un petit cadeau de Rose pour toi. Vu ce que tu viens de m'avouer, je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je ne te dirai qu'une chose Edward : Carpe diem ! Et ne va surtout pas répéter à Jasper que je connais une expression latine sinon je te fais bouffer ta chemise.**

La bonne humeur d'Emmett me fit du bien et je le remerciai chaleureusement avant qu'il ne me laisse seul avec ce petit bout de papier. Je le dépliai et je fus surpris de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était la carte de la bohémienne que Bella avait récupéré la veille au musée. La prédiction était dès plus ironique et s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, je crois que je serais devenu complètement fou. Ce qui retint mon regard fut le petit message griffonné par Rosalie.

_Fonce et ne regrette rien !_

_555-321_

Je compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du numéro de Bella. Sans hésiter, je remontai dans ma chambre et saisis mon portable. Je devais à notre histoire d'essayer. Avant de réfléchir à mon geste, j'envoyai un texto à ma belle :

_J'ai besoin de te voir. C'est trop dur sans toi._

_Je t'en prie, rejoins-moi où tout a commencé._

Je m'assis sur le sol, adossé à mon lit pour attendre la réponse. Les minutes passèrent et le désespoir me gagna. Soudain mon portable vibra, affichant son numéro. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Les mains moites et tremblantes, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour ouvrir le message. Il était simple, bref mais tellement bon.

_D'accord._

Je sautai sur mes pieds et fonçai vers ma voiture. Je croisai ma mère dans le garage et elle me lança un regard doux en me souhaitant bon courage. _Il faudra un jour qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait pour tout savoir sur moi. Un truc de mère à tous les coups !_

**POV Bella :**

La fin d'après midi était passée très vite. Billy et Jake étaient restés pour dîner et j'avais prétexté un grand besoin de sommeil à Jacob pour être seule cette nuit.

Lorsque j'étais remontée dans ma chambre, j'avais la ferme intention de m'enrouler dans ma couette afin de pleurer tout mon saoul et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie se transformait littéralement en un véritable cauchemar.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains. _Comment oublier cette nuit qui a tout changé ? Comment lui expliquer que je ne peux pas rompre mes fiançailles maintenant ? _J'avais fait trop de promesses à Jacob et à ma famille pour tout plaquer maintenant. _Et surtout comment affronter son regard si je lui dis toutes ces choses ?_ Je lui avais fait la promesse de lui signifier ma décision mais je n'en avais décidément pas le courage.

Je fus sortie des mes sombres pensées par mon téléphone qui vibra sur mon chevet. Je m'en saisis, pensant que c'était Rose qui prenait de mes nouvelles mais je fus surprise de voir s'afficher un numéro inconnu. J'ouvris alors le message et lâchai le téléphone de stupéfaction.

_J'ai besoin de te voir. C'est trop dur sans toi._

_Je t'en prie, rejoins-moi où tout a commencé._

Je me laissai alors tomber sur le sol, adossée à mon lit et repris le téléphone entre mes mains. Je lus et relus le message inlassablement. _Inutile de te demander qui lui a donné ton numéro !_ Mon cœur avait raté plusieurs battements. Après tout, je lui avais fait la promesse de tout lui dire et j'allais m'y tenir même si cela allait être pénible et douloureux pour tous les deux. Je composai donc un rapide message et le lui envoyai.

_D'accord._

Sans attendre une minute de plus et, pour ne surtout pas changer d'avis, je descendis rapidement les marches de l'escalier et saisis mes clés de voitures pendues dans l'entrée.

**- Mais où vas-tu à cette heure-ci, Bella ?**

**- Heu… Alice a un petit souci de voiture. Je vais la chercher pour la ramener chez elle.**

**- Ne rentre pas tard. Je te rappelle que demain tu te maries. **

**- Oui Papa, je ferai vite…**

J'étais presque devenue incollable sur le mensonge et les excuses bidon ces derniers jours. Je revins alors à la réalité et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Une fois le moteur enclenché, je pris la direction de l'endroit qui avait changé ma vie. J'allumai la radio et tombait sur une chanson aux accords suaves.

(Lykke Li - Possibility)

Cette musique si mélancolique chamboula encore plus mon cœur. Elle reflétait complètement mon état d'esprit.

_Comment arriverai-je à supporter son absence ? Comment accepter que lui passe sa vie avec une autre ? Comment supporter la seule pensée qu'il fasse l'amour à une autre que moi ?_ Je voulais cet homme de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser parler ma jalousie envers cette femme. Il avait le droit au bonheur, et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il passerait à autre chose. Comme il me l'a dit si justement _« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

A la fin de la chanson, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Sa voiture n'était pas ici. J'en conclus donc que j'étais la première à être arrivée. Ce n'était pas plus mal, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me dessiner un masque d'impassibilité. Je savais déjà que cette confrontation serait très difficile…

**POV Edward : **

J'étais très nerveux à l'idée de la retrouver. J'étais excité comme un gosse le matin de Noël mais j'étais aussi terrifié à l'idée qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à son mariage. Je roulais à vive allure. J'avais besoin de la voir et de la retrouver au plus vite. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans la chaleur de son corps. J'aimais son rire, j'aimais l'habitude qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre quand elle était nerveuse ou excitée, j'aimais les rougeurs qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur son si joli minois. J'aimais tout de cette femme.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking, je ne vis qu'une grosse camionnette rouge. J'ignorais quelle voiture elle conduisait. En fait, j'ignorais bien des choses sur Bella Swan. Et toutes ces choses, je voulais les apprendre avec elle à mes côtés.

Je courus jusqu'à la plage qui avait accueilli nos ébats deux soirs plus tôt. Elle était là, debout, face à la mer, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans la douce brise qui soufflait. Je m'approchai alors d'elle lentement. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment de quiétude dans lequel elle semblait s'être plongée.

Je passai alors très doucement mes bras autour de sa taille. Je la sentis se raidir sur l'instant puis se détendre en basculant sa tête contre mon torse. Nous restâmes quelques minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre à regarder les vagues s'échouer à nos pieds. Puis elle se retourna vers moi. Je pouvais voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je compris alors très vite la situation.

Je fis un pas en arrière, encore abasourdi par cette révélation silencieuse qui avait secoué tout mon être. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre Bella et moi, nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Et ce que j'avais lu au fond de son regard m'avait littéralement déchiré le cœur. Elle avait fait son choix, et de toute évidence, ce choix ne me concernait pas.

**- Attends Edward ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer. **

**- Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer.**

Je me retournai alors pour partir mais elle m'attrapa le bras.

**- S'il te plaît, reste…**

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

Elle lâcha alors mon poignet, se tourna à son tour face à la mer. J'entendis des sanglots étouffés. _Bravo Cullen !_ _Toi qui t'étais promis de ne pas faire souffrir cette fille, on peut dire que c'est réussi ! _

Je me dirigeai vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras pour la plaquer contre mon torse. Au début, elle fut réticente, puis elle laissa aller son chagrin contre mon T-shirt. J'avais si mal de la voir ainsi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre de la situation et c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Je la berçai tout contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui fredonnant l'air qu'elle m'avait inspiré. Ce geste finit par l'apaiser et ses sanglots se tarirent.

**- Pardon ma Bella, je t'avais dit que je respecterais ton choix et je n'en fais rien…**

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. Si seulement je pouvais…**

Ses larmes reprirent leurs droits. Je la calai alors plus fort contre mon torse et repris les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant. Bien vite elle se calma. Elle leva alors son visage vers le mien et passa son index sur mes lèvres. Ce geste déclencha en moi une myriade de frissons.

**- Edward, accorde-moi une dernière fois cette nuit.**

Elle avait murmuré ces mots si bas que je n'étais pas sûr de les avoir entendus. Mais quand elle leva ses yeux sur moi, son regard était noirci par le désir qui la consumait. Je me jetai alors à ses lèvres tel un naufragé à un canot de sauvetage. Je ne parvenais pas à calmer toute la fougue que je contenais depuis deux jours.

Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux pendant que les miennes redécouvraient chaque parcelle de son corps. Je voulais mémoriser chacune de ses courbes pour ne pas les oublier lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là.

J'accédai bien vite au plaisir de lier sa langue à la mienne. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il était régi par les pulsions qui guidaient nos corps et par notre désespoir. Je sentis ses mains glisser de mes cheveux jusqu'à ma nuque puis tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'elle parvint en bas de mon dos, elle fit glisser ses doigts sous l'ourlet de mon T-shirt. Le contact entre nos peaux déclencha en moi une violente décharge électrique. Elle le tira vers le haut et je détachai mes lèvres des siennes afin de le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. J'aurais dû à ce moment précis prendre mes jambes à mon cou et sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. En lui faisant l'amour une dernière fois, je savais que je perdrais ma raison et mon cœur. La douleur risquait d'être insoutenable. Rien que pour cette raison, j'aurais dû couper court à cet instant magique mais je n'en fis rien parce que chaque fibre de mon être, de mon âme et de mon cœur appartenait à cette beauté brune, à cet ange meurtri. Si je devais souffrir mille morts pour une seconde dans ses bras, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Son débardeur rejoignit donc mon T-shirt et je m'attaquai à son soutien gorge. Je fis glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras et jetai le dessous au loin. Je me collai instantanément contre sa poitrine. Ce contact peau à peau fit éclater chaque cellule de mon être. Je sentis ensuite ses doigts s'immiscer sous la ceinture de mon jean. Elle les dirigea vers le bouton qu'elle défit et dé-zippa la fermeture éclair très lentement. Lorsqu'elle frôla mon érection déjà énorme, je me fis instantanément plus dur. J'étais tellement comprimé dans mon jean que ça en devenait douloureux. Je laissai échapper un léger soupir de plaisir avant de quitter sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son oreille. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi et mon cœur rata un battement en voyant son corps réagir aussi vivement à mes caresses.

Elle abaissa ensuite mon pantalon en entrainant mon boxer dans la foulée. Elle se baissa dans la manœuvre et sa tête se retrouva face à mon sexe tendu. Je me dégageai de mon jean et de mes chaussures d'un coup de pied habile et baissai la tête vers Bella. Elle regardait mon pénis comme une friandise, prête à la dévorer. Je la vis s'humidifier les lèvres et ce geste purement anodin m'excita encore plus. Elle approcha ensuite sa bouche de mon sexe et passa sa langue sur mon gland. Ce fut à mon tour de frissonner…

**- Hummm… Bella…**

Je ne pus que gémir face aux assauts répétés de sa langue sur ma verge. Elle lécha doucement le frein avec le plat de la langue. Jamais encore on avait pratiqué une telle caresse sur moi et je fus aussitôt happé par une vague de plaisir. Mes reins se creusèrent pour approcher un peu plus mon sexe de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Bella ouvrit alors la bouche mais ne laissa entrer dans sa moiteur chaude que la tête de mon pénis. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'appliquer une légère succion et ma tête bascula en arrière lorsque je gémis de plaisir. Elle s'évertua ensuite à faire glisser sa bouche sur ma longueur, sa langue caressant avec plus ou moins de pression mon membre. Lorsque j'atteignis le fond de sa gorge, Bella agrippa mes hanches et changea brutalement de rythme. Elle fit des va-et-vient et mes mains s'enroulèrent automatiquement dans ses cheveux. J'étais proche de mon apogée mais je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche. Je voulais la sentir en moi. Aux prémices de l'extase, je tirai donc sa tête vers l'arrière et m'agenouillai afin d'être à la hauteur de son visage. Sa bouche était gonflée et rouge et ses yeux exprimaient toute la passion du moment. Je pris ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le sable et je la fis rouler sur le dos. Je déposai une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou, à la naissance de ses seins. Je laissai ensuite glisser ma langue sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Ses gémissements résonnaient comme une douce mélodie au creux de mes oreilles.

**- Hummm… Edward…**

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à son nombril où je fis lentement tourner ma langue autour. Je défis ensuite tout aussi lentement le bouton de son pantacourt et le fis glisser le long des ses jambes magnifiques puis le jetai au loin avec le reste de nos vêtements…

Je passais ensuite ma main sur le tissu de sa culotte qui était déjà trempé. Elle gémit et se cambra encore plus à ce geste.

Je glissai alors mes doigts sous les rebords de son dessous et répétai la même opération que pour son pantalon. Une fois nue, je m'écartai pour l'observer, voulant graver une dernière fois dans ma mémoire sa beauté offerte à mes caresses. Je commençai par ses chevilles fines pour remonter le long de ses jambes fuselées. Sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse se tenaient les vestiges de notre première fois. Je me promis de lui laisser un autre souvenir avant la fin de la soirée. J'admirai ensuite sa taille, ses hanches et son ventre plat. La vision d'une Bella enceinte de mon enfant fendilla mon cœur en sursis. Je fermai les yeux pour chasser cette image bien trop douloureuse. En les rouvrant, je poursuivis mon examen. Sa poitrine généreuse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. L'aréole de ses seins avait pris une teinte plus foncée et s'était durci avec mes caresses précédentes. L'eau me vint à la bouche mais je me retins pour observer son visage. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation et la gêne, son regard assombri par la passion et brillant de tristesse. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était un adieu. Avec tendresse, je me penchai sur ses lèvres pour lui dire à quel point je la trouvais belle avant de l'embrasser.

Je baissai ensuite mon visage vers sa féminité et passai un coup de langue lent pour accroître les sensations de cette caresse intime. Son goût sur ma langue enflamma ma virilité. Bella gémit et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour dévorer son intimité avec ardeur. Ma langue s'insinua dans son vagin et Bella accompagna mon geste en soulevant ses hanches afin de me faire pénétrer au plus profond de son antre.

**- Oh… Edward… C'est si… Bon**

Je sentis ses muscles se resserrer doucement autour de ma langue. Je décidai donc d'arrêter ma torture et de me glisser en elle mais avant, je laissai ma marque sur la peau laiteuse de sa cuisse, le plus près possible de son sexe. Bella comprit ce que je faisais et murmura mon prénom en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux. C'était comme si elle me donnait sa bénédiction pour la marquer comme mienne. Mon cœur se gonfla un peu plus en réalisant qu'elle ne serait jamais mienne. Ma gorge se serra sous le coup de l'émotion et j'attrapai un préservatif dans la poche de mon jean pour éviter de craquer. Je le glissai sur ma verge. Je pénétrai ensuite ma douce lentement, mon regard ancré dans le sien. Nous poussâmes tous deux des gémissements de bien être. Je vis alors sans aucun doute possible son amour pour moi au fond de ses prunelles chocolat. Incapable de me retenir davantage, je cachai mon visage dans son cou et murmurai des mots d'amour inaudibles, libérant ainsi mon cœur.

J'accélérai doucement mon rythme et nos corps bougèrent à l'unisson l'un de l'autre. Ils s'emboitaient parfaitement comme si l'un n'était pas complet sans l'autre. C'était comme ça que je me sentais sans elle : incomplet !

**POV Bella : **

J'avais ressenti le besoin de son corps. Je m'étais pourtant promise en venant ici que ce genre de choses ne se produirait pas mais je n'avais pu empêcher le cours des évènements. J'étais tellement bien et sereine lorsqu'il était en moi. La tendresse qu'il exprimait dans ses caresses et l'amour que j'avais vu dans ses yeux menaçaient de me faire éclater en sanglots.

Je le fis brusquement basculer sur le dos et pris le contrôle des opérations. Je me déhanchai sur lui, en ne cessant jamais de toucher et de caresser son torse. Mon regard ne lâchait pas le sien. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes seins. J'avais besoin de graver dans ma mémoire chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau soyeuse, chaque contour de ses muscles.

Chaque coup de rein nous arrachait des soupirs de plaisir. Ce fut lent, tendre, voluptueux. Nous arrivâmes tous les deux à notre apogée. En jouissant, nous murmurâmes le prénom de chacun avec tristesse et passion. Je me laissai alors retomber mollement sur son torse. Je pouvais entendre la chamade de son cœur qui devait très certainement faire écho avec le mien. Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je sentis ses épaules s'agiter et sa respiration ne se calmait pas.

Je levai mon visage vers celui d'Edward. Il fuyait mon regard mais je pouvais voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Il essayait de me cacher sa peine. Cependant, je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ma gorge se serra et mes propres larmes coulèrent. J'entrelaçai alors mes doigts aux siens et déposai un tendre baiser sur son torse à hauteur de son cœur. Un nouveau sanglot l'agita. Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, comme deux âmes perdues au milieu d'un océan.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Au bout d'un moment, nos larmes se calmèrent et un violent frisson me parcourut l'échine. La douce brise du soir avait laissé place à l'air frais de la nuit. Edward s'en aperçut et m'aida à me relever. Il m'apporta mes vêtements et se revêtit pendant que je faisais de même. Aucun de nous ne parla. Soudain, il m'attira contre son torse et me serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Je le soupçonnais de reculer le plus possible l'échéance de la rupture mais je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer car j'aurais voulu, pour ma part, passer l'éternité dans ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et colla ensuite le sien contre le mien.

**- Bella, je sais que c'est de la folie ce que je vais te dire mais laisse-moi être ton amant. Je suis prêt à tout accepter pour te revoir et te serrer dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas te regarder partir. C'est trop dur…**

**- Edward je…**

**- Non laisse-moi finir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Depuis que je te connais, c'est une véritable torture d'être loin de toi. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir de ma vie. Je t'en prie…**

**- Mais nous n'habitons même pas dans la même ville. **

**- Alors viens à New York…**

**- Mais je ne peux pas. Mon père est ici, Jacob a son garage et il nous a acheté une maison. Je voudrais tellement Edward mais je ne peux pas.**

**- Alors c'est moi qui viendrai m'installer ici. Je t'en prie Bella. Je t'en supplie, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je suis prêt à tout pour t'avoir dans ma vie, dussè-je te partager avec un autre et me tenir dans l'ombre.**

**- Oh Edward, pourquoi faut-il que tout cela soit aussi dur ? **

**- Je ne sais pas mon ange. Nous trouverons une solution. En attendant, laisse-moi te revoir après ton mariage. C'est tout ce que je te demande. **

Il avait l'air désespéré. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le lui refuser. Et puis, je devais avouer au fond de moi-même que je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser épouser cette femme, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse l'amour à une autre que moi.

**- Laissons faire les choses OK ? **

**- Oui d'accord. Mais promets-moi une chose.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois entre toi et moi.**

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et posai mes deux mains à plat sur ses joues.

**- Je te le promets**

Nous scellâmes cette promesse par un tendre baiser, moins désespéré que les précédents. Même si je me détestais de faire ça à Jake, je savais que je ne pourrais rester loin d'Edward. Et sa demande, bien qu'imprévue à mes yeux, m'avait tout autant traversée l'esprit.

Nous regagnâmes nos voitures respectives, laissant ici un torrent de souvenirs tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Je regagnai la maison le cœur lourd après avoir échangé un dernier regard. En rentrant je vis que Charlie était endormi. Je ne fis donc aucun bruit et regagnai le plus rapidement possible ma chambre. J'enlevai mes vêtements et passai mon pyjama. Je ne voulais pas prendre de douche ce soir. Je souhaitais garder l'odeur d'Edward le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque je fermai mes paupières, le doux visage souriant de mon Adonis m'apparut. Ce fut avec cette vision enchanteresse que je rejoignis le doux pays des rêves.

* * *

Voili, voilou, par pitié ne tapez pas trop fort …

Vous l'aurez donc compris, la semaine prochaine, c'est THE MARIAGE !

Peut être aura-t-on droit à un miracle …

Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !

A très vite

Bisous

Joey


	6. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire Part I

Coucou à toutes,

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication dont j'ai fait preuve mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et cette dernière semaine a été rythmée par des pannes d'Internet et un énorme virus qui a ravagé mon PC !

Bref voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, celui que vous attendiez avec impatience …

Pour la petite histoire ce chapitre devait être complet mais finalement il sera coupé en deux. Effectivement en suivant la trame de mon chapitre je ne suis qu'à la moitié et j'ai déjà 15 pages Word donc je préfère vous donner la première partie au risque de vous faire patienter plus longtemps pour écrire la seconde …

Petite réponses à mes sans comptes :

Nina : Pourquoi Edward se sacrifie t-il ? Et bien parce que c'est toujours Edward qui se sacrifie dans l'œuvre de SM et comme j'essaie de coller au plus possible aux caractères des personnages du livre, voilà ce qu'il en est … J'adore tes délires, ne change jamais. Merci de ta review

Ousna : Bienvenue à toi, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review … A tout bientôt

Tonie : C'est moi qui te remercie de ta review et de ta fidélité. Tout le monde compte un peu sur Rosalie et Emmett pour l'éviter de commettre l'irréparable. Mais y arriveront-ils ? Réponse tout de suite. Bisous

Mimie30 : Qui ne rêve pas d'un amant comme Edward ! LOL ! Merci de ta review ! Biz

Angel : Edward amant ça fait rêver, non ? J'essaie de coller au maximum aux caractères des personnages de SM et Edward a malheureusement toujours été celui qui se sacrifie pour Bella ! Merci de ta review ! Biz

Potine : Non mais attend, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te remercier. Tes mots me touchent au plus haut point. Au début je n'imaginais même pas que plus de 3 personnes liraient cette histoire. Merci infiniment pour tous tes mots, tes encouragements, tes compliments et ta gentillesse … Bisous tout pleins !

Cynthiacullen : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer … C'est clair que Bella manque de courage mais Edward a toujours été celui prêt à accepter toutes ses décisions. Merci pour ta review . Bisous

Mimie33 : Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review. Bisous

Ana Maria : Alors d'abord un grand merci, je suis touchée devoir une lectrice d'un autre pays, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que tu n'as quand même pas trop besoin de l'utilisation du dico. En tout cas merci beaucoup de ta review. Bisous

Cathie : Oui dur dur d'écouter son cœur quand sa raison crie de ne pas le faire. Merci de ta review. Biz

Twilight – poison : Je crois que t'es pas la seule à vouloir le consoler. Merci pour ta review. Bisous

Un grand merci également à : Evelyne-raconte, c., bébé23, habswifes, onja, méli, sweety, cordy, bébounette, minette, alphonsine, gghkf et sabrina ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos compliments, vos théories et vos gentillesses et votre fidélité … Un grand merci à toutes mes lectrices !

Et ce chapitre ne serait pas sans ma choupette que j'aime et que j'adore et qui me corrige, m'aide et m'épaule dans cette histoire. Un grand merci à ma Bee … Pleins de bisous à toi ma belle !

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Voili voilou je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Bella :**

A mon réveil, ce matin, je sentais un poids énorme peser sur mon cœur. _Serait-ce la culpabilité ? Culpabilité de me marier avec un homme que je n'aime pas ? Culpabilité de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir trompé ? Ou bien culpabilité de laisser derrière moi un homme dont je suis follement amoureuse ?_ Je l'ignorais. Ce que je savais par contre, c'était que cette journée serait un cauchemar. J'avais bien sûr repensé à la proposition d'Edward, mais je m'en voulais d'être comme une de ces femmes qui vont se satisfaire ailleurs quand leurs maris ne les comblent pas. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe entre Edward et moi. Je chassai ses pensées lorsque j'entendis la porte du bas claquer et des pas dévaler l'escalier. Je me cachai sous ma couette, espérant qu'elles m'oublient. Bien entendu, c'était mal connaître Alice et sa passion pour Barbie Bella.

**- Allez debout là dedans petite marmotte, j'ai du boulot.**

**- Alice laisse-moi tranquille. Il est huit heures de matin et je ne me marie qu'à quinze heures.**

Elle tira la couette de dessus mon visage et ouvrit grand sa bouche sans jamais la refermer. Au bout de deux minutes je commençai à m'inquiéter. _Est-ce que des champignons avaient poussés sur mon visage pendant la nuit ?_

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mon Dieu Bella, mais tu as vu ta tête !**

Son air hébété m'angoissa sérieusement. Je me levai alors d'un bond et me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Alice m'y rejoignit et j'inspectai mon visage dans le miroir. _Je ne vois rien. Aucune marque, aucun bouton. J'ai certes les yeux un peu gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré mais à part ça rien de vraiment choquant._ Je me retournai vers Alice.

**- Mais je ne vois rien…**

Elle prit un air outré et s'approcha de moi, me faisant tourner le visage vers le miroir.

**- Mais enfin Bella, tu as les yeux tellement rouges et gonflés qu'on dirait qu'on t'a collé deux tomates dedans. Et je ne te parle pas des cernes… C'est pas sérieux ça ! Je ferai de mon mieux mais si tu bousilles mon matériel de base, ça peut pas coller.**

Je poussai un soupir.

**- Alice, il est bien trop tôt pour parler de mes nuits blanches. Et d'ailleurs si t'étais pas si sadique, tu m'aurais laissée dormir un peu plus afin que je rattrape mon sommeil et que je ne m'endorme pas devant le prêtre. **

**- Aucune chance, je te mettrai des coups de bouquet si tu fais ça !**

Elle m'arracha un sourire. Elle était bien la seule qui pouvait me détendre durant cette fatidique journée. _Pas la seule mais tu as fait ton choix Isabella…_ Adossée au chambranle de la porte, j'aperçus Rosalie. Elle avait une mine particulièrement renfrognée. _Super ! Je vais en plus devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur !_

Je décidai de faire le premier pas et d'emprunter le chemin de la paix. Mais c'était sans compter sur son attitude désinvolte.

**- Bonjour Rose**

Elle ne me répondit pas et se dirigea vers ma chambre. _Cette journée va vraiment être géniale ! _Alice me prit la main et me fit un petit sourire réconfortant en me dirigeant à son tour vers ma chambre. Je trouvai Rosalie, assise sur mon lit, le nez dans un magazine de mode.

**- Tu comptes m'ignorer toute la journée ? Je dis ça parce que tu es la demoiselle d'honneur d'un mariage et non d'un enterrement.**

Elle ne daigna pas relever les yeux de son stupide magazine et me répondit froidement.

**- C'est du pareil au même ! **

**- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu adoptes un comportement pareil avec moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ?**

**- Ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Merde enfin Bella ! Ouvre un peu tes grands yeux de biche effarouchée. Tu t'apprêtes à épouser Jacob, que tu n'aimes pas et que tu as trompé et à tourner le dos à Edward, que tu aimes profondément.**

Je devais avoir un air surpris sur le visage puisqu'elle continua dans sa lancée.

**- C'est marqué en gros et en rouge sur ton front. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, Bella et je refuse de te voir gâcher ainsi ta vie. **

A ces mots, les larmes reprirent leurs droits. J'éclatai en sanglots et me laissai glisser le long de la porte de ma chambre.

**- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Rose ? Tu ne crois pas que je me sens déjà assez coupable ? Ne peux-tu pas accepter ma décision? **

**- Je suis désolée Bella, mais tu vas faire souffrir tout le monde en faisant ça. Que crois-tu que Charlie pensera quand il saura que tu as trompé Jake ? **

**- Il ne saura rien si personne ne le lui dit.**

**- La vérité finit toujours par éclater. Sois réaliste.**

Je levai la tête vers Rose et la vis fermer ses yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration.

**- Ecoute Bella, je serai là pour toi aujourd'hui. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive et je respecterai tes choix mais ne me demande pas de les approuver.**

Face à cette touchante déclaration, mes larmes se multiplièrent. Je me tournai vers Alice, qui était restée silencieuse pendant notre altercation. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. _Je m'en veux tellement de leur faire ça ! Sans le vouloir je les oblige à mentir… _Je cachai ma tête dans mes genoux et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis deux paires de bras venir m'enlacer. Nous pleurâmes toutes les trois pendant un long moment dans les bras les unes des autres.

Au bout de ce qui me parut être des heures, nous nous relevâmes et Alice m'envoya me doucher. J'attrapai discrètement mon portable et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Alice m'avait donné, comme elle aimait à les appeler, « mes dessous nuptiaux » et mon peignoir pour seul vêtement. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ma robe. A chaque fois que je l'avais essayée, elle m'avait bandé les yeux. Je me repostai un moment face au miroir. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur. _A part un miracle tout le monde verra que j'ai pleuré_…

Je me saisissais ensuite de mon portable et tapai un petit message que je lui envoyais.

_« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur, le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore. (1) »_

Je savais que cette journée serait aussi difficile pour moi que pour lui. Je pénétrai ensuite dans la cabine de douche et laissai l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles crispés. Mon esprit vagabonda à mille lieux d'ici. A chaque fois que je fermais mes yeux, je revoyais son visage, ses bras m'enlaçant, ses mains chaudes sur ma peau laiteuse, sa bouche se mouvant tout contre la mienne… Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'accepter sa proposition mais c'était si tentant que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir refuser. Nous n'avions même pas discuté de son mariage à lui. _Allait-il lui aussi tenir ses engagements ?_

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'annonçant un nouveau message me sortit de ma léthargie. Je m'empressai de sortir de ma douche et de m'emmitoufler dans une serviette chaude. Je me dirigeai vers l'étagère où j'avais posé mon mobile et le saisis. J'ouvris le message et le lus rapidement. Mon sourire s'effaça.

_« Le cœur d'une femme est une partie des cieux, mais aussi comme le firmament, il change de jour comme de nuit. (2) »_

Une chose était certaine : il était en colère. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le lui reprocher. Après un ultime regard à son texto, j'éteignis mon portable et me saisis de mes dessous et de mon peignoir. Je les passai après avoir enlevé ma serviette que j'enroulai autour de mes cheveux. Je sortis de la salle de bain, prête à affronter la torture qui m'attendait avec Alice.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans ma chambre, je stagnai un moment sur le seuil. Ce n'était plus ma chambre. Alice l'avait transformée en institut de beauté et Rose s'évertuait à ranger les quelques affaires qu'il me restait dans un carton. Charlie le donnerait à Jake dans la matinée pour qu'il l'emmène dans notre nouvelle maison. Je n'avais pas eu le droit de découvrir les lieux. Jacob tenait à m'en faire la surprise. Je me rappelai avoir été quelque peu fâchée par cette décision. Après tout l'achat d'une maison était une étape importante pour un couple et j'aurai aimé donner mon avis sur la question.

Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis Alice m'arracher le bras pour me faire asseoir sur un tabouret de coiffeuse, très kitch, recouvert de velours rose bonbon. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je priai intérieurement pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas partie de mon nouveau mobilier.

**- Bon très bien Bella, je vais commencer les masques de peau et…**

**- LES masques de peau !**

**- Oui LES ! Et crois-moi, tu en a besoin si tu ne veux pas ressembler à ma grand-mère pour ton mariage. **

Je me renfrognai et boudai face au miroir.

**- Et ne boude pas, ça va te donner encore plus de rides.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire ironique et fermai mes yeux en expirant profondément. Je me laissai ensuite aller aux sensations. _Finalement c'est agréable ! _ Alice m'expliqua qu'elle avait une amie qui avait une amie et qui avait une amie qui était masseuse et qui lui avait appris quelques trucs. Tout en me massant plusieurs parties du visage, elle me parla des points de connexion de nos chakras. Au bout de quinze minutes, je ne l'écoutais plus et laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers un seul homme. Et à mon plus grand damne, ce n'était pas vers mon futur mari.

Au bout de ce qui me parut être des heures, Alice me secoua l'épaule.

**- Et bien merci Bella, je vois que ma vie à New York te passionne.**

**- Oh pardon Alice, mais j'avais tellement sommeil et puis tu m'as fait tellement de bien avec tes massages faciaux. **

**- Oui c'est vrai que je suis douée. Je pense que je vais tenter ça sur Jasper, un de ces soirs.**

**- Pourquoi ? Apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour avoir de multiples orgasmes.**

Rosalie et moi rîmes et Alice prit un air offusqué sur le visage.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, ce n'est pas très beau de te moquer, il me semble que je ne suis pas la dernière à avoir pris mon pied.**

Mon rire se stoppa immédiatement. Le nœud qui nouait mon estomac se serra un peu plus.

Alice et Rosalie durent s'apercevoir de mon changement d'humeur et s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux de rire.

**- Oh Bella pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

**- Ce n'est rien Alice. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller.**

Rosalie ne dit rien mais m'adressa un sourire forcé. Je savais qu'elle se retenait pour moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ma meilleure amie, le jour de mon mariage de surcroît.

Cette dernière se posta derrière moi et s'occupa de mes cheveux pendant qu'Alice s'attaquait à la partie maquillage. Rose boucla mes cheveux mais les laissa lâches.

Quand à Alice, elle me fit un maquillage discret dans les tons rose pâle. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers une immense housse de vêtements. Cette dernière était accrochée par un cintre en haut de mon armoire. Rosalie se posta près de moi et Alice en véritable maîtresse de cérémonie, fit durer le suspense.

Elle hissa ensuite ses petits doigts vers la fermeture éclair et la dé-zippa tout doucement.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin ouverte, ma meilleure amie en écarta les deux pans et en sortit une pure merveille.

Ma robe était magnifique. Elle avait un aspect froissé qui lui donnait un air contemporain. Elle était bouffante sans faire meringue. Alice m'avait fait une traîne pas trop longue comme je le lui avais demandé. Il y avait un joli drapé au niveau de la jupe qui en faisait la robe de mes rêves. J'avais toujours voulu être une princesse pour mon mariage et avec cette robe mon vœu était exaucé. J'étais complètement conquise par cette merveille. Le bustier était même piqué de délicates fleurs, un vrai travail d'orfèvre. Lorsqu'Alice la décrocha du cintre, je m'en approchai et touchai la matière. Elle avait fait des folies en mettant de la soie. Dans un silence presque religieux, elle défit le laçage du bustier et se baissa pour que je passe mes pieds dans l'ouverture. J'enlevai mon peignoir et le passai à Rose qui semblait … émue ?!

Alice remonta la robe délicatement et passa les bretelles sur mes bras. Celles-ci s'arrêtaient au niveau de mes épaules. Elle passa ensuite dans mon dos et rattacha les lacets du bustier. Je fis ensuite face au miroir et sentis les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Alice et Rosalie le virent et m'entourèrent de leur bras pour un câlin. La journée allait être rude !

**POV Edward :**

A mon réveil ce matin, je sentais un énorme poids sur mon cœur. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que ma Bella en épouse un autre. Mes pensées divaguaient vers notre moment de la veille. Jamais je n'avais pleuré pour une fille. Elle m'avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Elle était entrée dans ma vie tel un astéroïde entre en collision avec La Terre. Elle avait chamboulé toute ma vie.

Mon flot ininterrompu de pensées se stoppa lorsqu'Emmett surgit dans ma chambre.

**- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper**

**- Et maman qui dit que c'est moi l'ours ! Alors Winnie, t'as pas eu ton pot de miel ce matin ?**

**- Dégage Emmett**

**- Monsieur est bien grognon ! C'est Bella qui te met dans des états pareils ?**

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Mon frère tapait exactement là où ça faisait mal. Rien que d'entendre son prénom déchirait mon cœur.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux Em' ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'une cravate !**

**- Une cravate ? C'est bien une des premières fois que je te vois déguiser en pingouin. **

**- Oui je sais, je fais un effort pour Rose.**

**- Pour Rose ? Ne me dis pas que tu…**

**- Ecoute Edward, accompagne-moi.**

**- Hors de question ! Voir la femme de ma vie en épouser un autre.**

**- Et tu t'es jamais dit qu'elle pouvait te faire un remake de Julia Roberts dans « Just Married » ?**

Je regardai mon frère avec de grands yeux ronds. Comment connaissait-il le film « Just Married » ?

**- Oui je sais ce que tu penses mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. Maman m'oblige à regarder ses films ringards avec elle. **

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur.

**- Je te jure que si tu oses répéter ça a qui que ce soit, tu seras obligé de bouffer avec une paille toute ta vie. **

Cette fois, je ris franchement. Ca faisait du bien de se détendre un petit peu. Emmett rigola avec moi.

**- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?**

**- Ben un truc classe je suppose…**

Je lui tendis une cravate noire et simple. Emmett me lança un regard qui disait « Et c'est avec ça que je vais paraître classe ».

**- Rien ne vaut le noir et blanc, crois-en mon expérience.**

**- Ok merci frangin.**

Mon frère baissa la tête et je pouvais le voir remuer et tortiller la cravate autour de ses doigts.

**- Tu veux autre chose ?**

**- Et bien je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais vraiment pas venir…**

J'expirai longuement et m'assis sur mon lit. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et secouai la tête négativement pour faire comprendre à Em' que ma décision resterait inchangée.

**- Je ne peux pas Em', c'est un crève cœur pour moi. Je veux dire… J'ai juste envie de fracasser la tête de ce type contre le béton pour me prendre la femme de mes rêves.**

**- Wow ! Tu vas pas devenir tueur en série ou un truc dans ce genre ?**

Je relevai ma tête et souris tristement.

**- Non rassure-toi. Je ne vais pas aller prendre une hache pour faire un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Je vais probablement travailler ma musique toute la journée. Toi, profite de ta Rose. Elle repart bientôt pour New York, non ?**

Emmett m'avait quelque peu parlé des filles. Je savais que Rose et Alice partageaient un appartement là-bas et j'avais aussi appris que c'était le rêve de Bella, de les rejoindre._ Un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais !_ Emmett me donna une tape dans le dos et me sourit.

**- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver.**

**- Merci Em'.**

**- Merci de quoi ? J'ai pas réussi à rendre mon petit frère heureux…**

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est le destin. Ca devait se passer comme ça.**

**- Mouais…**

Il quitta ma chambre avec un air triste sur le visage. La rage et la colère refirent surface dans mon esprit. Je détestais plus que tout faire souffrir les gens que j'aime. Je serrai les poings si fort que mes jointures blanchirent. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'extirpa du cercle de haine que je m'étais construit. Je m'en saisis et ouvris le message. Il était de Bella.

_« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur, le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore. »_

Je reconnus immédiatement cette citation. _Comment pouvait-elle connaître la douleur ? Elle aurait pu éviter tout cela si elle avait rompu ses fiançailles. C'était de sa faute si j'étais malheureux à en crever._ Du tac au tac, je répondis à son message par une citation du même auteur.

_« Le cœur d'une femme est une partie des cieux, mais aussi comme le firmament, il change de jour comme de nuit. »_

Je refermai ensuite le clapet du téléphone et le balança violemment au sol. Comment allais-je contrer cette douleur qui se répandait dans tout mon être et dans tout mon cœur comme la pire des gangrènes ? Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et serrai l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi, il y avait deux nuits de cela. Il portait toujours son parfum. Je m'en enivrai et sombrai alors dans un profond sommeil.

…

Lorsque je me réveillai, je m'aperçus que j'avais dormi plus de cinq heures. Je me levai et descendis à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans la maison. Mes parents avaient dû sortir se balader et Em' devait probablement être à l'église à l'heure qu'il était. M'approchant du bar, j'y trouvai un Post-It !

_Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis._

_La cérémonie est à quinze heures, si tu changes d'avis ! )_

Emmett ne déciderait donc jamais de lâcher l'affaire. _Mais s'il avait raison ? Et si le fait de me voir à la cérémonie de son mariage provoquait en elle un déclic !_ Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de la dernière chance qu'il me restait d'être auprès d'elle. Je filai à la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. En sortant, je m'inspectai dans le miroir. Je ne m'étais pas rasé depuis deux jours mais cela ne faisait pas désordre. Je ne perdis donc pas plus de temps et enfilai un costume Armani très simple et une chemise blanche. Je m'abstins de porter une cravate. Après tout je ne partais pas assister aux festivités. Et avec de la chance celles-ci seraient vite écourtées. Une fois prêt, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de dévaler les escaliers de l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte à la hâte et me trouvai nez à nez avec mes parents.

**- Mais mon Chéri où cours-tu comme ça ?**

**- Pas le temps Maman. Je t'aime.**

Je me glissai à l'intérieur de ma Volvo et pris la direction de la chapelle. Je quittai le quartier résidentiel afin d'emprunter la route qui me mènerait vers le centre ville.

Jamais je n'avais roulé aussi vite. Je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard, c'était ma dernière chance de la convaincre.

Lorsque j'arrivai à proximité, je vis un attroupement de voitures. Je décidai donc de me garer plus loin et de rejoindre l'église à pieds. Je scrutai la foule qui s'amassait et essayait de la repérer au milieu des tous ces gens. _Et si elle était déjà à l'intérieur ? Si j'avais perdu toutes mes chances ?_ Soudain comme un rêve, je la vis sortir d'une Mercedes noire. Elle était divine dans sa robe blanche. Je restai immobile un instant à la dévorer du regard. _J'aimerais tellement être à la place de ce Jacob._ Mon regard croisa un moment celui de Rosalie. Je la vis se pencher vers ma douce et lui murmurer à l'oreille. Puis elle se retourna brusquement. Je ne fis pas un geste de peur de briser la magie de ce moment. Je la vis s'avancer vers moi. A un moment, elle s'arrêta et je crus qu'elle allait faire demi-tour mais elle tourna simplement la tête en direction de Rosalie. Celle-ci hocha la tête discrètement. Bella se retourna de nouveau vers moi et traversa la route qui nous séparait.

Lorsqu'elle fut près de moi, j'avais l'envie irrépressible de toucher sa peau. Je joignis le geste à la pensée et caressai sa joue du bout des doigts. Mes yeux se noyèrent dans un océan chocolat.

**- Tu es tellement… belle.**

A ces mots, d'adorables rougeurs firent leur apparition. Elle baissa la tête comme honteuse de ses propres pensées.

**- Bella dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses.**

**- Je pense à toute la peine que je te fais ressentir. Si tu savais comme ça m'est pénible de jouer toute cette mascarade aujourd'hui.**

**- Alors ne la fais pas ! Pars avec moi. Je t'en supplie…**

**- Je ne peux pas Edward. Il m'est insoutenable de te faire de la peine mais il m'est également insoutenable d'en faire à Jacob et à mes parents.**

**- Mais ce ne sont pas tes parents qui épousent ton fiancé. **

**- Edward, toute sa vie mon père a rêvé de ce jour. Je ne peux pas le décevoir, pas maintenant, je suis désolée. **

**- J'aurais essayé…**

Je lui adressai un maigre sourire. Je rompis le contact charnel entre nos deux peaux et reculai d'un pas, meurtri par sa décision.

**- Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?**

**- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'être tombé sous ton charme. Je ne renie cependant pas la proposition que je t'ai faite hier soir. Si tu le décides, je suis prêt à devenir ton amant. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi Bella. Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner**.

Je vis des larmes coulées le long de ses joues roses. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle et la serrai contre mon torse.

**- Ne pleure pas ma Bella. Je t'en supplie. Il m'est impossible de te savoir rongée par le chagrin. Tu as des devoirs envers des gens et je le comprends aisément. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. **

Je lui fis un dernier baiser sur le front et m'éloignai à grand pas d'elle. Je ne devais pas craquer devant elle, sous peine de lui faire encore plus de mal. Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe. Je décidai de me rendre dans l'endroit le plus inoubliable de ma vie. Cet endroit où j'étais tombé amoureux d'un ange.

**POV**** Bella**** :**

Après l'avoir vu, mon cœur se serra, il était magnifique dans son costume. _Classe et sobre à la fois !_ J'avais redouté un moment qu'il soit venu assister à la cérémonie. Je savais que je serais incapable de dire « Oui » si je le savais dans l'assemblée. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Si j'étais à sa place, serais-je capable de regarder l'homme que j'aime au plus profond de moi-même en épouser une autre ? _La réponse est sans conteste non !_

Je n'avais pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Le voir si malheureux me déchirait littéralement le cœur. Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, j'aurais mis un terme à cette relation dés le début avant que les sentiments entre nous n'évoluent et nous dévorent de l'intérieur.

Après l'avoir quitté, je revins vers Rose et Alice qui m'attendaient près de l'entrée de la salle de préparation. Charlie devait m'y rejoindre avant la cérémonie afin de me conduire à l'autel après avoir récupéré Maman et Phil à l'aéroport.

Alice, fidèle à elle-même, retoucha mon maquillage afin que mon père ne voie pas que j'ai pleuré. J'aurais eu beaucoup trop de mal à jouer la comédie de la future épouse trop émue par son mariage.

Alice et Rose me prirent ensuite chacune leur tour dans leur bras puis me quittèrent.

Me retrouvant seule, je ne parvins pas à penser à autre chose que ce que j'allais faire. Les idées se mélangeaient dans ma tête. A chaque fois que je pensais m'enfuir, les visages de Renée et Charlie m'apparaissaient. Parfois, je l'imaginais aussi faire irruption dans l'église afin de m'enlever et de m'emmener loin d'ici. Cette pensée-ci avait tendance à me faire sourire. Comme à chaque fois que mon esprit dérivait sur cette voie, il revenait inlassablement sur cette plage, la nuit dernière. Je me rappelais chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers et chacune de ses larmes… Je ne pouvais pas en épouser un autre que lui. Mon cœur s'emballa soudain devant cette constatation. Il fallait que je cesse cette mascarade. Je ne pouvais pas épouser Jacob. Ce n'était pas honnête. J'allais m'enterrer dans un mariage malheureux si je poursuivais sur cette voie. Je m'apprêtais à quitter l'église, certaine de ma décision.

Deux petits coups portés à la porte brisèrent ma quiétude.

**- Entrez !**

Je vis le visage de mon père souriant, puis le visage de ma mère. Je me levai et allai la serrer dans mes bras.

**- Oh ma Chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**- Toi aussi Maman, tu m'as manqué !**

Ma mère m'avait beaucoup manqué. Elle ne cessait de voyager à travers le pays avec Phil, son nouveau mari. Celui-ci était joueur de baseball et était dans l'obligation de se déplacer souvent mais Renée était heureuse avec lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

**- Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je dois aller rejoindre Phil. Je voulais juste t'apporter ceci.**

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit écrin noir et me le tendit. Je le pris et l'ouvris délicatement. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite chaine en argent avec un petit pendentif. Ce dernier représentait une clé à l'intérieur d'un cœur. Il était magnifique.

**- C'est de la part de ton père et moi. C'est ta grand-mère Swan qui me l'avait offert lors de notre mariage. Elle m'avait dit de ne jamais fermer mon cœur à l'amour. J'ai discuté avec Rosalie et Alice et elles m'ont dit que tu avais quelque chose de bleu, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose d'emprunté mais qu'il te manquait quelque chose de vieux. Alors voilà !**

**- Merci à tous les deux, il est absolument splendide.**

Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras, émue par son cadeau. Je ne pouvais cependant pas l'accepter car j'avais pris ma décision. Edward était celui qu'il me fallait et je devais le leur dire. Cependant, l'émotion me trahit et m'empêcha de prononcer un mot. Ma mère finit par s'excuser pour rejoindre mon beau père. Mon père se racla la gorge et je me retournai. J'allais devoir briser ses rêves pour mon bonheur. Soudain, ma détermination flancha légèrement. Ni lui ni moi n'étions à l'aise pour déclarer nos sentiments. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour parler mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

**- Bella, ma chérie… Tu es magnifique… **

**- Merci Papa. Il faut que…**

Il me coupa de nouveau dans mon élan pour m'enlacer et murmurer d'une voix émue.

**- Je suis si heureux que tu épouses Jake.**

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur mes épaules. Mes rêves et certitudes se brisèrent en voyant son air bienheureux. Tel un automate, je fis un sourire forcé qui devait plus avoir l'air d'une grimace. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de lui faire part de ma décision mais ce fut vain.

**- C'est un garçon solide et qui a la tête sur les épaules. Je suis certain que vous aurez une vie très heureuse tous les deux.**

Il m'était impossible de lui avouer mes véritables sentiments. J'allais le briser et je refusais de me montrer aussi égoïste. Mon cœur se brisa en morceaux en imaginant un bref instant la vie qu'aurait été la mienne aux côtés d'Edward. Ne voulant pas que Charlie devine le conflit qui m'agitait, j'utilisai mes meilleurs atouts d'actrice et piétinai les restes de mon cœur pour accomplir le destin que je n'avais plus choisi mais qui était tout de même le mien.

**- Papa, tu parles comme si nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir. Je quitte la maison, pas le pays.**

**- Oui je sais… Tes petits plats me manquent déjà.**

**- Je ne serai pas loin et puis rassure-toi. Je ne te laisserai pas t'intoxiquer avec ta cuisine.**

Nous rîmes et il me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

**- Bella, ce que je souhaite le plus au monde c'est que tu sois heureuse. **

**- Je sais Papa.**

Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier. Si seulement il savait qu'en cet instant, j'étais la plus désespérée des mariées. Mon bonheur s'enfuyait avec un homme aux cheveux cuivrés et au regard vert incandescent.

**- Je t'aime ma petite fille.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Papa.**

**- Il est temps d'y aller.**

**- Oui…**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et nous sortîmes en direction de l'entrée de l'église. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Cependant je ne parvenais pas à me relaxer en sachant tous ces gens à l'intérieur. Je détestais me sentir regarder et je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait vraiment être le pire jour de ma vie. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la musique démarra. _Tu aurais dû choisir une marche funèbre pour tes noces Isabella ! _Je chassai aussitôt ces pensées de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Pour Charlie, j'allais épouser Jacob et je tiendrai ma promesse. Rosalie et Alice me précédèrent, puis la foule tourna son regard vers moi. Je sentais la nausée poindre le bout de son nez. Devant l'autel, j'aperçus Jake entouré de Sam et Paul, ses deux meilleurs amis. J'avançai pas à pas vers lui. Plus je m'approchais et plus je me sentais vide. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver jusqu'au bout. Ma résolution faiblissait à chaque nouveau pas. J'évitai de regarder les gens autour de moi au risque de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre mon futur mari et moi, je jetai un regard vers Emmett et Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Ils me sourirent tristement et si mon père ne m'avait pas tenu le bras aussi fermement, je crois que j'aurais pris la poudre d'escampette.

Une fois arrivés, mon père m'embrassa une dernière fois et tendit mon bras à Jacob. Je fis un sourire crispé à ce dernier. Quand le prêtre commença son discours, je pris une profonde inspiration. Je redoutais particulièrement le moment de prononciation des vœux. _Comment pouvais-je promettre à Jake de lui rester fidèle toute ma vie alors que je l'avais trompé deux fois en l'espace de quelques jours ? Comment pouvais-je lui promettre de lui offrir mon cœur alors que je l'avais déjà donné à un autre homme ? Comment pouvais-je être heureuse si Edward n'était pas près de moi chaque jour de mon existence ?_ La migraine commença à envahir mon cerveau et il me fallut fournir un effort considérable pour suivre les paroles du prêtre.

**- Jacob Black, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?**

**- Oui je le veux.**

**- Et vous Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Jacob Black ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?**

Un grand blanc se fit entendre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais au moment décisif de ma vie. Je me tournai alors vers Alice et Rose qui me priaient avec leurs yeux d'arrêter tout cela. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur mes parents. A ce moment précis, je pris la décision qui scellerait mon destin pour toujours. Je me retournai vers Jake puis vers le prêtre pour prononcer les mots fatidiques.

**- Oui je le veux.**

Nous échangeâmes ensuite les alliances et à la fin de la cérémonie, j'eus l'impression de sombrer dans un immense trou noir. Les personnes se succédèrent pour nous féliciter mais tous mes gestes et toutes mes paroles étaient mécaniques. J'avais l'impression d'être déconnectée de mon corps et d'assister complètement impuissante au désastre qu'était devenue ma vie.

Après un défilé incessant de « Félicitations », « Soyez Heureux », « Quel beau couple », la salle se vida. Nous remontâmes enfin l'allée. Quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, je fus éblouie par la lumière du soleil, puis par les flashs des appareils photos. On nous lança des pétales de rose. J'avais de plus en plus envie de vomir. _Comment le plus beau jour de sa vie devient-il le plus grand cauchemar qui puisse exister ?_ _Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?_ _C'était Edward qui avait raison. J'aurais pu tout arrêter. Maintenant il était trop tard…_

Jake m'entraina dans la voiture que mon père avait louée pour nous. _Une folie de sa part !_ Il tenait absolument à ce qu'on est une voiture avec chauffeur. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt mais il avait insisté. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant tout le trajet. J'étais stressée d'avance par la réception qui nous attendait. Et je l'étais doublement parce que j'allais découvrir la maison qui était devenue mon foyer.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, j'expirai profondément et en sortis. Je restai immobile quelques instants et ne sentis pas tout de suite la présence de Jake à mes côtés.

**- Alors comment est-ce que tu la trouves ?**

**- Elle est…**

Je ne trouvais pas de mots. La maison en elle-même était splendide mais j'avais plus l'impression que c'était un palais qu'une maison. J'eus un instant peur de me perdre à l'intérieur.

- … **Immense ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai ! Elle te plait ?**

**- Elle est superbe vraiment !**

Les invités étaient déjà dans le jardin mais Jacob prit ma main afin de me faire visiter notre nouveau foyer.

Nous rentrâmes dans un petit hall, à ma gauche se trouvait un petit salon cosy. A ma droite, il y avait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Nous montâmes les quelques marches et arrivâmes au premier étage.

**- Il y a quatre chambres et une salle de bain.**

**- Quatre ?**

**- Oui nous n'avons jamais parlé des enfants mais au cas où…**

Je sentais mes nausées réapparaître. J'avais déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être mariée à Jacob alors de là à faire des enfants, la route allait être longue.

Nous redescendîmes et il me guida vers la cuisine qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Une immense baie vitrée nous séparait du jardin.

Les gens au dehors étaient moins nombreux, néanmoins je ne parvenais pas à calmer mon angoisse. Nous fûmes accueillis par une salve d'applaudissements. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus mal à l'aise qu'à ce moment. Jacob m'entraîna au milieu des invités. Je me devais de faire bonne figure malgré le nœud à l'estomac que j'avais depuis le début de cette journée.

J'essayai de repérer Rosalie et Alice afin de m'éclipser quand je le vis, entouré d'une ribambelle de filles. Mon cœur se serra encore plus. Je cherchai un moyen de m'éloigner de Jacob et trouvai le moment idéal quand il rejoignit ses amis de La Push.

Je m'approchai alors doucement de lui. Il ne m'avait pas vue ou alors faisait semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue. Il flirtait ouvertement avec toutes ces femmes. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. _Peut-être était-ce sa façon de me punir pour avoir mené mon mariage jusqu'au bout…_

Mes yeux se noircirent de colère en voyant toutes ces pimbêches en extase devant lui. Elles avaient toutes la langue pendante et la bave aux lèvres. C'en était affligeant. Je ne pouvais pas être plus jalouse. Lorsqu'Edward daigna enfin relever la tête et qu'il vit mon regard, un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Les filles autour de nous s'éclipsèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Je voyais son regard parcourir chaque parcelle de mon corps mais je n'en étais pas gênée. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et je retrouvai le regard tendre qui m'était si familier.

**- Tu es là !**

**- Comme tu le vois… La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut… Néanmoins je ne peux pas rester loin de toi.**

**- Vas-tu rester longtemps ?**

**- Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ?**

**- NON !**

J'avais presque crié cette réponse.

**- Tu es ma seule bouffée d'oxygène…**

**- Alors je vais rester. J'ai hâte de voir la couleur de ta jarretière…**

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna, me laissant complètement abasourdie. Finalement, cette réception n'allait pas être si horrible que ça. _Vraiment Isabella ?_

* * *

_(1)Citation de Lord Byron dans l'œuvre « Marino Falieri »_

_(2)Citation de Lord Byron _

Bon alors, pas la peine de rechercher mon adresse ou bien même de vous saisir de votre portable pour appeler un tueur à gages, je suis déjà très loin …

Mon billet pour la Lune était déjà prêt ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais j'ai emporté Kellan avec moi, je vous laisse Rob comme lot de consolation …

Bon alors pour les réclamations, menaces de mort et compagnie c'est juste en dessous que ça se passe, alors si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas !

Gros Bisous à toutes

Joey**  
**


	7. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire Part II

Coucou à toutes

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Avant la suite des aventures de nos héros, je réponds à mes sans comptes …

Ousna : Je trouve ça regrettable que tu penses que mes personnages ne soient pas fidèle un tant soi peu à ceux de SM. Je peux comprendre que le dernier chapitre ne t'ai pas plu mais il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses la part des choses entre réalité et fiction. Et pas la peine de me plaindre ma vie privée ne ressemble pas à celle que j'invente.

Mimie33 : Merci pour ta review … Tu ne pense pas que ça peut s'arranger ? Bon peut être pas dans l'immédiat mais après la pluie vient le beau temps …

Angel : Et bien je crois bien que tu es la seule à avoir commencé ta review avec 'j'ai adoré ce chapitre » ! LOL ! Merci pour cette super review que j'ai adoré ! A partir de maintenant les changements vont être notables !

Clochette13 : Je pense bien que oui il va devenir son amant ! Ca va m'en faire des choses à raconter ! Merci pour ta review …

Onja : Voilà ce que j'appelle une review non constructive. Me haïr pour un chapitre d'une fiction n'est pas … oserais-je dire … très intelligent. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit si tu ne souhaites plus lire libre à toi … Passe ton chemin !

Twilight-poison : Et moi je crois bien que t'as raison … Merci pour ta review

Ladytink-bell : Me tuer deux fois ! Humm … Attend que je réfléchisse ! Non merci ! Désolée j'ai fini par virer Team Kellan du coup je l'emporte avec moi sur La Lune … Merci pour ta review

Fan de Twilight : Du bon sens ? Je vais peut être être un peu brutale mais c'est mon histoire jusqu'à preuve du contraire et j'en fais ce que j'en veux. Je peux comprendre que le dernier chapitre n'ait pas plu à tous mais de là à me dénigrer, je ne suis pas d'accord. Donc ben si tu ne veux plus lire libre à toi, passe ton chemin ! Mais évite de me juger moi ou ma vie privée !

Mimie30 : mais non faut pas déprimer comme ça, ça va s'arranger enfin … Bon je rigole ! ca finira par s'arranger ! J'ai encore des choses à écrire et des idées plein la tête … Merci pour ta review

Jill : Désolée mais Rob est passé en seconde place pour moi ! Bon allez pas de tueur à gages, ça risque de te coûter toute ta tirelire ! Désolée pour ton cœur, j'espère que j'arriverai à recoller les morceaux... Merci pour ta review

Cathie : Ce chapitre n'a pas été une mince affaire mais bon maintenant que c'est fait ! Sa nuit de noce risque d'être très éprouvante pour elle et pour Edward aussi … Quand à la jarretière je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans le chapitre ci-dessous … Merci pour ta review !

Un grand Merci à Letmesign23, bébé23, schaeffer, Audrey, love twilight, momo pour vos reviews …

Un immense merci à toi ma petite choupette pour tout ton temps et ta patience et ton aide ! Je t'adore !

Ma bêta chérie m'a donné un nouveau mot à caser dans ce chapitre. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à le trouver tellement il est … enfin bref !

**TRES IMPORTANT** : Ce chapitre a de nombreuses références musicales qui sont absolument à écouter pendant votre lecture au moment où j'y fais référence. N'hésitez donc pas à ouvrir une petite page You Tube afin de les écouter pendant votre lecture ou encore d'aller faire un saut sur le Blog du Fruit Défendu puiqu'il y a la playlist, les chapitres et autres petites surprises rien que pour vous ! Alors juste un petit clik pour apprécier encore plus certains passages à cette adresse**  
**

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Je fais une dernière précision avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, c'est que pour ce dernier il y a un long passage écrit par ma bêta parce que j'étais bien incapable de me dépatouiller avec ce dernier… Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant, je vous retrouve en bas …

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Edward :**

J'étais venu à cet endroit pour me ressourcer et essayer de me l'ôter de la tête mais mon esprit ne pouvait fonctionner qu'en connivence avec le sien. _Pourquoi fait-elle ça si elle m'aime ? Pourquoi en épouser un autre ? Elle a tout gâché ! J'aurais été prêt à quitter Tanya pour elle. Comment ne peut-elle pas voir tout l'amour que je veux lui apporter ?_

Je devais retourner la voir. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle. Pas comme ça… Je voulais la faire souffrir comme elle m'avait fait souffrir. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Emmett pour connaitre le lieu de la réception. La réponse ne tarda pas.

_1547 Devon Street_

Je pris les clés de ma Volvo et quittai l'endroit qui avait accueilli notre amour. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la demeure qui serait désormais la sienne, j'eus un nœud à l'estomac. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne reflétait pas sa personnalité. C'était une bâtisse immense et tape à l'œil. Bon nombre d'invités était déjà arrivé. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Je sortis de ma voiture et me postai devant la maison. Je ne savais plus très bien si cela était une bonne idée. _Peut-être faut-il que je m'efface ? Elle a fait son choix après tout et ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi m'entêter ? Je l'ai perdue… _Alors que je me retournai pour faire demi-tour, je tombai nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Sans l'avoir jamais vu, je reconnus instantanément le père de Bella. Il avait les mêmes yeux chocolat que sa fille et ce regard si profond et déstabilisant. Je me sentis tout à coup très mal à l'aise, face à cet homme. Celui-ci me scrutait du regard.

**- Est-ce que l'on se connait ?**

**- Heu … Non … Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Enchanté !**

Je tendis ma main espérant ainsi faire tomber le malaise qui persistait en moi. Il me donna une poignée de main franche.

**- Vous êtes un ami de Jacob ?**

_Que puis-je bien répondre à cela ? Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je suis l'amant de sa fille ! Ca ferait tout de suite mauvais genre ! _

**- Pas du tout… En fait, je ne le connais pas ! **

Je le vis croiser les bras sur son torse et me lancer un regard sombre. _Bravo ! Maintenant il te prend pour un voyeur ou pique-assiette ! _Je me dépêchai donc d'expliquer ma présence.

**- Je suis le frère du petit ami de Rosalie et un ami de Bella.**

**- Je croyais pourtant connaitre tous ses amis.**

**- Et c'est sûrement le cas. Je suis de New York. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques jours seulement.**

J'espérais secrètement que cet interrogatoire n'allait pas durer car je me sentais perdre les pédales de minutes en minutes. A ce niveau-là, mes mains n'étaient plus moites mais carrément détrempées.

**- Hum Hum ! Très bien ! Alors rentrons !**

_Bien joué Eddy ! Te voilà maintenant obligé d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions. _Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et m'invita à y entrer. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je fis alors un petit sourire et pénétrai dans le hall. Ce que je vis autour de moi me troubla. Je ne reconnaissais aucune touche de Bella dans cette maison. Je n'avais beau la connaitre que depuis quelques jours, il m'était inconcevable de l'imaginer vivre ici. La décoration était pauvre et faisait presque défaut. Tout était froid et impersonnel.

Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment parler de son fiancé mais je devinais au style d'ameublement que c'était lui qui avait tout fait. Je suivis le père de Bella à travers la maison et nous débouchâmes sur le jardin. Je cherchai immédiatement du regard Emmett et Jasper. Je fus soulagé quand je les vis près du buffet, entourés de Rosalie et Alice. Je m'excusai donc auprès du Chef Swan et rejoignis mes amis. Lorsqu'Alice et Rose me virent, elles eurent toutes deux un regard désolé et compatissant. Je les gratifiai d'un petit sourire afin de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de leur faute.

**- Alors finalement tu t'es décidé frérot !**

**- Est-ce que ça va aller Edward ?**

**- Oui ne vous en faites pas, et puis quelqu'un de sage m'a dit un jour « Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis »**

Emmett s'approcha de moi et me donna une tape dans le dos.

**- Je te reconnais bien là ! Et puis profites-en ! Regarde un peu toutes ces filles !**

**- Je ne suis pas là pour ça Em'.**

**- Et pourtant, je pense que cela aurait son petit effet !**

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que Rosalie essayait de me dire. Elle me fixa des yeux et cela fit tilt dans mon esprit. _La jalousie !_ Et pourtant j'en avais été témoin, à la plage, lors de ma rencontre avec Jessica. Ca avait été l'élément déclencheur de Bella pour qu'elle vienne à moi. _Mais là est-ce encore possible ? Maintenant qu'elle est mariée ? Au milieu de toutes les personnes qu'elle connait. Rien n'est moins sûr ! Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien…_

Je fis un petit clin d'œil à Rose. Je lui étais reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour m'aider. Elle était ma plus grande alliée dans cette histoire. Je m'éloignai alors du petit groupe sans quitter le buffet. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps pour voir déambuler autour de moi pas moins de cinq jeunes femmes. Je savais que c'était mal de les utiliser ainsi mais ne dit-on pas aux grands maux les grands remèdes ? J'écoutai leurs babillages incessants sans grand intérêt.

Lorsque je la vis arriver au bras de son « mari », un éclair de rage me foudroya. J'étais loin de me douter que ça ferait aussi mal de la voir à ses côtés. Elle était tellement resplendissante dans cette robe. J'étais malade de jalousie à l'idée que ce soit lui qui l'effeuille de cette splendeur. Une légère nausée s'empara de moi. Je voulais être celui qui allait lui ôter sa robe de mariée. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit mais il me fallait l'aide de Rosalie. Les applaudissements des invités me sortirent de ma contemplation. Je vis les jeunes femmes autour de moi en faire de même. Il était pour moi hors de question de me livrer à cette comédie. Je reportai donc mon attention sur le buffet.

Lorsque les applaudissements cessèrent, je vis son époux la mener saluer les invités. Elle avait un regard fuyant et je pouvais lire sur son visage une grande détresse. Puis elle fouilla la foule du regard avant de tomber sur moi. Je me détournai presque aussitôt, faisant ainsi semblant de m'intéresser aux filles qui m'entouraient. Je pouvais la voir du coin des yeux et me satisfaisais de voir à quel point mon plan fonctionnait. Elle s'avança vers notre petit groupe avec un certain aplomb. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je croisai son regard assombri par la jalousie. Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin et m'avançai quelque peu. Nos corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son doux parfum sucré. Il me suffisait de faire un geste de la main pour toucher sa peau soyeuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça ici, pas maintenant. Alors mes yeux firent pour moi, ce que je ne pouvais faire de mes mains. J'ancrai mon regard au sien.

**- Tu es là !**

**- Comme tu le vois… La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut… Néanmoins je ne peux pas rester loin de toi.**

**- Vas-tu rester longtemps ?**

**- Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ?**

**- NON !**

Elle avait presque crié sa réponse et un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Elle reprit plus doucement.

**- Tu es ma seule bouffée d'oxygène…**

**- Alors je vais rester. J'ai hâte de voir la couleur de ta jarretière…**

Je m'éloignai ensuite d'elle avant de rejoindre Rosalie près d'Emmett. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir figée au même endroit. Un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur mes lèvres. Je me penchai vers Rosalie soudain très confiant dans mon nouveau projet.

**- Rose, puis-je te voir un moment ? J'ai besoin de ton aide…**

**POV Bella : **

J'étais encore sous le choc de ses dernières paroles. Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer de la situation. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la voix de mon père.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ?**

Je sursautai et me retournai.

**- Oui bien sûr Papa, tout va bien.**

**- Est-ce que tu le connais ?**

Je décidai de jouer les innocentes.

**- Heu… De qui parles-tu ?**

**- Du jeune homme avec qui tu discutais.**

_Bingo Bella !_ Exactement la personne dont je voulais éviter de parler avec mon père !

**- Heu… Oui… C'est le frère du petit ami de Rosalie. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air… étrange. **

Il m'intrigua.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- On aurait dit qu'il hésitait à sonner à la porte de la maison. Il m'a parlé de son lien de parenté avec le petit ami de Rose et m'a confié être un de tes amis. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?**

**- Heu oui… En fait, je ne le connais pas très bien. Avec les filles, nous l'avons rencontré lors de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Il doit se marier la semaine prochaine à New York ! **

Je m'étais sentie obligée de rajouter ce petit détail. Peut-être me laisserait-il tranquille plus rapidement.

**- Et puis d'abord pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?**

**- Ha ! Va savoir ! Sûrement une déformation professionnelle !**

Nous rîmes et je me laissai entraîner par mon père vers le milieu du jardin. Je vis les invités former un cercle. Je me demandai alors quel en était la raison et lorsque nous le traversâmes avec mon père, je fus horrifiée de voir une chaise en son centre. Je savais parfaitement ce que cela représentait. _Le jeu de la jarretière ! Autrement dit le deuxième cauchemar de cette journée ! _Je sentis Charlie me pousser jusqu'à la chaise. Je croisai un instant les yeux de Rosalie. Celle-ci avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Jacob me prit la main et m'attira ensuite à lui pour me faire asseoir sur cette maudite chaise. Je pouvais voir tous les hommes de l'assemblée agglutiner à ma gauche, tandis que les femmes formaient un front uni sur ma droite.

(Joe Cocker – You Can Leave Your Hat On )

Le DJ lança une musique bien connue afin de mettre les convives dans l'ambiance. Un sourire joueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Jacob et avec un clin d'œil, il saisit le bas de ma robe. Il la remonta lentement, dévoilant petit à petit ma chaussure, mon genou et enfin ma jarretière. J'étais morte de honte à ce niveau-là. Content de lui, Jacob se pencha pour murmurer d'une voix rauque :

**- J'ai hâte de revenir ôter ce joli bout de chiffon Mme Black…**

Je ne sus pas si c'était son ton ou l'appellation « Mme Black » mais je dus fournir un gros effort pour combattre la nausée qui montait en moi. Je lui adressai un sourire forcé et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis. Tout le monde me dévisageait et attendait avec impatience le début du jeu. Moi, je cherchais à les fuir du regard, incapable de soutenir leur attention. Je n'avais aucune envie de participer mais mes deux meilleures amies ne m'avaient pas laissé le choix. _Chipies !_ Silencieusement, j'adressai une prière à Dieu pour que les femmes gagnent. Il était hors de question qu'un homme m'enlève cette maudite jarretière. _Surtout Jacob !_

La musique cessa et Alice prit le micro pour animer la partie. Elle expliqua les règles, somme toute assez simples. Chaque convive pouvait miser ce qu'il avait sur lui selon le principe d'une mise aux enchères. Le dernier à enchérir gagnait le droit de retirer le fameux tissu avec les dents pour un homme et avec les mains pour les femmes. A cette annonce, les hommes se mirent à siffler et à applaudir comme une meute de loups en mal d'amour. Je détournai la tête, soudain très humiliée par la situation. Ce fut à cet instant que mon regard se posa sur lui. Il était à l'écart de la foule, seul. Lorsque nos prunelles se croisèrent, il m'adressa son sourire en coin le plus sexy.

Je fus sortie de ma torpeur par le début des enchères. Pendant un quart d'heure, les gens misèrent de quelques pennies à 5 dollars. Je finis par déconnecter. Rose se baladait au milieu des invités avec une corbeille pour ramasser l'argent et Alice jouait les commissaires-priseuses avec joie. Jacob ne dit rien pendant un bon moment. Il était traditionnel de laisser le marié gagner la partie. Je le vis me lancer un sourire carnassier avant d'annoncer d'une voix tonitruante :

**- 20 dollars !**

**- Il semblerait que monsieur soit très intéressé. Quelqu'un veut-il surenchérir ?**

Dépitée, je cherchai mon Apollon du regard. Il était toujours au même endroit, nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier de la tente. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il ne daigna même pas croiser mon regard. Je jetai aussitôt un coup d'œil du côté de mes amis pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Emmett m'adressa un clin d'œil et surenchérit :

**- 25 dollars ! Ce n'est pas cher payer pour approcher un beau p'tit lot pareil.**

Je ris en entendant son commentaire. Malheureusement, mon allégresse ne dura pas car du coin de l'œil, je vis Jacob se tendre. _Il manquait sérieusement d'humour parfois !_

**- 30 dollars et ce « beau p'tit lot » est ma femme !**

Emmett éclata de rire et ajouta en faisant une révérence à mon mari :

**- Alors je m'incline…**

La scène était très drôle et me permettait de me détendre un peu car l'attention n'était plus focalisée sur moi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice reprenne la parole :

**- Il semblerait que nous ayons un vainqueur. Pour 30 dollars, une fois…deux fois…**

**- 200 dollars !**

Je fis un bond en entendant sa voix de velours s'élever. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, surprise de voir que quelqu'un poursuivait le jeu. Je le regardai aussitôt pour le voir toujours adossé au pilier. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et pendant un instant, le reste du monde s'évanouit. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car la voix coléreuse de Jacob rompit le silence.

**- Je rappelle à mon adversaire que nous ne pouvons miser que ce nous avons sur soi.**

**- Je sais.**

Jacob était furibond. Il ne pouvait rien dire sans passer pour un malotru. Alice décida d'intervenir.

**- Pour 200 $, une fois… deux fois… trois fois. Adjugé ! Si le vainqueur veut bien se donner la peine de récupérer son dû.**

(Beyoncé - Halo)**  
**

D'une démarche féline, Edward s'avança vers moi. A un moment donné, il s'arrêta auprès de Rose pour lui tendre les billets. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil. Mon amant se tourna de nouveau vers moi et avança avec lenteur tandis que le DJ lançait une chanson des plus enivrante. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il mit un genou à terre et saisit délicatement ma cheville pour poser mon pied sur sa jambe tendue. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et prononça d'une voix espiègle mais légèrement triste :

**- N'étant pas le mari, je n'oserai pas ôter ce charmant dessous avec mes dents. Ce serait inconvenable n'est-ce pas ?**

Prisonnière de son charme, je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Avec lenteur, il monta ses deux mains vers ma jarretière. Avec douceur, il prit la fine dentelle entre ses doigts et commença à la descendre. De l'extérieur, cela semblait somme toute banale. Mais de mon point de vue c'était bien différent. Le petit doigt de sa main qui se tenait à l'intérieur de ma cuisse dessinait des arabesques osées, accélérant ainsi ma respiration. Edward était ravi de son petit effet. Il continua son jeu jusqu'à ce que la jarretière quitte ma jambe. Tout le monde applaudit, sauf Jacob et mon père qui avait une expression étrange. Edward se redressa et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le dessus avant d'ajouter :

**- Ce fut un plaisir Miss Swan…**

Et il m'abandonna là, toute seule. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je m'aperçus que la foule s'était dissipée. Seul Jacob demeurait stoïque devant moi.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu peux me dire qui est ce type ! **

Il ne semblait pas avoir décoléré. _Super ! Et que les crises conjugales commencent !_

**- Pourrions-nous aller à l'intérieur pour discuter s'il te plaît ?**

Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ferma la baie vitrée et se retourna vers moi, le regard fermé et les bras croisés sur le torse.

**- Alors est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?**

Etant donné que ça avait bien fonctionné avec Charlie auparavant, je décidai de jouer les innocentes avec Jake.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- De ce jeu Bella !**

Il avait clairement haussé le ton. A bout de nerfs, j'explosai littéralement.

**- Ecoute-moi bien Jacob Black. C'est toi qui m'a collée sur cette fichue chaise afin que je me fasse tripoter la cuisse par tous tes amis alors ne viens pas me reprocher ta défaite face à l'un de mes amis c'est compris ?**

**- Parlons-en de tes amis ! Qui sont ces types ? **

**- Nous les avons rencontrés dans une boîte, lors de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille.**

**- Je suis certain que ce sont les stripteaseurs qu'Alice et Rosalie ont dû t'offrir !**

Cette fois, il allait trop loin. Je laissai éclater ma colère.

**- Non ! mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? D'abord tu m'imposes cette espèce de jeu débile et ensuite tu viens me faire la morale sur mes amis ? Et puis d'abord, Edward était dans cette boîte pour les mêmes raisons que moi, je te signale. Il se marie la semaine prochaine.**

Cet aveu était un véritable crève-cœur pour moi. Le fait de le prononcer à voix haute me retournait l'estomac.

**- Et où est donc la fiancée de Roméo ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que son Don Juan de pacotille se permette d'enlever la jarretière d'une autre femme.**

**- Parce que tu crois que laisser sa femme en pâture à une meute de loups mal élevés est mieux ? Va te faire voir Jacob !**

Je sortis sans demander mon reste trop énervée et trop frustrée par ce qui venait de se passer. Le gentil Jacob venait de se transformer en abominable mari et cette nouvelle facette du personnage ne me plaisait pas du tout. La galère dans laquelle je venais de m'embarquer s'abattit soudain sur mes épaules. Au lieu de regagner la tente, je m'enfuis au fond du jardin pour laisser éclater mon chagrin.

**POV Edward : **

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais pourtant essayé de résister à l'attraction qui m'attirait vers elle mais je n'y étais pas parvenu. C'était Rose qui m'avait conseillé de prendre les devants pour le jeu de la jarretière. Au début, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire remarquer devant tous les invités, mais en voyant qu'elle était atrocement mal à l'aise sur cette chaise au milieu de tous ces chiens sauvages, je n'avais pas hésité une seconde de plus.

A la fin du jeu, je m'étais volontairement isolé au fond du jardin. Je me perdis dans mes pensées en jouant inconsciemment avec la jarretière de ma douce. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais encore ici. Les voir tous les deux me déchirait littéralement le cœur. En me promenant, j'entendis des pleurs. Je me dirigeai vers la source et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis ma Bella effondrée par terre. Elle se tenait en position fœtale et ne bougeait qu'au rythme de ses sanglots.

**- Bella, que t'arrive t-il ? Bella réponds-moi…**

Je la pris par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard empli de larmes vers moi, mon cœur se brisa en morceaux.

**- Bella dis-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait… **

**- Je… je… me suis… dis… putée… av… avec Jake.**

**- T'a-t-il fait du mal ?**

**- N… Non !**

Elle s'effondra dans mes bras. Je la berçai doucement tout en passant mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux sans pour autant abîmer sa coiffure. La voir dans cet état me rendait fou de rage. _Comment ce crétin peut-il la mettre dans cet état ?_ Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs se tarirent et elle s'apaisa. Elle releva la tête et me sourit faiblement.

**- Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur.**

**- Non tu es magnifique…**

Je levai ma main et caressai sa joue d'un geste très doux. J'avais besoin d'un contact charnel pour me prouver que je ne rêvais pas. Elle en avait certes épousé un autre mais je lui appartenais corps et âme. C'était inutile de lutter. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de mes doigts. Je continuai donc ma caresse et traçai chaque contour de son visage. Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau de ses lèvres, mon envie de l'embrasser fut la plus forte.

J'approchai alors doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Sentant ma caresse s'interrompre, Bella rouvrit les yeux et je me perdis dans une mer de chocolat. Je m'arrêtai un instant, pour lui laisser la possibilité de me rejeter. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et son regard trahissait un certain désir. Encouragé par cela, je continuai mon chemin et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes aussi délicatement qu'un papillon sur une fleur. A cet instant, je me sentis de nouveau entier. Ce contact entre nos deux corps était infime et il me suffisait. Je lâchai un léger gémissement de bien-être.

Nos bouches se murent en rythme l'une avec l'autre après quelques secondes d'immobilité. L'envie d'approfondir ce baiser ne se fit pas attendre. Je glissai ma main qui était restée sur sa joue à la base de sa nuque et approchai mon visage encore plus près du sien. La pression sur nos lèvres augmenta légèrement et un délicieux frisson s'empara de moi. Enivré par son odeur, sa proximité, son corps, j'entrouvris ma bouche et passai ma langue sur ses lèvres. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à m'en accorder l'accès dans un soupir. Son goût de fraise emplit ma bouche et tel un assoiffé devant une oasis, je me perdis dans ce baiser.

Nos langues se caressèrent doucement mais langoureusement. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, aucun désir charnel dans cette embrassade. Juste deux âmes qui s'unissent…

Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes avec regret. Je lui fis un dernier baiser sur le nez et l'aidai ensuite à se remettre debout. Une fois qu'elle eut séché ses larmes, je la reconduisis en direction de la réception. Lorsque Rosalie et Alice nous virent débarquer de derrière un bosquet, elles se précipitèrent vers Bella.

**- Mais Bella tu as pleuré ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'arranger ton maquillage avant de retourner t'occuper de tes convives.**

Bella m'adressa un dernier regard avant de rejoindre Alice. Je la regardai s'éloigner et pris la décision de m'éclipser afin de ne pas ajouter à sa détresse. Je me retournai vers Rosalie.

**- Pourras-tu dire à Emmett que je le vois à la maison ?**

**- Quoi ? Tu t'en vas ?**

**- Je ne veux pas faire plus de dégâts que je n'en ai déjà causés.**

**- Edward, réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas Jacob qu'elle veut.**

**- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle épousé ?**

**- Parce que c'est Bella ! Elle passe sa vie à penser aux autres sans penser à elle et sans penser que finalement ses choix blessent les personnes qu'elle aime. Elle est perdue et paumée.**

**- C'est trop tard Rose… Je ne peux plus rien faire.**

**- Si, tu peux encore lui prouver ton amour.**

**- Ha oui ! Et comment je fais ça ? Je l'enlève au milieu des invités ?**

**- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus discret et tu sais que tu as des alliés…**

Sur ces paroles, elle m'abandonna pour rejoindre Emmett. Notre conversation faisait écho dans mon esprit. _« Tu peux encore lui prouver ton amour », « Ce n'est pas Jacob qu'elle veut », « est perdue et paumée »…_

Lorsque je revins sous la tente, je vis que Bella était revenue. Tout le monde était installé pour le repas. Rosalie et Alice était à la gauche de Bella. Emmett et Jasper étaient en face de leur dulcinée. Face à Bella se trouvait Charlie. Je m'installai aux côtés d'Emmett mais mon regard ne pouvait quitter son regard. Ce repas allait être dur. Lorsque je croisai les yeux menaçants de son époux, je détournai le regard. _Inutile de lui apporter plus de problèmes ! _Je décidai de m'intéresser à la discussion de mes amis avant de sombrer dans la folie de ses yeux pénétrants. Emmett était encore en train de se vanter des ses prouesses physiques du lycée. J'avais bien envie de le taquiner un peu devant sa belle.

**- Et Bla Bla Bla… As-tu dit à Rose le surnom sympa que t'avais trouvé les filles avec qui tu étais sorti ?**

**- Oh Edddychouchou, je t'interdis de révéler ce détail !**

Il savait pertinemment que je détestais ce surnom complètement humiliant que m'avait donné Tanya.

**- Dis-nous tout Edward. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !**

**- Eddy !**

**- Emmett ! Ca c'est pour m'avoir appelé par ce surnom débile !**

**- Ed' !**

Mon frère avait légèrement haussé le ton.

**- Et bien à cette époque, Emmett était plus connu sous le sobriquet de détrousseur de minettes…**

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et en voyant la mine déconfite d'Emmett. Nous en fîmes de même avec Jasper. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella étouffer un rire.

**- Détrousseur de minettes, mon gros nounours ? Humm… J'aime beaucoup ce surnom ! Je peux te promettre que tu finiras par l'adorer.**

Nous rîmes de plus belle à la réflexion de Rose. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Emmett rougit. La suite du dîner se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré la situation. Je m'étais éloigné lorsque nos jeunes mariés avaient coupé leur gâteau. Ceci dit je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vérifier que ma belle allait bien. Elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. A chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, je voyais qu'elle fuyait mon regard. J'avais aussi surpris son père, nous regarder tour à tour, Jacob, Bella et moi durant la soirée. _Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?_ Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si tout aurait pu être différent, si j'avais été le voir pour lui déclarer tout l'amour que j'avais pour sa fille. _Après tout, ce n'est qu'un père qui veut faire le bonheur de sa fille. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son bonheur serait en fait son plus grand malheur?_

__(Unchained Melody - Righteous Brothers)

Ce fut ensuite le moment tant attendu par tous : l'ouverture du bal par les mariés. Ce fut un crève cœur de la voir s'éloigner de moi pour aller danser avec lui. Lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent, mon cœur eut un raté. Cette chanson parlait pour moi. Tous ces mots, j'avais besoin de les lui dire.

Je laissai mes yeux fixés dans mon assiette. Je ne pouvais pas voir ça. Lorsque les applaudissements retentirent, Emmett me secoua doucement l'épaule pour me dire qu'il allait danser avec Rose et que Jasper faisait de même avec Alice. Je relevai alors la tête et m'aperçus immédiatement que Bella se trouvait seule sur la piste. _Est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?_ Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil que je pris pour un encouragement. Je ne demandai pas mon reste et quittai la table pour rejoindre ma belle sur la piste.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la piste de danse au moment où j'arrivai. Naturellement, je me saisis de sa main et passai mon autre main dans son dos afin de la rapprocher au plus près de moi. Mon corps s'enflamma comme une brindille sous le feu de ses doigts. Je pouvais sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à chaque fois que je rapprochais mes lèvres de son cou.

Nous profitâmes de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier. Les gens autour de nous ne comptaient plus. C'était comme si son mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je nous voyais danser tous les deux, sur cette plage, un soir d'été. Je voulais que ce fantasme devienne réalité. Je me fis alors une promesse. Un jour, elle deviendrait mienne même si je devais me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour cela.

**POV Bella : **

Toute cette soirée était un cauchemar. Entre les regards douteux de mon père et le manque d'intérêt total de Jake à mon égard, je me sentais délaissée. Je m'étais enfermée toute la soirée dans ma bulle protectrice. Tous mes gestes étaient machinaux et j'étais étonnée que personne n'ait remarqué que j'agissais comme un véritable robot.

Lorsqu'était venu le moment de couper le gâteau, j'avais fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'avais souri devant l'objectif mais au fond, mon cœur était mort. Il était à quelques mètres de moi et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de l'approcher, de le toucher. Toute la soirée, je n'avais eu qu'une envie : me jeter dans ses bras pour que l'on s'enfuie tous les deux, faire comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsque l'ouverture du bal avait été annoncée, mes mains étaient devenues moites. Je détestais par-dessus tout me faire remarquer et j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir passé ma journée à être sous le feu des projecteurs. Je ne voulais plus qu'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer tout mon saoul. Je voulais le pleurer. Lui, cet amour perdu. J'avais tout gâché. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Jake m'avait conduit sur la piste et Unchained Melody avait débuté. Une fois les applaudissements passés, Jake me demanda s'il pouvait s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses amis. Je me contentai d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Danser n'avait jamais été son fort. Le mien non plus d'ailleurs. Mais lorsque j'avais senti la main d'Edward serrer la mienne et son bras passer autour de ma taille, je sus que c'était là qu'était ma place. Je profitai de ce moment comme si le temps m'était compté. Mon rêve devenait presque réalité : lui et moi. Il ne manquait plus que cette plage paradisiaque. Même si c'était trop tard, même si j'avais fait la pire connerie de ma vie, je voulais me battre pour former un « nous » avec lui.

Quand nos prunelles se croisèrent, je sus qu'il avait saisi toutes mes pensées comme j'avais déchiffré les siennes. Mes mains s'accrochaient désespérément à son costume comme une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Je voulais le sentir encore contre moi. Je voulais ce peau contre peau qui me manquait tant depuis la veille.

Quand la chanson se termina, je dus à regret me séparer de mon amant. Il rejoignit la table en silence, me laissant en proie à mes angoisses. _Tu l'as bien cherché Isabella !_ Je fus contrainte d'accorder quelques danses à quelques invités afin de faire bonne figure. J'étais jeune mariée et pourtant au fond de moi, je ressentais l'amertume et le chagrin d'une veuve éplorée.

Vers deux heures du matin, Rose vint me dire qu'il était temps d'aller me changer afin de me rendre à l'hôtel avec Jake. Ce dernier ne pouvant quitter son garage, nous avions décidé de ne pas partir en voyage de noces. Je me rappelai que, lorsqu'il me l'avait annoncé, j'avais été déçue qu'il ne puisse pas s'absenter quelques jours de son travail pour passer du temps avec moi. Aujourd'hui, tout était bien différent. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de ne pas devoir partir. Je suivis donc Rose et Alice qui me guidèrent jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais dans un état proche de la catatonie. Je redoutais plus que tout au monde cette nuit. _Comment puis-je faire l'amour à un homme alors que tout mon être en désire un autre ?_ J'avais cette fois la nette impression d'être infidèle.

J'entendis à peine les paroles de mes amies.

**- Nous allons te laisser te changer. Nous t'attendrons en bas.**

J'hochai la tête. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot. J'avais la gorge nouée. Je sentis les larmes piquer mes yeux. Je commençais à délasser mon bustier quand je sentis deux mains chaudes attraper les miennes. Mon souffle se coupa sous la surprise. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui. Son toucher était pour mon corps et pour mon être une totale délivrance.

(Aerosmith - I don't want to miss a thing)

Au dehors, nous pouvions percevoir les notes de la mélodie diffusée par le DJ pour les convives restants_. _Je me laissai bercer dans ses bras au rythme de la musique.

Mon dos était collé contre son torse. Je pouvais percevoir chaque battement de son cœur. Il caressa mes bras du bout des doigts, déclenchant chez moi des frissons grisants. Il remonta ensuite ses mains expertes vers mes épaules et je les sentis redescendre vers mon dos. Il commença à défaire lentement le laçage de mon bustier. Une fois fait, il caressa mon dos comme il l'avait fait sur la plage en me passant la crème solaire. Ses doigts filèrent le long de chacun de mes muscles dorsaux, dessinèrent le contour de mes omoplates et suivirent le tracé de ma colonne jusqu'au creux de mes reins, m'obligeant à me cambrer sous la sensation.

Je ressentais une telle sensation de bien-être que j'avais peur de me réveiller pour constater que ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres douces se poser sur mes épaules, je n'eus plus de doutes sur la réalité de ce moment. Il devint ensuite plus entreprenant, faisant glisser ma robe à mes pieds. Etant toujours dos à lui, il me fit pivoter afin que nous soyons face à face. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes joues et dessina de petits cercles avec ses pouces sur ces dernières. Chaque geste était doux et tendre. Il déposa ensuite tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser ne contenait aucune urgence. Nous savourions tous les deux le plaisir d'être ensemble. Il se détacha ensuite de mes lèvres et traça une ligne brûlante de baisers sur ma mâchoire en direction de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

Je penchai ma tête vers l'arrière afin de lui laisser plus d'accès. Sentir sa bouche parcourir ma poitrine encore couverte était merveilleux. Il dirigea ensuite ses mains dans mon dos afin de libérer mes seins. Je décidai de ne pas le laisser en reste et fis glisser la veste de son costume le long de ses bras. Il s'en débarrassa en un clin d'œil. Il replaça ses lèvres sur mon cou et reprit le même chemin que précédemment. Lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mes tétons, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice en moi. Nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot. Aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être dite. Nos soupirs et nos gémissements parlaient pour nous.

Au fur et à mesure de nos caresses et de nos baisers, nos gestes se firent plus pressants. Je déboutonnai habilement sa chemise. Je finis par la faire glisser à terre avant de caresser chacun de ses muscles puissants mais doux. Il m'allongea ensuite sur ce lit qui aurait dû recevoir mes premiers ébats avec Jake. Il s'écarta de moi et dans la lueur tamisée, je pus admirer son corps d'esthète. Mon amant enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Il s'en débarrassa en quelques secondes. Il prit ensuite une de mes jambes et défit les lacets de ma bottine. Il l'ôta doucement et parsema ma jambe de baisers humides à travers le tissu de mes bas. Il fit de même avec l'autre jambe.

Mon rythme cardiaque menait une course frénétique. A chaque fois que sa bouche frôlait mon sexe à travers la dentelle, je ne pouvais empêcher ma respiration de devenir erratique. Lorsque je sentis ses doigts défaire l'attache de mon porte-jarretelle, je fixai mon amant. Je vis ses prunelles émeraude s'assombrir. Je sus en cet instant qu'il était aussi consumé par le désir que je l'étais. Il m'adressa son sourire en coin le plus craquant.

Il fit glisser tour à tour chacun de mes bas. La lenteur de ses gestes était une vraie torture. Il remonta le long de mon corps, sa peau frôlant la mienne. Au niveau de ma cuisse, il déposa un baiser sur sa marque. Il continua sa course jusqu'à ce que son corps chaud couvre le mien, sans toutefois faire peser tout son poids sur mon corps. Il m'embrassa plus langoureusement qu'auparavant. Je passai mes mains dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Les siennes parcoururent chaque centimètre de ma peau nu. Nous n'étions plus séparés que par la fine couche de nos sous-vêtements. A un moment, il se releva et me fixa des yeux. Je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait. J'étais complètement submergée par toutes mes émotions. Elles étaient décuplées à son contact. Il s'éloigna ensuite un bref moment de moi. Je restai figée de peur qu'il n'ait changé d'avis. Je l'observai et vis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit un préservatif et ma… jarretière.

**POV Edward : **

Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa jarretière, je vis d'adorables rougeurs faire leur apparition. Je remontai alors doucement mes doigts sur ses cuisses et fit descendre le dernier vêtement qui me séparait de sa féminité. Je passai ensuite le petit bout de tissu autour de sa cheville et le remontai jusqu'à sa place initiale. J'avais rêvé de lui faire l'amour avec uniquement cet accessoire depuis que je le lui avais ôté. Je rampai pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et m'en emparai pour un langoureux baiser.

Je sentis ses petits doigts se glisser sous l'élastique de mon boxer et souris contre ses lèvres. Je l'aidai à faire descendre mon sous-vêtement. Elle en profita pour caresser mes cuisses puis mes fesses. Dire que j'étais dur était un doux euphémisme. Je déchirai l'emballage du préservatif et le glissai sur ma verge. Je pris chacune de ses mains dans les miennes et les relevai à hauteur de sa tête, de chaque côté de son visage. J'entrai ensuite doucement en elle. Me sentir à l'intérieur d'elle remplissait la partie vide de mon âme. Je me mus en elle d'abord lentement, sans la quitter du regard. Mes mouvements devinrent ensuite plus soutenus, encouragés par le rythme de son bassin contre le mien. J'avais besoin d'elle. Tout mon corps la réclamait et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que la réciproque était vraie.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes tous deux notre apogée, je ne pus quitter ses yeux ravagés par le plaisir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je l'arrêtai d'un baiser tendre. Je me retirai et me débarrassai du préservatif usagé. Je la pris ensuite à l'intérieur de mes bras, désireux de prolonger cet instant merveilleux. J'aurais voulu rester ici pour l'éternité mais je savais que Rose m'avait donné très peu de temps. La dure réalité reprenait doucement ses droits. J'apposai alors un doux baiser sur son front et me levai pour me vêtir. Elle fit de même de son côté. Je l'aidai à s'habiller comme je l'avais déshabillé. Je ne voulais voir aucun vêtement recouvrir sa peau laiteuse, son corps magnifique mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Lorsque nous redescendîmes, Rose et Alice se tenaient toujours à l'endroit où je les avais quittées un peu plus tôt. Bella se retourna vers moi et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sentis une larme s'échapper de son œil et la chassai du bout des doigts. Cette larme n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente et nous le savions tous les deux. Je lui souris faiblement et elle repartit en direction du jardin. Pour ma part, je quittai la maison sans un mot, le cœur lourd comme la pierre…

**POV Bella : **

Ces derniers instants avaient été magiques. Je voulais conserver chaque caresse et chaque baiser bien vivaces dans mon esprit. Malheureusement, je devais remplir des devoirs conjugaux, ce qui me rendait malade. Je rejoignis la tente et Jacob, l'âme en peine mais heureuse d'avoir pu vivre ces instants volés avec Edward. Mon mari était au milieu de ses amis et je pouvais voir son état d'ébriété avancée. Un frisson de dégoût me secoua. Les minutes passées avec Edward avaient détruit mon mutisme et ma catatonie. Je sentis que les heures qui m'attendaient aller être rudes. Je m'approchai de mon mari à contre cœur. Un fois à sa hauteur, je posai une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna et emprisonna ma taille dans ses bras pour me coller contre lui.

**- Voilà ma poupée… **

Jacob commença à lécher mon oreille devant tout le monde et un autre frisson de dégoût naquit le long de mon échine. Je tentai de m'écarter mais il était trop fort pour moi. Ses copains commencèrent à siffler, ce qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

**- Jacob, nous devons partir.**

**- Quand tu veux bébé ! J'ai hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

Je me sentis légèrement blessée par sa remarque parce qu'elle sous-entendait que notre mariage avait moins d'importance que la nuit de noces. Néanmoins, je me sentis soulagée lorsque Jacob me lâcha. Il salua ses amis après avoir échangé quelques commentaires graveleux. Nous allâmes voir nos parents pour leur souhaiter le bonsoir. Jacob n'était plus en état de jouer les gentlemen et ses remarques plutôt déplacées semblèrent choquer mon père. Honteuse, je pris mon époux par la main et le guidai jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne lui demandai même pas son avis lorsque je pris la place du conducteur. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le volant dans cet état. Je soupirai en repensant à l'instant magique que j'avais vécu avec Edward. En jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob durant le trajet, je regrettai encore plus ma décision de l'avoir épousé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Jacob eut au moins la décence de prendre les bagages et de récupérer les clés auprès du réceptionniste. Ce dernier nous félicita et nous indiqua comment nous rendre à notre chambre. Mon cher mari n'avait même pas pris la peine de réserver la suite nuptiale. Toutefois, je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le problème. A peine la porte franchie, Jacob me sauta dessus. Sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne presque avec violence. Son haleine alcoolisée me donna la nausée et je me forçai à respirer par le nez pour reprendre mes esprits. Ses mains se firent baladeuses avant d'atterrir sur mes fesses qu'il malaxa avec force.

**- Ah Bella ! J'ai tellement envie de toi… Ca fait si longtemps et maintenant tu es mienne.**

Je pouvais sentir son érection presser contre mon ventre pendant qu'il dévorait mon cou de baisers humides. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai au début de notre relation avec Jacob car celui qui était face à moi ce soir ne m'inspirait aucun désir. Malheureusement, ses caresses brusques et ses baisers goulus ne m'aidaient pas du tout. Je fis néanmoins un effort et glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux par automatisme. Aussitôt un autre visage surgit dans mon esprit et un gémissement de regret involontaire m'échappa. Jacob prit cela pour des encouragements et me souleva pour me jeter sur le lit. Le soudain changement me surprit et me ramena dans la réalité. Je vis mon époux se déshabiller rapidement avant de plaquer son corps nu contre le mien.

A une autre époque, j'aurais été en admiration devant la musculature et le corps de Jacob mais depuis quelques temps un autre adonis avait pris place dans ma tête. Je sentis une légère excitation en repensant à ses caresses tendres et passionnés, à ses baisers brûlants. Je m'arrêtai vite car je n'avais pas envie de mêler ces merveilleux souvenirs avec le comportement de Jacob en ce moment. Il me rappela d'ailleurs à l'ordre en se redressant et en arrachant ma culotte sous ma robe. Il remonta le tissu sur mes hanches et s'enfonça en moi sans prendre le temps de vérifier si j'étais prête à l'accueillir. Il grogna de plaisir n'attendit pas que je m'adapte à sa taille pour commencer à bouger. Dire que la sensation était désagréable était un doux euphémisme. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et pris de grande inspiration pour ne pas craquer. Jacob bougea en moi avec frénésie m'arrachant quelques cris de douleur. Il sembla satisfait cependant car il dit d'une voix grave :

**- Vas-y ! Crie ! J'aime t'entendre crier comme une chienne pendant que je te baise.**

Ses paroles me choquèrent et me coupèrent le souffle. Il m'adressa un sourire carnassier avant de poser ses mains sur ma poitrine. D'un geste brusque, il tira sur le haut de ma robe pour la découvrir, déchirant le tissu au passage. Il se mit à jouer avec mes seins sans tendresse, tout en continuant à grogner et à tenir des propos salaces. Je me mis soudain à espérer qu'il jouisse rapidement pour mettre un terme à cette torture. Je fermai les yeux et priai, excusant son comportement par l'alcool. Je sentis les mains de Jacob descendre sur mes hanches qu'il agrippa avec force avant de s'enfoncer encore plus fort en moi. Il jouit en criant « **Tu es à moi !** » et s'abattit sur moi de tout son poids, me faisant suffoquer. Il se dégagea et roula de son côté du lit sans un regard ni un baiser. Après quelques secondes, je l'entendis ronfler.

Ce qui venait de se passer était tellement choquant que je restai quelques minutes immobiles, essayant de me dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'enfin je me relevai, la douleur qui m'élançait au niveau du sexe me prouva le contraire. Aussitôt, je me précipitai vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Je me sentais souillée. Une fois remise, je me relevai et me déshabillai pour me laver. Il fallait que j'ôte la sensation des mains de Jacob sur moi. Avant de me glisser dans la douche, je vis mon corps dans le miroir mural. Des traces bleues commençaient déjà à apparaître sur mes seins, mes hanches et mes cuisses. Je ne pus me regarder plus longtemps. Je me précipitai sous l'eau chaude et frottai ma peau de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'effondrai en pleurs dans la cabine. _Que s'était-il passé ? Jacob n'avait jamais été comme cela auparavant. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ?_ J'en aimais un autre mais j'éprouvais de la tendresse pour Jacob. Mais j'étais incapable de savoir si je pourrais de nouveau lui faire face après cette nuit de noces désastreuse. _Pourquoi Edward n'était pas à la place de Jacob ?_ Ce que nous avions vécu chez moi aurait dû être ma nuit de noces. Pas ce cauchemar… La gravité de la situation pesa comme une chape de plomb sur mes épaules. J'avais vraiment fait une erreur monumentale aujourd'hui et j'en payais les conséquences. Je me sentais si sale qu'imaginer être de nouveau avec Edward m'arracha de nouveaux sanglots.

L'eau de la douche se fit froide et je restai prostrée par terre, essayant de retrouver mon calme. Je finis par sortir et m'enrouler dans un peignoir. De retour dans la chambre, je vis Jacob étalé sur le lit et une nouvelle vague de nausées me submergea. J'avais besoin de m'échapper d'ici. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon paradis. J'avais besoin d'Edward… Sans réfléchir, je saisis mon téléphone et composai son numéro. Je m'enfermai de nouveau dans la salle de bain et attendis qu'il décroche.

**- Allô ?**

J'éclatai de nouveau en sanglots au son de sa voix.

**POV Edward :**

Lorsque j'éteignis le moteur de la Volvo, je laissai tomber ma tête sur le volant. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela doit-il m'arriver à moi? Qu'ai-je fait pour rencontrer l'amour et ne pas pouvoir en profiter ? _Je défis ma ceinture de sécurité et quittai l'habitacle étouffant de ma voiture. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et montai les marches qui menaient à ma chambre tel un robot.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me dévêtir et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je goûtai très vite au salé de mes larmes que je ne pouvais plus retenir. Je n'avais jamais pleuré pour une femme mais je ne pouvais l'empêcher pour Bella. Elle n'était pas quelconque. C'était la femme de ma vie, ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur. Il était impossible de briser ce lien qui m'unissait à elle.

Je tournai la tête et enfoui mon visage dans son oreiller. Son odeur avait presque disparu. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil. Je fus réveillé en sursaut par une vibration dans la poche de ma veste. Après avoir émergé, je cherchai mon téléphone. En tâtant l'intérieur de mes poches, je sentis un petit bout de tissu en dentelle. Je le pris et souris en regardant la jarretelle de ma douce. Elle avait dû la glisser là en se rhabillant. Je sortis de nouveau de ma léthargie à cause du vibreur de mon portable. Je trouvai finalement l'appareil et m'en saisis. Sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de mon correspondant, je décrochai.

**- Allô ?**

* * *

Que celles qui ont encore de la peine pour le pauvre Jacob lève le doigt !

Alors verdict ?

Donc je tiens à préciser que le lemon des horreurs a été écris par ma gentille bêta et que pour le tout doux c'est de moi ! Alors cette fois ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il faut envoyer les tueurs à gages !

Voilou j'attends vos réactions avec impatience … Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage encore et toujours, seulement si le coeur vous en dit !

A bientôt

Gros Bisous

Joey**  
**


	8. Doutes, mensonges et trahison

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre du Fruit Défendu, je sais que vous l'espériez plus tôt mais encore un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre et malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces dernières semaines …

Quoiqu'il en soit je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos mises en favoris et alerte. Votre soutien dans cette histoire me touche et m'aide à poursuivre …

Je souhaiterais faire un petit instant pub pour une fic que bon nombre d'entre vous connaisse mais qui me tient à cœur, c'est la fic de ma bêta adorée : « Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé » C'est une histoire somme toute splendide alors surtout n'ayez aucune hésitation !

Synopsis : Le 13/09/1917, Bella doit quitter l'orphelinat dans lequel elle a grandi. Elle est accueillie par la famille Masen. Elle rencontre alors Edward. Très vite, leur relation prend une tournure inattendue...

Elle est superbement bien écrite et très documentée, bref pour moi c'est un chef d'œuvre alors si ce n'est pas déjà fait je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour.

Maintenant je remercie mes anonymes …

Coeurdegael : Merci pour ta review … le sujet de l'adultère n'est pas un sujet que je connais heureusement d'ailleurs mais comme tu l'as dis je mets une partie de moi dans chaque chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira …

PatiewSnow : Sauver Edward et Bella, voilà une mission bien sur à réaliser en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mais d'un autre côté ça veut dire que tu perçois bien les émotions que je veux faire passer … Merci de ta review ! Désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas une seule seconde … Merci encore !

Ana Maria : Chouette, te voilà devenir une pro du français. Je suis touchée que ma fic soit ta préférée. Par contre désolée, je ne connais pas de fictions espagnoles, il faut dire qu'en dehors du français je ne suis pas très bilingue … Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité

Onja : Et bien sur ta dernière review, tu disais ne plus vouloir me lire parce que tu n'aimais pas la tournure que je faisais prendre à mes personnages. Je suis ravie que tu te soit ravisée néanmoins. Merci pour ta review …

Bébé23 : Merci pour ta review … J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire …

Mimie33 : Merci pour ta review … Bisous

Angel : Comme je suis d'accord avec toi ! Le monde est loin d'être celui des bisounours ! Mais enfin ça leur passera ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les histoires compliquées parce que je suis une fille compliqué et j'adore la complication. Merci pour ta review et ton soutien … J'espère que la suite continuera de te rendre « addict »

Titou : Merci pour ta review ma belle … je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que le suivant ne dérogera pas à la règle. Gros Bisous

Cathie : Merci à toi, je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette deuxième partie et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas … Bisous

Sera : Merci pour cette 500 ème review et également pour l'autre énorme que tu m'as laissé… Tu m'as énormément touché … Moi qui ne pensais pas dépasser les 50 au début de cette histoire … Merci encore pour tout ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Nana : La voici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Anbiraco : Elle arrive, elle arrive … Merci ma belle pour ta review !

Koda : Voilà la suite, concernant le mariage je ne peux rien dévoiler pour l'instant mais il n'y aura plus longtemps à attendre désormais …

Merci à Edalice

Grâce à vous toutes j'ai dépassé les 500 reviews et ça c'est extraordinaire et c'est grâce à vous alors un grand et immense merci à toutes.

Le mot à trouver lors du dernier chapitre était « détrousseur de minettes », ne me demandez pas pourquoi ça sortait tout droit de l'esprit tordu de ma bêta chérie …

D'ailleurs je lui passe ce petit message à travers ma fic : Je t'aime ma Bee et je suis heureuse de te connaître et je te remercie pour tout …

J'en profite pour vous dire que Bee et moi collaborons actuellement sur un OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine. Il sera publié dans les jours à venir … Le lien se trouvera sur nos profils …

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Voilà je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse en compagnie des mes protagonistes …

* * *

**POV Edward :**

**- Allô ?**

**- Ed… Edward…**

**- Bella ? Que t'arrive t-il ?**

Je m'étais redressé sur mon lit d'un seul bond.

**- Est-ce que tu peux me retrouver sur notre plage ?**

**- Dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe.**

**- Je t'expliquerai tout là bas… Viens m'y rejoindre s'il te plaît.**

Sa voix s'étouffait dans ses sanglots. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé mais je jurai que, si c'était à cause de son mari, il ne s'en tirerait pas à bon compte.

**- J'arrive tout de suite…**

Je raccrochai rapidement et fis le tour de ma chambre pour trouver mes clés de voiture. _Mais où je les ai mises ?_ Je me rappelai alors les avoir laissé en bas. Sans plus attendre, je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et dévalai les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée. Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur mes clés. J'enfilai une veste et les pris à la volée. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'étais à mille lieux de me douter de ce que je trouverais devant…

**- Mon Eddychou !**

**- Ta… Tanya ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

Elle me sauta dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

**- Tu me manquais trop… Alors j'ai pris le premier vol que j'ai trouvé et me voilà !**

_La voilà ! Ca pour être là, elle n'était pas ailleurs !_ Ma vie venait de se compliquer encore plus si c'était possible… Je tentai de me dégager doucement de ses bras et repensai soudainement à Bella.

**- Ecoute Tanya, je dois m'absenter quelques heures… J'ai une urgence…**

**- Une urgence ? Quelle urgence ?**

_Réfléchis vite Eddy ! _

**- Une amie a besoin de moi…**

**- Une ? Et ton amie ne peut pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? Enfin Edward ! Je viens de faire six heures de vol pour venir te rejoindre. J'imaginais un accueil un peu plus chaleureux.**

Afin d'imager un peu plus sa phrase, elle se colla et se frotta à moi en me lançant un regard qui se voulait langoureux.

**- Je suis déso…**

**- Et bien moi aussi, je suis désolée. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de partir. Je ne suis de toute évidence pas la bienvenue.**

Elle commença à se retourner et rebrousser chemin. Je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer sur le pas de la porte que j'étais tombée amoureux d'une autre fille qui m'aimait aussi mais qui en avait épousé un autre et que je voulais rompre nos fiançailles. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça comme ça !

**- Arrête, je vais m'arranger.**

Cela me déchirait le cœur de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Bella en ce moment mais je ne pouvais pas fuir mes responsabilités tout comme elle n'avait pas fui les siennes.

**- Monte dans ma chambre, je te rejoins dans une minute… Le temps de passer un coup de téléphone**.

Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'étais écœuré par mon attitude. Je sortis sur la terrasse et passai un rapide coup de fil. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de remonter dans ma chambre. _Allait –il falloir que je me mette à jouer la comédie tout comme Bella l'avait fait avec sa famille et ses amis ? Quelle torture ! Pourquoi devons-nous en passer par là ?_

**POV Bella**** : **

Après avoir téléphoné à Edward, je m'étais ressaisie. Il fallait que je quitte l'atmosphère étouffante de cette chambre tout de suite pour aller retrouver mon amour. Je passai ma tête par la porte de la salle de bain et vis Jacob, toujours effondré à plat ventre sur le lit, ronflant comme le moteur d'un tracteur. Je traversai la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour être sure de ne pas le réveiller. Au fond j'étais convaincue qu'une Rave Party aurait pu se dérouler dans la suite sans qu'il ne se réveille mais je préférais rester sur mes gardes.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton à plusieurs reprises comme si ce simple fait allait le faire monter plus rapidement à mon étage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter de petits coups d'œil à la porte de notre chambre, même si je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt…

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et appuyai sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée frénétiquement. Je me rendais compte que Jacob venait de faire naitre la peur en moi. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il agisse ainsi ? C'est déjà tellement dur toute cette histoire! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout se passe aussi mal ? _Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quel moment ma vie avait basculé.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes pensées. Je traversai le hall en courant et cherchai où j'avais garé la voiture. Je me sentais complètement désorientée et déconnectée de la réalité. J'avais l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Mais si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, Edward ne serait alors qu'un mirage. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je trouvai enfin la voiture des yeux et courus vers celle-ci. Je grimpai sur le siège conducteur et mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je mis le moteur en route et pris la direction de l'endroit le plus apaisant au monde pour moi.

Je ne faisais pas cas de la vitesse à laquelle je roulais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner de cet hôtel, de Jake. Lorsque j'arrivai, je courus jusqu'à la plage. Edward n'était pas arrivé. Je me laissai tomber sur le sable et m'effondrai en prenant mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne pouvais plus retenir le flot de larmes qui m'envahit. Je pouvais sentir leur goût salé sur mes lèvres. J'étais inconsolable.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être des heures, je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pleine d'espoir. Je fus surprise de voir à la place du visage de mon amant celui de ma meilleure amie. Rosalie s'accroupit face à moi et je vis Emmett un peu plus loin. Je compris alors qu'il n'était pas venu. Il m'avait abandonnée comme je l'avais abandonné aujourd'hui. Je fondis encore plus en larmes. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras et me berça comme un bébé.

**- Shhhhhhtttttt… Calme-toi ma chérie… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.**

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. La douleur fulgurante que je ressentais dans mon cœur m'en empêchait. Mes sanglots s'amplifièrent. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Je sentis ensuite deux bras forts me soulever et ma tête se nicha instantanément au creux de la poitrine de cette personne. Ce fut ensuite le trou noir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sentis que ma gorge était douloureuse et ma bouche pâteuse. Je tournai la tête pour voir où j'étais et reconnus la chambre de Rosalie. Je ne me souvenais pas de comment j'étais arrivée là ni même pourquoi j'étais ici. J'essayai de me lever mais un mal de crâne fulgurant me saisit aussitôt. Je me rallongeai et puisai dans mes dernières forces pour me souvenir des dernières heures.

La journée cauchemardesque que j'avais passée me revint alors comme un boomerang. Mon mariage, ma nuit de noce et l'abandon d'Edward… Cette dernière pensée me refit éclater en sanglots. Je me cachai la tête dans mes mains. La douleur que je ressentais me comprimait le cœur dans un étau. Rosalie et Emmett, certainement alertés par mes pleurs se précipitèrent vers moi après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée. Ma meilleure amie me prit dans ses bras et me cajola comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt sur la plage.

**- Calme-toi Bella. **

**- Ca… fait si… si mal… Rose.**

Ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglots douloureux.

**- Shhhhhhtttttt… ça va s'arranger Bee **

**- Plus… plus rien ne… ne s'arrangera ! Il… il m'a… aban… abandonnée.**

Rosalie échangea un regard avec Emmett et celui-ci quitta la pièce en trombe. Je restai encore quelques instants dans les bras de Rose, le temps de calmer mes pleurs. Au bout d'un long moment, mes larmes se tarirent et je repris une respiration normale. Rosalie brisa le silence apaisant.

**- Es-tu prête à discuter ?**

Je hochai la tête en me détachant de ses bras. J'essuyai mes yeux humides d'un revers de main.

**- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer Rose. Depuis une semaine, je ne fais qu'accumuler les erreurs, en commençant par ce mariage.**

**- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.**

**- Je sais Rose, inutile de me le rappeler**

**- Je ne suis pas contre toi Bella, sache-le bien. **

**- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire pour prouver ma sincérité. Elle me fit un hochement de tête pour me signifier de continuer.

**- Avec Jake, ça c'est très mal passé.**

**- Vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**- Non mais…**

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir les mots. Je savais qu'au moment où Rose apprendrait ce qui s'était passé, elle allait voir rouge.

**- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Bee.**

**- Cette nuit de noce a été affreuse. Jake avait trop bu et, pour résumé, disons que brutal et douloureux sont les adjectifs qui me viennent à l'esprit.**

**- QUOI ?**

Elle s'était levée et commençait à arpenter la chambre en long, en large et en travers.

**- Je savais que cet espèce de lourdaud ne serait pas digne de toi, mais de là à te violer.**

**- Il ne m'a pas… **

**- Si Bee, vous avez beau être mariés, c'est un viol ni plus ni moins.**

**- Non je refuse de penser à Jacob de cette façon.**

**- Mais c'est complètement dingue ! Tu continues à défendre cet abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Bella ? Tu te drogues ou quoi ?**

**- Arrête sinon tu vas exploser tellement tu es rouge.**

Elle se stoppa net et se mit à genoux face à moi. Elle fixa son regard clair dans le mien.

**- Ecoute-moi bien Bella, c'est grave ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Tu ne peux pas le laisser agir ainsi. Tu ne peux pas accepter ça. Il est tout à fait hors de question qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de toi. Si jamais tu n'en parles pas, c'est moi qui le ferai et ce, directement avec Charlie.**

**- Tu ne peux pas...**

**- Si je le peux et je le ferai, crois-moi.**

**- Ecoute il faut que je parle avec lui. Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai connu et aimé. L'alcool l'a transformé en monstre mais je veux régler ça toute seule avec lui. **

**- Bella tu ne sais donc pas que c'est comme ça que commence toutes les histoires de femmes battues ou violées par leur époux. **

**- Arrête Rose ! Tu connais Jake. Ce n'est pas un violeur et jamais il ne lèvera la main sur moi. Hier c'était… je ne sais pas… je ne trouve pas les mots mais il faut que j'en parle avec lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit.**

**- Quitte-le et annule ce mariage. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire pour le moment.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… Et si la prochaine décision que je prenais était la mauvaise ?**

**- Je ne lis pas dans l'avenir Bella mais je crois que tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Edward t'aime à en crever.**

Entendre son nom me ramena aussitôt à la dure réalité et me mit le cœur en miettes.

**- Il n'est pas venu Rose. C'est lui que j'ai appelé et il n'est pas venu.**

**- Oui mais il y a une raison à ça.**

Je fus tout de suite intriguée par la réponse de mon amie.

**- Sa fiancée a débarqué cette nuit.**

Je savais que ceci arriverait un moment ou à un autre, je ne pensais juste pas que cela arriverait si tôt. J'espérais secrètement pouvoir encore partager quelques instants volés avec mon amant.

**- Je comprends… Sa place est auprès d'elle comme la mienne est auprès de Jacob **

**- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais finir par aller chercher un exorciste.**

Ignorant sa remarque, je me levai et enfilai mes chaussures.

**- Que fais-tu ?**

**- Je vais rejoindre mon époux et avoir une conversation avec lui. **

**- Tu devrais le laisser encore cuver…**

**- Rosalie Hale, je ne te connaissais pas si méchante. Je vois que New York change les personnes.**

**- Isabelle Swan, je ne te connaissais pas aussi naïve. Il faut croire que San Francisco n'arrange pas les gens.**

Elle me lança un regard de glace. Je me sentais dépitée, délaissée par l'homme que j'aimais et rejetée par ma meilleure amie. Je pris le chemin vers la porte sans un regard et sans une parole.

**POV Edward**** :**

Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je ne vis pas Tanya. _Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de prendre la chambre d'amis_ ! J'entendis alors du bruit dans la salle de bain. _De toute évidence non ! _Je soupirai avant de me rallonger sur mon lit. Mes pensées allaient toutes vers une seule et même personne. _Pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé ? Et surtout pourquoi semblait-elle aussi bouleversée au téléphone ?_ Je n'avais qu'une envie : planter Tanya ici et retrouver ma belle. J'espérais qu'Emmett puisse lui faire comprendre que l'arrivée impromptue de Tanya était complètement indépendante de ma volonté. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas ou qu'elle ne croit pas que je veuille l'abandonner parce qu'elle s'était mariée.

C'était presque insurmontable pour moi de la laisser quelques heures. M_ais que se passera t-il lorsque je retournerai à New York ? Je ne peux pas me résigner à être à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle._ De toute évidence, la première chose à faire pour moi était de rompre avec Tanya. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas faire durer cette comédie plus longtemps. Je fus sorti des mes pensées par la voix nasillarde de ma fiancée.

**- Alors Eddychouchou, qu'en penses-tu ?**

Elle portait un déshabillé en dentelle rouge sang. J'eus la nausée à cette vision. Le morceau de tissu recouvrait à peine ses fesses et possédait un décolleté plus que plongeant. Sur l'instant, je trouvai ça particulièrement vulgaire. Tanya était loin de posséder les formes nécessaires pour porter ce genre de dessous. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit souda in. Je compris que cette nuisette ridicule était prévue pour me séduire. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle. L'idée en elle-même me répugnait. _Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_ _Bella ressent-t-elle le même dégoût pour son fiancé_ ? Rien n'est moins sûr…

**- Eddy !**

Je ramenai mon esprit vers l'instant présent et me forçai à sourire. Tanya avança vers moi avec une démarche qui se voulait langoureuse mais qui ne l'était en rien. Je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir mais je n'étais pas prêt de le lui donner. Elle grimpa sur le lit et rampa sur moi à quatre pattes. Elle déboutonna ma chemise et déposa des baisers baveux sur mon torse. J'étais écœuré. Elle remonta jusqu'à mon cou et s'attaqua au lobe de mon oreille. Elle le mordilla et le lécha avec insistance. Je cherchai un moyen de m'échapper de cette situation mais ne trouvai aucune solution. Lui dire que mes parents dormaient à côté n'était pas un moyen de la convaincre. _Bien au contraire !_ Cela ne ferait qu'attiser son désir et son excitation.

**- Eddychou, je ne te sens pas du tout avec moi là !**

Il était clair que je n'étais pas avec elle. Et autant dire que _« Petit Eddy »_ n'était pas au rendez vous non plus.

**- Ecoute Tanya, je suis fatigué et…**

**- Humm, tu vas voir… Je vais te réveiller bébé…**

Je sentis ses doigts se faufiler sous la ceinture de mon pantalon et sous mon boxer. Elle arracha le bouton et dé-zippa la fermeture éclair en un clin d'œil. Je tentai de résister à ses assauts mais mon corps m'abandonna dans cette bataille. Lorsqu'elle saisit ma verge, je devins aussitôt dur. Toute cette mascarade commençait à me donner des sueurs froides. Je tentai de me dégager mais elle me tenait si fermement que je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement.

**- Arrête Tanya je…**

**- Humm… Pourquoi arrêter… Ton petit soldat est au garde à vous…  
**

Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. _Qui aurait cru que je serai aussi vulnérable face à Tanya_ ? Je sentis sa bouche se poser sur mon membre lorsque la porte de ma chambre vint s'écraser contre le mur. Tanya se releva d'un seul mouvement. Elle chercha le drap pour cacher son corps dénudé et tira tellement fort qu'elle tomba au pied du lit. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Emmett appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle.

**- Je vois que la sorcière est de retour !**

**- Emmett ! Je vais te tuer.**

**- Bouhhh ! Je meurs de peur !**

Tanya se releva tant bien que mal tout en s'entortillant dans le drap. Je lâchai un léger ricanement. Elle me lança un regard noir de colère.

**- Ne vas-tu rien dire à ton frère Eddy ? **

**- Je suis sûr qu' « Eddy » est soulagé de mon interruption.**

Il avait imité les guillemets à l'emploi de ce ridicule sobriquet. Il reprit la parole d'un ton sérieux sans quitter Tanya des yeux.

**- Edward, j'ai besoin de te voir tout de suite dans la cuisine.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite.**

**- Quoi ? Mais enfin Eddy, tu ne comptes pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! **

**- Elle a raison Eddy !**

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère, surpris de sa dernière remarque et vis un petit sourire carnassier orner ses lèvres.

**- Aide donc Tanya à trouver l'autre morceau de sa nuisette.**

Je vis ma fiancée fulminer. J'étais certain que si elle avait été un personnage de dessin animé, j'aurais vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles… Je cachai mon sourire mais remerciai mon frère d'un clin d'œil. Emmett s'apprêtait à partir mais se retourna au dernier moment vers Tanya._ Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore lui sortir ? _

**- Hey Tanya ! Tu devrais t'essuyer la bouche, tu as un filet de bave juste là !**

Il joignit le geste à la parole et pointa le côté droit de sa mâchoire.

**- Emmett Cullen !**

Tanya attrapa un coussin et le jeta en direction de la porte. Celui-ci atterrit directement sur cette dernière, Em' l'ayant déjà refermée !

Elle se retourna vers moi et je levai les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Ils savaient tous deux que je ne voulais pas rentrer dans leur guerre. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'Emmett rendait la vie infernale à Tanya à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Je reconnaissais cependant que ses blagues avaient le don de me faire sourire.

Elle grogna et partit dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir trébucher plusieurs fois à cause du drap. Elle claqua la porte à la volée et je pus percevoir un nombre incalculable de grossièretés à l'égard de mon frère.

Je secouai la tête et me levai de mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et prit un pantalon en toile et un T-Shirt. Je me changeai en vitesse et sortis de ma chambre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Emmett m'avait vraiment rendu un fier service cette fois-ci. Mais j'avais cru comprendre au son de sa voix qu'il était en colère.

Je descendis rapidement les marches et rejoignis mon frère dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait les poings repliés et appuyés sur le bar. Il avait la tête baissée et je ne pouvais pas voir son regard.

**- Emmett ?**

**- C'est à ça que tu joues quand la femme de ta vie t'appelle au secours ?**

**- Tu es tombé au bon moment, je n'arrivais pas à la repousser…**

**- Un grand garçon comme toi qui n'arrive pas à se débarrasser d'une petite blonde anorexique ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à y croire.**

Il avait levé les yeux vers moi et ce que j'y vis me fit mal. Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère mêlée à de la déception. Je ne supportais pas de décevoir les gens que j'aimais. Pourtant, j'avais la sensation de ne faire que ça en ce moment. J'essayais pourtant d'être honnête envers moi-même. Je ferais pourtant mieux d'accepter les convenances en me taisant.

**- Ecoute Emmett...**

Il tapa ses deux poings sur le bar et me fixa de son regard noir de colère.

**- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter Edward. Tu fais souffrir la seule personne que tu aimes. Tu l'abandonne lâchement quand elle est au plus mal et tu te fais tailler une petite pipe par ta blondasse écervelée… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mec ? Tu fous ta vie en l'air.**

Je restai choqué par les paroles de mon frère. Je sentis la colère m'envahir du plus profond de mon être.

**- De quel droit me juges-tu ? Ou juges-tu mes choix de vie ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu la femme de ta vie en épouser un autre. Bella a fait ses propres choix. Elle a épousé son fiancé. Elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Je ne vais pas accourir à chaque fois qu'elle claque des doigts.**

**- Tu es pitoyable Edward.**

**- Quoi ? C'est moi qui suis pitoyable ? Mais enfin Emmett qu'as-tu envie que je fasse ? Que je largue Tanya ? Que je devienne l'amant de Bella ? Que ma vie amoureuse soit vouée à l'échec ?**

**- Non bien sûr que non mais Bella est en train de reprendre doucement ses esprits.**

**- Oui mais c'est trop tard Emmett ! Tu m'entends trop tard ! C'est Madame Black ! J'aurais dû clôre cette histoire pendant qu'il en était encore temps…**

**- Je peux pas croire ce que j'entends… Après tout ce que vous avez traversé…**

**- Je sais ! Je croyais aussi que cette histoire serait possible mais elle ne l'est pas et c'est ainsi. Je n'y peux rien, tu n'y peux rien et personne n'y peut rien…**

Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise et pris ma tête dans mes mains. J'étais épuisé et à bout de force. _Trop de nuits blanches à me retourner le cerveau pour la convaincre de ne pas épouser son « Jacob » et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Tous mes rêves s'étaient brisés en l'espace d'une journée._ Je sentis la main de mon frère sur mon épaule et l'entendis prendre place à mes côtés.

**- Ecoute frangin, je n'ai rien contre toi mais voir tout cet amour gâché entre vous me rend malade. Bella t'aime, j'en suis certain. La voir dans cet état m'a simplement mis en colère. Pourquoi se faire tant de mal pour sauver les apparences ? **

**- Je n'en sais rien du tout.**

Je relevai la tête vers mon frère, l'esprit et le regard emplis d'inquiétude.

**- As-tu su ce qui lui était arrivé ?**

**- Non je suis parti avant qu'elle ne se confie à Rose. Nous l'avons récupérée à l'endroit que tu m'as indiqué. Elle était dans un état de catatonie totale. Rosalie pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec son mari.**

**- Si ce salopard lui a fait du mal, je l'étripe. **

**- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ma Rose pourrait lui faire plus mal que toi et moi réunis.**

J'adressai à mon aîné un maigre sourire.

**- T'as l'air bien accro ?**

**- Ouais, je crois que je suis mordu.**

Il eut un sourire niais et cela me fit agrandir le mien. _Au moins un qui est heureux ! Deux avec Jasper ! Mon pauvre Eddy ! Tu as la poisse ! _

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant environ une heure. J'étais heureux de retrouver la complicité qui me manquait tant à New York ! Et maintenant qu'il connaissait Rosalie, j'étais sûr de le voir plus souvent. Lorsque je remontai dans ma chambre, je trouvai la pièce silencieuse. Je vis, à travers le fin halo de lumière du couloir, les cheveux blonds de ma fiancée éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Je poussai un soupir, mi navré et mi soulagé. J'étais navré de devoir faire subir les conséquences de mon amour destructeur pour Bella à Tanya et j'étais mi soulagé de ne pas avoir à reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je m'allongeai le plus loin possible d'elle mais comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle vint se coller contre moi. Des effluves de son parfum agressèrent mon odorat. Je fermai les yeux et lorsque je commençai à sombrer dans le sommeil, j'entendis un énorme ronflement. _Ma vie peut-elle être pire que ce qu'elle est ?_

**POV Bella**** :**

Je poussai un long soupir avant de pénétrer dans le hall de l'hôtel. Sûrement pour me donner une dose de courage. Je ne cessais de ressasser mon altercation avec Rosalie. _Et si c'était elle qui avait raison ?_ Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas me résoudre à imaginer Jacob comme un violeur. Ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées.

Je pris le chemin de l'ascenseur et une fois à l'étage, celui de ma chambre. Je passai la carte magnétique dans la porte et retins mon souffle lorsque j'ouvris la porte. La chambre était silencieuse. _Peut-être dort-il encore ?_ J'ignorais complètement comment aborder le sujet de notre nuit de noces. Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête pour me faire vivre une expérience aussi traumatisante que celle de la nuit dernière. Lui qui avait toujours été à mon écoute, doux, tendre et attentionné, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Je fis quelques pas et fus surprise de trouver le lit vide. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou. Quand il m'aperçut, il se précipita vers moi et me serra aussi fort qu'il put dans ses bras.

**- Oh ma Chérie, j'étais tellement inquiet !**

**- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…**

**- Shhhhttttt …**

Je me tus et il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres closes.

**- Ne t'excuse de rien. C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin avec toi cette nuit, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, je ne voulais tellement pas que ça se passe comme ça.**

Je relevai mon regard vers lui et vis dans ses yeux beaucoup de tristesse et surtout énormément de sincérité. Après tout moi non plus je n'avais pas été toute rose dans cette histoire. Nous n'avions même pas emménagé dans notre maison que je l'y avais déjà trompé.

**- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai été abject.**

**- Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ?**

**- Je l'ignore. J'avais beaucoup bu avec les copains et j'étais jaloux de ce type qui t'a reluqué en douce toute la soirée.**

Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir qu'il parlait d'Edward. Je me tus une nouvelle fois et méditai ses paroles. _Peut-être que si Edward n'est pas venu cette nuit, c'est parce qu'il a décidé de tirer un trait sur notre histoire. Peut-être devrais-je donner une seconde chance au couple que je forme avec Jake. Après tout, nous sommes mari et femme désormais._

Je me rapprochai doucement de Jacob et vis des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Il regrettait amèrement sa brutalité de cette nuit. Je décidai à cet instant que j'avais assez fait de mal autour de moi pour continuer ainsi. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et lorsqu'il releva sa tête vers moi, il eut un regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je lui pardonne aussi vite mais moi aussi j'avais fait des erreurs qu'il fallait que je répare. Je m'accrochai à son cou et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras comme il aurait dû le faire la veille, comme une jeune mariée et me déposait sur le lit. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant de consumer notre nuit de noces comme elle aurait dû se passer en premier lieu. Il avait pris garde à ne faire aucun geste brusque. Tout n'avait été que douceur et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Après nous être endormis quelques heures, nous nous réveillâmes lentement. La chaleur régnait en maître à l'extérieur. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener sur le front de mer. Je retrouvai enfin cette complicité qui nous unissait. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres durant tout l'après midi. En début de soirée, nous décidâmes d'aller dîner dans un petit restaurant de fruits de mer en face de la Marina. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la petite salle de restaurant, j'aperçus immédiatement Rose et Alice accompagnées de Jasper et Emmett. J'eu une grosse boule au ventre et parcourus la salle du regard. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, il n'était pas là.

Alice nous fit de grands signes avec ses mains. Nous nous approchâmes et lorsque Rose vit ma main liée à celle de Jacob, elle se leva de table sans un regard pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et la rattrapai.

**- M'as-tu définitivement rayé de ta vie ?**

**- Ecoute Bella, tu es une grande fille. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie mais je refuse de cautionner ça ! Tu m'en demandes trop cette fois ! **

**- Tu refuses de comprendre…**

**- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu épouses un type alors que tu couches avec un autre ? Que tu te fasses violer et que tu retournes courir dans les bras de cet homme ? Bella, réveille-toi, je t'en prie…**

Ma meilleure amie me prit par les épaules et me secoua doucement.

**- Je ne veux pas te voir t'enfermer dans ce mariage voué à l'échec ! **

**- Et si moi je veux lui donner une chance à ce mariage ?**

**- C'est perdu d'avance Bella. Tu n'aimes pas Jacob !**

**- Bien sûr que si je l'aime !**

**- Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu aimes Jacob autant qu'Edward.**

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque. Au fond de moi-même je savais que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward était bien plus fort que celui que j'avais pour Jacob mais je ne voulais pas le lui avouer. Mais sans le vouloir, mon silence parla pour moi.

Elle se retourna face au miroir et recoiffa ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

**- Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé d'être raisonnable, ne compte pas sur moi pour approuver cette relation malsaine dans laquelle tu t'enfermes !**

**- Rosalie…**

**- Non Bella, j'ai joué mon rôle de meilleure amie pour ton mariage. J'ai rempli mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur. Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer vers moi quand tout s'écroulera comme un château de cartes.**

Elle sortit des toilettes sans me laisser une chance de lui répondre. Cette fois, elle était vraiment fâchée contre moi. Je sortis à sa suite et me redirigeai vers la salle. J'avais soudainement perdu tout appétit. Je cherchai Jacob du regard et mon cœur loupa un battement quand je vis l'homme en face de mon mari. Il était absolument parfait dans son Blue jean et son T-Shirt noir qui révélait sa musculature puissante. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant à mes mains parcourant son torse céleste. Mes doigts se rappelaient la douceur de sa peau. Je fus sortie de ma transe par la voix de Jake.

**- Bella ? Mon amour ? Tu rêves ?**

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Quand il entendit mon prénom, Edward se retourna vers moi. Je pus lire dans son regard beaucoup de tristesse. Je détestais voir ses si belles émeraudes remplies de peine. Jacob me prit par la taille et me guida jusqu'à la table de mes amis.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à la superbe blonde qui se tenait aux côtés d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle prit sa main dans la sienne, je compris que j'étais face à sa fiancée.

Cette fille avait tout d'une déesse. C'était Vénus réincarnée. Elle avait un corps absolument parfait. Des formes à faire pâlir les mannequins de haute couture et des cheveux blonds qui flottaient au vent. Je mis quelques minutes à l'analyser et ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite qu'elle tendait sa main vers la mienne.

**- Je m'appelle Tanya Denali.**

**- Enchantée… Bella Swan… Heu Black… Bella Black.**

Je pouvais sentir tous les regards sur moi.

**- Et si nous mangions tous ensemble ?**

Je croisai les yeux paniqués d'Alice et Jasper et vis une lueur narquoise dans ceux de Rose et Emmett. Je regardai ensuite Jacob qui pensait avoir eu « la bonne idée ». Je ne savais pas encore ce que me réservait cette soirée, mais quoiqu'il en soit je n'étais pas sure d'en sortir indemne…

* * *

Bon voilà ! Du drame encore du drame mais bon je ne peux m'en empêcher ! J'aime ce qui est affreusement compliqué !

Vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre concernera en majeure partie la soirée au restaurant …

J'essaye de vous la poster au plus vite … En attendant et seulement si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage.

Bisous à toutes

Joey**  
**


	9. Une soirée inoubliable

Hello Everybody,

Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais que celui-ci à beaucoup tarder à arriver et je m'en excuse …

Pour faire court j'ai fais un petit break avec Twilight à cause de quelques problèmes de santé mais tout va bien …

Je dois aussi vous dire que cette fiction va changer en ce qui concerne une des ses catégories. Effectivement ce ne sera plus Romance/Family mais Romance/Drama. J'ignore encore s'il y aura happy end ou pas mais au vue de la tournure que prend l'histoire à la fin de ce chapitre et après la remarque pertinente qu'une lectrice m'a faite, je pense cela nécessaire.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui découvrent cette fiction et qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou en alerte.

Je remercie mes sans comptes :

Lolita : Je veux bien pour l'encyclopédie de 20 pages à condition que tu me la casses pas totalement … Merci de ta review

Gégé : C'est Nina qui vous contamine à détester Bella ! LOL ! Contente que tu ais apprécié le retour de la blonde … Reste à savoir si ce sera toujours le cas ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous

C. : Je suis extrêmement sadique et je ne m'en suis jamais caché, j'aime ce qui est compliqué. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué … Malgré les apparences je peux t'assurer que je suis une vraie guimauve et que j'aime les histoires où tout se passe bien. Merci de ta review

PatiewSnow : Et bien que dire de plus si ce n'est que tu vas avoir la quasi-totalité des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review. Biz

Titou : Je ne pensais pas que tant de monde serait aussi ravi de voir débarquer Tanya. En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Merci de ta review et de ton soutien sur TF ! Gros Bisous

Anbiraco : Merci, pas besoin d'un long discours je te rassure, un petit mot me comble déjà ! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review

Bébé23 : Il me semblait bien que c'était toi ma courageuse sur le fofo qui résiste aux teasers ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un veut étriper Tanya et non Bella, je te donne l'entière autorisation … Merci de ta review … Bisous

Sera : Bon j'ai adoré ta review, qui m'a fait mourir de rire … Désolée que tu n'es pas eu le moment que tu attendais mais c'est repousser pour mieux sauter. Je compte inclure cette « révélation » à un moment particulier ce qui ne fera qu'attiser un peu plus la haine de notre Edward national cotre Jake.

Si tu aimes les passages Tanya/Emmett tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre, reste à savoir si mon humour sera à la hauteur.

En ce qui concerne Rosalie, j'ai peur de devoir en arriver à lui faire acheter une perruque. Ben oui la pauvre elle n'a pas encore fini de s'arracher les cheveux, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Bon sinon j'ai longuement réfléchi au titre du chapitre que tu m'avais proposé en idée, mais j'ai peur de perdre bon nombre de mes lectrices si jamais je m'amusais à mettre ça. En revanche, le fantasme Edward sur son cheval blanc, j'aime beaucoup. Après tout si Chris Weitz a pu faire un remake de « La petite maison dans la prairie » pour New Moon pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire un remake de La belle au bois dormant !

Merci pour cette excellente review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'inspire pour une autre aussi déjantée ! Gros Bisous

Fatou95 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très touchée que tu n'es pas pu aller te coucher avant d'aller jusqu'au bout des chapitres. En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant. Biz

Marguerite.P : Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, c'est bien là tout mon problème. Mon principal soucis c'est que quand j'écris, j'ai des idées toutes plus tordues les une que les autres qui me viennent à l'esprit. Merci pour ta review

Lamue : Merci pour ta review … Biz

Merci à vous toutes pour vos supers reviews et pour votre soutien.

Un immense merci à ma choupette pour ses corrections malgré le déménagement qui se profile et la grossesse qui te fatigue. Pleins de gros bisous.

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Bon j'arrête de tchatcher et je vous retrouve en bas pour les réactions !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Edward**** : **

A mon réveil, j'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de bœufs m'était passé sur le corps. Mes muscles étaient endoloris à force de ne pas avoir bougé de la nuit. Tanya avait pris les trois quarts du lit et à chaque fois que j'essayais de récupérer un peu de place, elle grognait en m'envoyant des coups. Elle avait ronflé quasiment toute la nuit et je n'avais réussi à m'assoupir qu'au petit matin. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Bella et à la cause de son appel si bouleversé. Emmett devait m'en dire plus aujourd'hui. A huit heures, et ne pouvant rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre, je décidai de me lever afin d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec mes parents. Je m'extirpai alors très délicatement du lit, même si je doute qu'un bulldozer puisse la réveiller et rejoignis le couloir à pas de loups. Une fois en bas, je pénétrai dans la cuisine et rejoignis ma mère derrière le comptoir. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

**- Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Et bien en fait… Pas vraiment…**

Mon père leva le nez de son journal et ma mère attendit que je poursuive.

**- Tanya… a débarqué cette nuit…**

**- Oui je vois ! **

Ma mère m'avait plus d'une fois surpris sur le canapé. Elle m'en avait demandé la raison et je n'avais pu lui mentir.

**- Est-ce qu'elle reste longtemps ?**

**- Nous n'en avons pas… discuté. Je suppose que nous repartirons ensemble pour New York après demain.**

Les mots avaient été difficiles à sortir. Rien que le fait de penser à quitter la ville me faisait me sentir mal.

**- Je vois… Est-ce qu'un petit déjeuner te ferait plaisir ?**

**- Tu lis dans mes pensées.**

Je lui adressai un sourire qu'elle me retourna. J'avais vraiment l'impression que ma mère lisait en moi et qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. A peine m'étais-je installé que nous entendîmes la voix de ma fiancée.

**- Bonjour tout le monde ! **

Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer mes parents plus chaleureusement et s'installa à côté de moi. Mon père avait posé son journal et ma mère le rejoignit et se posta derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules. Mon père, en dehors d'Emmett, était celui qui supportait le moins Tanya. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais manqué de respect envers elle mais c'était une confidence que m'avait faite ma mère des années plus tôt. Ils avaient tous deux émis de grandes inquiétudes lorsque je leur avais annoncé mes fiançailles mais ils estimaient que c'était mon choix et qu'ils le respectaient. J'avais appris par la suite que mon père et celui de Tanya avaient eu des différends par le passé. Je n'avais cependant pas réussi à en apprendre plus. La voix de mon père me ramena sur la Terre ferme.

**- Alors Tanya, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre bon vieux San Francisco ?**

**- Et bien malgré le fait que j'exècre cette ville, mon Eddychouchou me manquait terriblement…**

Elle se colla à moi et je grimaçai à l'écoute de ce surnom ridicule qu'elle m'avait donné. _Dieu ne se mettra t-elle jamais dans la tête que je déteste ce surnom ?_ Ma mère rit à ma réaction et je lui adressai un petit clin d'œil. Tanya se retourna face à moi.

**- Qu'as-tu prévu pour cet après midi ?**

**- Et bien j'avais prévu de voir Emmett…**

**- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je passe ma journée avec ce crétin !**

Elle se tourna ensuite vers mes parents.

**- Je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement mais Emmett est un abruti fini !**

Ma mère sourit faussement à Tanya et se tourna vers moi.

**- Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ci ?**

**- Rien de grave…**

**- Rien de grave ? Il a fait irruption dans notre chambre alors que nous étions en plein calinou…**

Tanya m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied et je me sentis gêné de sa réponse. Surtout depuis que mes parents avaient fait la connaissance de Bella. Je n'imaginais plus un seul câlin sans qu'elle ne soit dans l'équation.

**- Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour NOUS cet après-midi ?**

Elle avait fortement insisté sur le « nous » et je me trouvai dépourvu de réponses.

**- Heu… Et bien… Ce que tu veux ?**

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et je sus que j'avais à priori donné la bonne réponse. Avec Tanya, il ne fallait jamais se tromper. Son père lui avait toujours exaucé ses souhaits et je ne devais pas déroger à cette règle sous peine qu'elle ne me fasse une scène inimaginable. Après le petit déjeuner, nous partîmes donc à la plage. Tanya avait envie de parfaire son bronzage pour le mariage. Autrement dit, j'allais passer une journée en enfer à devoir écouter son babillage incessant et à devoir lui passer de la crème toutes les dix minutes pour qu'elle ne finisse pas rouge écrevisse. Cette journée me rendait malade avant même qu'elle ne commence.

A la fin de l'après midi, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer et me coucher pour ne plus entendre les bavardages incessants de Tanya. Je connaissais à peu près la totalité de la vie privée de Paris Hilton ainsi que le style vestimentaire de chaque employée féminine de l'entreprise de son père. Sans oublier tous les potins de la ville de New York… En l'écoutant, je me demandais une seule chose : comment pouvait-elle avoir encore de la salive à gaspiller le soir ?

Lorsqu'enfin je crus que j'allais pouvoir rentrer me reposer, Tanya m'acheva d'une seule question.

**- Oh Eddychouchou, est-ce que ça te dit d'aller manger dans ce fabuleux restaurant de fruits de mer au bord de la Marina ?**

Il est vrai que si Tanya aimait une chose, c'était les fruits de mer. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur de la petite salle de restaurant. Je parcourus la pièce du regard et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table du fond. Je vis mon frère et Jasper ainsi qu'Alice mais mon regard s'arrêta sur le nouveau mari de ma douce. Mon esprit cessa de fonctionner. Instinctivement, je la cherchai du regard.

**- Oh Mon Dieu ! Cet abruti est décidemment toujours sur mon chemin. **

La voix de Tanya me sortit de ma transe. Je vis Jasper me faire des signes de main et empoignai celle de Tanya avant qu'elle ne commence un nouveau caprice. _Si Bella est ici, il faut que je la voie, que je la touche, que je l'embrasse… _Je saluai mes amis et lorsque Jacob me présenta sa main, je ne pus qu'être obligé de la serrer même si j'avais l'envie irrépressible de le faire souffrir mille martyres pour m'avoir pris la femme que j'aime.

**- Et bien alors Cruella, tu ne viens pas embrasser tonton Emmett ?**

**- Va en Enfer Emmett Cullen ! **

**- Oh mais j'y suis déjà…**

Mon frère fit un clin d'œil à Tanya qui se contenta de grogner. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Une fois les présentations terminées, je scrutai de nouveau le restaurant du regard.

**- Est-ce que tu cherches quelqu'un Eddychouchou ?**

Je vis Jacob pouffer de rire et Jasper et Alice étouffaient leurs rires dans leurs serviettes. Emmett quant à lui avait ameuté tout le restaurant avec son fou rire.

**- Tanya, je t'ai déjà dit de cesser m'appeler comme ça ! Je déteste ce surnom ridicule…**

**- Oh mais Eddychouchou c'est… affectueux !**

Cette fois, Emmett, Alice et Jasper éclatèrent de rire. Tanya leur adressa un regard noir. Chacun se calma et j'en profitai pour détourner la conversation.

**- Rosalie ne vous a pas accompagnés ? **

**- Elle est aux toilettes avec Bella.**

Alice accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil discret et je l'en remerciai par un sourire. _Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir ma belle._ En attendant, j'interrogeai silencieusement Emmett afin de savoir s'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour bouleverser autant ma Bella. Il me désigna Jacob du regard et fit mine de se trancher la gorge. Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Pour qu'Emmett ait envie de le tuer, c'est qu'il avait du faire du mal à mon amour.

**- Bella ? Mon amour ? Tu rêves ?**

A l'entente de son prénom, je tournai immédiatement ma tête dans sa direction. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je perçus beaucoup de peine dans son regard chocolat. Quand son mari la prit par la taille, je sentis une bouffée de jalousie m'envahir.

Je sentis ensuite la main de Tanya se glisser dans la mienne et je me mis à dévisager ma fiancée. Je pouvais aisément voir qu'elle se sentait menacée par Bella. _Si elle savait !_ Elle se présenta à Bella et lui tendit sa main.

**- Je m'appelle Tanya Denali.**

**- Enchantée… Bella Swan… Heu Black… Bella Black.**

Elle avait trébuché sur son nom de famille. _Est-ce un signe ?_ Je vis d'adorables rougeurs apparaitre sur ses pommettes qui n'appelaient qu'à la caresse. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette beauté. Ses longs cheveux retombant en cascade dans son dos nu étaient à eux seuls un appel à la luxure. Mon esprit sortit de sa léthargie à la question de Jacob.

**- Et si nous mangions tous ensemble ?**

Je fixai tour à tour mon frère et mon meilleur ami et reportai mon regard sur Bella qui dévisageait son mari comme s'il venait de la conduire sur la chaise électrique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessé. _Veut-elle tourner la page sur notre idylle ? _Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en pensant que la nuit passée était peut-être la dernière.

**- Mais en voilà une bonne idée !**

Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Rosalie quand elle s'était extasiée sur cette « merveilleuse » idée. Elle souriait faussement à Tanya et je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Emmett devait se poser la même question au vu de sa bouche ouverte. _Peut-être que cette soirée va m'apporter les réponses à mes questions sur ma relation avec Bella…_

**POV Bella**** : **

Je jetai un regard noir à mon « ex » meilleure amie. J'avais compris son petit manège, elle avait prévu de me pourrir ma soirée et de copiner avec la fiancée d'Edward pour me faire du mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter ce restaurant et mettre le plus de distance possible entre Edward et moi. Je regardai alors Jacob avec le regard mielleux auquel il ne résistait pas et lui exprimai mon désir de rentrer à la maison.

**- Chéri, je me sens fatiguée, cela t'ennuie si l'on rentre à la maison ?**

**- Non mais…**

**- Oh non Bella, tu vas bien rester avec nous !**

Cette fois, c'est un regard de haine que je lançai à Rose. Elle dépassait les bornes. Je savais très bien que lorsque Rosalie était en colère, elle pouvait vite devenir venimeuse. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Alice et Jasper me lancèrent tous deux un regard compatissant, tandis qu'Emmett restait la bouche ouverte. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Rose. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table. Je pris place à côté de Jacob et me retrouvai pile en face de Rose. La fiancée d'Edward s'assit aux côtés de celle-ci tandis qu'Edward prenait place à mes côtés. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise entre mon mari et mon amant. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la stupidité de mes actes. Finalement, c'était Rose qui avait raison. Tout était sur le point de s'écrouler. Il suffisait d'une gaffe ou d'un faux pas pour provoquer un cataclysme. Je regardai Emmett à travers mes cils qui me fit un grand clin d'œil. Je lui souris timidement. Rose, toujours excitée à l'idée de jouer avec mes nerfs se tourna vers Tanya.

**- Alors ? Nous mourrons tous d'envie de connaître la femme qui va mettre fin au célibat du bel Edward…**

**- Ma chérie, je crois que nous pouvons mourir tout court. Cruella, ici présente n'a absolument rien d'intéressant à raconter.**

Fier de sa répartie, Emmet s'adossa plus en arrière sur sa chaise et porta un sourire triomphale. C'était mal connaître Rose que de croire qu'elle allait se laisser rabattre le caquet par son petit ami.

**- Emmett Cullen ! Je suis persuadée que Tanya est une femme intelligente et pleine de richesses intérieures.**

**- Ma chérie, encore une fois je t'arrête tout de suite. Je crains qu'en creusant, tu ne trouves que de l'acide chez Tanya. Autrement dit un max de toxicité !**

**- Et bien je ne crois pas Em' et je te prierai de laisser parler Tanya.**

Rosalie adressa un regard noir à son petit ami et se tourna ensuite tout sourire vers Tanya.

**- Allez-y ma chère, racontez-nous donc la magnifique demande en mariage que vous a faite Edward.**

Elle cligna ses yeux de biche en ma direction. Encore une fois, ce fut Emmett qui prit la parole. _Décidemment, il ne craint pas la furie Hale !_

**- Ma Rose chérie, permet-moi de te dire qu'aussi pitoyable que cela puisse être, c'est Tanya qui a supplié Edward de l'épouser.**

Je crus m'étouffer avec mon verre d'eau. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait dit que tout ceci était plus un mariage de convenances qu'autre chose et que c'était sa fiancée qui lui avait demandé sa main mais Emmett avait une façon bien à lui d'énoncer les faits. La serveuse vint nous interrompre pour prendre nos commandes. C'était une grande blonde avec un sourire à la Colgate. Elle regarda Jacob avec insistance et j'envoyai un coup de pied dans les tibias de Jake quand je vis que celui-ci la dévisageait tout aussi intensément. Il m'adressa un regard d'excuse. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis qu'Edward avait suivi toute la scène et lançait un regard méchant à Jake. Une fois nos commandes prises, la serveuse s'éloigna et la table fut plongée dans un silence extrêmement lourd. Je me sentais prise entre deux feux et j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir éviter l'incendie. Autrement dit j'étais persuadée qu'une catastrophe arriverait d'ici la fin de ce repas.

Rose me regardait intensément tout en touillant sa paille dans son verre et Alice fixait Rose pour prévenir en cas de clash. Nous faisions vraiment une fine équipe toutes les trois. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Tanya. Je ne parvenais pas à expliquer comment Edward pouvait s'intéresser à deux filles aussi différentes l'une de l'autre. Malgré sa beauté frappante, cette fille semblait ne rien avoir dans le cerveau : l'archétype même de la bimbo. Emmett semblait en tout cas s'en amuser beaucoup. Rose reprit son interrogatoire passionnant sur Tanya.

**- Alors Tanya que fais-tu dans la vie ?**

**- Tu sais ma Rose, entre passer prendre la carte de crédit de papa, faire les boutiques et allez chez la manucure, Cruella n'a pas tellement le temps d'apprendre un métier.**

Rose soupira une fois de plus. Sans le savoir, Emmett gâchait toutes ses chances de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. En tous les cas, la voix stridente de Tanya se fit entendre et je me demandai comment un musicien comme Edward pouvait supporter cette voix à longueur de journée.

**- Ah parce que tu crois que poser pour des sous-vêtements masculins alors que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon est un métier….**

**- QUOI ?**

Tout le restaurant se tut au cri de Rosalie.

**- Tu poses pour des sous-vêtements ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! **

**- Hummm… Alors Conan ? On fait des cachotteries à sa petite-amie ?**

**- La ferme la sorcière ! **

Il se tourna afin d'être face à Rosalie et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

**- Ecoute bébé, je voulais te le dire mais j'avais un peu la trouille…**

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant.

**- Pourtant tu ne devrais pas ! D'après ce que j'ai… constaté… tu as été plutôt bien gâté par la nature  
**

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et Tanya fit mine de se mettre deux doigts dans la bouche pour exprimer à quel point elle trouvait cela répugnant. Moi, je les trouvais très mignons. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer, tout comme Jasper et Alice. Quelque part je me disais que tout ce foutoir servait au moins à deux personnes importantes pour moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir le regard brûlant d'Edward sur moi. Toute la partie droite de mon corps aurait pu s'enflammer rien qu'en sentant ses yeux sur moi. J'avais le besoin de m'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante et Alice le comprit.

**- Bella, tu veux bien m'accompagner aux toilettes ?**

**- Bien sûr. **

Je regardai Edward et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ses émeraudes, je crus tomber dans un abîme sans fond. La voix d'Alice me refit faire surface.

**- Bella ?**

Il se leva et me laissa passer non sans frôler ma main du bout des doigts. Ces instants volés étaient tout ce que je pouvais espérer alors que je n'avais même pas le droit de les prendre. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais épousé Jacob. Edward ne me devait rien et surtout il ne devait pas devenir un vulgaire amant. Il méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait mieux que moi. Je rejoignis Alice et nous nous éloignâmes vers les toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fondis en larmes. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je pleurais. Tout ce dont j'étais consciente, c'était que j'avais un trop plein d'émotions qu'il fallait que j'évacue. Je me laissai aller dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

**- Calme-toi Bella…**

**- Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive Alice ? Et pourquoi Rose me fait-elle ça ?**

**- Tu sais comment elle est… Impulsive et rancunière ! Mais elle t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ! c'est juste de la colère…**

**- Je sais qu'elle est en colère contre moi mais…**

**- Non pas contre toi Bella ! Contre elle-même !**

**- Pourquoi contre elle-même ?**

**- Parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à t'empêcher de faire une bêtise et tu sais à quel point le mariage est un sujet sensible avec elle depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Royce. **

**- Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai du faire ressurgir tous ses mauvais souvenirs.**

**- Elle s'en remettra mais… ne lui en veux pas et laisse lui le temps d'accepter les choses tu veux bien ? **

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et séchai mes larmes.

**- Bon j'y retourne. Je me demande si Emmett et Tanya vont en venir aux mains…**

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Alice quitta la pièce et je me rapprochai du lavabo. Je passai un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage. _Heureusement que je ne me tartine pas la figure de maquillage ! _Après m'être séchée, je soufflai un bon coup avant de quitter la pièce. Tout à coup, je fus attirée en arrière. Je sentis juste quelqu'un plaquer sa main sur ma bouche.

**- Chhhhhuuuttttt Bella, c'est moi !**

Sa douce voix me fit arrêter de me débattre. Il ferma la porte de ce que j'identifiai être celle de la réserve du restaurant et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Ses mains parcoururent mes bras et je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il apposa un baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions volaient en éclat quand il faisait ça. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il sourit contre ma peau, satisfait de son petit effet. Il continua de déposer une myriade de baisers, le long de mon cou, tout en remontant vers ma mâchoire. Il évitait délibérément ma bouche. Je laissai ma raison reprendre le dessus sur mon cœur.

**- Les autres vont se poser des questions…**

**- Je m'en fiche ! J'ai trop besoin de toi…**

Il plongea sur mes lèvres en un baiser fougueux. La passion reprit le dessus et nous nous laissâmes emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir. J'agrippai ses cheveux afin de le tirer plus près de moi. Nous approfondîmes notre baiser et laissâmes nos langues danser un ballet sensuel entre elles. Ses mains descendirent de mes joues pour parcourir chaque courbe de mon corps. Il frôla de ses doigts mes reins descendant dangereusement vers mes cuisses. Il remonta légèrement ma robe et ma jambe se leva presque instinctivement vers sa taille. Il passa sa main en dessous, approchant ses doigts vers ma féminité. A bout de souffle, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes mais sans toutefois quitter ma peau. Il déposa des baisers humides sur chaque partie dénudée de mon corps. Ses mains revinrent se poser sur mes joues avant de descendre lentement le long de ma nuque. Il passa ses doigts sous les bretelles de ma robe et les fis descendre de mes épaules. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer correctement et encore moins à réfléchir. Je priai pour que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, nous bousculant. Edward enlaça ma taille pour que je ne perde pas l'équilibre mais lorsque le gérant du restaurant entra dans la pièce, nous nous éloignâmes d'un même souffle.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là jeunes gens.**

**- Veuillez nous excuser…**

Edward prit ma main et me sortit de la réserve en trois pas. J'étais complètement tétanisée d'avoir été surprise. Je me mis alors à penser à Jake et Tanya. Sous le choc, je lâchai violemment la main d'Edward et repartis en direction de la salle de repas, tout en me réajustant.

Je m'assis sans un mot et fixai mon assiette un long moment. Lorsque je relevai ma tête, je vis le visage interrogatif d'Alice. Rosalie me regardait de manière perplexe. N'y tenant plus je tapotai l'épaule de Jacob.

**- Chéri, peut-on y aller ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien du tout.**

**- Tu es toute pâle. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Non j'ai besoin de rentrer et de me reposer.**

**- Très bien, on rentre !**

Nous nous levâmes et nous excusâmes. Même Rosalie ne fit aucune remarque. Et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Je saluai brièvement mes amis et me dirigeait vers l'entrée. Avant de franchir la porte, je m'arrêtai un moment et me retournai. Lorsque mon regard accrocha le sien, je pus y voir une grande blessure. Je me demandai un instant si un jour nous aurions droit au bonheur : ensemble ou séparément. Jake vint enlacer ma taille et nous sortîmes sans attendre notre reste.

**POV Edward**** :**

Quand j'aperçus Bella et Jacob au loin, je fus instantanément blessé. _N'a-t-elle rien ressenti lors de notre tête à tête dans la réserve ? Suis-je le seul à sentir mon cœur battre comme un dératé à chaque fois qu'elle pose ses magnifiques yeux chocolat sur moi? _Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle puisse aimer ce type. Je n'avais pas inventé cette passion et tout cet amour. J'en étais convaincu. _Pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle dans cette voie alors ? _Comme toutes les passions, peut-être que celle-ci était éphémère…

Quand elle quitta le restaurant, mon cœur meurtri prit le dessus. Je retournai à table et m'excusai auprès des autres, prétextant ne pas me sentir bien. J'adressai un regard à Jasper en désignant Tanya des yeux. Il me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et si Tanya se trouvait à mes côtés, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir rester sous contrôle. J'amorçai ma sortie quand sa voix de crécelle me parvint aux oreilles.

**- Attends-moi une seconde Eddychou !**

Heureusement, Jasper intervint pour moi et se leva pour la faire rassoir.

**- Oh non Tanya, tu ne vas pas nous quitter maintenant. Les filles ont très envie de te connaître…**

**- Hein ? **

Emmett et Alice s'étaient manifestés au même moment. Emmett se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir de colère. Quant à celui d'Alice… et bien, j'avais beau ne pas la connaître depuis très longtemps, ce petit bout de femme m'impressionnait et j'eus un mouvement de recul quand je vis ses yeux me lancer des éclairs. Je crois que si j'avais pu me mettre à genoux pour les supplier de retenir Tanya quelques heures, je l'aurais fait. Jasper émit un raclement de gorge et lorsqu'Emmett le regarda, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Mon frère soupira et me sourit brièvement. Je pouvais aisément dire que j'allais payer très cher le fait de lui avoir demandé de rester en compagnie de Tanya pendant quelques heures. Je ne laissai pas le temps à ma fiancée de répliquer et quittai le restaurant en trombe.

J'avais besoin de me défouler et même si je savais que cela était dangereux, ma voiture allait m'y aider. Une fois dans l'habitacle, je mis le contact rapidement et fis crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte en démarrant. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. J'avais pensé un moment aller dans un bar et oublier mon malheur avec une bonne bouteille de vodka mais lorsque j'avais eu mon permis, j'avais promis à mes parents de ne jamais boire si je conduisais. C'était idiot mais je ne tenais pas à manquer à cette promesse. Je savais que je les décevais en épousant Tanya, je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures et après avoir fait le tour de la ville, au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, je décidai de me rendre sur la falaise où j'avais l'habitude d'emmener mes conquêtes lorsque j'étais au lycée. Une fois au sommet, j'eus l'impression que les éclairs de l'orage qui se profilait s'abattaient directement sur ma Volvo.

Je m'arrêtai net quand j'aperçus au loin la Chevrolet de ma belle. _Que fait-elle ici ? Pitié ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont venus se faire une virée en amoureux sur ma falaise ! _Je me garai et coupai le moteur. Je restai immobile un instant, la tête appuyé contre mon volant. Je pris enfin le courage de sortir de la voiture et m'approchai doucement de celle de Bella. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je la vis assise sur le capot de sa voiture, seule. Elle était repliée en boule sur elle-même, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

**- Bella…**

Elle sursauta à ma voix et releva sa tête brusquement. Je vis son visage strié par les larmes. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux face à ce spectacle. Instinctivement, je m'approchai d'elle et passai mes doigts sous ses yeux gonflés pour sécher le liquide salé qui s'en déversait. Elle tressaillit sous mon contact.

**- Que se passe t-il ?**

A l'entente de ces mots, elle se remit à sangloter plus fort. Je l'attirai alors vers moi et me calai entre ses cuisses. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et respirait à pleins poumons le parfum de sa peau. Je ne contrôlais déjà plus mes mains qui glissaient le long de ses cuisses afin de sentir la douceur de son corps. Elle pleura quelques instants puis se calma. J'aurais voulu ne jamais sortir de cette étreinte. J'aurais voulu rester blotti dans ses bras pour le restant de l'éternité.

(Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars)

J'entendis ensuite une douce mélodie s'échapper de son autoradio et ne m'aperçus qu'à cet instant que celui-ci était allumé. Je reculai mon visage de son cou et emprisonnai son regard dans le mien. Mes mains quittèrent ses cuisses pour se poser délicatement de chaque côté de son visage. Je l'attirai à moi et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, j'en déposai un second au coin de sa mâchoire. Je vis ses yeux se fermer et son corps frissonner. Je repris ma douce torture et déposai des baisers légers à chaque recoin de son visage.

Je sentis de légères gouttes sur mon corps. Bella dut les sentir également car nous relevâmes nos têtes en direction du ciel en même temps. J'attrapai sa main et la fit descendre du capot de sa camionnette. Je courus en direction de ma Volvo afin d'aller nous abriter à l'intérieur mais ma douce me stoppa net dans ma course.

**- Attends…**

**- Bella, nous allons être trempés !**

**- Qu'importe !**

Elle m'attira à elle dans un baiser sauvage. Ne résistant pas à cet appel, je me jetai sur ses lèvres comme un noyé sur une bouée de sauvetage. Nos mains se faisaient pressantes et nos vêtements ne tardèrent pas à devenir des obstacles gênants. Je l'allongeai alors sur le capot de ma voiture, encore chaud de ma promenade, et relevai sa robe afin de l'en débarrasser. Je fis de même avec mon chandail. L'orage grondait et la fine pluie du début avait laissé place à un déluge.

Je me couchai sur elle, en veillant toutefois à ne pas faire peser de tout mon poids sur son corps. J'entremêlai mes doigts aux siens et relevai nos mains jointes à hauteur de son visage. La voir ainsi, trempée et offerte me rendait fou de désir. Je dévorai son corps de baisers humides. Ma langue léchait l'eau de pluie qui couvrait sa peau et exacerbait son parfum. Je couvrais chaque centimètre carré de baisers. Le feu de la passion nous consumait totalement. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et m'attiraient encore plus près d'elle.

Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer. J'ôtai alors mes derniers vêtements et fis de même avec les dessous de Bella. Nous étions complètement nus, sur cette falaise, sous cet orage. La passion qui nous dévorait faisait écho à la violence de la nature qui nous entourait. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Je vis son corps frissonner sous mon regard. J'ignorai si c'était la fraicheur de la pluie ou bien notre étreinte qui en était la cause mais ceci ne fit qu'attiser mon désir.

Je la relevai alors vers moi et la fit se tourner sur elle-même. Elle ne discuta pas et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le capot de la voiture. Un de mes fantasmes les plus inavoués allait se réaliser. Je guidai mon membre vers son entrée. Je fis de petits cercles autour de celle-ci avant de pénétrer ma belle profondément. Nous poussâmes tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Je ne bougeai pas immédiatement et profitai de la chaleur de son antre. Au bout de quelques secondes, je commençai des mouvements de va et vient.

**- Humm… Plus fort Edward…**

Je répondis silencieusement à sa supplique et accélérai mes mouvements en elle. Mes mains agrippaient sa taille de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de rein. Quand nous arrivâmes tous deux à notre paroxysme, un violent coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel, couvrant ainsi nos cris.

Après avoir repris notre souffle, nous récupérâmes nos vêtements et bien qu'ils soient complètement trempés, nous nous rhabillâmes à la hâte. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul regard depuis la fin de notre ébat. Il y avait une espèce de gêne entre nous. La tension qui nous habitait n'avait laissé place à la passion que pour quelques instants. Merveilleux mais brefs et sans espoir. L'amertume de la situation s'insinua dans mon sang.

Nous venions encore de franchir une limite. J'ignorais quelle allait être sa réaction mais je l'appréhendais. Au fond, je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait me rejeter une fois de plus. Je pris alors les devants pour mettre fin à ce moment douloureux. Fort de ma détermination à ne pas montrer mon chagrin, je parlai d'une voix ferme et dure.

**- Bella, ceci était mon adieu, je pars… Je rentre à New York demain… et je vais épouser Tanya. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Jacob.**

Je n'avais prémédité aucun mot. Je préférais qu'elle me croit marié et heureux de l'être afin qu'elle poursuive sa vie sans remord. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et montai à bord de ma voiture. J'enclenchai le contact et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, je dis Adieu à mon amour et à mon rêve et partis en direction de mon destin.

**POV Bella**** :**

Je restai complètement stoïque. J'hésitais encore à dire si ce que je venais de vivre était un rêve ou un cauchemar. Lorsque j'étais partie de la maison pour faire un tour, j'ignorais que cela me conduirait sur cette falaise. Jacob m'y avait emmenée de nombreuses fois. Lui et ses amis s'amusaient souvent à sauter. D'après lui, cela procurait une sensation de liberté hors du commun. Pour ma part, je trouvais cela atrocement dangereux et j'avais toujours eu très peur à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire de ce qui venait de se passer. Ma vie s'était effondrée en un clin d'œil. J'étais passée du rêve au cauchemar. L'instant d'avant, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward et le suivant, il m'annonçait qu'il s'envolait à des milliers de kilomètres pour épouser sa fiancée. Bien sûr je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je ne pouvais plus empêcher les larmes de se répandre sur mon visage. J'étais complètement dévastée.

Je m'approchai lentement de la falaise et regardai vers le bas. Les vagues étaient complètement déchaînées. L'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Les derniers mots d'Edward firent alors échos dans ma tête. _**« Je pars… Je rentre à New York… Je vais épouser Tanya … »**_

Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sautai dans le vide. Lorsque mon corps entra en contact avec l'eau glaciale, j'eus l'impression que des centaines de lames me poignardaient toutes en même temps. Je refis surface et fus emportée par une vague encore plus forte. Le courant était déchainé. Je n'arrivais plus à faire surface pour prendre ma respiration. Je cessai de me battre et fermai les yeux. Derrière mes paupières, je vis le doux visage de mon bel ange avant de sombrer au plus profond des eaux noires…

* * *

J'avoue que j'attends vos avis avec impatience car pour celles qui me connaissent bien, il faut savoir que je suis une romantique pure et dure et que le lemon sur le capot de la voiture était pour moi un réel défi à écrire …

Comme à l'accoutumée et si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot

Gros Bisous à toutes et à bientôt

Joey**  
**


	10. Réveil Difficile

Hello everybody,

Je suis encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais j'ai eu des soucis pour la correction. Bref tout s'est résolu et j'en profite pour remercier Bee d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre malgré son déménagement et son stade de grossesse. Je te fais de gros bisous ma Choupette.

Et comme d'habitude ma réponse à mes petites anonymes :

PatieSnow : Il est blessé dans son orgueil, voilà pourquoi il veut épouser Tanya, par simple vengeance … Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut … Merci de ton avis et de ta review !

Eddyneula : Merci pour tous ces compliments et ta review …

Titou : Je suis contente que ce passage t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur car bien souvent on me dit que j'ai un humour décalé et pas drôle mais bon ça a marché avec mon cobaye (Bee) alors ! Bon je ne te ferai que souffrir un peu car malgré le changement de POV, j'ai avancé l'histoire … Merci de ta review et de ton soutien … Gros Bisous

Cassy : La moue « Made In Alice Cullen » ne fonctionne que peu avec moi car j'ai une petite fille de deux ans qui l'imite à la perfection à la maison … Concernant le happy end, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment car l'histoire est loin d'être terminé et que je ne le sais pas moi-même tout simplement … Merci pour ta review …

Gégé : Qui ne serait pas jalouse de Bella ? Elle a un garçon, beau comme un Dieu, attentionné, tendre qui est fou amoureux à ses pieds et elle l'envoie promener … Franchement de moi-même des fois, je me dis que je suis maso pour écrire des trucs pareils … Mais c'est mon côté diablotin qui ressort ! Vous avez beaucoup foi en Edward mais je suis au regret de te dire que Edward est bien parti et que ni il ne retourne sur ses pas, ni il ne la voit sauter dans le rétroviseur. Je vois de là ta question mais qui peut bien la sauver ? Car sauvetage il y a (ben oui je ne peux pas la tuer tout de suite !), tu as ta réponse juste en dessous … Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture …

Juliette cherche Roméo : Quel joli pseudo ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction et merci de tes compliments … Ta curiosité sera récompensée malgré les autres POV … Bonne lecture et merci de ta review !

Mandinette : Merci à toi de te manifester pour la première fois, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise … Merci de ta review et bonne lecture …

100%Edward+Bella : Bienvenue à toi aussi, je suis heureuse de voir qu'après 10 chapitres j'ai toujours des petites nouvelles … Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture …

Et merci à Cynthia, LILIA68, Katouchka, twilight-poison**, **Mamzel'Axelle12, audrechdu28, ggjhkf, sweety, Montainer, bébé23, marion, mimie33, LaEtIcIa =P, zalya, leeloo, valentine et tommy

Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à Samarcande pour son courage et pour sa gentillesse.

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Voilà j'arrête ici mon bavardage et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture …

* * *

**POV Edward**** :**

Après avoir laissé Bella sur la falaise, je rentrai directement à la maison. Pour que je ne change pas d'avis, je devais agir dès maintenant et partir dès ce soir. J'ignorais si je serais encore capable de le faire le lendemain. _Peut-être qu'en mettant des milliers de kilomètres entre nous, j'arriverai à l'oublier ! Tu te voiles la face, Edward !_ Je me garai en trombe dans l'allée et sortait précipitamment de la voiture. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, j'entendis la voix de Tanya au salon. Je me dirigeai donc vers celui-ci et la trouvai en compagnie de mes parents, mon frère, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie.

**- Oh Eddychouchou, tu m'as manqué ! Mais où étais-tu donc passé ?**

**- Je suis allé me balader. Je peux te voir une minute Tanya.**

**- Bien sûr. **

Emmett et Jasper me regardaient de manière perplexe. Mes parents me dévisageaient. _Il ne faut pas que tu te dégonfles ! Va jusqu' au bout des choses cette fois ! Rentre chez toi et oublie-la !_ Voilà ce que ma voix intérieure ne cessait de me répéter en boucle : _**« Oublie-la »**_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et Tanya commença à passer ses mains autour de mon cou et à m'embrasser la mâchoire. Je me défis de cette étreinte.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis que je suis ici.**

**- Ecoute Tanya, je veux qu'on rentre à New York.**

Il m'avait fallu une force hors du commun pour me convaincre de ça. Et encore plus pour l'exprimer à haute voix.

**- Bien sûr mon amour, nous pouvons réserver des billets pour demain dans la…**

**- Non ! Ce soir ! Je veux partir ce soir.**

**- Tu me caches quelque chose ? Pourquoi veux-tu précipiter notre départ ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu détestes San Francisco. Tu passes ton temps à me le répéter.**

**- Oui c'est vrai mais cela ne te ressemble pas. **

Elle me dévisagea un instant.

**- Edward, est-ce que tu veux quitter la ville à cause de cette… fille… que nous avons vue au restaurant ?**

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Repenser à Bella me déchirait le cœur. Elle dut voir dans mon regard que je ne souhaitais pas en discuter.

**- Bon très bien, j'appelle l'aéroport pour avoir un vol ce soir. **

**- Très bien je vais prévenir ma famille.**

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de rejoindre ma famille au salon.

**- Ah Edward ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu sais que tu nous dois une fière chandelle pour nous être occupé de ta sangsue toute la soirée. **

**- Emmett ! **

Ma mère ancra son regard dans le mien._Dieu que ça allait être dur de lui mentir !_

**- Mon chéri quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle.**

Je relevai la tête et aperçus six visages inquiets.

**- Tanya et moi rentrons à New York dès ce soir.**

**- QUOI ? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?**

**- Emmett calme-toi !**

**- Mais papa !**

**- Emmett !**

Je n'avais que très rarement vu mon père hausser le ton avec nous et j'étais surpris de sa réaction. Il s'adressa ensuite à moi.

**- Je suppose que, si tu t'en vas, c'est pour une bonne raison et que tu as bien réfléchi.**

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais bien trop peur d'y voir de la déception.

**- Très bien alors si personne ne veut dire ce qu'il pense ici, moi je vais le faire. **

Emmett s'approcha de moi tout en serrant ses poings.

**- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Edward ! Au premier obstacle tu t'en vas. Si Bella est vraiment la femme que tu aimes, tu dois te battre pour elle.**

**- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle en a épousé un autre ?**

**- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?**

**- Oui effectivement, je rentre à New York et je vais y épouser Tanya que tu le veuilles ou non.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour que tu prennes une décision aussi radicale ?**

Mon frère était perspicace. Il me connaissait comme mon ombre et savait que j'avais pris ma décision sur le coup d'une impulsion.

**- Rien, absolument rien de plus que ce qui s'est déjà passé entre elle et moi.**

**- Alors tu n'as trouvé que cette solution pour parer au problème : la fuite.**

**- Et que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Elle a fait un choix. **

**- Tu vas la laisser avec ce monstre ?**

**- Si elle l'a épousé, c'est qu'il doit y avoir du bon en lui. **

**- Mais bon sang réagis Edward !**

Emmett et moi ne nous étions jamais véritablement disputés. Bien sûr, nous passions notre temps à nous chamailler mais rien de comparable à ce qui se jouait en ce moment même. Je pouvais le voir serrer les poings de toutes ses forces.

**- Emmett, ne te mêle pas de ça. **

**- Alors il faut te laisser gâcher ta vie sans rien dire c'est ça ?**

**- Je ne gâche pas ma vie !**

**- Oh si tu la gâches et tu le fais en beauté en plus ! Ecoute Edward, si tu t'en vas ce soir, oublie que tu as un frère.**

Il sortit de la pièce et de la maison sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer. Je restai interdit face à ses dernières paroles. Cette fois j'en étais certain, ce séjour ici ne m'avait apporté que malheur et déception. Je tournai mon regard vers mes parents. Ma mère était blottie dans les bras de mon père et pleurait. Je faisais exactement ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire : blesser les gens que j'aimais. Sans un mot, je quittai la pièce et montai dans ma chambre préparer mon sac. Il fallait que je tire un trait sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette semaine. Il fallait que je me persuade que mon départ était la meilleure chose à faire.

**POV Emmett**** :**

J'étais heureux comme un pape. Mes parents m'avaient appris qu'Edward viendrait quelques jours avant son mariage avec l'autre espèce de quiche. _Pire qu'un gamin, le matin de Noël !_ Cela faisait maintenant des années que j'étais seul à San Francisco. Depuis qu'Edward et Jasper étaient partis faire leurs études à New York. Mon petit frère avait toujours eu cette passion pour la musique. Je n'avais donc pas été étonné quand il avait appris à mes parents qu'il souhaitait intégrer Julliard. Quant à Jasper, il poursuivait brillamment ses études de psychologie. En ce qui me concerne, j'étais resté ici car j'avais un poste d'éducateur sportif pour enfants que j'adorais.

La première fois qu'Edward nous avait présenté Tanya, j'avais vu mon père devenir très pâle. J'avais appris par ma mère plus tard qu'il avait eu des différents dans le passé avec le père de Tanya. Elle avait toujours refusé de m'en dire plus. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir insisté lourdement. J'avais la sensation bizarre qu'un lourd secret entourait mes parents et le futur beau père d'Edward.

Edward et Tanya s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée de charité à New York. Il y avait été embauché pour jouer quelques morceaux. Et cette sangsue avait jeté son dévolu sur mon frère. Au début, ils n'avaient été qu'amis mais bien vite, il s'était laissé charmer par ses formes et au fil du temps, elle avait fini par l'embobiner et le convaincre de l'épouser. Mais moi, je ne m'étais pas laissé duper par son manège. Je connaissais les femmes telles que Tanya comme ma poche. Je m'étais brûlé les ailes avec une fille du même acabit que cette peste.

A mon entrée à l'université, j'avais fait la connaissance de la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vue. _Enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant de rencontrer Rosalie ! _C'était une petite brune pétillante aux yeux noirs ébène. J'en étais tombé fou amoureux au premier regard. Irina était issue d'une famille très riche. Son père dirigeait la plus grande entreprise de construction de San Francisco. Autant dire qu'elle avait toujours été pourrie gâtée. A l'époque, elle disait se sentir bien avec moi car elle n'était pas obligée de jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite fille riche. Au bout d'un an, nous avions emménagé ensemble. Nous avions passé deux années de passion intense. Un jour, je m'étais décidé à lui demander sa main. J'avais été chez le bijoutier et avait acheté la plus belle bague du magasin. Autant dire que je m'étais ruiné pour ce bijou. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de lui faire la surprise de rentrer plus tôt à la maison. J'avais cru devenir fou lorsque je l'avais retrouvée dans notre chambre, dans notre lit avec deux types.

Ce jour-là, mon cœur s'était déchiré en des milliers de morceaux. Elle m'avait alors avoué que pour elle, je n'avais été qu'un misérable passe temps. Que jamais elle n'épouserait quelqu'un qui ne soit pas capable de lui assurer le même standing de vie que son père. Que je n'étais qu'un minable sans avenir. Pendant longtemps, j'avais cru à toutes ses paroles. Je m'étais alors mis à boire et à faire n'importe quoi. J'étais tombé dans une spirale infernale. Heureusement, mes parents m'avaient aidé. J'étais retourné vivre à la maison et j'avais suivi une cure de désintoxication. J'avais rattrapé l'année que j'avais perdue à l'université et j'avais obtenu mon diplôme avec mention.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait à subir la même chose que moi avec Tanya. Voilà pourquoi j'avais cette fille en grippe depuis le début. En plus, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Son cerveau devait être plus petit qu'un pois chiche. Elle était le stéréotype même de la blonde. Et puis physiquement, ce n'était pas du tout son type de femme. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le type bimbo. D'autant que je me souvienne, toutes les pom pom girls du lycée avaient essayé de le séduire en vain.

Quand nous avions rencontré Bella, au plus profond de moi, j'avais senti que c'était elle qui était faite pour lui. Le destin m'avait donné raison. _Alors pourquoi ces deux idiots s'entêtent-ils dans la voie du malheur ? _Bien sûr, Edward avait pris une grosse claque quand Bella avait décidé d'épouser son fiancé mais après ce que ce dernier lui avait fait lors de leur nuit de noces, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la fiabilité de leur couple. Le fait qu'il veuille partir ce soir anéantissait tout espoir qu'il renonce à son mariage. Evidemment, je lui en voulais de partir sans se battre davantage pour l'amour de sa vie mais je m'en voulais aussi de ne pas réussir à lui faire comprendre dans quoi il mettrait les pieds s'il s'entêtait dans ce mariage.

Après être sorti précipitamment, j'avais besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre la maison et moi. Je pris le chemin d'un endroit que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Après ma rupture avec Irina, j'avais passé des heures sur cette plage au pied de la grande falaise. Ca me permettait de faire le vide dans ma tête et de réfléchir objectivement. Je me garai près des rochers et inspirai l'air marin à pleins poumons. L'orage s'était tari et la pluie avait cessé. Je m'approchai du bord de l'eau et m'assis sur le sable. Je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Edward avant de partir. Je m'en voulais. _Pourquoi ne veut-il rien comprendre ? Par amour, on doit être capable de soulever des montagnes_.

Je regardai alors l'horizon et vis au loin quelque chose qui flottait. Je me levai et m'approchai un peu plus près. C'est alors que je vis, horrifié, qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Je plongeai et nageai jusqu'à ce dernier. Je reconnus immédiatement Bella. Je passai mon bras au dessus de sa poitrine afin de la ramener sur la plage. Je fis attention à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. _Heureusement que les cours de secourisme étaient obligatoires au lycée !_ Lorsque j'eus pied, je pris son petit corps frêle dans mes bras et la ramenai sur le sable. J'écoutai son cœur et je paniquai lorsque je n'entendis rien.

**- Bella, Bella réponds-moi bon sang !**

Je relevai alors sa tête en arrière et lui prodiguai un massage cardiaque. Je luis fis du bouche à bouche et au bout de quelques minutes, elle recracha de l'eau. Malgré cela, elle était toujours inanimée. Je la transportai jusqu'à ma voiture et l'installai à l'arrière. Je passai derrière le volant et démarrai en trombe.

Pendant le trajet qui me menait à l'hôpital, j'appelai mon père afin qu'il m'y rejoigne. Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation et il m'apprit qu'Edward était déjà parti pour l'aéroport. Ma mère les y avait accompagnés. Je raccrochai et accélérai pour arriver à l'hôpital au plus vite. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte des urgences, je vis la voiture de mon père se garer au même moment. J'extirpai Bella de la voiture et pénétrai dans les urgences, mon père sur les talons. Je la posai sur un brancard où elle fut tout de suite prise en charge.

**- Que s'est-il passé Emmett ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'étais allé à la plage au bord de la grande falaise pour me calmer et je l'ai vue qui flottait dans l'eau. Je lui ai appliqué les premiers soins.**

**- Est-ce que son cœur battait ? **

**- Pas quand je l'ai sortie de l'eau, je lui ai fait un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche. **

**- Elle a recraché de l'eau ?**

**- Oui mais elle n'a pas repris connaissance.**

**- Très bien, je m'en occupe. Essaie de joindre Edward ! **

**- J'appelle Rose pour qu'elle prévienne le père de Bella… Papa ? Ca va aller ?**

**- Tu lui as certainement sauvé la vie.**

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me sourit avant de disparaitre dans une salle de soins. Je soupirai de soulagement et me dirigeai vers la sortie pour récupérer mon portable et appeler Rosalie. Une fois fait, j'essayai d'appeler le portable Edward. Je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Je tentai alors le portable de ma mère.

**- Allo mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Ca va maman ! Est-ce qu'Edward est près de toi ?**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit au bout du fil.

**- Maman ?**

**- Je suis désolée Emmett, mais Edward vient juste d'embarquer pour son vol.**

**- Très bien. Merci Maman.**

**- Ne lui en veux pas mon chéri.**

**- Je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai juste peur. **

**- Je sais moi aussi. Tu es à la maison ?**

**- Non, je suis à l'hôpital. Papa est ici aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ? **

**- Viens-nous y rejoindre, je t'expliquerai. Je dois attendre l'arrivée de Rose. **

**- Très bien j'arrive tout de suite. Je t'aime mon chéri.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Maman.**

**POV Rosalie**** :**

Ce séjour virait littéralement au cauchemar. J'étais tellement persuadée en venant retrouver Bella que j'arriverais à lui faire ouvrir les yeux et à rompre ce mariage qui de toute façon était sans avenir. J'avais tort. Je connaissais Bella depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Charlie et elle avaient toujours été mon échappatoire lorsque mes parents se disputaient. Leur mariage n'était qu'une mascarade, une vulgaire histoire de convenances. _Comment cela peut-il encore exister à l'époque où l'on vit ? C'est un mystère pour moi._ Toujours est-il que Noël et Thanksgiving n'étaient rythmés que par des cris et des larmes. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive à Bella. Bien sûr, elle n'épousait pas Jake par convenance, mais une chose était certaine, elle n'en était pas amoureuse. J'avais eu beau essayer maintes et maintes fois de lui faire comprendre, rien n'y avait fait.

Alors quand Edward a débarqué dans sa vie, j'y croyais. Alice et moi étions persuadées qu'il arriverait à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Depuis leur rencontre, je redécouvrais notre Bella. Malgré son dilemme permanent avec Jake et Edward, quand elle parlait de ce dernier, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. Elle s'était lâchée lors de notre petite soirée jeu et cela nous faisait un plaisir immense. Son visage rayonnait lorsqu'elle l'apercevait et son sourire était vraiment sincère. Bref notre Bella revivait enfin…

La vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle. Elle avait beaucoup souffert du divorce de ses parents et elle avait hésité longuement avant d'accepter la demande en mariage de Jacob. A l'époque, j'avais bien essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Quand elle prenait une décision, autant essayer de parler à un mur que de la faire changer d'avis. Voilà pourquoi je n'étais qu'à demi étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas renoncé à épouser Jake.

Ce mariage avait remué bien des souvenirs en moi. J'en voulais aussi à Bella de ne pas se souvenir à quel point cette histoire pouvait me faire mal. Lorsque j'avais 16 ans, j'avais rencontré un jeune homme. Il s'appelait Royce King III. Ses parents possédaient tout Seattle : magasin de vêtements, restaurants, hôtels… Et ils avaient envoyé leur fils à la conquête de San Francisco. Selon mes parents, c'était un très bon parti et ils considéraient que je n'aurais jamais manqué de rien avec lui. Ils avaient omis une chose essentielle : l'amour.

Au début, je me sentais bien avec Royce. Bien vite, je m'étais laissée charmer par cet homme. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était agréable de se faire traiter comme une princesse. Il m'offrait tout ce que je désirais, m'emmenait dans les endroits les plus chics et les plus branchés de San Francisco. Nous nous étions mariés très peu de temps après notre rencontre. Malgré le fait que nous rencontrions toujours beaucoup de monde et que nous étions très entourés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir atrocement seule. Je ne voyais plus ni Alice ni Bella car Royce considéraient qu'elles n'étaient pas assez bien pour moi. Il avait réussi à me mettre dans le crâne qu'elles ne s'intéressaient à moi que pour l'argent et le prestige que je pouvais leur apporter. Et moi, comme une idiote, je l'avais écouté. J'avais bousillé des années d'amitié pour des mensonges.

Puis la situation s'était dégradée. Il commençait à devenir violent et vulgaire avec moi. Il me traitait comme sa chose. Il m'exhibait comme un objet dont on est fier car c'est une pièce de collection. Je n'avais même plus la sensation d'être un être humain. Lorsque je voulus le quitter, il me fit comprendre à sa manière qu'on ne rompait pas avec Royce King. Il me frappa pendant des mois et des mois. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir car mon visage était tuméfié, violet à cause des marques. Il disposait de mon corps quand bon lui semblait. Il rentrait complètement saoul la nuit et n'hésitait pas à me réveiller pour me violer. Il m'avait cloitrée dans une cage dorée, dans mon enfer personnel. Je n'avais ni le droit de sortir, ni celui de téléphoner. Il avait même embauché deux gardes afin que personne ne m'approche de près ou de loin. Mon quotidien était devenu un vrai supplice. Et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment je résistais à l'envie de mettre fin à mes jours. Au fond, je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui espérait que son prince charmant arriverait sur son cheval blanc pour la délivrer des griffes de l'affreux monstre. Espérer un jour rencontrer le véritable amour était la raison qui me maintenait en vie.

Un jour, alors que Royce était de très bonne humeur, il proposa de m'emmener faire les boutiques. Bien que cette sortie avec lui me révulsait totalement, c'était pour moi l'occasion de m'échapper de ma prison pendant quelques heures. A un moment, son attention fut détournée par des amis qui étaient venus le saluer. Je sus immédiatement que c'était l'instant ou jamais. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courus aussi vite que possible. Je ne voulais pas regarder derrière moi, j'avais bien trop peur de le trouver dans mon dos. L'adrénaline faisait que je ne me sentais pas fatiguée. Si j'avais dû traverser tout San Francisco pour lui échapper, je l'aurais fait. Mes pas me guidèrent tout naturellement chez ma meilleure amie. Je me souviens qu'en arrivant chez Bella, je m'étais effondrée dans ses bras. Je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Toutes les larmes que j'avais contenues depuis des mois faisaient enfin surface.

Raconter cette histoire fut comme me décharger d'un poids immense. Bella était restée silencieuse pendant tout mon récit. Elle avait ensuite fondu en larmes et nous nous étions blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant des heures sans bouger. Après une très longue procédure, j'obtenais mon divorce et Charlie mettait Royce derrière les barreaux pour de longues années.

Je mis des mois à me reconstruire mais je garderai toujours une cicatrice indélébile au cœur. Je ne voulais plus jamais me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un homme. Je construisis alors cette carapace de reine des glaces pour me protéger. Je ne laissais plus les garçons atteindre mon cœur. Je les utilisais pour le sexe et les jetais ensuite. Alice me reprochait souvent mon comportement mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir mal. Je ne voulais plus me laisser dominer par un homme. _Les blessures intérieures sont celles qu'on voit le moins mais qui font le plus mal. _

Voilà pourquoi, j'en voulais à Bella de se conduire de la sorte. Elle comme moi savions que ce mariage n'était qu'une mascarade. Bella était toujours restée une petite fille apeurée pour ce qui concernait les hommes. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient à l'appel. Jacob avait su la séduire et elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Cependant, je savais que Bella était de celles qui croient au grand amour. Alice et moi la taquinions bien assez sur ses lectures. C'était une vraie fleur bleue. Lorsque nous étions petites, nous l'avions surnommée _China Doll (1)_ ! Elle était si douce, si tendre, si fragile que nous avions peur de la casser. Malgré le fait que nous ayons grandi, Bells était restée cette même petite fille.

Le fait qu'elle refuse d'ouvrir ses yeux face à l'amour que lui portait Edward me rendait folle furieuse. _Comment peut-on tourner le dos au grand amour aussi facilement ?_ J'avais voulu me venger ce soir mais le regard de tueuse qu'Alice m'avait lancé en revenant des toilettes, et le chagrin que j'avais pu voir dans les yeux de Bella m'avaient dissuadée de continuer. Elle était partie précipitamment avec Jacob et un mauvais pressentiment m'avait habité tout le reste de la soirée. Et je n'avais pas complètement tort de penser que quelque chose s'était passé entre Edward et Bella. Lorsque nous avions raccompagné Tanya chez les parents d'Emmett et Edward, ce dernier était arrivé comme une furie. Nous fûmes tous très surpris quand il nous apprit qu'il rentrait le soir même à New York.

Les parents des garçons semblaient bouleversés par la nouvelle bien qu'ils aient tenté de le cacher. La réaction d'Emmett me surprenait beaucoup. Il était véritablement en colère contre son frère. Ma rencontre avec Emmett m'avait beaucoup décontenancée. Après mon divorce avec Royce, je m'étais promise de ne jamais retomber dans les filets d'un homme. Et pourtant ce soir-là, j'avais été pire qu'une adolescente en plein émoi. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait. Mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi et j'avais l'impression d'avoir des dizaines de papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il me touchait. Avec lui, je ne jouais pas un rôle, je redevenais la Rosalie que j'avais été avant ma sombre histoire. Lors de nos moments à deux, je redoublais de tendresse à son égard et il faisait de même de son côté. Ses caresses étaient pour moi un vrai délice. J'avais vraiment l'impression que ma peau avait besoin de sa peau. Comme d'un manque enfin comblé, j'en avais des frissons.

Lorsque nous étions au lycée, je me rappelle que Bella nous avait tenu un grand discours à Alice et moi, sur les âmes sœurs. A l'époque, je m'étais moquée d'elle et de son trop plein de romantisme mais aujourd'hui, je me demandais si ce n'était pas elle qui avait raison. _Est-ce possible d'avoir sur cette Terre une âme qui soit faite uniquement pour la nôtre ?_ Toujours est-il que je me sentais bien à l'intérieur de ses bras et je ne voulais pas renoncer à ce bonheur à cause de mon passé. Je voulais prendre mon destin en main. Tout le contraire de notre Bella.

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux ce soir pour qu'Edward décide de partir aussi vite. Il semblait également déterminé à épouser la dinde qui lui servait de fiancée. Au début, j'avais vraiment essayé de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait mais j'avais vite décroché. C'était Emmett qui avait raison. Cette fille avait un vrai pois chiche à la place du cerveau. On pouvait se demander si elle n'était pas parente avec Paris Hilton. Et je comprenais que mon loulou soit aussi cinglant avec elle.

Quand Emmett était sorti en trombe, je savais que cela ne servirait à rien de lui courir après. Il avait besoin de calmer ses esprits. Il regretterait bien assez vite ce qu'il avait dit à Edward. Après son départ, ce dernier n'avait plus dit un mot. Il était monté préparer ses affaires et était redescendu quelques minutes plus tard. Sa mère avait proposé de les emmener à l'aéroport. Alice, Jasper et moi l'avions salué et nous avions quitté la villa peu après leur départ. Alice m'avait ensuite déposée à la maison. Mes parents avaient encore décidé ce soir de la transformer en champ de bataille. J'étais montée sans un mot à leur égard et j'avais calé le volume de mon Ipod à fond pour ne pas entendre les cris.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'en saisis et esquissai un sourire en voyant l'appelant. J'enlevai mes écouteurs et décrochai rapidement.

**- Est-ce que ça va mieux mon Nounours ?**

**- Rosalie…**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?**

**- Non ça ne va pas. Il faut que tu me rejoignes à l'hôpital tout de suite.**

**- A l'hôpital ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? **

**- Viens me rejoindre, je t'expliquerai une fois sur place.**

**- Emmett Cullen, dis-moi ce qui se passe immédiatement.**

Mon ton était froid. Je ne supportais pas que l'on me cache des choses. Un silence pesant s'abattit au bout du fil.

**- Emmett ?**

**- Ecoute Rose, c'est Bella…**

**- Bella ? Quoi Bella ? Explique-toi bon sang…**

**- Elle a sauté du haut d'une falaise.**

Je lâchai le téléphone et je sentis les larmes se répandre sur mes joues. _Bella, mais qu'as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu pu en arriver là?_ Et moi, au lieu de la soutenir, je n'avais pas cessé de lui faire des reproches… La voix d'Emmett au bout du fil me sortit de ma transe

**- Rose… Rosalie… Réponds-moi…**

Je me saisis du combiné et le portai de nouveau à l'oreille.

**- Oui je… je suis là…**

**- Ecoute, j'ai appelé mon père et c'est lui qui l'a prise en charge à son arrivée aux urgences. Il m'a dit qu'elle était hors de danger. D'après lui, je suis arrivé à temps !**

**- Mon Dieu Bella ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir ?**

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma belle ! Mais elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés…**

**- Jamais je n'aurai pensé…**

**- Je sais, moi non plus… Peux-tu prévenir son père ? J'ignore son numéro de téléphone.**

**- Oui je le fais tout de suite.**

**- Je ne sais pas s'il faut lui dire qu'elle… **

**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.**

**- Ecoute ne donne pas de détails. Dis-lui tout simplement qu'elle est à l'hôpital. J'essaierai de voir mon père avant qu'il n'arrive pour voir ce qu'il en pense. **

**- Très bien.**

**- Je vais contacter Jazz pour qu'il passe te prendre avec Alice. Je ne veux pas que tu conduises dans cet état. **

**- D'accord. J'appelle Charlie et je les attends.**

**- Je t'embrasse. A tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui moi aussi. A tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai machinalement. J'avais du mal à sortir de l'état catatonique dans lequel j'avais été plongée. Je pris tout de même mon courage à deux mains et appelai Charlie. Celui-ci paniqua complètement et il raccrocha avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle était sortie d'affaire. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ignorais si je devais prévenir Jake. _Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? L'avait-il violenté de nouveau ? _Je ne voulais pas penser à cela maintenant. Tout ce que je désirais à cet instant, c'était de savoir si ma meilleure amie allait bien. Un coup de klaxon me ramena à la réalité. Je dévalai les escaliers et sortis en trombe. Je courus vers la voiture. Alice en sortit les yeux rouges et nous nous serrâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. A cette heure-ci, elle devait probablement se sentir aussi coupable que moi. Nous remontâmes rapidement dans l'habitacle et Jasper démarra.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Seuls les sanglots d'Alice et les miens venaient le briser. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking, nous descendîmes rapidement de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes en courant vers les portes automatiques. Je cherchai Emmett du regard et ne tardai pas l'apercevoir. Lorsqu' il me vit, il ouvrit grand ses bras. Je vins m'y blottir et éclatai en larmes.

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Son état s'est stabilisé, elle est hors de danger. Elle a juste quelques contusions et un bras cassé. Ils lui ont donné un tranquillisant afin qu'elle se repose cette nuit. **

**- Elle est réveillée ?**

**- Non mais le scanner n'a montré aucun problème. Mon père m'a dit que lorsque le corps subissait un choc comme celui-ci, l'esprit se mettait en repos de lui-même. Mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant.**

**- J'ai eu tellement peur.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ?**

**- C'était un pur hasard. Je suis allé me calmer sur la plage près de la grande falaise, à côté de la Marina et je l'ai aperçue dans l'eau. Au début, j'ignorais que c'était elle. Et puis, je l'ai sortie de l'eau et j'ai fait les premiers gestes de secours pour la ranimer. Ensuite, je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital et j'ai appelé mon père. **

**- Tu es mon héros. **

Il me serra dans une étreinte d'ours qui eut le don de me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je relevai la tête et aperçus Charlie au loin qui discutait avec le docteur Cullen.

**- Qu'avez-vous prévu de dire à Charlie ?**

**- Mon père préfère attendre que Bella se réveille pour savoir ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Il va juste lui dire que je l'ai sortie de l'eau et qu'il présume qu'elle a glissé de la falaise. **

**- Remarque, vu la maladresse maladive qui la caractérise, ça pourrait passer…**

Nous esquissâmes un sourire. Il ne connaissait Bella que depuis peu mais il avait tout de suite remarqué son évidente maladresse. Après notre journée à la plage, il m'avait confié qu'il pensait sérieusement à lui offrir un équipement complet de joueur de hockey.

**- Et Edward ?**

**- Quand j'ai appelé ma mère, il était déjà parti. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose pour que Bella en arrive à de telles extrémités. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi mais elle ne donne pas l'impression d'être une femme qui baisse les bras aussi facilement. **

**- Tu sais, Bella est quelqu'un de très fragile malgré les apparences. **

**- Oui mais je suis persuadé qu'il doit y avoir un déclencheur.**

**- Et si c'était Jacob ?**

**- Si jamais cet enfoiré l'a encore brutalisée, je jure de l'expédier en enfer. **

Nous vîmes arriver Esmée. Cette dernière nous serra dans ses bras.

**- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ?**

**- Oui maman tout va bien.**

Je n'étais pas habituée à voir quelqu'un d'aussi maternel que cette femme. Elle aimait ses enfants plus que sa vie et le leur montrait à chaque instant. Elle m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts lorsqu'Emmett m'avait présentée. Elle m'avait montré plus d'affection en deux jours que ma propre mère en 20 ans.

Je vis ensuite les portes automatiques s'ouvrir sur Jacob. Il alla directement à la rencontre de Charlie. J'échangeai un regard avec Emmett. Il haussa les épaules pour me signifier qu'il ignorait qui l'avait appelé. Il échangea quelques mots avec Charlie, puis avec Carlisle. Ils partirent ensuite tous trois vers ce que je supposais être la chambre de Bella. J'étais contrariée que ce mufle ait la possibilité de la voir avant Alice et moi, simplement parce qu'ils étaient mariés. Carlisle revint ensuite vers nous et enlaça sa femme.

**- Vous pouvez rentrer. Bella ne pourra recevoir de visites que demain matin. J'ai autorisé le Chef Swan et Monsieur Black à rester auprès d'elle cette nuit. **

Je fulminais littéralement et je devais très certainement broyer la main d'Emmett. Dire que l'on ignorait totalement si Jake avait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire…

Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes à l'hôpital aux aurores. Je savais que les visites n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de neuf heures mais j'avais eu une nuit très agitée. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Bella se jeter du haut de cette falaise. Au vue des cernes qu'Alice arborait, j'en conclus qu'elle devait avoir passé une aussi mauvaise nuit que moi.

Nous aperçûmes le docteur Cullen au loin. Emmett lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers son père. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et celui-ci leva la tête et nous sourit. Il fit un signe d'accord à Emmett et partit en direction de ce que je devinais être son bureau. Mon nounours revint vers nous tout sourire.

**- Bon les filles, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais papa vous autorise à aller la voir dès maintenant.**

Je le serrai dans mes bras.

**- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?**

**- Non, mon père pense que nous serions trop nombreux mais embrassez-la pour nous.**

**- Merci mon Nounours.**

**- C'est la chambre 205.**

Je l'embrassai rapidement et saisis la main d'Alice. Je nous dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella et frappai discrètement. N'obtenant aucune réponse, nous entrâmes à pas de loup. Charlie et Jacob dormaient chacun sur un fauteuil, de part et d'autre du lit de Bella. Nous nous approchâmes doucement. Charlie et Jacob se réveillèrent en même temps…

**- Pardon Charlie, nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Alice. Bonjour Rosalie.**

**- Bonjour Charlie. Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Toujours pareil, elle ne s'est pas réveillée de la nuit mais le docteur Cullen m'a dit que c'était normal vu la dose de tranquillisant qu'il lui avait administrée.**

Lorsque nous nous retournâmes vers Bella, Jacob était assis sur le lit. Il avait pris sa main et il dessinait de petits cercles sur sa paume. A le voir ainsi, on n'imaginait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur nuit de noce.

Soudain, elle bougea quelque peu.

**- Bella, Bella chérie je suis là.**

La voix de Jacob était pleine d'espoir.

**- Humm… Ed… Edward…**

* * *

_(1) Poupée de porcelaine_

Tadam ! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas semblé trop barbant …

Bella se réveille et quel réveil !

Alors notre Bella va-t-elle se secouer et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de sa main … Et empêcher Edward d'épouser Cruella d'enfer ? Réponse d'ici peu.

Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !

A bientôt

Joey


	11. Prise de Conscience

Hello Girls,

Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et après une semaine seulement de battement …

Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire …

Je ne peux pas vous promettre de toujours poster dans un délai aussi raisonnable mais c'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner pour mes retards et pour vous remercier de votre fidélité.

Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris ainsi que pour toutes vos reviews …

Je remercie aussi celles qui ne laissent pas forcément de traces de leur passage mais qui sont également là au rendez vous …

Comme d'habitude le petit topo de mes sans comptes :

PatieSnow : La réaction de Jake est tout à son image, lâche et mufle ! J'espère que tu ressentiras les émotions de ce chapitre tout autant qu'avec le dernier … Merci de ta review

Leeloo : La réaction d'Edward face au geste de Bella ne sera pas pour tout de suite … En ce qui concerne les teasers, je ne peux les envoyer qu'aux inscrites de FF … N'hésites pas à le faire, ça permet de vous répondre plus longuement individuellement et de profiter des teasers et ça ne prend que quelques minutes … Si tu as besoin de précisions, n'hésites pas à me contacter sur mon adresse mail qui se trouve sur mon profil … Merci pour ta review …

Bébé23 : Merci à toi pour ta review … la réaction de Jake est très attendu et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira …

Marion : Toutes tes réponses sont juste en dessous … Merci de ta review …

Margot : Merci et bienvenue ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire … Pour ce qui est de ma note, je pense qu'elle a porté ses fruits car je n'ai plus reçu d'insultes … Je comprends le ressenti de chacun, je n'accepte seulement pas qu'on me dise les choses de manière grossière et surtout que l'on se permette de juger ma vie privée à cause d'une fiction … Merci de tes reviews …

Samarcande : Décidemment, si même FF se met à faire des siennes au niveau des alertes rien ne va plus … pauvre Edward, sur ce coup là il en a pris plein la figure, au moins ça me laisse ma Bella au repos … Emmett, mon héros *soupir* … Je suis certaine que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, j'ai méditer tout ce que tu m'as dit en tout cas et j'ai essayé de le mettre en application tant bien que mal … De gros bisous ma belle et merci de ta review et de tes compliments …

Gégé : T'as vu ça je peux encore vous surprendre … La grosse question du jour ! Comment Edward revient-il ? Et bien je te laisse le découvrir plus bas … Si tu as aimé le passé de Rose et Emmett, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui d'Alice et Jasper …

Lemon-fanfiction : Coucou, suis contente que tu ais dévoré ! Pour le répertoire y'a aucun soucis, ce serait même un honneur … Merci à toi

Et un grand Merci également à : Mamzell'Axellex3, Katouchka, Sylvie Anne, tommy, lulu, mimie33

En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surprises que ce soit Emmett notre sauveur ! Et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour ma défense ! Je suis une Team Emmett/Kellan à fond alors j'avoue que je prends plaisir à l'embellir dans ma fiction et à lui donner des petits airs de héros …

Je tiens à remercie ma choupette et à lui dédicacer ce chapitre. Sans ses corrections et l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'apporte, les chapitres que vous avez le plaisir de lire ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont … Je lui souhaite plein de courage pour la prochaine naissance de son bébé … Je t'envoie pleins de bisous ma Marie …

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Allez je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre alors je ne babille pas davantage … Est-ce que j'aurais été vicieuse jusqu'au bout ? A vous de le découvrir …

Bonne lecture …

* * *

**POV Jasper**** :**

Ce retour à San Francisco avait été loin d'être de tout repos. Quelques semaines avant notre départ, j'avais bien remarqué qu'Edward était devenu songeur. _Se rend-t-il compte qu'il fait une erreur en épousant Tanya ?_ J'étais forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, à condition d'aimer la beauté superficielle. Je me demandais parfois si elle n'avait pas pris un abonnement permanent chez son chirurgien esthétique. J'avais l'impression que toutes ses opérations lui servaient à se créer un masque. Dés que je l'avais rencontrée, j'avais senti que cette fille avait un mauvais fond. Et j'étais étonné qu'Edward sorte avec elle. Il arrivait pourtant bien à cerner les gens d'ordinaire. Il fallait néanmoins avouer que Tanya savait cacher son côté machiavélique avec brio. Lorsque j'en avais discuté avec Emmett, il lui avait trouvé ce surnom de Cruella. Et bien que je sois moins critique que lui, de par ma future profession, je devais reconnaître que ce qualificatif lui seyait parfaitement au teint.

Lorsque nous étions au lycée, Edward était un vrai tombeur. Aucune fille ne lui résistait. Et il avait amplement profité de cette popularité. Pourtant, lors de notre année de terminale, un changement radical s'était produit en lui. Il avait cessé de courir après des aventures sans lendemain. Emmett et moi le taquinions souvent sur le sujet, mais il nous avait confié en avoir assez de cette vie. Depuis cette époque, il semblait attendre le grand amour de sa vie. Alors quand il s'était mis à fréquenter Tanya, j'avais été surpris.

Puis il y avait eu cette rencontre avec Bella. Le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé avait été électrique. Je retrouvais dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami, cette étincelle qu'il avait perdue au fil des années passées avec Tanya. Malheureusement, le destin ne jouait pas en leur faveur. J'aurais pourtant mis mes deux mains au feu, que ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'aimer. On ne peut pas empêcher un cœur d'aimer et il semblait que les leurs avaient parlé pour eux. Je me rappelais très bien ce que j'avais pu lire dans les yeux d'Edward, le lendemain de leur premier rencontre. Et je savais qu'il savait que je m'étais aperçu de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement au quotidien. Il me reprochait souvent de trop laisser ressortir ma personnalité de psy. J'avais toujours été ainsi, à analyser les choses en long, en large et en travers.

D'ailleurs, les filles me fuyaient souvent pour cette raison. Je n'avais eu qu'une grande histoire d'amour dans ma vie. J'avais rencontré Maria à la bibliothèque de la fac. Lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Nous avions vécu deux ans de folle passion. Un jour pourtant, je me rendis compte que notre amour s'était essoufflé. La routine avait cassé l'ivresse des premiers jours. Les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Et tout s'était compliqué lorsque j'avais voulu mettre un terme à cette relation qui devenait plus qu'étouffante. Elle n'avait pas supporté le fait que je veuille la quitter et avait menacé de mettre fin à ses jours si je partais. Alors j'étais resté. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à l'époque.

Nous avions encore vécu un an ensemble après ça. Mais chaque jour était mon purgatoire personnel. Elle me suivait jusqu'à la fac pour s'assurer que je ne sortais pas avec d'autres filles. Je l'avais surprise plusieurs fois à fouiller mes poches et mon portable. Et j'étais certain qu'elle le faisait régulièrement. Elle avait même menacé une fille de mon cours, qui n'était rien d'autre que mon binôme en TP. Mais la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase était quand je l'avais surprise en train de mettre des tranquillisants dans ma bouteille d'eau. Ce soir-là, j'avais fait mes bagages et j'étais parti sans me retourner. J'avais quand même appelé ses parents afin qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. J'avais appris par la suite, qu'ils l'avaient envoyée en maison de repos.

Après cette histoire, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à faire de nouveau confiance à une femme. Ma rencontre avec Alice avait eu le don de me réconcilier avec la gente féminine. Cette fille était absolument magnifique. Elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin avec ses cheveux noirs qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Je pouvais me noyer dans son regard ébène pendant de longues heures. Notre première nuit ensemble avait été des plus enivrantes. Elle m'avait fait vivre la nuit d'amour la plus exaltante de toute ma vie. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à moi.

Lorsque nous avions appris « l'accident » de Bella, j'avais découvert une autre facette d'Alice : celle de la petite fille fragile. Elle avait été complètement bouleversée par cette nouvelle. Nous avions tous été soulagés d'apprendre qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle et qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Alice se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu éviter ça en trouvant les bons mots. J'avais eu beau la persuader qu'elle n'était pas responsable, rien n'y faisait. Les quelques jours que nous avions passé ensemble m'avaient fait découvrir qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Elle avait passé la nuit suivant l'accident à pleurer dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, elle était tellement impatiente d'aller la voir qu'elle s'était levée à l'aube. Quand nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital, les filles avaient eu le droit d'aller rendre visite à Bella. Afin qu'elle n'ait pas trop de monde dans sa chambre, Emmett et moi étions restés dans le hall. Nous avions investi la machine à café. Au vue des cernes qu'il arborait, il avait dû passer une nuit aussi difficile que la mienne. Lorsque les filles nous avaient rejoints, nous avions tout de suite remarqué leurs sourires carnassiers. Quand nous les avions interrogés, elles nous avaient alors raconté ce que Bella avait dit en s'éveillant. Cela m'avait fait sourire. J'étais persuadé que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être réunis.

J'avais ensuite dû quitter San Francisco plus vite que prévu, mon professeur de psycho ayant besoin de me voir pour mon mémoire. Avant mon départ, Bella m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Edward. Elle était reconnaissante envers Emmett et Carlisle de ne rien avoir dit à Charlie. Je n'étais cependant pas persuadé que ce dernier ait cru cette version. J'étais triste de devoir me séparer d'Alice, mais je savais qu'elle devait rentrer quelques jours plus tard.

Voilà donc comment je me retrouvais devant mon appartement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, j'entendis une douce mélodie provenir du piano. Je posai mes bagages et rejoignis Edward au salon.

**- Hey Mec !**

**- Jazz !**

Nous nous serrâmes dans une accolade virile.

**- Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Mon prof de psycho a besoin de me voir demain pour mon mémoire. **

**- Ha Ok ! **

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander des nouvelles de Bella et je voulais que ce soit lui qui me le demande.

**- Comment va Alice ? **

**- Très bien, elle rentre avec Rosalie la semaine prochaine.**

**- Super !**

**- Tes parents m'ont dit de te prévenir que leur vol arrivait vendredi midi, mais que si tu as besoin d'eux avant, ils pouvaient changer leur billet. **

**- Ok merci. Sais-tu si Emmett va venir ?**

**- Il ne m'a rien dit. Désolé. **

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**- Vous n'êtes plus des gamins tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas que vous pourriez résoudre ce conflit ?**

**- Je ne crois pas Jazz. Il faut qu'Emmett comprenne qu'elle…**

Il baissa les yeux et retourna s'assoir à son piano.

**- Comment… Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Bien. Enfin je crois.**

**- Jasper, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.**

**- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

**- Oui, je sais que je l'aime.**

**- Alors pourquoi veux-tu épouser Tanya ?**

**- Parce que… parce que… Je ne sais plus !**

**- Tu n'aimes pas Tanya ?**

**- Non… **

Il avait soufflé cette réponse comme une évidence.

**- Alors pourquoi l'épouses-tu ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… peut-être que… peut-être que je veux…**

- … **Te venger ?**

Il souffla et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**- Ecoute Edward, je n'ai pas à te dicter ce que tu dois faire ou pas. Mais sache que la vengeance n'est jamais bonne pour personne. Et qu'un jour ou l'autre, toi et Bella en souffrirez… Vous allez vous enfermer dans des mariages où vous serez tous les deux malheureux.**

**- Est-ce l'ami qui parle ou le psy ?**

**- Un peu des deux je suppose…**

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. J'espérais être sur la bonne voie pour le ramener sur le chemin de la raison.

**POV Alice**** : **

Cette fois, c'était certain, Rose et Bella allaient finir par me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. L'histoire entre Royce et Rose, il y a bien des années m'avait complètement terrorisée. J'avais eu si peur pour elle tout au long de sa relation avec ce type. Et j'avais raison de me méfier dés le début. Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir l'avait marquée à vie.

Et maintenant voilà que c'était au tour de Bella. Si j'avais su que sa rencontre avec Edward allait la mener à de telles extrémités, jamais je ne l'aurais emmenée dans cette boîte pour fêter son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais bien fait. Je l'aurais fait passer à côté du grand amour de sa vie sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Après leur rencontre, Rose et moi étions sûres qu'elle renoncerait à épouser Jake. Bien que moins cassante dans mes propos que Rose, je savais qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Nous avions pourtant essayé de lui faire entendre raison à de nombreuses reprises mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle s'était enfermée dans cette relation sans avenir. Malgré tout, j'avais essayé de lui créer un beau mariage. J'avais passé des nuits entières sur sa robe pour qu'elle soit comme dans ses rêves. Peut-être pour compenser la médiocrité du marié…

Lorsque nous étions petites filles, nous parlions souvent de nos mariages respectifs. A dix ans, on n'imaginait déjà pas que l'une de nous ne se marie sans les deux autres. Malgré une superbe cérémonie, celui de Rosalie avait tourné au drame et celui de Bella prenait le même chemin. Il y avait eu d'abord cette nuit de noces catastrophique et l'annonce d'Edward sur la falaise après leur étreinte avait fini de l'achever. _Sommes-nous destinées à rater nos mariages ? _J'espérais sincèrement que non.

En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais eu qu'une histoire d'amour. Elle était belle et tendre. A l'époque, j'étais persuadée que j'allais finir ma vie avec Jared. Nous nous étions connus au lycée. Nous avions partagé toutes nos premières expériences ensemble. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant quatre ans. Et un beau jour, il était parti… Du jour au lendemain, sans laisser d'adresse. Juste un mot à mon attention qui disait qu'il me quittait et que je ne devais pas chercher à le revoir. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune autre explication. J'étais allée voir ses parents en vain. Ceux-ci avaient reçu un mot à peu près similaire au mien disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Quelques temps plus tard, j'avais appris que durant les derniers mois où nous étions ensemble, il avait traîné avec des types louches et qu'il était tombé dans la spirale de la drogue.

Je l'avais pleuré pendant des mois, jours et nuits. Heureusement, Bella et Rose étaient auprès de moi durant cette période difficile de ma vie. A cette époque, je m'étais jurée d'être toujours là pour elles comme elles l'avaient été pour moi. Par la suite, je n'avais pas cherché à remplacer Jared dans mon cœur. J'étais persuadée que si l'amour devait se représenter à moi, je le saurais. Et ce fut le cas, lorsque j'avais vu Jasper ce fameux soir. J'ignorais comment ni pourquoi mais je savais que c'était celui que j'attendais. Je ne m'étais pas dégonflée, sur la piste de danse. J'avais accroché son regard au mien et je lui avais dit : _« Tu m'as fait attendre ». _Il ne m'avait rien répondu. Il s'était contenté de sourire, de me déposer un baiser sur le nez et de me serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Moi qui prônais à Rosalie qu'il ne fallait pas coucher avec un homme le premier soir, j'avais appliqué tout le contraire de mes principes. Néanmoins, je ne regrettais absolument rien de cette nuit. Il m'avait donné les cinq orgasmes les plus fabuleux de ma vie. Je me sentais en complète harmonie avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il s'en aille un jour, comme Jared, mais je ne pouvais pas et ne voulais pas passer à côté de l'amour de ma vie par crainte. Je voulais vivre ce rêve merveilleux en étant bien éveillée.

Je faisais exactement le contraire de Bella. _Comment peut-elle être aussi aveugle ?_ Vraiment, je ne la comprenais pas. _Elle qui nous parle si souvent d'âmes sœurs !_ Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle passe à côté du véritable bonheur sans rien faire. Il fallait que je la bouge. Peu importait la méthode, il allait falloir qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Je ne la laisserai pas commettre la bêtise de laisser filer Edward. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre mais je trouverai… _Foi d'Alice Brandon !_

Aujourd'hui, Rose et moi devions nous rendre au chevet de Bella. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait repris connaissance et elle semblait aller mieux de jour en jour. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet des circonstances de son saut sur la falaise car Charlie était toujours auprès d'elle. D'habitude, Emmett venait avec nous mais il était parti tôt ce matin pour le mariage d'Edward. J'avais eu Jasper au téléphone la veille et il m'avait confié qu'Edward était vraiment perdu et qu'il pensait que si Bella ne faisait aucun geste, il épouserait Tanya. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher ce mariage complètement bidon. La pression était lourde et tout reposait sur nos épaules, à Rosalie et moi.

Je fus sortie de mon monologue intérieur par un coup de klaxon. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vis la voiture de Rose garée dans l'allée. Je pris mon sac et la rejoignis à l'extérieur.

**- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?**

**- Pas vraiment. J'ai eu Jasper au téléphone hier et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Il pense que si Bella ne se bouge pas, Edward épousera Tanya.**

**- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est contagieux ou quoi ? Ils ont été faits dans le même moule ces deux-là, y'a pas de doutes, et avec le même dysfonctionnement en prime…**

**- Je sais… Je me suis dit exactement la même chose.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Alice ?**

**- Premièrement, prier pour que Charlie ne soit pas à l'hôpital pour parler à Bells et ensuite, espérer qu'elle ne se ferme pas comme une huitre dès que l'on va prononcer le prénom d'Edward. C'est dommage qu'Emmett ne soit pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'aime beaucoup et bizarrement, je pense qu'elle l'aurait plus écouté que nous.**

**- Ha bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? **

Elle fronçait les sourcils et je m'amusai de sa réaction. _Rosalie jalouse ? Une première !_

**- Je ne sais pas, une sensation…**

**- Il m'avait pourtant semblé que l'empathique c'était Jasper.**

Elle me fit un sourire narquois.

**- Que veux-tu ? Il déteint probablement sur moi…**

**- Bon on y va.**

**- Oui.**

Nous montâmes à bord et fîmes le trajet dans un silence religieux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage et nous dirigeâmes dans le couloir de droite pour accéder à la chambre de Bella. Nous frappâmes et entrâmes de suite après l'avoir fait. Bien entendu, Charlie était ici…

**- Bonjour les filles.**

**- Bonjour Charlie. **

Nous lui adressâmes un sourire chaleureux mais néanmoins crispé. Aujourd'hui était un jour important.

**- Bon je me sauve, je vais vous laisser entre filles.**

**- Ce n'est pas nous qui vous faisons fuir tout de même?**

**- Non mais j'ai un peu abandonné mon travail ces derniers jours et il est grand temps que j'aille m'y remettre. **

_Merci Seigneur !_ Finalement, quelqu'un là-haut avait écouté mes prières. Il s'adressa ensuite à Bella.

**- Je repasse te voir en fin d'après midi. Repose-toi ma puce. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi papa.**

Lorsque Charlie eut refermé la porte de la chambre, Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard et allâmes nous asseoir chacune d'un côté du lit de Bella. Il était temps de démarrer la mission _« sauvetage Edward »._

**POV Bella**** : **

Elles gardaient toutes deux un silence presque religieux. Je me demandai alors ce qu'elles pouvaient encore bien comploter. Il faut dire que ces trois derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos, du moins, en ce qui concernait mon cerveau.

D'abord, lorsque je m'étais réveillée, j'avais eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait d'un cocon douillet. Je n'avais pas voulu quitter ce rêve merveilleux. Je me le repassais en boucle dans ma tête afin qu'il ne s'efface pas de ma mémoire. Edward et moi étions allongés dans une magnifique petite clairière. Cette dernière était parsemée de milliers de petites fleurs violettes et blanches. Dans cette bulle de bien-être, nous n'avions pas besoin de mot, nous nous contentions de nous regarder en souriant. Le soleil jouait ses milles lumières sur nous et le regard émeraude de mon amoureux n'en était que plus brillant. Je me sentais tellement bien, j'étais sûre que si le paradis existait, ça devait être ça…

Puis un nuage sombre était venu perturber ce moment magique. J'avais vu Edward se lever et s'en aller sans un regard vers moi. J'avais beau crier son nom, rien n'y faisait, il ne se retournait pas. J'avais ensuite entendu une voix m'appeler au loin. J'ignorai cette voix et continuai d'appeler le prénom de mon amant avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la lisière de la clairière.

Puis mes yeux s'étaient ouverts. J'étais surprise de voir le visage de Jacob. Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. J'entendis la voix de mon père m'appeler. Je me tournai vers son visage et fis la navette entre les yeux pleins d'espoir de mon père et le visage dur de Jake. Je compris alors que ma bulle de bonheur dans cette clairière n'avait été qu'un songe éphémère. Ma gorge se serra et ma poitrine se comprima sous le manque d'air. Mes yeux me piquaient et je sentis les larmes prendre le contrôle. Je ravalai un sanglot étouffé et tentai de garder un visage serein face à mon père et mon… mari.

J'étudiai un moment le visage de ce dernier et décelai dans son regard un mélange de colère et de haine. Il ne souriait pas et tous ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum. _Ca ne peut pas être de l'inquiétude !_ Il se leva alors d'un bond et quitta ma chambre en bafouillant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail au garage et qu'il repasserait plus tard… Je restai complètement abasourdie par tant de mépris. J'essayai tant bien que mal de reconstituer ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire mais je ne voyais pas. J'étais réveillée depuis à peine cinq minutes. _Comment ai-je pu gaffer en un laps de temps aussi court ? _Je levai alors les yeux vers mon père et me mis à prendre peur lorsque j'aperçus cette petite ride qui se formait sur son front quand il était inquiet.

Je parcourus alors ma chambre du regard et ne vis qu'à ce moment-là mes deux amies en retrait dans un coin de la chambre. Elles avaient toutes deux la bouche grande ouverte. _Merde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ou faire pour que tout mon entourage me regarde comme si les petits hommes verts viennent de débarquer sur Terre ! _Elles échangèrent ensuite un sourire complice. _Ca, ce n'est pas bon du tout Bella ! Cours vite et ne te retourne pas !_

Je voulais leur demander la raison de toute cette mascarade mais je n'avais pas pu avoir un moment seule avec elles durant ces trois derniers jours. Charlie s'évertuait à me couver comme une poule avec ses œufs. Ma mémoire m'était revenue par bribes de souvenirs lors de mon premier jour. Puis la nuit suivante, tout me revint à la figure comme un boomerang. La falaise, Edward, notre étreinte, ses dernières paroles… J'avais hurlé dans mon sommeil et les infirmières de nuit avaient accouru à mon chevet ne comprenant pas la raison de ces cris. J'avais ensuite sangloté toute la nuit durant. Le matin, j'avais la gorge enrouée par les larmes et les yeux aussi gonflés que deux tomates bien mûres. Charlie s'était inquiété de me voir en si mauvais état. Je l'avais rassuré en lui racontant que j'avais eu une crise de panique suite à un cauchemar. _Ce qui en soit n'est pas vraiment un mensonge ! _

Les jours avaient passé et je ne parvenais pas à me sortir de cet état de léthargie dans lequel je m'étais plongée. Seules les visites de mes amis arrivaient à me distraire. Nous ne pouvions pas parler d'Edward en la présence de Charlie mais je devinais à leur regard qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave que ce qu'ils voulaient bien l'avouer. Le deuxième jour, nous avions profité de l'absence momentanée de mon père, qui était allé à la machine à café pour en parler brièvement.

Flashback

Rosalie était venue s'installer sur mon lit et je m'étais laissée aller contre son épaule. J'avais besoin d'évacuer toutes les larmes que je contenais depuis la veille.

**- Ma chérie il faut qu'on te parle !**

**- Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux rien savoir.**

Emmett s'était approché et avait pris ma petite main blafarde dans sa grosse patte d'ours.

**- Ecoute Bella, je ne suis pas là pour te juger mais Edward et toi commettez une grave erreur en vous obstinant ainsi…**

**- C'est trop tard, il est parti, je l'ai perdu.**

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ma poitrine. Je vis alors Jasper s'avancer vers moi et se mettre à la hauteur d'Emmett.

**- Bella je dois rentrer à New York plus tôt que prévu. Souhaites-tu que je lui transmette un message ?**

**- Non, mais… Ne lui dis rien…**

**- Bella il faut qu'il sache.**

**- Non Rose, je refuse qu'il revienne par pitié. Sa décision était prise sur cette falaise. Rien ne pourra changer ça…**

Je m'étais effondrée dans les bras de ma meilleure amie qui me serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans l'étau de ses bras. Je vis Alice se rapprocher de nous et me caresser les cheveux pendant que Rose me berçait comme une petite fille.

Fin du Flashback

Depuis ce jour, nous n'avions pas reparlé d'Edward. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me rappelait sans arrêt mon erreur. Je n'avais pas revu Jake depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Mes journées se rythmaient suivant les visites de mon père et de mes amis. Emmett passait son temps à me faire rire. Je me sentais proche de lui malgré le fait que je ne le connaisse pas vraiment. Je le considérais un peu comme ce grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. J'étais heureuse pour Rosalie. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. _Comme si elle est la huitième merveille du monde !_ J'aurai tellement voulu voir ce regard dans les yeux d'Edward. _Ne sois pas sotte ! Tu as vu ce regard et tu as préféré l'ignorer. Ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant ! _Penser à lui serrait mon cœur à le faire exploser et ma conscience me jouait des tours.

Je savais pertinemment de quoi elles voulaient me parler. Ou plus précisément de qui ! Mais je n'étais pas prête à aborder ce sujet. Elles étaient toujours silencieuses et cela avait le don de me rendre folle. Je faisais la navette entre mes deux meilleures amies en attendant de savoir laquelle oserait se lancer.

**- Bon Bella, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute !**

_Rose bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?_

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Tu sais qu'Edward est reparti à New York.**

_Premier coup de poignard dans le cœur ! _

**- Oui je le sais. Je te remercie, j'étais présente quand il m'a annoncé sa… décision.**

**- Tu sais aussi qu'il va épouser Tanya demain...**

_Deuxième coup de poignard dans le cœur !_

**- Bon Rose, où veux-tu en venir ? Je sais tout ce que tu es en train de me raconter alors abrège.**

**- Oh non, je ne vais pas abréger. Je vais même aller doucement, tout doucement…**

Je soupirai et tournai mon regard pour rencontrer celui d'Alice.

**- Toi aussi tu vas faire durer le plaisir ?**

**- Ecoute Bella, je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce qui se passe autour de toi.**

**- Et que se passe-t-il autour de moi ?**

**- Enfin Bella, tu t'es jetée d'une falaise !**

La voix de Rosalie avait été tranchante.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai… j'ai glissé, vous me connaissez moi et ma maladresse.**

**- Bella ? Bella, s'il te plaît regarde-moi !**

Je fixai les yeux bleu glacial de Rose et je crus y lire beaucoup de douleur.

**- Ose me dire dans les yeux que tu ne t'es pas jetée de cette maudite falaise.**

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Essayer de leur faire croire que j'étais tombée était une chose mais leur mentir délibérément en était une autre. Mon silence parla pour moi et Alice serra ma main dans la sienne. Sa douce voix s'éleva dans ma chambre.

**- Bella, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as pensé à nous ? A Charlie ?**

**- Non je… je ne… je ne pensais à rien ou plutôt si… je…**

Ma voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot. Rosalie prit mon autre main libre et dessina de petits cercles sur la paume pour me calmer.

**- Je pensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit… Ce soir-là, j'étais prête à tout arrêter… j'étais prête à rompre avec Jacob… mais il… il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de…**

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase et laissai un flot de larmes envahir mon visage.

**- Cette situation est plus que ridicule Bella. Alice a eu Jasper au téléphone et Edward est en train de se murer dans le même mutisme que toi.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Il faut que tu ailles le voir…**

**- Mais Rose, je suis à l'hôpital et il y a des milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent… **

**- Et c'est ce qui va t'arrêter ? Je t'ai connue plus courageuse que ça !**

**- Je ne peux pas y aller et gâcher son mariage. Il s'est effacé au mien, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. **

**- Mais il ne l'aime pas ! C'est toi qu'il aime ! Et toi tu l'aimes aussi !**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui lui fit un hochement de tête.

**- Bella, je ne pense pas que Charlie t'en ai parlé mais lorsque tu t'es réveillée… tu as prononcé le prénom d'Edward…**

_Quoi ?_ Tout commençait à se mettre en place dans ma tête. Voilà donc pourquoi Jake s'était enfui comme un voleur et qu'il n'était pas revenu me voir. Il devait être tellement blessé.

_Edward…_ J'avais prononcé le prénom d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, exactement comme dans mon rêve. Alice me sortit de ma rêverie.

**- Je t'en conjure Bella, fais quelque chose. Ne gâchez pas vos vies. Tu nous as bien assez dit que l'amour était fragile et que les âmes sœurs étaient uniques. Ne laisse pas s'envoler la tienne. **

Je méditais ses paroles quelques instants.

**- Que puis-je faire ? **

**- Ecoute, Rose et moi, on va organiser ton départ. Nous allons aller te réserver un billet d'avion pour New York au plus vite. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. **

**- Mais comment vais-je partir de l'hôpital ? Charlie ne me laissera jamais sortir…**

**- Crois-moi ça ne sera pas un problème !**

Je croisai le regard de Rose et l'interrogeai des yeux.

**- Je crois que le petit infirmier de nuit qui s'occupe de toi le soir a comment dire… un gros faible pour moi.**

J'émis un petit rire. _Le premier de la journée !_

**- Tu es incorrigible. Et Emmett tu y penses ?**

**- Bien sûr… L'infirmier c'est juste pour la bonne cause. Laisse-moi donc faire ma BA.**

**- Vous êtes les meilleures amies qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir.**

Alice reprit plus sérieusement.

**- Nous t'aimons Bella, ne nous refais plus jamais ça…**

Je hochai la tête et leur adressai un petit sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.

**- Et puis tu ne m'échapperas pas, j'ai encore bien trop de travail à faire avec toi.**

**- Avec moi ? **

Elle hocha la tête

**- Et lequel je te prie ?**

**- Des séances de shopping à gogo pour refaire ta garde robe…**

Rose et moi éclatâmes de rire au ton enthousiaste d'Alice. _Alice restera définitivement Alice !_ C'était si bon de les retrouver et de savoir qu'elles ne m'en voulaient pas pour mon geste. Finalement, c'étaient elles qui avaient raison, depuis le début. Il fallait que je reprenne ma vie en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'allais aller voir Edward et lui avouer mes sentiments. Avant ça, il fallait que je passe mettre les points sur les « i » avec Jake. Il avait le droit à une explication. Je l'avais déjà beaucoup blessé, je ne pouvais pas partir comme une voleuse sans lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis presque deux semaines.

Rosalie et Alice prirent rapidement congé afin de préparer ma « fugue ». Je profitai de ce moment de solitude pour mettre mes idées en place dans ma tête afin de savoir ce que j'allais dire à Jake. Je devais taire certains détails de ma relation avec Edward. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward quelques heures après notre mariage, et ceci dans notre propre lit. Alice me téléphona en fin d'après-midi pour me dire que Rose et elle passerait me chercher vers 23h. Elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de vol avant celui de nuit. J'allais passer de longues heures dans cet avion. _Cela te donnera matière à réfléchir Isabella !_ _Que vais-je lui dire ? Me rejettera-il ?_ Seul l'avenir nous le dira. _C'est un risque à prendre Isabella. Tu lui dois bien ça après tout ce que tu lui as fait endurer. Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide et égoïste ?_

Je sortis de ma léthargie lorsque j'entendis quelques coups frappés à la porte. J'invitai la personne à entrer et souris lorsque je vis le visage de mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Papa.**

**- Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ?**

**- Depuis que nous nous sommes quittés il y a quelques heures ? Très bien !**

Il me sourit timidement et enfonça ses deux mains dans ses poches. _Pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Cela sent la discussion père/fille à plein nez. Pourvu qu'il ne découvre pas ce que je compte faire !_

**- Bella, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. **

_Décidemment ils se sont tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ! _

**- Je ne sais pas très bien comment aborder le sujet avec toi, je retourne ça dans ma tête depuis des jours…**

Mon père et moi n'avions jamais été de grands bavards et nous avions beaucoup de mal à exprimer nos sentiments_. Il n'est pas mon père pour rien !_

**- Je t'écoute…**

Il prit la chaise à côté de moi et s'assit avant de prendre ma main dans les siennes.

**- Bella, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais glissé de cette falaise.**

_Joue l'innocente Bella ! _

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. J'avais déjà ce sentiment peu avant ton mariage. Tu… Tu n'es plus la même depuis deux semaines.**

_Charlie n'est pas flic pour rien non plus ! La poisse !_

**- Parle-moi Bella ! Je peux tout entendre de ta part mais le silence que tu m'imposes me rend malade !**

**- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**

**- Qui est Edward ?**

**- Tu le sais, c'est le frère du petit ami de Rose…**

**- Oui je sais ça, mais qui est-il pour toi ? Et pourquoi tu as prononcé son prénom en te réveillant ?**

_Touché, coulé Isabella !_

**- Je… Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer… **

Je baissai les yeux afin de ne pas croiser le regard de mon père. Lui mentir était trop difficile. Et pourtant la vérité lui aurait flanqué une crise cardiaque.

**- Aimes- tu Jake ? **

_Non Charlie, pas ça… Ne me pose pas cette question…_

**- Bien sûr que je l'aime… **

Mon père me regarda intensément et je crus un instant ressembler à Pinocchio ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu mens toujours aussi mal que lorsque tu avais dix ans Bella.**

Je pensais sérieusement à lui décerner la médaille de la perspicacité. Il remonta une de ses mains vers ma joue et passa son pouce sur celle-ci en une douce caresse.

**- Ma chérie, je ne veux pas te pousser dans tes retranchements mais je t'en supplie, ne remets plus jamais ta vie en danger. **

Il baissa les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les relevait, je pus apercevoir son regard brillant de larmes.

**- J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait malheur. **

Je le ramenai à moi et le serrai dans mes bras.

**- Pardon papa…**

**- Je t'aime plus que tout mon bébé. Je veux seulement te voir heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Que ce soit avec Jake ou un autre, ça m'est égal. Je veux seulement ton bonheur Bella.**

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules. C'était la première fois que Charlie se montrait aussi démonstratif. J'avais dû lui donner la peur de sa vie. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour ça. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos larmes se tarissent. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur le front et prit congé afin de me laisser me reposer. Il m'apprit qu'il ne pourrait revenir me voir que le lendemain soir. Il avait accumulé beaucoup de retard dans son travail et il fallait absolument qu'il règle certaines choses. Je me sentais un peu coupable de fuguer sans l'avertir mais il était nécessaire que je le fasse.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 20h30 passé. Je me levai et m'habillai tant bien que mal avec mon bras dans le plâtre. Heureusement, j'avais échappé au pire. J'avais l'impression que mon corps devenait de plus en plus résistant à chaque chute ou à chaque accident. _Allez Bella ! Encore une dizaine de catastrophes et tu seras aussi forte que Rambo ! _

J'avais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, je ne parvenais pas à enfiler ma chemise. Je devais même être ridicule à tourner en rond autour de moi-même dans le vain espoir d'y arriver. Le rire de clochette de ma meilleure amie me signala sa présence.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu t'entraînes déjà pour fêter ton diplôme ?**

**- Au lieu de te moquer, pourrais-tu s'il te plait Alice, aider une pauvre invalide ?**

**- Mais bien sûr très chère… Sauf que…**

**- Sauf que quoi ? **

**- Je refuse de t'aider à enfiler cette… horreur…**

Je soupirai et basculai ma tête en arrière.

**- Alice, je ne vais pas un défilé de mode New-Yorkais. **

**- Encore heureux ! Et de toute façon personne ne te laisserait entrer dans cet accoutrement.**

**- Mary Alice Brandon !**

Elle grimaça. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par tous ses noms.

**- Tiens je t'ai emmené des affaires. **

**- Mais Alice…**

**- On ne discute pas s'il te plaît. Tu n'auras que peu de temps avant la cérémonie et tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller te changer à l'appart. Et tu n'as aucune chance avec Edward dans cette tenue…**

**- Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de discuter.**

**- Tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable de temps en temps.**

Elle me confia le sac dans lequel elle avait mis les vêtements et me poussa dans la salle de bain. Je me changeai aussi rapidement que mon état me le permettait. Alice m'aida pour les boutons du chemisier et elle bouda quand je refusai de porter les chaussures à talons qu'elle m'avait apportées.

**- Alice j'ai déjà un bras cassé. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de perdre mes deux jambes en sortant de l'avion avec tes échasses. **

**- Crois-moi, ceci n'est qu'un sursis. Dès que tu seras de nouveau… entièrement fonctionnelle, je compte bien me charger de ton cas.**

**- Génial ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance.**

Je lui lançai un sourire ironique pour appuyer ma dernière phrase. Nous stoppâmes tous nos gestes lorsque nous entendîmes la voix de Rosalie et celle de mon infirmier dans le couloir. Celles-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement de ma chambre.

**- Que fait-on ?**

**- Attends, je vais voir.**

Alice ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure en prenant garde que personne ne la voit. Je passai ma tête au dessus de la sienne pour regarder aussi. Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait était à mourir de rire. Rosalie menait l'infirmier par le bout du nez. Le pauvre garçon bavait littéralement dans son décolleté. Il était dos à nous et ne pouvait pas nous voir. Lorsque Rosalie nous aperçut, elle nous fit un grand sourire.

**- Et si nous allions prendre un café Mark ?**

**- Heu c'est Mike…**

Elle ne répliqua pas davantage et partit bras dessus bras dessous dans un couloir opposé au nôtre. Alice et moi nous sourîmes et nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour sortir de la chambre. Une fois en bas, Alice me conduisit jusqu'au taxi qu'elle avait commandé. Elle me confia également mon billet d'avion et un petit sac de voyage avec, selon elle, tout le nécessaire pour un périple à New York. _Dieu ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans !_ Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras.

**- Merci Alice pour tout.**

Son ton redevint sérieux.

**- Bonne chance Bella. Empêche-le de faire une bêtise.**

**- Je vais essayer… je te le promets…**

**- Embrasse Jasper pour moi.**

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire avant de monter dans le taxi. Je leur avais caché que je voulais passer voir Jake avant de partir. Elles m'en auraient dissuadé et même pire, elles m'en auraient empêché. Je traversai une partie de la ville, la boule au ventre, ne sachant comment lui annoncer que je le quittais. Je fis arrêter le taxi quelques minutes et sortit de l'habitacle. Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, celle-ci était calme. _Il n'est pas là !_ Je consultai ma montre et vis que j'avais un peu de temps. Je décidai donc de faire un détour par le garage. Il devait certainement travailler tard. Une fois devant, je vis sa voiture et demandai une fois de plus au chauffeur de m'attendre quelques minutes.

Je descendis du véhicule et m'avançai lentement en direction du bureau. Celui-ci était verrouillé. _Tiens bizarre !_ Je fis alors le tour et rentrai dans l'atelier de réparation. Ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle… Je poussai un cri de surprise. Jake se retourna vivement et eut un regard affolé quand il me vit.

**- Bella…**

De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ma visite._ Logique Bella ! Sinon il ne serait pas en train de se taper Leah sur le capot d'une voiture !_ Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et retournai au taxi en courant. Je l'entendis jurer et essayer de me rattraper. _Pas facile avec le pantalon en bas des chevilles ! _Je ne voulais pas écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire maintenant. Je demandai au chauffeur de démarrer sans attendre et de m'emmener à l'aéroport, plus déterminé que jamais…

En débarquant à JFK, je me rendis compte que je tremblais comme une feuille. Je fus soudain prise de nausées et me précipitai aux toilettes. Durant tout mon vol, il me fut impossible de fermer l'oeil. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur. _C'est Alice qui serait contente de me voir avec d'énormes poches sous les yeux ! _J'avais passé la nuit à appréhender ce moment. J'avais retourné la situation dans ma tête en long, en large et en travers pour savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Après avoir atteri, je passai pas les toilettes afin de me rafraichir le visage. Il était hors de question de prendre un petit déjeuner tellement mon estomac était noué par le stress. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la file de taxi. J'en hélai un et montai à l'intérieur.

**- Cathédrale Saint Patrick, je vous prie.**

**- Bien mademoiselle.**

Je me calai dans mon siège et sortis mon portable de mon sac. J'appelai Alice et Rose pour les prévenir que j'étais bien arrivée. Elles me souhaitèrent bonne chance et me chargèrent d'embrasser leurs amoureux. Je décidai de ne pas leur parler tout de suite de ce que j'avais vu au garage. Je ne voulais pas risquer que Charlie soit obligé d'arrêter Rose pour meurtre ! A mesure que j'approchais de l'église, je sentis mon estomac se tordre dans tous les sens possibles. Je demandai au chauffeur de me déposer un peu plus loin. Je payai ma course et sortis du taxi, non sans une certaine appréhension. L'extérieur semblait calme et je redoutai soudain que la cérémonie ait déjà commencé. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine.

J'approchai lentement de la porte et posai ma main sur le battant._ Courage Isabella ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je te pourrirai l'existence jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !_ Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis pivoter le lourd pan de bois. La fraîcheur de l'église me fit un bien fou. Je n'osais pas regarder encore le bout de la nef. Je me dirigeai discrètement vers les rangs du fond. La voix du pasteur s'éleva alors m'arrêtant dans ma progression. Les mots qu'il prononça me figèrent au milieu de l'allée centrale.

**- Et vous, Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez vous de prendre Tanya Denali, ici présente, pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?**

Ma gorge se serra et mon cœur battit plus fort. _Trop tard !_ Le silence qui suivit la question fatidique me redonna courage. Je serrai les poings et finis par lever les yeux pour empêcher ce mariage. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que j'entendis le murmure de la foule s'amplifier. Mon regard remonta l'allée pour tomber sur Edward. Il avait les yeux baissés et ne m'avait pas encore aperçue. Cependant, je le vis secouer la tête en signe de négation avant de reculer d'un pas. Il continua d'approcher de moi à reculons. Je retins mon souffle lorsque le regard de Tanya se posa sur moi. Celui-ci était rempli de haine. J'aperçus Emmett et Jasper ainsi que les parents d'Edward qui me souriaient. Le reste de l'assemblée était pétrifiée.

Lorsqu'Edward fut à ma hauteur, il se retourna et me bouscula. Aussitôt, ses bras enlacèrent ma taille pour rétablir mon équilibre. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et sembla perplexe. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. Cette bouche qui appelait au baiser, qui aurait pu tenter n'importe quel saint. Doucement, je levai une main vers son visage. Il tressaillit en sentant ma paume contre sa joue et un bref désespoir s'empara de moi. _J'arrive trop tard ! Idiote ! Si tu arrivais trop tard, crois-tu qu'il aurait rebroussé chemin au moment de dire oui ?_ Une fois de plus, cette petite voix me rassura et j'adressai un tendre sourire à mon âme sœur. Il se détendit aussitôt et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer mon parfum au creux de mon poignet. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres enchanteresses et je fus soulagée d'avoir ses mains autour de ma taille car mes jambes flanchèrent. Il rouvrit ses paupières et m'observa avec ses prunelles intenses. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer de son ténor délicieux :

**- J'ai cru rêvé un instant.**

Pour le rassurer de ma présence, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'entendis gémir doucement. Le lieu où nous étions, les gens qui nous entouraient avaient complètement disparu.

**- Jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir cela de nouveau.**

Il s'écarta de moi légèrement avant de pencher son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Son parfum envoûtant et son haleine sucrée me firent tourner la tête et je resserrai mon emprise sur ses mèches cuivrées. Il sourit et déclara d'une voix veloutée :

**- Isabella Swan, je vous aime…**

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Techniquement parlant, j'espère ne recevoir aucunes tomates !

Sachez que marier Jacob et Bella a été la pire de mes tortures mais jamais je n'aurai pu faire ça à Edward !

Le prochain chapitre reviendra sur l'avant cérémonie du point de vue d'Edward et sur la suite des aventures de nos tourtereaux bien sur…

Alors ce chapitre sonne t-il le calme avant la tempête ou le retour du beau temps à votre avis ? (Non non je ne me suis pas prise de passion pour la météo …)

J'attends vos théories, impressions et avis avec impatience alors si le coeur vous en dit …

Bisous à toutes

Joey


	12. Retrouvailles Part I

Hello everybody,

J'espère que vous allez bien … Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et des soucis persos qui n'en finissaient plus …

Alors pour commencer ce chapitre n'est pas entièrement complet : je m'explique en fait il devait contenir les retrouvailles post-cérémonie de nos tourtereaux mais il s'avère que la pré-cérémonie du point de vue d'Edward me prend plus de lignes que prévue. De plus je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous glisser un POV Emmett pour ce chapitre.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent je voulais rectifier juste une chose, même si je doute que cela vous fasse plaisir, sachez que la liaison Jake/Leah n'était pas suivie. Jake a agi sous le coup de l'impulsion suite aux paroles malencontreuses de Bella à son réveil … Désolée de vous casser la baraque mais le divorce n'est POUR L'INSTANT pas d'actualité …

Comme d'habitude, je n'oublie pas mes petites anonymes …

Karima : je ne peux rien dire mais tu sauras tout bien assez tôt … Merci

Bébé : Oui le passage Charlie/Bella a été éprouvant à écrire pour moi, ayant perdu mon père il y a quelques temps, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il aurait pu me dire … Merci à toi …

Gégé : Et bien non perdu, Jake et Leah ce n'était pas une histoire durable, juste une histoire de fesses pour une nuit … Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité quand tu parles de danger en tout cas … Bisous et merci à toi …

Samarcande : Pas de soucis, prend soin de toi et merci …

Chatana : J'espère que tu es quand même bien accrochée, car j'ai un esprit quelque peu tordu et malgré que l'on se rapproche de la fin, cette fiction va prendre une tournure bien noire …

Titou : toi tu es ma championne ! Le POV D'Emmett t'est entièrement dédié … Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien quotidien sur TF… Sans vos encouragements, peut être aurais-je déjà abandonné en chemin ? Merci et énormes bisous …

PatieSnow : Je n'en dis pas plus mais sache que je souris à la fin de ta review … Biz et A+

Hana : Merci pour ton impatience … Si je pouvais, je vous écrirais un chapitre chaque jour mais malheureusement j'attends toujours Emmett pour ma transformation en vampire … Merci

Nina : Je ne me souviens pas si j'avais répondu à ta review en tant qu'enregistré alors je recommence, un grand merci … j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le passage de la fugue … Les imaginer en trois drôles de dames était plaisant …

Pounine : Un grand et immense merci pour toutes tes reviews … Cela m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur la quasi-totalité des chapitres … Merci également de ton soutien et tes encouragements sur TF, vous êtes ma dose d'héroïne … Gros Bisous

Anill : Bienvenue et merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire …

Et un immense merci à Axelle, koda, marion, katouchka

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Et mon dernier blabla et non pas des moindres ira directement à la choupette de mon cœur, ma jumelle d'écriture, ma Bee, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre malgré sa fin de grossesse difficile. Merci de tous tes commentaires que j'ai adoré. Je t'envoie pleins d'énormes bisous. Et petit message subliminal à l'attention de la crevette qui se trouve dans ton ventre : « Sors de ce corps petite Alice, je veux voir ta jolie frimousse … »

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Edward**** : **

A mon réveil ce matin-là, j'avais un énorme nœud à l'estomac. J'étais stressé ! L'angoisse qui me poursuivait depuis des jours venait d'atteindre son apogée ! Aujourd'hui sonnait le glas de mon enfer personnel ! Je savais qu'épouser Tanya était une erreur monumentale et pourtant rien n'y faisait, je fonçais tête la première. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait pris possession de mon corps sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ma raison me dictait une chose alors que mon cœur et mon âme me poussaient dans l'autre sens. Je me sentais coupé en deux. J'avais pourtant essayé de l'oublier, essayé de nier les sentiments qui m'unissaient à elle mais c'était impossible. Je l'avais dans la peau pour l'éternité. Mon cœur et mon corps réclamaient son retour.

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été les pires de ma vie. Je l'avais quittée sur cette falaise. Je me sentais tellement mal d'avoir fait ça. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui se serait passé si j'avais essayé de la convaincre une énième fois. _Peut-être aurait-elle fini par craquer ? Ne rêve pas Edward ! Elle en a épousé un autre ! Que te faut-il de plus pour être convaincu qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ?_

A chaque fois que cette horrible petite voix se manifestait dans ma tête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fuir en l'étouffant dans mon oreiller. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette hypothèse même si à ce jour, elle restait la plus plausible de toutes…

Le lendemain de mon retour à New York, je m'étais cloitré chez moi, ne voulant voir personne et surtout pas Tanya. Cette dernière avait essayé de m'appeler mais j'avais éteint mon portable, voulant rester seul avec moi-même et mes pensées moroses. Je ne voulais rien faire à part penser à Bella. Elle me manquait. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, c'était son visage qui se dessinait. Mes songes n'étaient remplis que de nos ébats amoureux. A chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'étais trempé de sueur. Chaque rêve était plus réel que le précédent. Mes doigts se souvenaient de chacune des courbes de son corps, mes lèvres se rappelaient la douceur et la tiédeur des siennes. Mes réveils n'en étaient que plus douloureux. Je me sentais comme un peintre à qui on aurait arraché son œuvre. Bella Swan avait tatoué mon cœur de manière indélébile.

Le deuxième jour, je m'étais décidé à sortir faire quelques courses. Bien que me nourrir ne soit pas ma préoccupation première, c'était une nécessité. Si cela avait pu me la ramener, nul doute que je me serais laissé dépérir. Tanya avait laissé des dizaines de messages sur mon portable. Elle me priait de ne pas oublier les derniers essayages costume. Si je n'avais pas été si lâche, il y aurait bien longtemps que je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire voir. Et pourtant, je me laissais faire comme un pantin. J'étais faible._ Pourquoi m'entêter dans cette union qui nous conduira de toute façon droit dans le mur ? Allez ! Dis-le Edward ! Tu as envie de te venger ! Tu as envie qu'elle souffre de te voir en épouser une autre comme tu as souffert de la voir s'unir à un autre._ La faire souffrir était pourtant la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire.

Après avoir effectué mes achats à la petite superette du coin, j'étais rentré chez moi d'un pas las et lourd. J'avais rangé le peu de courses que j'avais faites mais n'avait pas eu le courage de me cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais alors dirigé vers mon plus fidèle ami : mon piano. Lorsque j'avais relevé le couvercle et que mes doigts s'étaient posés sur l'ivoire des touches, j'avais senti une grande bouffée de bonheur m'envahir. Voulant conserver ce moment de plénitude, j'avais laissé courir mes doigts sur le velouté de mon instrument. Instinctivement, je reconnus la mélodie que je jouais. C'était sa berceuse. Celle que j'avais composée le lendemain de notre première rencontre. Pourtant celle-ci était restée inachevée, comme notre histoire. J'avais passé des heures à chercher une fin correcte à ce morceau mais rien ne venait. _Peut-être est-ce le destin qui voulait me transmettre un message_ ? _Peut-être que cette mélodie m'incite à laisser tomber tout espoir de la conquérir ? _Cependant, je refusais cette fatalité. Il était hors de question pour moi de laisser cette composition en suspens. J'avais donc joué et rejoué ce morceau pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se troublent de fatigue. Malgré le sommeil qui me gagnait, je ne voulais pas abandonner. Abandonner signifiait la laisser partir. Et je ne voulais ça pour rien au monde.

Lorsque j'avais ouvert mes yeux le lendemain, je m'étais aperçu que je m'étais endormi sur le clavier de mon piano. Me sentant courbaturé, je m'étais étiré et avais décidé de prendre une douche. _La première depuis deux jours ! _J'avais ôté mon pantalon de jogging et m'était regardé dans le miroir. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon visage. Des cernes noirs avaient élu domicile sous mes yeux. Ma peau était terne et mes cheveux étaient plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais soupiré et avait tourné le robinet d'eau chaude à son maximum. Une fois que la buée avait pris possession de la pièce, j'avais tempéré avec de l'eau froide et m'était glissé sous le jet. Je laissais la chaleur de l'eau effectuer son travail sur mes muscles tendus.

J'avais fermé mes paupières et n'avait pas été surpris de voir son visage souriant derrière mes yeux clos. Les images de notre dernière nuit se rejouaient en boucle dans ma tête. Tout n'avait été que bestialité et intensité. Pourtant, à travers cet ébat sauvage, j'avais essayé de lui transmettre toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Repenser à ces derniers instants m'était trop douloureux. J'avais alors posé ma main sur le carrelage froid de douche et m'était laissé aller à ma peine. L'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage emportait avec elle chaque larme versée. J'étais resté sous cette douche jusqu'à que mon corps soit secoué de violents frissons. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que l'eau était devenue glacée. J'avais alors coupé le robinet et étais sorti afin de me sécher. J'avais entendu des grands coups frappés à la porte. J'avais entouré ma taille d'une serviette propre et m'était précipité à la porte de mon appartement. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception d'y trouver Tanya. S'était alors ensuivi une longue dispute entre nous.

Flashback

**- Bonjour Edward **

_Wow ! Edward ! De la bouche de Tanya, cela sonne comme une déclaration de guerre…_

**- Tanya ?**

**- Je suis surprise de te trouver en vie. Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes appels. De plus, tu as raté les essayages de ton costume…**

_Merde ! Les essayages ! _Je m'étais tellement concentré dans la mélodie que je composais que j'avais complètement oublié d'aller à ses foutus essayages.

**- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe Edward ? Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, tu es… bizarre !**

**- Non je ne suis pas bizarre… J'ai juste… J'ai juste oublié… Excuse-moi**

**- Tu as oublié ? Bien sûr si tu répondais à tes appels ou écoutais tes messages, tu n'aurais pas oublié.**

Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que je les avais écoutés. Enfin, j'en avais écouté un et effacé les suivants mais je décidai de mentir.

**- J'ai égaré mon portable.**

_Plus nulle comme excuse tu meurs !_

**- Ah tiens ! Tu as perdu ton portable. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur ton piano ?**

_Merde !_

**- Heu je… je…**

**- Alors est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ou bien est-ce que je dois jouer aux devinettes ?**

_Jouer les innocents !_ Je haussai les épaules faisant comme si je n'avais pas compris ses allusions. Je voyais exactement où elle voulait en venir et Tanya était la dernière personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de discuter de Bella.

**- Très bien ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette fille ? Bella c'est ça ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu as couché avec elle ? **

Je restai silencieux.

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais. Mon pauvre Eddy, tu es tellement transparent. Je l'ai su à la minute où j'ai rencontré cette traînée.  
**

Je m'approchai d'elle et la plaquai contre la porte d'entrée en mettant une main sous sa gorge.

**- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette manière.**

**- Intéressant ta réaction ! Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'elle.**

Je la lâchai et me retournai en agrippant mes cheveux.

**- Alors écoute-moi bien Edward. Je suis prête à tolérer cet… écart de conduite. Mais ne t'avise pas de me quitter. **

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? **

**- Que je ne te laisserai pas faire comme ta mère. **

**- Ma mère ?**

Mon air surpris la fit sourire.

**- Humm… Apparemment la famille Cullen a ses petits secrets de famille.** **Tu devrais poser quelques questions à ta chère maman pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 30 ans…**

**- Explique-toi.**

**- Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure au magasin pour l'essayage de ton costume. Ne sois pas en retard.**

**- Tanya explique-toi tout de suite.**

**- Au revoir Edward**

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus. _Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vouloir dire ?_

Fin du Flashback

C'est donc l'esprit embrouillé que je m'étais rendu à ces foutus essayages. _Qu'est ce que ma mère peut bien avoir à faire avec cette histoire ? _

Lorsque j'étais rentré du magasin, je m'étais instantanément remis à mon piano. Jouer me permettait de repenser à elle inlassablement. Et je ne voulais pas me priver de la seule chose que je pouvais m'autoriser. Dans l'après midi, j'avais vu débarquer Jasper. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander des nouvelles de Bella. Nous avions échangé quelques banalités avant d'en venir à l'essentiel. Il essayait de me dissuader d'épouser Tanya. Je savais pourquoi je voulais aller au bout mais c'était inavouable, même à mon meilleur ami. Inconsciemment, je voulais lui faire aussi mal qu'elle m'avait fait mal en épousant Jacob. _Mais serai-je vraiment capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? _

Après une nuit agitée, j'étais parti chercher mes parents à l'aéroport. Je n'avais pas téléphoné depuis mon départ et j'ignorais totalement si Emmett viendrait avec eux. Notre dernière dispute m'avait beaucoup remué. Jamais je ne m'étais disputé avec lui. On passait notre temps à se chamailler bien sûr, mais jamais nous n'en étions venus à un tel point.

Lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse annonça l'arrivée de leur vol, je levai la tête afin de les apercevoir. Je fus soulagé d'un poids lorsque je vis la tête de mon frère parmi les passagers. Devant lui se trouvaient mes parents.

Quand ils furent à ma hauteur, je leur souris brièvement. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et mon père ébouriffa mes cheveux. Emmett resta en retrait et ne parla pas. J'étais nerveux et triturai mes clés de voiture dans mes mains. La voix de mon père me sortit de ma léthargie.

**- Bon les garçons, vous n'allez pas vous faire la tête tout le week-end ?**

**- Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas venir !**

**- Emmett…**

Ma mère fit les gros yeux à mon frère.

**- Bon très bien, je vais être souriant et faire comme si tout allait très bien. **

**- Il ne fallait pas venir si tu ne le voulais pas.**

Ma voix avait été tranchante. Je me mis une claque mentale. Trois jours que j'étais fâché avec mon frère et voilà comment j'essayais de réparer les pots cassés.

**- Crois-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà en train de m'acheter un billet retour. **

Je soufflai d'exaspération.

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait mettre nos différends de côté pour ce week-end ?**

**- Ben justement, si ce week-end tu fais ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, il n'y aura plus de différends entre nous. Je te jure que pour ma part il n'y aura que de l'indifférence. **

**- C'est une menace ?**

**- Un conseil…**

**- Bon ça suffit ! Je refuse de voir mes deux garçons se disputer ! Alors nous allons tous mettre nos préjugés et problèmes de côté et soutenir Edward comme il en a besoin. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Emmett ?  
**

**- Oui Maman.**

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui Maman.**

Nous devions tous deux avoir l'air de deux gamins pris en faute. Nous nous défiâmes du regard quelques instants. Mon père rompit notre combat visuel en me prenant le bras et en m'entraînant vers le tapis roulant afin de récupérer les bagages. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans un silence plus que religieux. Jasper était parti s'installer chez notre ami Ben pour le week-end afin de laisser sa chambre à mes parents et mon frère allait occuper le canapé.

La tension qui régnait au sein de notre famille était à son comble. Ma mère s'était occupée du repas. Je remerciai intérieurement Jasper d'avoir fait le plein de courses avant de partir. Malgré le peu de repas que j'avais pris ces derniers jours, je touchai à peine à mon assiette. Emmett me regardait du coin de l'œil, moi je regardais ma mère alors que celle-ci adressait des coups d'œil inquiet à mon père, qui lui-même surveillait mon frère. Si la situation avait été différente, cela aurait presque pu être comique…

A la fin du repas, Emmett et moi nous occupâmes de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle comme nous en avions l'habitude à la maison. Cette corvée avait toujours eu ses bons côtés à l'époque. Nous en profitions pour discuter et chahuter. Cette fois, la situation était différente. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait tous ses muscles tendus au maximum. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait. Je voulais essayer de lui parler mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, je la refermais aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

**- Elle va mal tu sais…**

Je fus surpris que ce soit lui qui engage la conversation.

**- Moi aussi je vais mal…**

**- Edward, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie.**

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter, je sais ce que je fais.**

**- Non tu ne sais pas.**

Il s'appuya au bord de l'évier et baissa la tête.

**- J'ai passé ces trois derniers jours auprès de Bella. J'ai appris à connaître cette fille et… Enfin je veux dire, c'est ton double féminin. Elle est incroyable et magnifique et… elle t'aime…**

**- Si elle m'aimait tant que ça, tu crois qu'elle se serait mariée ?**

**- Son mariage était une erreur. Elle pensait que ce qu'elle faisait était le choix le plus judicieux. Elle le connait depuis toujours. Elle n'admettait pas d'effacer tant d'années sur un coup de tête. Mais elle est malheureuse… plus que tu ne l'imagines.**

**- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?**

**- Ecoute, j'ai fait une promesse et je ne peux rien dire mais sache que si demain tu épouses Tanya, tu la perdras à tout jamais. **

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce. Je restai stoïque un petit moment avec une assiette dans les mains et le torchon de l'autre. _Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Et quelle promesse a-t-il faite ?_ A bien y réfléchir, j'avais senti que Jasper me cachait quelques chose aussi lorsqu'il était rentré. Il avait habilement évité le sujet. _S'est-il passé quelque chose que j'ignore à San Francisco ? Bella a-t-elle quitté son mari ?_ Autant de questions auxquelles je ne trouvais aucune réponse.

**- Est-ce que nous pouvons te voir une minute mon chéri ?**

La voix de ma mère me sortit de ma transe. Je secouai la tête et regardai mes parents. Ma mère serrait la main de mon père. Elle avait un regard doux, cependant j'y décelai une lueur d'inquiétude. Quant à mon père, il me cachait ses yeux. J'eus soudainement très peur. Ma mère me fit un sourire encourageant. Je posai l'assiette et le torchon que j'avais dans les mains et nous nous installâmes au salon. Mes parents prirent place sur le canapé et je pris le fauteuil en face d'eux. Mon regard naviguait de l'un à l'autre. Je ne les bousculai pas et leur laissai le temps de trouver les mots. Cela semblait important et je ne voulais pas interférer dans leur réflexion. Je me demandai alors si cela n'avait pas à voir avec la révélation que Tanya m'avait faite la veille. Je me mis soudainement à angoisser, imaginant le pire comme le meilleur. La douce voix de ma mère s'éleva alors dans le silence de la pièce.

**- Voilà mon chéri, tu es au courant que ton père et moi connaissons le père de Tanya ?**

J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

**- J'ai rencontré Eléazar lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans. J'en suis tout de suite tombée follement amoureuse. Il était charmeur et toutes les filles lui couraient après. J'étais flattée qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Et puis, il me traitait comme une Princesse. Bien que le matériel n'avait aucune importance pour moi, à l'époque, j'étais heureuse de recevoir tous les cadeaux qu'il m'offrait. **

Je déglutis. J'avais peur de la suite. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas me dire que j'étais le demi-frère de Tanya. _Remarque, ça fait une bonne excuse pour casser ce mariage !_

**- Quelques mois après notre rencontre, il m'a demandé en mariage.**

_Quoi ?_ Alors là, je n'y comprenais plus rien ! Mon interrogation dut se lire sur mon visage car ma mère me prit la main par-dessus la table basse du salon et me fit un sourire rassurant.

**- Un soir, alors que je rentrais à la maison à vélo, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. J'étais dans les nuages et je n'avais pas fait attention au Stop. Heureusement pour moi, le conducteur avait de bons réflexes de freinage.**

**- Et que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Et bien, il s'avère que ce même conducteur était interne en médecine. **

Tout se mit alors en place dans ma tête. Le fameux conducteur était mon père. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard attendrissant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ma mère nous avait toujours dit avoir rencontré mon père à l'hôpital mais elle ne s'était jamais étendue sur les circonstances.

**- C'était papa !**

**- Oui mon chéri, c'était ton père… Je n'avais rien d'important et m'étais simplement fracturée la jambe. Ton père est venu me rendre visite chaque jour de ma convalescence. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous nous sommes découvert une multitude de points communs. J'en suis tombée immédiatement amoureuse. **

**- Et moi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au moment où je l'ai vu allongée sur l'asphalte. **

Je regardai mon père qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la bouche. Mes parents échangeaient tous deux des regards amoureux. Après plus de vingt ans de mariage, ils étaient toujours aussi épanouis qu'au premier jour et je me mis à rêver d'un avenir comme le leur avec Bella.

**- Et qu'est-il advenu d'Eléazar ? **

Ma mère se tendit à l'évocation de son ancien amant.

**- Et bien, Carlisle et moi sommes sortis ensemble quelques temps en cachette. Je ne me sentais pas d'annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents même si je savais qu'au fond, ils ne désiraient que mon bonheur. Et puis un jour, Eléazar est venu chez moi. Mes parents étaient sortis. Ce soir-là, il semblait tendu. Il m'effrayait presque. Il a alors sorti une enveloppe de sa veste. Celle-ci contenait des dizaines de clichés des rendez-vous secrets que j'avais avec ton père. **

**- Il t'avait faite suivre ?**

Ma mère hocha la tête.

**- Il m'a alors menacée. Il a dit qu'il dirait tout à mes parents et qu'il nous ferait une vie impossible à ton père et moi. **

**- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**- J'ai pris les devants. J'ai tout dit à tes grands-parents. Il s'avère qu'ils ont très bien pris la chose et lorsqu'ils ont rencontré Carlisle, ils l'ont tout de suite adopté. **

Cela ne m'étonnait guère de la part de mes grands-parents. Ma mère avait hérité de leur douceur, de leur bonté et de leur gentillesse. Esmée avait été très touchée par leur disparition dans un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant.

**- Ensuite, je suis allée voir Eléazar et je le lui ai rendu tous ses cadeaux. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas une de ses vulgaires entreprises et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'acheter avec son argent. **

**- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

**- Et bien, il a tenu parole et a fait de notre vie un enfer. Il s'est débrouillé je ne sais comment pour me faire renvoyer de la fac. Et ensuite, il a fait renvoyer ton père de son internat. Il nous était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit à New York. Toutes les portes se sont fermées devant notre nez. **

**- Quel enfoiré !**

**- Heureusement pour nous, son pouvoir ne s'étendait pas à toutes les villes américaines alors nous sommes partis et nous nous sommes installés à San Francisco. Ton père a pu trouver une place au « General Hospital » et moi j'ai pu intégrer l'Institut d'Art. **

**- Tout s'est arrangé finalement ? **

**- Oui, nous avons seulement dû quitter nos familles et nos amis pour venir se construire une nouvelle vie à San Francisco mais…**

Esmée plongea ses yeux dans ceux de mon père.

**- Ça valait le coup et je ne regrette rien de mes choix, ni de la vie que j'ai. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter. **

**- C'est une belle histoire. Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir jamais racontée ? **

**- Parce que je ne voulais pas interférer sur ta vie ou sur celle de ton frère.**

**- Emmett ?**

**- Quand il nous a présenté Irina, je me suis tout de suite méfiée d'elle. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à toutes ces filles de riches que je rencontrais dans les soirées où Eléazar m'emmenait. **

**- Mais tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu lui éviter tous les problèmes qu'il a eus !**

Mon ton avait légèrement augmenté.

**- Non, ton frère était bien trop amoureux à l'époque. Il aurait pensé que je voulais l'éloigner et serait foncé tête baissée dans un mariage qui l'aurait anéanti et alors, il n'aurait peut-être jamais vu ce qu'il a vu le soir où il comptait faire sa demande. **

**- Et moi pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?**

Elle se leva et s'agenouilla en face de moi. Je baissai la tête, recherchant la chaleur maternelle qui me manquait tant. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

**- Parce que mon grand, bien que tu sois celui que je connais le plus, tu es aussi celui qui me cache le plus tes sentiments. Je ne savais pas. J'ai compris trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.**

**- Quand as-tu compris ?**

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

**- Quand j'ai vu Bella ce matin-là à la maison, j'ai vu dans tes yeux ce que je ne voyais pas avec Tanya.**

**- Oh maman !**

**- Viens là mon chéri**

Je me mis à pleurer comme un enfant. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me cajola du mieux qu'elle put. Elle caressa mes cheveux dans un mouvement lent et apaisant. Au bout de quelques minutes, je relâchai son étreinte et m'écartai un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire…**

**- Je ne peux pas Edward. Il faut que tu prennes tes propres décisions. **

Elle posa une main sur mon cœur.

**- Ecoute-le, il est toujours de bon conseil.**

Elle se releva et m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête. Mon père passa sa main dans mon dos pour me témoigner son soutien. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce et je me retrouvai seul avec mes pensées. _Que dois-je faire ? Si je décide de ne pas épouser Tanya, que fera-t-elle à l'encontre de Bella ? Elle a peu d'influence mais si Eléazar s'en mêle afin de se venger de mes parents, que se passera-t-il ?_ A l'époque, il était jeune et avait de l'influence seulement sur New York mais maintenant qu'il possédait les trois quarts des Etats Unis qu'adviendrait-il ?

Trop de questions de bousculaient dans ma tête. Je décidai d'aller dormir. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil. Cette nuit-là, Morphée ne voulut pas m'accueillir. Je ne cessai de me tourner et de me retourner dans les draps. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais le visage de Bella. Celui-ci aurait dû m'apaiser mais, cette nuit, il me torturait. Je m'endormis aux alentours de cinq heures du matin et lorsque le réveil sonna à huit heures, j'eus un mal fou à me lever.

Je sortis de ma chambre, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes m'attira à la cuisine. Ma mère s'activait derrière les fourneaux tandis que mon père lisait le journal en buvant son café. J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver à la maison lorsque j'étais adolescent en ayant une image telle que celle-ci devant les yeux. Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte sans rien dire, de peur de briser le rêve. Emmett mit fin à cet instant lorsqu'il me mit une claque dans le dos.

**- Aie Emmett ! **

**- Et ben frérot, tu rêvasses ? **

Mes parents s'étaient retournés dans notre direction.

**- Bonjour mes chéris.**

Emmett alla embrasser maman sur une joue et je fis de même, à quelques secondes d'intervalle sur l'autre joue.

**- Humm ! Des pancakes aux myrtilles ! **

Esmée mit une tape sur la main d'Emmett quand il essaya de voler un des pancakes.

**- Tu attends ton tour. Celui-ci est pour Edward.**

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et me donna l'assiette rempli de pancakes chauds.

**- C'est pas juste, c'est toujours lui votre chouchou. Monsieur est un prince dans son appart' et à la maison quand il nous rend visite. **

**- Et oui ! Le talent mon cher ! Le talent !**

Il se mit à bouder dans un coin de la cuisine ce qui nous fit exploser de rire, mes parents et moi. J'appréciais ce moment de détente. Je ne voulais pas penser à la journée qui m'attendait. J'avais décidé d'épouser Tanya. Je craignais trop sa vengeance ou celle de son père sur Bella. Je ne voulais pas que son avenir pâtisse de mes choix. Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur ce matin-là. Mon frère me taquina comme à son habitude et personne ne parla de la cérémonie à venir.

Après ça, chacun alla se préparer pour la longue journée qui nous attendait. Je craignais un peu les retrouvailles entre mon père et celui de Tanya. Même si je doutais que ce dernier ne se permette un scandale le jour du mariage de sa fille. Tout le beau monde de New York était invité. J'avais essayé d'apposer mon véto à ça mais Tanya avait déclaré que ce mariage était l'événement de l'année.

**POV Emmett**** :**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il allait le faire. J'avoue que j'avais écouté aux portes la veille au soir et j'avais entendu toute l'histoire de mes parents. En un sens, j'étais un peu vexé que ma mère ne me l'ait jamais racontée. Même après ma rupture avec Irina. Un jour, j'aborderais le sujet avec elle…

Aujourd'hui était un jour que je ne voulais pas voir arrivé. Mes parents m'avaient pris à part le matin même avant qu'Edward ne se réveille pour me demander de faire bonne figure. Ils savaient tous deux à quel point Tanya et moi nous détestions. Ils m'avaient expliqué que ce jour était difficile pour Edward et qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre plus dans l'embarras.

Une seule question restait gravée dans ma tête : _POURQUOI ? Pourquoi continuait-il dans cette voie après la révélation de mes parents ? _Tanya était nocive à la santé et apparemment ce trait de caractère était héréditaire.

Le trajet jusqu'à la cathédrale s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. _Une cathédrale !_ Il n'y avait bien que Tanya pour voir les choses aussi grandes. Je suis certain que si le pape avait pu les marier, elle l'aurait fait venir d'Italie. Lorsque nous descendîmes de voiture, mon père accompagna Edward dans la salle de préparation du marié. _Et il en faut de la préparation pour épouser cette vipère !_

Ma mère et moi rejoignîmes l'intérieur de la cathédrale afin de trouver nos places.

**- Bonjour Esmée.**

Ma mère sursauta et se retourna d'un seul coup à l'entente de cette voix masculine. Je me retournai et dévisageai la personne qui l'avait interpellée. Je n'avais pas besoin de présentations pour savoir que cet homme était le père de Tanya. Autrement dit l'ex-fiancé de ma mère. Ma mère sortit de sa torpeur au bout de quelques longues minutes.

**- Bonjour Eléazar.**

**- Tu as l'air en forme.**

**- Oui je vais bien, je te remercie. **

Ils se fixèrent un bon moment du regard. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait entre eux mais la tension était palpable. Eléazar cligna des yeux et sembla sortir de sa transe. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire identique à celui de sa fille : machiavélique à souhait !

**- Tu ne me présentes pas ?**

Je pris les devants et me présentai moi-même au futur beau-père de mon frère.

**- Je suis Emmett Cullen.**

**- Ah oui ! Tanya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !**

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Visiblement Tanya n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur mon compte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut rejoint par une femme. Celle-ci possédait de longs cheveux blond vénitien. Je supposai alors que c'était la mère de Tanya.

**- Je vous présente ma femme Carmen.**

Celle-ci hocha la tête dans notre direction et elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari.

**- Tanya veut me voir quelques minutes. **

Je soupirai pensant enfin pouvoir être tranquille avant le début de ce calvaire mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Eléazar Denali.

**- Esmée ? Souhaiterais-tu m'accompagner saluer ta belle fille ? **

Je restai bouche bée devant le culot de ce type. Il avait tenté de gâcher la vie de ma mère et voilà que des années plus tard, il jouait le mec mielleux. Ma mère me lança un regard de SOS.

**- Je vous accompagne.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr que Tanya soit ravie de vous voir jeune homme…**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Tanya et moi c'est… comment dire… une grande histoire d'amour … **

Constatant que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, Eléazar me fit un petit signe de tête avec le sourire narquois qui le caractérisait. D'ailleurs, quand il rétrécissait ses yeux et souriait ainsi, on pouvait lui trouver une certaine ressemblance avec un rat.

**- Très bien allons-y !**

Il prit le bras de ma mère sans lui demander sa permission. _Espèce de connard !_ Je fulminais de l'intérieur. Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer, surtout aujourd'hui, sinon je n'étais pas sûr qu'Edward me pardonne. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle de préparation de la mariée. Monsieur Denali frappa doucement à la porte et la voix nasillarde de Tanya l'invita à entrer.

Je baissai la tête ne sachant pas si j'avais vraiment envie de voir Cruella dans cette tenue. J'avais bien trop peur que cela me ramène à la réalité. Une réalité où Edward épousait Tanya alors que Bella était malheureuse avec son mari. Je sentis ensuite les doigts de ma mère agripper avec force mon bras. Je relevai la tête et ouvrai grand la bouche de stupéfaction.

_Oh Mon Dieu !_ Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être mort de rire ou mort de peur. Devant nous se tenait une Tanya dans une espèce de robe immonde. Elle avait largement exagéré sur le nombre de jupons et ressemblait à une atroce et grosse meringue. Elle était maquillée à outrance, très vulgairement avec des couleurs complètement tape à l'œil. Et son chignon contenait tellement de verdure qu'elle aurait pu refleurir tout Central Park sans problème. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet tellement énorme qu'il aurait pu nourrir toute une colonie de vaches en Nouvelle Zélande. Quand Edward disait qu'elle avait tout vu en grand, je voulais à présent bien le croire. J'avais l'impression de me sentir comme Alice au pays des Merveilles lorsqu'elle boit la potion qui la rend toute petite.

Je me mordis tellement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire que je pus sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère et vit son regard horrifié. J'eus soudain la vision de Bella en mariée me traverser l'esprit. A côté de Tanya, Bella était un ange tout droit descendu du Ciel. A la réflexion, mieux valait ne pas comparer ce qui n'était pas comparable. Le son de la voix d'Eléazar me sortit de ma léthargie.

**- N'est-elle pas magnifique ?**

Cette fois-ci, je pouffai comme une collégienne devant le prof de ses rêves. Ma mère m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Denali, ma maman m'a toujours appris que ce n'était pas beau de mentir !**

**- Espèce de sale insecte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ? **

**- Et bien figure-toi que j'ai reçu un joli carton d'invitation. **

Je souris de toutes mes dents et Tanya grimaça. Elle passa devant moi afin d'avancer vers ma mère. Avec le poids de sa robe, de sa coiffure et de son bouquet, elle devait facilement avoisiner les 100 kilos !

**- Qu'en pensez-vous Esmée ?**

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois.

**- Oh toi le gros balourd ça va ! **

Je calmai mon rire et ma mère me lança un regard mi amusé et mi apeuré. Elle seule, savait de quoi j'étais capable. Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit. Je m'approchai de Tanya qui attendait toujours les compliments de ma mère et mis ma main sous son bouquet. Ma mère secoua négativement la tête mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant et je ne pus résister davantage. Je poussais le bouquet vers le haut afin que Tanya le reçoive en pleine figure.

**- Tiens ! Mange tes fleurs, ça te fera une occupation et vu que tu ressembles déjà à une vache dans cet accoutrement, ça t'ira à merveille !**

Ma mère ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Et moi, j'étais fier de mon effet. Tanya dégagea sa tête de son bouquet et je m'esclaffai encore plus en voyant une marguerite qui était restée coincée entre ses dents.

**- Alors surtout ne change rien Tanya ! On n'a plus qu'à te rebaptiser Huguette ! **

Elle cracha la fleur de sa bouche et me lança un regard noir de fureur. Sur le fond rouge cramoisi de son visage, c'était à hurler de rire.

**- Sors d'ici ! Espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! **

Je riais tellement que je pouvais sentir les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

**- Nous allons aller rejoindre nos places Eléazar…**

Ma mère avait autant envie que moi de sortir de cette pièce. Satan me lança un regard aussi noir que celui de sa fille. Ma mère ne demanda pas son reste et me prit par le bras alors que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Une fois dehors, ma mère posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et me dévisagea avec un regard qui se voulait sévère.

**- Bah quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu envie de rire ?**

Ma mère ne répondit rien mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle finit par éclater de rire. Je la pris par les épaules afin de la serrer contre moi et nous rejoignîmes nos places en riant. _Finalement, cette journée commence plutôt bien !_

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, alors si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !

A bientôt

Bisous à vous toutes

Joey**  
**


	13. Retrouvailles Part II

Hello everybody,

Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que ma choupette que j'aime de tout mon cœur a donné naissance à un adorable petit ange prénommée Alice. La petite merveille et sa maman se portent toutes deux très bien et Bee est une maman comblée. Du coup, elle n'a pas pu corriger la fin de ce chapitre, profitant des premières semaines avec son bébé donc je vous demande de m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes que vous trouveriez …

Comme d'habitude, voici mes remerciements à mes anonymes …

Pounine : Je te remercie pour ces mots qui me touchent à chaque fois énormément … Et bienvenue à toi dans le monde des inscrits de FF … J'aurais le plaisir de te répondre en privé dorénavant … Gros Bisous

Chatana : Bientôt … ce ne sera pas pour le prochain mais pour le suivant … Merci pour ta review !

Samarcande : Merci à toi de continuer à me lire et je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'apporter de la gaieté avec le POV d'Emmett … Gros Bisous et merci pour ta review

Camille : Désolée pour l'attente, voici la suite …

Un énorme merci également à Anne, Anill, bb23, Marion, Katouchka, carol et Nadalexx …

J'ai pu constater que le POV d'Emmett du dernier chapitre a fait l'unanimité avec le mangeage de bouquet de Tanya. Sachez qu'en tant que co-présidente des ferventes adulatrices de Kellan (club très privé ne comptant que deux membre : Cathou et moi-même avec qui je partage la co-présidence) c'est pour moi un plaisir de jouer avec ce personnage. L'avoir entre mes mains (dans tous les sens du terme !) est un réel délice et c'est LE personnage auquel je peux presque tout faire faire ou dire sans que cela ne soit trop choquant … Alors je suis très heureuse que vous toutes ayez appréciez ce passage …

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Edward**** : **

_Ca y est, nous y étions enfin !_ Mon père avait dû comprendre que j'étais au bord du malaise car il m'avait accompagné en salle de préparation sans que je le lui demande. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. C'était déjà assez dur pour moi de faire ce que j'allais faire, je ne voulais pas en plus avoir à supporter le sermon paternel. Surtout après les révélations que mes parents m'avaient faites la veille au soir. J'avais beau retourner le problème de mille et une façons dans ma tête, je n'avais pas le choix ! Si je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes à Bella, il fallait que j'épouse Tanya. Je pouvais lire dans le regard de Carlisle qu'il pensait sincèrement que j'allais changer d'avis.

Jasper m'attendait déjà à l'intérieur de la petite salle. Lorsque j'y pénétrai, je sentis toute la tension qui régnait dans cette pièce. Je pris place sur une chaise et cachai ma tête dans mes mains. J'espérais tellement que tout ceci ne serait qu'un cauchemar. J'entendis une porte se fermer mais je ne relevai pas la tête pour voir qui était parti. Je sentis ensuite une présence derrière moi et une main forte se poser sur mon épaule.

**- Je ne te juge pas Edward, je sais exactement par où tu passes en ce moment et crois-moi que tes pensées ont été les miennes à un moment donné de ma vie. **

Je laissai échapper un sanglot.

**- Moi aussi j'ai failli quitter ta mère pour ne pas lui nuire. Au début, je pensais devoir m'effacer pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais le jour où je m'apprêtais à lui faire mes adieux, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? **

Je relevai le regard vers mon père, les yeux embués de larmes et secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

**- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse si je n'étais pas à ses côtés et que son chez elle était mon chez moi… **

Je souris faiblement. Mes parents avaient réussi à trouver le bonheur. Ils avaient affronté les épreuves pour le conserver et toutes ces années, ils l'avaient entretenu. Peu à peu je sentais mes résolutions fondre. _Bella et moi serons-nous capables de surmonter les épreuves pour enfin vivre le bonheur tant désiré ? _Mon père serra une dernière fois la main qu'il avait sur mon épaule et sortit de la pièce. Il devait se douter que j'avais besoin de réfléchir et que je devais le faire seul. Je restai un bon moment le regard perdu dans le vide, à peser le pour et le contre. J'entendis alors trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Jasper passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et m'indiqua qu'il était l'heure. Je soufflai un bon coup et me levai de mon siège. Il était temps que j'aille affronter mon destin.

Je me tenais debout devant l'autel. _Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore arrêté ce massacre ? _Je ne me l'expliquais pas… Je crois qu'une part de moi savait ce dont Tanya était capable. Alliée à Eléazar, je n'osais penser à ce qui arriverait à Bella si j'avortais ce mariage. Qui plus est si je le faisais en la laissant devant l'autel. Mon esprit embrumé n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la femme qui s'avançait vers moi. Certains auraient pu prendre ça pour de l'émotion – la vue de sa future épouse est sensé remuer le futur marié - mais il n'en était rien. Jasper me donna un léger coup de coude et quand je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard, il me désigna mon futur beau-père d'un léger signe de la tête. Mon regard croisa les yeux noirs d'Eléazar Denali. Cet homme ne m'avait jamais porté dans son cœur et depuis hier, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi. J'étais en quelque sorte le fruit d'un amour défendu. Un sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres. _Il sait !_ Il devait obligatoirement savoir que je n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya. _Mais alors pourquoi la laisser m'épouser s'il sait que jamais je ne pourrai la rendre heureuse ?_ Son air vicieux était l'expression visible de son esprit tordu. Pour lui, c'était un moyen de vengeance. Il pouvait rendre mes parents malheureux par procuration et apparemment, il s'en réjouissait.

Je laissai alors glisser mon regard vers Tanya, qu'il tenait à son bras. Celle-ci était absolument monstrueuse. Tout était faux et surfait. Rien à voir avec la beauté simple de ma Bella. La robe qu'elle portait semblait dix fois trop lourde pour elle et le maquillage qu'elle arborait lui donnait un air de traînée. J'eus un haut le cœur en la détaillant. Lorsqu'elle fut au pied de l'autel, elle se tourna vers son père qui rabattit son voile vers l'arrière. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi et gravit les quelques marches qui nous séparaient. Elle me fit un sourire des plus hypocrites. _Elle me tient !_ Elle devait savoir que je ne la laisserais pas faire de mal à Bella. Elle avait compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle. La voix du prêtre s'éleva alors dans l'église pour entamer la messe. Je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Mon esprit était focalisé sur Bella. _Où est-elle ? Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Pense-t-elle à moi ?_ Autant de questions qui ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Soudain la question fatidique du prêtre me glaça d'effroi.

**- Et vous, Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre Tanya Denali, ici présente, pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?**

Ma gorge se serra. Je ne pouvais pas prononcer les trois mots qui allaient seller mon destin. C'est à ce moment que je compris que quoi que je fasse, Isabella Swan avait tatoué mon cœur et mon âme de manière indélébile. Le silence se fit pesant. L'assemblée semblait retenir son souffle en attendant ma réponse. Je lâchai alors la main de Tanya, reculai d'un pas tout en secouant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je reculai de nouveau afin de prendre la fuite. Il fallait que je retourne à San Francisco et que je tente tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour conquérir la femme que j'aimais. Je me retournai et bousculai une personne dans l'allée. Instinctivement, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille afin de ne pas la faire basculer. Son parfum envahit alors mes narines. J'ouvris grand les yeux et fus décontenancé de voir que la jeune femme que j'avais percutée était Bella. _Que fait-elle ici ? Est-elle venue pour m'empêcher d'épouser Tanya ? Si oui pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait connaitre sa présence avant la cérémonie ?_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'avais rêvé de ce moment à chaque seconde depuis mon retour à New York. _Et elle est là ! Dans mes bras !_ J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. J'étais si heureux que la vague de bien-être qui avait investi mon corps me coupait le souffle. Elle leva ensuite sa main vers ma joue et lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec ma peau, une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps. Je poussai un soupir de plaisir et fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier le contact. J'appuyai mon visage contre sa paume afin de sentir un peu plus la chaleur de son corps. Je rouvris les yeux rapidement, ayant peur de vivre encore une fois un rêve éveillé. Elle m'adressa alors un sourire des plus tendres. Le soulagement que je ressentis à cet instant devait se lire sur mon visage. Je fermai de nouveau mes paupières et inspirai son doux parfum au creux de son poignet. Je souris franchement, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mon départ. La terre aurait pu se mettre à trembler sous nos pieds que je ne m'en serais même pas aperçu. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi que cet instant. Je la tenais toujours fermement par la taille et je sentais que si je la relâchais, elle se serait écroulée. Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je fixai mon regard dans ses prunelles chocolat. Je pouvais y lire de la tendresse, du soulagement et surtout un amour infini. Cette pensée fit s'emballer mon cœur de bonheur. Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et penchai mon visage afin que mes lèvres soit à la hauteur de son oreille. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment de plénitude avec des mots mais je voulais lui exprimer ma surprise et mon soulagement de la trouver ici.

**- J'ai cru rêver un instant.**

Je sentis son sourire sur la peau de mon cou. Elle fit alors glisser la main qui était sur ma joue dans mes cheveux et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

**- Jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir cela de nouveau.**

Je m'écartai doucement d'elle et penchai mon visage vers le sien. J'effleurai légèrement ses lèvres des miennes. Sa réaction fut immédiate et elle resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux. Je souris à ce geste et murmurai d'une voix douce :

**- Isabella Swan, je vous aime…**

Un sifflement me sortit de ma transe. Je souris et me retournai vers ma famille. Emmett arborait un sourire resplendissant et mon père serrait ma mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Je savais bien évidemment que ces larmes étaient des larmes de bonheur. Je tournai alors ma tête vers l'autel et aperçus le regard furieux de Tanya. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Jasper, quand à lui, souriait autant que mon frère et m'adressa un bref clin d'œil. Je posai alors mon regard sur Eléazar et découvris un sourire mesquin. _La guerre est déclarée !_

Je fus soudainement paniqué quand je vis que trois cent paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur nous. Bella ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et elle se cacha un peu plus derrière moi. Mon frère - qui s'était sans doute aperçu de la situation - sortit les clés de ma voiture de la poche de sa veste et me les balança. Je les attrapai habilement et fit demi-tour en entraînant Bella à ma suite. J'entendis alors un brouhaha de chuchotements. Puis la voix perçante de Tanya s'éleva et résonna dans la cathédrale.

**- Edward reviens ici tout de suite… Edward, je te jure que je te le ferai payer !**

_Cause toujours ! _Je ne fis pas cas de ses menaces et passai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais. J'avais l'impression que je m'étais arrêté de respirer depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Je trouvai rapidement ma Volvo et ouvris la portière côté passager à Bella. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'elle portait un plâtre au bras. Je stoppai mon geste et elle se retourna vers moi, surprise.

**- Que t'est-il arrivé ? **

**- Rien d'important.**

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait d'éluder la question.

**- Bella…**

**- Edward ?**

**- Dis-le-moi…**

**- Pourrait-on en parler dans un autre endroit s'il te plait ?**

Ses yeux étaient suppliants. Je n'en avais pas fini avec cette histoire. J'allais découvrir ce qu'elle cachait et j'avais la désagréable sensation que le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire avait un rapport avec la promesse qu'Emmett avait faite à Bella. _J'aurai le fin mot de cette histoire !_

**POV Bella**** : **

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour justifier mon plâtre ? J'ai pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Mais j'aurais dû car il était évident qu'il allait le voir ! Un truc comme ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Ce que tu peux être sotte ma pauvre Bella ! _La portière côté conducteur qui claqua eut pour effet de me sortir de mes pensées. Edward me dévisagea un moment et me sourit tendrement. Il approcha sa main de mon visage et caressa ma lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. _Bingo ! Qu'est-ce qui distrait le plus un homme que le sexe ?_ Je m'attelai donc à le rendre fou. Je saisis son poignet de ma main valide et laissai glisser ma langue sur le bout de ses doigts. Je pris ensuite son index dans ma bouche et lui intimai un mouvement de succion. Ses prunelles émeraude prirent rapidement une teinte noire. Il plaqua sa tête contre l'appui tête et laissait échapper un gémissement.

**- Bella tu vas me rendre fou !**

**- Et si tu me conduisais chez toi afin que je te montre à quel point tu m'as manqué ?**

Je n'eus pas à me répéter deux fois. Il glissa la clef dans le démarreur et mit le contact en faisant vrombir la voiture. Il sortit rapidement du parking de l'église. Je ne regardais pas le compteur de vitesse mais à l'allure où je voyais le paysage défiler, je me doutais que les limites de vitesse étaient une notion bien frivole dans l'esprit d'Edward. Cependant, encore trop d'espace me séparait de son corps d'Adonis. Prise d'un courage sans borne, je laissai dériver ma main valide sur sa cuisse. Cela eut pour effet de le faire tressaillir. Je bouillonnai à l'idée de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je laissai mon imagination faire son cheminement dans ma tête tandis que ma main remontait dangereusement vers son entrejambe. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pour voir que celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec force. Je pouvais sentir une énorme bosse sous son pantalon. Je devinai qu'il devait être à l'étroit.

Soudain, une sirène de police nous sortit de notre transe sexuelle. Je retirai ma main d'un seul coup comme si je m'étais brûlée. Edward regarda dans son rétroviseur et souffla.

**- Et merde ! **

Il mit son clignotant et se gara sur le bas-côté de la route. Ma seule pensée fut d'être soulagée que l'on ne soit pas à San Francisco. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la même situation avec Charlie dans le rôle du flic. Je me tournai vers Edward et vis qu'il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations. Il tentait certainement de faire redescendre la pression sur une certaine partie de son corps !

Une petite tape sur la vitre le fit sortir de ses pensées et il baissa le carreau. J'osai un regard sur le policier et vis un homme d'âge mûr, avec les cheveux grisonnants nous adresser un petit sourire.

**- Bonjour, permis et papier du véhicule je vous prie.**

**- Bien sûr !**

Edward se pencha vers moi afin de prendre ses papiers dans la boite à gants et ce simple geste eut pour effet de faire tressauter mon cœur. Il tendit les papiers au policier qui nous regardait avec un air amusé. _Sommes-nous si transparents ?_ Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Le policier examina les papiers d'Edward avec attention avant de les lui tendre. _Pourquoi a-t-il ce fichu sourire collé au visage ?_

**- Ça ira pour cette fois jeune homme... **

Il nous regarda tout à tour en souriant**.**

**- ... Mais veillez à surveiller votre vitesse.**

Edward hocha la tête, visiblement mort de honte et moi, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer littéralement. Il m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de repartir vers son véhicule de patrouille. Mon voisin expira tout l'air qu'il avait retenu et se mit à rire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? **

**- Et bien j'imaginais l'angoisse que ça aurait été si nous avions été à San Francisco et que ce soit ton père qui nous ait arrêtés. **

**- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde pour en parler.**

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pouffais. Nous reprîmes le chemin de son appartement à une vitesse plus convenable. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il se gara devant un superbe immeuble de style victorien. Il descendit de voiture et sans que je n'ai le temps de m'en apercevoir, il était déjà de mon côté. Il ouvrit la portière et me tendit une main que je saisis. Il m'entraîna dans le hall et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il m'attira à lui et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage tout aussi frénétiquement. Je le regardai d'un air amusé et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, je le poussai contre celles-ci avant de glisser mes lèvres dans son cou pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il gémit sous la caresse et cela m'incita à continuer. Je passai ma main valide sur son torse avant de remonter le long de son avant-bras pour aller agripper ses cheveux désordonnés. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

**- Serait-on pressé Monsieur Cullen ? **

Bella 1 – Edward 0. Je me reculai et il me décocha son magnifique sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Il prit alors les choses en main et me plaqua contre une des parois de l'ascenseur. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur mon nez avant de redescendre vers ma mâchoire. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il frôla mes lèvres des siennes sans pour autant les embrasser. Sa langue vint dessiner des arabesques le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et caressaient mes hanches de haut en bas. Je frissonnai quand sa bouche se logea sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je passai alors ma main dans ses cheveux et tentai tant bien que mal de le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et il se recula comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant.

**- Serait-on impatiente Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Bella 1 – Edward 1. Il haussa les sourcils et m'adressa un regard ravageur. Je sentis ma culotte s'humidifier rien qu'avec ce regard brûlant. _Note à moi-même : éviter de porter tout sous-vêtement à proximité d'Edward !_ Le Ding de l'ascenseur nous sortit de notre contemplation mutuelle. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et fit de petits cercles sur ma paume. Il me guida vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et introduit l'une d'elles dans la serrure. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Edward m'entraina dans son appartement à vitesse vampirique. Il la referma aussitôt et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Il recommença le même manège que dans l'ascenseur mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Je le repoussai contre le mur en face et il se laissa faire avec ce fichu sourire en coin qui restait collé sur son visage.

Je fis courir ma bouche sur sa mâchoire avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes d'abord très chastement puis le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux. Sa langue quémanda la mienne et lorsque j'entrouvris ma bouche pour lui laisser champ libre, elles se mélangèrent sensuellement. Je sentis ensuite les mains d'Edward passer dans mon dos afin de m'attirer encore plus à lui. Il laissa glisser celles-ci le long de mon échine jusqu'au bas de mes reins. Pour seule réponse, je passai mon bras valide autour de son cou. Il prit alors en coupe mes fesses et me souleva dans ses bras. Il se retourna et me plaqua contre le mur où il était appuyé quelques secondes auparavant. Je tentai de glisser mon bras plâtré vers son cou mais émit un sifflement de douleur en levant celui-ci. Edward se détacha de moi le souffle haletant.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui je vais bien.**

Son regard se voulait inquiet mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur de me blesser à cause de mes bêtises. Il baissa la tête et me posa à terre. Je pris son menton entre mon index et mon pouce et le forçai à me regarder.

**- Edward, je vais bien.**

**- Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**- Parce que pour le moment c'est au-dessus de mes forces. **

En disant cela, je venais inconsciemment de lui avouer qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose. Cependant je n'étais pas prête à lui dire quoi. Je savais qu'il allait s'en vouloir alors que tout était de ma faute. Je voulais simplement profiter de nos retrouvailles. Je me collai à son torse et déposai un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire.

**- Edward, j'ai envie de toi… Fais-moi l'amour …**

**POV Edward**** :**

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour me faire perdre la raison. L'entendre me supplier, la voir si demandeuse me fit oublier ma curiosité. Je repris possession de ses lèvres mais pas aussi sauvagement. Lorsque j'abandonnai sa bouche, je me baissai pour passer un bras derrière ses genoux. Délicatement, je la soulevai. Je la collai le plus possible contre mon torse et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Bella profita de la situation pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou avant de saisir mon lobe dans sa bouche. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut mon dos et je resserrai ma prise sur ses cuisses.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je la déposai doucement sur mon lit et m'écartai pour l'admirer. J'avais tellement rêvé de cette scène: Bella sur mon lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur les oreillers. Seule différence : les vêtements. Elle en portait beaucoup trop. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés après avoir ôter mes chaussures. Son regard fiévreux ne me quitta pas et un doux sourire illuminait ses traits. Nous avions dépassé l'usage de la parole pour un autre langage. Avec ferveur mais lenteur, je m'attelai à ma tâche. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aimais grâce à mes gestes, à quel point j'étais heureux de l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés. Pour la première fois que nous étions ensemble, il n'y avait pas de fatalité, pas de glas pour sonner la mort de notre relation. Il n'y avait qu'espoir et promesse.

Donc pas besoin de se précipiter. Je commençai par ses chaussures. Je massai délicatement ses pieds puis ses chevilles. Je remontai ensuite le long de ses mollets. Je déposai un baiser au creux de son genou sur une jambe puis l'autre. Son corps de déesse était un appel au pêché. Je voulais en chérir le moindre centimètre. Notre dernière fois me laissait un goût amer sur la langue. Repenser à ce jour changea mon humeur. J'avais été si près de la perdre. Une grande tristesse s'empara alors de moi et me noua la gorge. Ce fut avec des mains tremblantes que je défis les boutons de son chemisier. Le désir brûlant qui me consumait depuis notre fuite s'était mû en un besoin irrépressible de contact et de rassurement. Lorsqu'elle fut dégagée de son vêtement, je posai ma tête sur son cœur et mes mains vinrent étroitement enlacer sa taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine afin de respirer l'odeur de sa peau qui m'avait tant manqué. Une petite main s'égara dans mes cheveux.

**- Pardonne-moi.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'avoir été assez fou pour abandonner tout espoir. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'abandonner sur cette falaise. Je ferai tout que tu m'accordes ton pardon. **

Le visage de ma dulcinée se fit résolu. De sa main valide, elle emprisonna mon menton avant de dire d'un ton sans réplique :

**- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner car je suis la première qui ait refusé de croire en un avenir commun. Sans mon entêtement, nous n'aurions pas gâché autant de temps ni autant souffert.**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ici, tous les deux réunis. Et ce que j'aimerais par-dessus tout c'est t'aimer librement pour la première fois. Arrête de penser pendant les prochaines heures et ressens. J'ai besoin de toi Edward…**

Bella acheva sa déclaration par un baiser empli d'amour et de passion. Je comprenais parfaitement sa demande et décidai de m'y conformer. Tandis que nos langues bataillaient l'une contre l'autre, mes mains reprirent l'exploration de son corps. Elles attaquèrent le haut de sa jupe avant de la faire glisser le long des ses cuisses fermes.

Je m'écartai de nouveau pour admirer mon ange. Un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. Sa voix sensuelle me sortit de ma contemplation.

**- Je crois que la partie est inégale Monsieur Cullen…**

Je lui adressai un sourire joueur et m'éloignai de son corps afin d'ôter mes vêtements. Elle se redressa un peu sur les oreillers et me fit une moue suppliante. Ses yeux exprimaient un profond désir et une tendresse infinie. Je retirai mes boutons de manchettes et les posai sur mon bureau. Je laissai ensuite glisser ma veste le long de mes épaules avec une lenteur démesurée. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle détaillait mon torse. Afin de lui offrir une meilleure vue, je m'attelai à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, un à un. Elle suivit chacun de mes gestes avec minutie. Je pouvais voir ses prunelles brûler de désir et cela attisa le mien. Son corps appelait le mien et il me fallut fournir un gros effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un homme des cavernes. Je voulais la chérir cette nuit, pas la ravager. Lorsque tous mes boutons furent défaits, je retirai ma chemise et la laissai rejoindre ma veste. Je mis ensuite mes mains sur la boucle de ma ceinture mais arrêtai mon geste. Bella haussa un sourcil et m'adressa un regard inquisiteur.

**- Mais… Pourquoi tu…**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et me jetai sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Je suçotai sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle malmenait depuis de longues minutes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser mais je choisis ce moment pour m'écarter de ses griffes de tentatrice. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif et je posai mon index sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence.

**- Ressens mon amour… **

Je recommençai alors mon manège et déboutonnai la boucle de ma ceinture et l'attache de mon pantalon qui tomba à mes pieds. Je finis de me déshabiller en ne gardant que mon boxer. Etrangement, je me sentis plus léger, comme si ce costume de marié avait pesé une tonne sur mes épaules. J'étais de nouveau le Edward sûr de lui, de son entourage et de ses choix. L'avenir pouvait bien nous réserver ce qu'il voulait, j'étais prêt à l'affronter. Le regard de braise de ma belle me ramena au présent. Ses yeux firent la navette de mon visage à mon torse avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la bosse de mon boxer. Je la vis déglutir péniblement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'effet que j'avais sur elle. _Et sans la toucher… Bien joué Cullen !_

Je lui adressai un regard de prédateur et remontai à quatre pattes le long de son corps, laissant trainer ma bouche sur sa peau brûlante et sucrée. Lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur de son ventre, je laissai ma langue tournoyer autour de son nombril. Je relevai mes yeux vers ma dulcinée et la vit fermer les siens et se mordre furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Je stoppai mon geste et l'appelai d'une voix douce.

**- Bella ? **

Elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux et les posa sur moi.

**- Veux-tu bien cesser de te mordre la lèvre ainsi ? Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser sans être obligé d'aspirer ton sang…**

Elle me fit alors un sourire malicieux.

**- Cela ne te tenterait pas de jouer les vampires ? **

**- Humm… je crois que je préfère jouer à un autre jeu…**

Je recommençai alors doucement ma progression vers le haut de son corps. A hauteur de sa délicieuse poitrine, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts sur ses tétons durcis. Un râle s'échappa de sa poitrine. Encouragé par cette réaction, je posai ma bouche sur l'un deux afin de déposer de doux baisers à travers la fine dentelle de son dessous. Je passai ensuite à l'autre afin de lui appliquer la même torture. Lorsque je sentis ses hanches venir à la rencontre de mon bassin, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Mon sexe était tendu à bloc à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Je finis alors ma progression vers sa nuque avant de remonter vers ses lèvres que j'embrassai avidement.

Elle répondit à mon baiser avec fougue et enserra mon cou de son bras valide. L'autre reposant tranquillement le long de son corps. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui avait provoqué cette blessure mais une sensation étrange me faisait dire que je n'y étais peut-être pas étranger. Rien que l'idée d'être responsable me donnait froid dans le dos. Mais Bella me détourna de mes pensées en remontant sa main dans mes cheveux pour caresser mon cuir chevelu de ses ongles. Si j'avais été un chat, nul doute que je me serais mis à ronronner. Je descendis alors mes mains sur ses flancs et les passai derrière son dos. Je dégrafai son dessous et fis glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras. De délicieux frissons recouvrirent la peau satinée de ma dulcinée. Je pouvais les sentir sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je mis fin à notre baiser afin de le lui ôter sans la blesser lorsque j'atteins son plâtre et le balançai avec le reste de nos vêtements. J'admirai quelques instants la rondeur parfaite de ses seins et passai mes mains dessus afin d'en apprécier la douceur. A mon geste, elle se cambra et ferma ses yeux dans un soupir de plaisir. Pris à mon propre jeu, je déposai de nouveau mes lèvres sur ses pointes durcies et les titillai avec ma langue. Tout en effectuant cette caresse, je laissai dériver ma main droite vers sa féminité. Je passai d'abord ma main sur la dentelle de son dessous et trouvai rapidement l'objet de ma convoitise. Je délaissai alors sa poitrine et abaissai mon visage à hauteur de son bassin. Je glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et la fis descendre à ses pieds sans perdre une seconde.

Ne pouvant résister davantage, je passai ma langue sur son sexe luisant de désir avant de suçoter son bouton de plaisir. A ce geste, elle accentua ses mouvements de bassin pour aller à la rencontre de ma langue. Je glissai ensuite un doigt en elle en intimant un lent mouvement de va et vient.

**- Oh… Edward… **

Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche quand je lui prodiguais du plaisir ainsi me rendait encore plus fou de désir. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux et appliquer une légère pression pour me coller un peu plus à son corps de déesse. La sentir aussi dominatrice dans ce genre de moment avait le don de m'inspirer des pensées peu avouables. Pressé de la faire jouir sous ma langue, j'ajoutai un deuxième doigt et continuai mes langoureux mouvements de va et vient. Sa respiration se fit aussitôt plus erratique. Ma langue tournoyait toujours autour de son clitoris. Je le suçai et le mordillai tout en augmentant le rythme de mes doigts en elle. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement et son corps tout entier fut pris de violents spasmes. Je sentis ses parois internes se contracter et sa jouissance brûlante couler le long de mes doigts.

**- Oh Oui… Edward… Ouiiiiiiiiii…**

Je retirai doucement mes doigts de sa féminité et les portai à mes lèvres afin de goûter l'arôme de ma douce. Je déposai ensuite quelques baisers sur ses cuisses et me rappelant notre première fois ensemble, je ne pus résister à l'envie de laisser de nouveau une marque sur sa peau laiteuse. Je remontai mon visage à hauteur de sa poitrine et posai ma tête sur son cœur qui battait toujours la chamade. J'attendis qu'elle se calme avant de relever la tête vers mon ange. Elle me caressa les cheveux tout en souriant. Ce sourire m'avait tellement manqué que je voulais graver ce moment à jamais dans mon esprit. Ce jour était définitivement le plus beau de ma vie…

**POV Bella**** : **

Chaque orgasme avec Edward était encore meilleur que le précédent. J'adorais la manière qu'il avait de me faire jouir avec sa langue et ses doigts. Après quelques minutes, mon souffle redevint normal et mes battements cardiaques s'apaisèrent. Je voulais moi aussi lui faire du bien. Je me dégageai alors doucement de ses bras et le poussai sur le matelas à mes côtés. Il se laissa faire sans grande difficulté. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et frôlai de mes lèvres la peau de son cou. Je déposai une myriade de baisers sur son torse et sentis sa peau frissonner sous mes caresses. Lorsque j'atteignis sa ceinture abdominale, je laissai trainer ma langue dessinant ainsi le contour parfait de son « V ».

Je passai alors les doigts de ma main valide sous l'élastique de son boxer et le descendis légèrement pour continuer mes baisers. Je me débattis comme je pouvais avec mon unique main pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement. Je vis alors le corps de mon amant avoir quelques soubresauts. Je relevai la tête et le regardai avec de grands yeux ronds.

**- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer d'une pauvre invalide Monsieur Cullen ?**

Il se tut et porta une main à son cœur.

**- Jamais Miss Swan…**

Il passa sa main sur ma joue en un geste rassurant et souleva ses hanches afin d'enlever lui-même le rempart qui me séparait de mon trésor. Je lui adressai un sourire coquin avant de poser un baiser sur son membre tendu à l'extrême. Je décidai de prendre mon temps et caressai sa verge du bout des doigts. Sa peau douce me donnait envie de poser mes lèvres dessus. Je répétai l'opération quelques minutes avant de l'entendre grogner.

**- Bella, tu es en train de me rendre fou…**

**- Peut-être que c'est exactement ce que je cherche !**

Ma voix s'était faite rauque et sensuelle. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette assurance mais je me sentais tellement bien avec Edward que j'étais prête à tout oser. Ne pouvant résister davantage, je posai mes lèvres sur son gland et apposai de petits baisers tout le long de son membre. Après l'avoir câliné avec ma bouche, je sortis ma langue et léchai sa verge comme si c'était un esquimau. J'esquissai des petits mouvements de va et vient avec ma main valide.

**- Oh… Putain… Bella…**

L'entendre jurer décupla mon désir et j'accélérai le rythme. Ses soupirs et gémissements ne me rendaient que plus confiante dans le plaisir que je lui appliquai. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était prêt à venir, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes joues afin de me faire remonter à hauteur de sa bouche. Nous échangeâmes un baiser des plus langoureux, sa langue venant danser sans vergogne avec la mienne. Ce baiser était aussi bien intense que doux. Nous tremblions littéralement de désir l'un pour l'autre. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et remontai ma main dans ses cheveux en les agrippant afin de l'attirer au plus près de moi. Nos corps étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et se mouvaient dans une synchronisation parfaite.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes mais Edward laissa trainer sa bouche sur ma mâchoire et ma nuque. Il se releva de telle façon que je me trouvais assise sur lui. Je passai mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête et fixai mon regard au sien. J'hochai la tête à sa demande silencieuse. Il releva mes fesses et positionna son sexe à mon entrée. Lorsque je sentis son membre envahir ma féminité avec douceur, je ne pus empêcher un soupir de plaisir de traverser la barrière de mes lèvres.

Nos bouches se rejoignirent pour un baiser fiévreux. J'avais le contrôle total de la cadence à laquelle nous allions et pour rien au monde, je ne voulais accélérer. Je voulais profiter de chaque pénétration avec lenteur. Je ne voulais pas éclater cette bulle de douceur et de tendresse que nous nous étions construite. Lorsque nous ne pouvions plus respirer, sa langue partait à l'assaut de mon cou. Je rejetais la tête en arrière à chaque fois afin de lui laisser un peu plus d'espace. Ses lèvres chérissaient chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Il traçait un chemin de baisers humides de mon oreille à ma poitrine.

Je commençai à sentir mon orgasme se construire doucement en moi. La chaleur se propagea lentement comme un feu naissant. Edward posa ses mains sur mes fesses afin de m'aider dans notre danse charnelle mais sans jamais accélérer. Nos corps étaient trempés de sueur. Je fis encore quelques mouvements avant de me laisser emporter dans les méandres du plaisir. Edward me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferma les yeux et nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je caressai ses cheveux du bout des doigts et le laissai reprendre son souffle. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Moi caressant ses mèches cuivrées et lui déposant mille et un baisers sur mon épaule. Aucun de nous ne voulait briser cette transe sexuelle dans laquelle nous avions plongé sans regret.

Au bout d'un long moment, il releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans les miennes.

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

Il me fit son éternel sourire en coin et déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Il me fit rouler sur le lit et se retira de moi. Je sentis tout de suite comme un grand vide. Il se leva du lit et enfila son boxer.

**- Où vas-tu ? **

**- Nous faire couler un bon bain chaud… **

**- Et que prévois-tu dans ce bain ? **

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure indomptée et m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'agenouilla près de ma tête.

**- Je veux simplement prendre soin de toi mon ange. **

Cette simple déclaration atteignit directement mon cœur et je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il me laissa seule quelques instants et disparut dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, je commençai à me lever mais il stoppa mon geste.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ne bouge pas…**

Il vint à mes côtés et passa une main sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos.

**- Edward, ne sois pas ridicule je peux marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. **

**- Connaissant ta maladresse, tu serais capable de te blesser sur le chemin. **

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque et fis semblant de bouder. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bain, je fus ébahie. Edward avait allumé des bougies parfumées qu'il avait disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Cela avait pour effet de donner un éclairage tamisé très romantique et relaxant.

**- Ça te plait ? **

**- Je suis charmée Monsieur Cullen…**

Il me déposa dans le bain moussant et m'y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'allongeai sur lui de tout mon long, mon dos contre son torse en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas faire tremper mon plâtre. Il me caressait le bras tandis que je jouais avec les doigts de sa main. Nous étions plongés dans le silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Nous savourions juste le fait d'être tous les deux, enfin réunis. Il me fit jouir une fois de plus avec ses doigts avant de nous laver et de nous sécher. Il avait des attentions envers mon corps qui me faisait sentir comme une déesse. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi parfait que lui puisse s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que moi. Une fois séchés, il me ramena comme une jeune mariée dans son lit. Il nous glissa sous la couette et colla nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il passa une main sur ma taille tandis que je traçai de douces arabesques sur son torse de marbre. Je me laissai emporter par le sommeil, heureuse et épanouie, pour la première fois depuis des semaines…

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée et seulement si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !**  
**

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt et je vous fais d'énormes bisous.

Joey


	14. Coupable d'amour

Hello everybody,

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toutes pour ce monstrueux retard qui n'est plus un retard mais une absence prolongée.

Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos mises en alerte et favoris, cela me touche toujours beaucoup.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette fois et je m'en excuse mais je vous promets de me rattraper pour ce chapitre …

Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas tout à fait terminé au niveau de son écriture mais comme il prend de l'ampleur et devient très long, j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour pouvoir vous en livrer une partie cette nuit … il ne me reste que quelques paragraphes à écrire pour le clore, je pense m'en occuper dans la semaine et vous poster la suite le week-end end prochain …

Dernière chose, je ne souhaitais pas embêter ma super bêta qui profite de ses dernières semaines avec sa poupette avant de reprendre le chemin du boulot alors j'ai parcouru ce chapitre moi-même mais il est fort possible qu'il reste des fautes. Je m'en excuse par avance …

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Cette fois je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros … Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Edward**** : **

A mon réveil, je sentis un chatouillis léger sur mon torse. J'ouvrai doucement mes paupières, m'habituant progressivement à la clarté de la pièce et baissait les yeux sur l'origine de mon réveil. Mon sourire s'étira quand je vis ma Bella, allongée de tout son long, à moitié sur mon torse. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur mes pectoraux et son souffle chaud sur ma peau m'apaisa immédiatement. Je levai doucement ma main vers sa tête et replaçait quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Elle bougea un peu contre moi, calant son corps nu contre le mien ce qui réveilla instantanément ma virilité. Je sus qu'elle était réveillée lorsque je sentis ses doigts parcourir la peau de mon torse. Elle y traça de douces arabesques.

**- Tu es réveillée ?**

**- Non !**

Je souris. Bella n'était définitivement pas une fille du matin.

**- Tu en es sure ? **

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et la basculai sur le dos. Je la surplombai en prenant garde de ne pas faire peser tout mon poids sur son corps frêle. Je laissai alors glisser mon nez contre sa nuque et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je le parsemai de doux baisers, ne laissant que mes lèvres frôler la peau sucrée de son corps.

**- Hummm … Edward …**

**- Tu aimes ce que je te fais …**

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête dans un soupir de plaisir. Je souris contre sa peau et arrêtai ma lente torture. Elle gémit de frustration.

**- Ne t'arrête pas ! **

**- Et exigeante avec ça ! Tu es sure de ne toujours pas être réveillée. **

**- Hum … je crois que j'aurai besoin d'un réveil plus en profondeur …**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et je fondis sur sa bouche. Notre baiser commença tout en douceur. Nous laissions nos lèvres se mouvoir entre elles. Il n'y avait ni avidité, ni sauvagerie dans notre étreinte. Juste le plaisir d'être ensemble et de pouvoir profiter de ce moment. Je sentis ses petites mains passer dans mon dos pour le caresser. Elle remonta progressivement ses doigts vers ma nuque pour finir sa course dans mes cheveux. Cette caresse était grisante et je gémis de bien-être. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit doucement et nous approfondîmes notre baiser. Je passai d'abord ma langue sur ses lèvres, léchant leurs contours et la laissai glisser dans sa bouche. Nos langues se rejoignirent pour mener une bataille langoureuse.

Je commençai à faire descendre mes mains sur sa poitrine quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. J'eus à peine le temps de recouvrir nos corps nus avec le drap.

**- Toc Toc ! **

Je relevai la tête vers notre visiteur impromptu.

**- Emmett ! On ne ta jamais appris à frapper …**

**- Ben c'est ce que j'ai fait !**

**- Et à attendre la réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte ? **

**- Je vous dérange peut être ? **

Il haussa les sourcils et nous adressa un sourire moqueur. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et nous dévisagea en silence.

**- Emmett ? Suis-je vraiment obligé de te dire de sortir ? **

**- Et ben dîtes le si je vous dérange surtout**

**- Oui tu nous déranges.**

**- Bon très bien je m'en vais. **

Il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Il passa le seuil et se retourna brusquement.

**- Ne criez pas trop fort, papa et maman sont au salon. **

Je lui jetai un oreiller mais celui-ci atterrit sur la porte close. Nous entendîmes son rire tonitruant à travers celle-ci. Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas et soupirai. Je sentis alors les doigts fins de ma belle caresser mes pectoraux de bas en haut. Je souriais et passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle se redressa vers moi et me déposa un baiser timide sur mes lèvres. Celui-ci ne me suffit pas et je nous faisais rouler afin de la surplomber.

**- Bonjour ma Bella**

**- Bonjour**

Je l'embrassai sur le nez puis sur les joues pour finir doucement sur ses lèvres. Je caressai ses bras et la fit frémir en descendant sur ses côtes.

**- Edward, nous devrions probablement nous lever …**

Je parsemai son cou de mille et un baisers en descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Je souris contre sa peau.

**- Hummm … Tu crois vraiment ? **

**- Edward, tes parents sont juste à côté …**

Elle se déroba de mes bras et se leva en tirant le drap afin de couvrir sa nudité. Elle me regarda en souriant. J'espérai que mon regard à lui seul la ferait revenir au lit mais elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Je me levai, enfilai un caleçon et la rejoignis en contournant le lit. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules en les caressant. Elle baissa la tête et je la relevai en posant un doigt sous son menton.

**- Bella de quoi as-tu peur ? **

**- Je me sens tellement gênée. Que vais-je pouvoir dire à tes parents ? J'ai interrompu ton mariage et …**

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

**- Bella, écoute-moi. Mes parents sont fous de toi depuis le premier jour où ils t'ont vu. Ils ne te seront jamais assez reconnaissants de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. Ils ont tout fait pour que je le fasse moi même ces derniers jours et moi j'étais buté. Je … je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour. **

**- Oh Edward, je m'en veux tellement, j'aimerai tellement réparer toutes mes bêtises et revenir au soir où l'on s'est rencontré. J'aurais dû tout arrêter avec Jake depuis bien longtemps. **

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre mon cœur. Plus jamais je ne voulais être séparé de sa peau, son odeur, d'elle tout simplement.

**POV Bella**** : **

Ce matin, j'étais persuadée de rêver. Me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward me semblait irréel. Irréel mais vrai. J'étais euphorique à l'idée de me dire que cet homme merveilleux était mien. Je ne ressentais même pas la liaison de Jacob comme une trahison. _Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir alors que j'avais fait bien pire ? Pourquoi n'avions nous pas vu avant que notre couple était factice?_ Pour ma part j'étais égoïste. Je pensais faire le bonheur de Charlie en épousant Jake mais finalement il n'était qu'un père qui souhaitait le bonheur de sa fille.

Lorsqu'Emmett nous avait surpris, j'avais été terriblement gênée. Surtout en imaginant les parents d'Edward à côté. _Qu'allaient-ils penser de notre relation ? Allaient-ils tolérer le fait qu'Edward se soit enfui de son mariage en abandonnant sa promise devant l'autel ?_ Je ne les avais rencontré que brièvement, le lendemain de notre soirée « Action ou Vérité » mais il m'avait semblé que c'était des gens charmants.

J'avais confié mes doutes à Edward qui m'avait rassuré en me disant que ses parents eux même, ne souhaitaient pas ce mariage et qu'ils avaient essayé de le dissuader d'épouser Tanya. Bien sûr je savais qu'Emmett la détestait profondément. Il m'avait fait mourir de rire durant ses visites à l'hôpital en lui donnant tous les surnoms de mammifères marins possibles et imaginables. Son préféré étant _l'otarie_ … Malgré sa rancœur envers son frère après le départ de San Francisco de celui-ci, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de me convaincre de lui parler. Moi j'étais persuadée qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il aimait Tanya et qu'il l'avait choisi elle. Après tout qui étais-je pour rivaliser contre cette déesse ? Elle est tout ce qu'un homme recherche : grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, pulpeuse … _Bon Bella reconnais aussi que c'est la parfaite description de la poupée Barbie ! _Ceci dit je faisais bien pâle comparaison à côté. _Qui pouvais-je prétendre séduire avec mes yeux marron boueux ?_

Je sortis de ma transe lorsqu'Edward m'embrassa le bout du nez. Au moment où mes yeux croisèrent son regard, tous mes doutes s'évaporèrent. C'était moi qu'il avait choisi, et rien que pour ça j'en remerciais le Ciel. Nous échangeâmes un long et doux baiser avant de nous habiller pour rejoindre la famille Cullen. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, nos gestes parlant pour nous. Le moindre frôlement entre nos deux peaux me déclenchait une myriade de frissons.

Triturant mes mains pour cacher ma nervosité, Edward s'en saisit et apposa un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Il en serra ensuite une dans l'étau de ses doigts et me guida jusqu'au salon. Edward se racla la gorge pour signaler notre présence et les trois paires d'yeux présentes se retournèrent vers nous. Je détestais être l'objet de toutes les attentions et comme à mon habitude, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

**- Bonjour les enfants**

Madame Cullen se leva du canapé et se dirigea dans notre direction. Arrivé à notre hauteur, elle nous sourit et nous prit dans ses bras. Au début surprise par son geste, je lui rendis son étreinte. Elle murmura un « Merci » à mon oreille que je fus la seule à entendre. Après ce câlin maternel, je levais les yeux vers le père d'Edward. Il m'adressa un sourire franc et chaleureux. Emmett lui, avait les bras croisés sur son torse et souriait de toutes ses dents. Néanmoins j'aperçus une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi.

**- Désires-tu une tasse de café Bella ? **

**- Heu … Oui. Merci madame Cullen**

Elle se retourna vers son mari avant de rediriger son regard vers moi.

**- Ecoute Bella, Dieu m'en soit témoin, j'adorais mes beaux parents mais s'il te plaît appelle-nous Esmée et Carlisle. **

Une chose était sure, Esmée Cullen ne se départissait jamais de son sourire. Au milieu de cet univers chaleureux, je finis par m'apaiser et Edward nous dirigea sur le canapé où nous prîmes place. Les parents Cullen s'asseyèrent face à nous tandis qu'Emmett restait debout à mes côtés. Leurs visages s'assombrirent aussitôt. _Nous y voilà ! _Je supposais qu'ils voulaient parler à Edward de ce qu'il s'était passé après notre fuite et de la conduite que leur fils devait tenir. C'est Edward qui débuta la conversation.

**- Alors que s'est il passé après mon départ ? **

**- Oh Eddy c'était grandiose, tu aurais dû voir la tête de la sorcière … C'était jouissif.**

Edward sourit discrètement à la remarque de son frère.

**- Emmett !**

Esmée réprimanda gentiment son fils.

**- Ce n'est pas une manière de parler de Tanya. Il est vrai qu'elle a des défauts mais …**

**- Des défauts ? Non mais tu veux rire maman ? Cette fille est le diable personnifié. **

Carlisle regarda alors son cadet dans les yeux et parla de façon calme mais sérieuse.

**- Je pense que tu devrais l'appeler afin que vous puissiez avoir une explication.**

Edward m'adressa un regard pour jauger ma réaction. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser s'éloigner de moi pour aller rejoindre Tanya, il était néanmoins évident que tous deux devaient avoir une explication. Je pensais alors subitement qu'il allait falloir que moi aussi j'en ai une avec Jake et une autre avec Charlie.

_Charlie ! Mon Dieu je l'avais oublié ! _

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ?**

J'avais serré la main d'Edward un peu plus fort et il s'était tout de suite inquiété de mon air paniqué.

**- Mon père … Il devait passer me voir à l'hôpital hier soir.**

**- Relax Belli-Bella … Rose m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'elle avait prévenu ton sheriff de père. Tu penses bien que sinon toutes les polices des Etats Unis seraient à ta recherche à l'heure qu'il est.**

Emmett me fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer sa réflexion. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration. _Que lui avait dit Rosalie pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure ?_ J'espérai qu'elle avait été assez convaincante dans ses explications. Lui qui me laissait à peine faire trois pas avec un bras plâtré, je ne préférais pas imaginer sa tête quand il avait découvert que sa fille unique s'était fait la malle de l'hôpital après un plongeon d'une falaise. Regardant mon plâtre, une pensée me vint soudain à l'esprit : je n'allais pas pouvoir cacher encore très longtemps à Edward la raison de ce plâtre. _Fallait-il que je lui mente au risque qu'il découvre un jour mon mensonge ?_ _Emmett accepterait-il que je mente à son frère ?_ _Non définitivement non !_ Il ne fallait pas que je commence une histoire avec Edward sur la base d'un mensonge. Au risque de le blesser, il fallait que je lui avoue la vérité et que je lui explique les raisons de mon geste. J'étais certaine qu'il allait se fustiger alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable.

Edward me sortit de ma transe en me serrant la main. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je m'aperçus que nous étions seuls. J'ignorai depuis combien de temps je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Mon amoureux me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin et me caressa le nez du bout du doigt où ce dernier vint s'échouer sur la pulpe de mes lèvres.

**- A quoi rêves-tu ma Bella ?**

**- J'étais juste perdue … dans mes pensées**

Il baissa la tête un court instant et releva son regard émeraude dans le mien. Je crus déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je me mis alors à paniquer. _Calme-toi Bella ! Relax !_

**- Est-ce que je faisais partie de tes songes ?**

_Alors c'était ça !_ Il était anxieux à l'idée que je puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Je souriais et posai une main sur sa joue. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans son regard incandescent.

**- Tu es le seul à peupler mes pensées et mes rêves Edward**

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et son souffle chaud eut raison de moi. J'enserrai sa nuque de mes bras et fourrageaient mes mains dans sa chevelure de bronze. Ma bouche se colla à la sienne et nos lèvres se mouvèrent entre elles, bien vite rejointe par nos langues. Embrasser Edward était un délice. Une fois que l'on y avait gouté, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Bien vite emporté par notre passion dévorante l'un pour l'autre, je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, faisant frotter mon intimité contre la sienne. Lorsque nous fûmes tous deux à bout de souffle, nos lèvres se quittèrent à regret. Celles d'Edward s'attardèrent sur ma peau et chacun de ses baisers dans mon cou me provoquait une avalanche de frissons. Il les fit remonter doucement vers ma mâchoire tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos et le bas de mes reins. Il apposa un léger baiser sur ma bouche et se recula ce qui eut pour effet de me faire gémir de frustration. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et je fus happée par tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

**- Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il advienne.**

L'émotion particulière de ce moment me toucha et je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il les recueillit sur ses lèvres en quelques baisers légers. Il me serra dans ses bras et je me murmurai à son oreille :

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward**

**POV Edward : **

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale et chaque jour avec Bella était un peu plus merveilleux. Elle était venue s'installer à New York quelques jours après la cérémonie avortée de mon mariage. Elle n'avait pas voulu habiter avec Jasper et moi et avait donc emménagé chez Alice et Rosalie. Ces dernières étaient plus qu'heureuses d'avoir de nouveau leur meilleure amie auprès d'elle. Lorsque Bella avait voulu parler à Jacob pour prévoir son divorce, ses employés au garage lui avait dit qu'il était parti en déplacement pour quelques semaines. Elle avait eu une conversation avec son père et je lui avais été présenté officiellement comme le petit ami de Bella. Charlie Swan était un père aimant et il n'avait pas hésité à m'effrayer avec son arme de service en me disant que si je faisais du mal à sa fille unique, j'aurais à faire avec lui. Emmett avait trouvé un emploi sur New York et devait venir s'installer avec Jasper et moi le weekend suivant.

J'étais installé à mon piano lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me levais pensant trouver Bella mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je n'y trouvais personne. Je baissai les yeux et vis une enveloppe posée sur le paillasson. Sceptique je la ramassais et découvrit mon prénom inscrit au milieu de celle-ci. Je retournais dans l'appartement et l'ouvrit. J'en sortais une feuille pliée et dessus celle-ci une clé scotchée sur le dessus. Je souriais en pensant que peut être ma belle m'avait préparé une surprise. Lorsque j'ouvris le courrier, je regardais instantanément la signature qui me glaça le sang.

_Mon cher Edward,_

_Lors de notre dernière discussion, je t'ai donné un choix très simple à faire, j'espère que tu l'as pris en considération car sache que je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce qu'il est nécessaire pour que tu me reviennes._

_Voici la clé de la chambre 212 de l'hôtel Hudson. Je t'y attendrai pour 20h ce soir. Sache que si tu décides de ne pas me rejoindre, je n'hésiterai pas à faire de ta vie et celle de ta chérie un véritable enfer …_

_Tanya_

Cette garce ne reculait décidément devant rien. J'avais pourtant été très clair avec elle lorsque j'étais allé la voir le lendemain de la cérémonie …

Flashback :

Je sonnais à l'interphone de cette demeure immense qui me filait la chair de poule. J'étais certain qu'on aurait pu y tourner un film d'horreur tellement cet endroit était lugubre. Bien sur de l'extérieur ce n'était pas une maison délabrée, au contraire, chaque haie était taillée au millimètre près, pas une feuille ne flottait à la surface de la grande fontaine du parc et les graviers étaient quasiment alignés symétriquement. Ce qui rendait cette maison sinistre était l'ambiance qui y régnait. Je me souvenais avoir été dîné une seul fois chez mes ex-beaux parents et malgré le décor presque royal de la salle à manger, je m'étais senti terriblement mal à l'aise. Nous étions assis à une table immense rectangulaire où Eléazar et Carmen trônaient chacun à un bout. Au début je m'étais demandé comment ces deux là réussissaient à s'entendre parler, et puis au fil du repas je m'étais aperçu qu'aucun des deux ne se décrochaient un seul mot. Pire, ils demandaient toujours le sel ou la sauce par l'intermédiaire de leur fille. A la fin de ce dîner, je me souviens avoir plaint intérieurement Tanya d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. J'avais compris pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas d'être dans ma famille. Elle avait manqué de chaleur humaine et d'amour dans son enfance. Finalement je crois que c'était de la faute à Eléazar et Carmen si Tanya était devenue une peste insensible. Elle n'avait pas connu comme Emmett et moi, le plaisir d'être bordé par ses parents et de se faire lire une histoire. Même lorsque nous étions en couple j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas réceptive à mes câlins et à ma tendresse. La voix du majordome eut le don de me sortir de ma transe.

**- Résidence Denali**

**- Edward Cullen pour Tanya Denali je vous prie.**

**- Un instant monsieur Cullen**

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre un petit Bip dans l'interphone et de voir le portail en fer forgé s'ouvrir. _Attention Edward tu pénètres dans l'antre du diable ! _Je conduisis la voiture jusqu'à l'entrée et donnait mes clés au voiturier en sortant de l'habitacle. Je regardais un instant la grande bâtisse me demandant ce que je faisais là et le visage angélique de ma Bella m'apparut devant les yeux. Je prenais alors mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je sonnais et attendis à peine quelques secondes avant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir la porte. Le majordome à qui j'avais parlé quelques minutes auparavant me fit signe de le suivre. Il me fit traverser toute la maison jusqu'à la terrasse extérieur au côté opposé à l'entrée. Tanya était assise à la petite table de jardin et y prenait son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle m'adressa un large sourire. J'avoue que j'étais surpris par cet accueil. Je m'attendais plutôt à des cris, des larmes mais pas à … ça ! Je décidais d'entamer la conversation au plus vite afin d'en finir au plus vite.

**- Bonjour Tanya**

**- Edward, je savais que tu allais revenir mais je ne t'attendais pas aussi vite. Alors tu t'es déjà lassée de ta petite écervelée? **

Je serrais les poings. Ainsi elle croyait que je revenais ramper à ses pieds. _Mais quelle espèce de folle !_

**- Écoute Tanya, je ne suis pas revenu pour arranger les choses, je suis juste venu m'excuser pour la façon dont tout ça s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi et t'abandonner devant l'autel. J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant. **

**- Me dire quoi Edward ? Ne viens pas me raconter que tu es tombée amoureux de cette petite pimbêche …**

**- Arrête de l'insulter …**

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Tanya n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Bella.

**- Écoute moi bien Tanya, Bella est l'être le plus exceptionnel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je bénis le Ciel de l'avoir mise sur ma route lors de mon enterrement de vie de garçon. J'étais juste venu m'excuser de n'avoir pas arrêté cette mascarade avant. **

Je m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'elle m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

**- Edward, crois tu que je vais te laisser t'en tirer ainsi ? Crois tu vraiment que je vais me laisser humilier comme tu l'as fait aussi impunément hier sans rien faire en retour ? **

**- Serait-ce une menace ? **

**- Hummm … Et bien prend le comme tu veux mon cher mais je peux t'assurer que je ferais de ta vie et celle de ta chérie un enfer si tu ne me reviens pas. Demande donc à ton cher papa et à ta chère maman si les Denali se laissent faire ainsi ? **

**- Tu vois Tanya, au fond je te plaignais. Je me disais que c'était le fait d'avoir manqué d'amour dans ton enfance qui te rendait aussi froide mais finalement je me rends compte que tu n'as pas de cœur ou si tu en as un, il est fait de pierre … **

Je me retournai pour m'en aller puis marquai une pause et ajoutai sans la regarder :

**- Sache que je n'ai pas peur des tes menaces, je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus tu peux me croire. Je suis prêt à me battre pour garder Bella.**

**- Que c'est romantique ! Tu reviendras, crois moi ! En tout cas je te laisse le choix : soit tu me reviens et il n'y aura pas de bobos soit tu décides de poursuivre ton histoire avec ta chérie et là crois moi tu regretteras d'être né.**

**- Mon choix est déjà fait Tanya**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra ! **

Je repris mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et partis sans un regard pour mon ex-fiancée.

Fin du Flashback

Je jetai le courrier à la poubelle ainsi que la clé. Je ne voulais pas que Bella apprenne cela. On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils et retournai ouvrir. Ce que j'y vis me fit instantanément oublier le courrier précédemment reçu. L'apparition d'un ange n'aurait pu être plus divine.

**- Hey ma belle,**

Elle s'approcha de moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres et passa son bras valide sur mon épaule afin de m'enserrer la nuque. Elle me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Ne voulant pas arrêter ce moment j'agrippai sa taille de mes bras et la tirai contre moi afin de prolonger cet instant magique. Je reculai dans l'appartement et donnai un coup de pied dans la porte afin que celle-ci se ferme. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. Je taquinai ensuite sa bouche de ma langue afin qu'elle m'autorise l'accès à celle-ci. Elle sourit contre ma bouche et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Je laissai alors glisser ma langue à l'intérieur afin de venir cajoler la sienne. Mais mains n'étaient pas en reste et caressaient chaque partie de son corps par-dessus ses vêtements. Je passai alors l'une d'elle sous son chandail et elle stoppa notre baiser. Ne pouvant détacher mes lèvres de sa peau savoureuse, je déposais de tendres baisers sur sa nuque et sur sa clavicule.

**- Hummm … Edward … j'adorai rester ici et faire tout ce que tu veux me faire mais je te rappelle que nous avons un rendez vous. **

**- Hummm … Quel rendez vous ? **

Elle leva alors son bras plâtré devant mes yeux.

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que l'on t'enlevait ton plâtre aujourd'hui. Je vais donc enfin avoir le fin mot de cette histoire et connaître les raisons de ce plâtre. **

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**- Tu m'avais promis Bella**

**- Je le sais. Et je te dirais tout à notre retour je te le jure. **

Je passai mes doigts sur son front pour effacer les rides d'inquiétude qui s'y étaient formées et elle me sourit faiblement.

**- Est-ce que tu es prêt ?**

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et nous partîmes pour le rendez-vous.

**POV Bella**** : **

Je savais que tôt ou tard ce jour arriverai et malgré tout ce que j'avais pu répéter dans ma tête, rien ne me semblait correct pour annoncer Edward que j'avais failli mourir à cause d'une de mes stupidités, une petite dépression passagère, un moment de folie…

Le rendez vous chez le médecin s'était fort bien passé mais malgré tout je sentais une boule à l'estomac se former peu à peu que le temps avançait. Heureusement pour moi, concernant mon bras, le médecin m'avait assuré que je ne garderais aucune séquelle mais il m'avait prescrit des séances avec un kinésithérapeute. Je le sentais encore engourdi et j'avais du mal à le bouger.

Edward dû sentir ma gêne et me proposa de masser mon bras une fois rentré. Ce que j'acceptais volontiers. Car sentir les doigts de mon amoureux sur ma peau était la chose la plus divine qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Et puis j'espérai que ce genre d'activités nous mènerait vers d'autres activités plus intimes et qu'ainsi il oublierait encore l'espace d'une soirée que je devais lui avouer la vérité.

_Raaa tu es ridicule ma pauvre Bella ! Dis lui et puis c'est tout !_

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! _

_Et qu'est ce qui pourrait bien t'arriver de pire ? Qu'il te prenne dans ses bras ? Qu'il te cajole ? Et qu'il te fasse l'amour désespérément pour remercier le Ciel de ne pas t'avoir perdue ? _

Je devais bien avouer que ma conscience n'avait pas tout à fait tort. _Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ?_ En fait ce que je redoutais le plus, c'est de le voir se sentir coupable. J'avais terriblement peur de le décevoir, ou qu'il m'en veuille.

Le trajet de retour se fit en silence. Nous allâmes à mon appart' afin que je puisse me changer. Edward m'attendit patiemment dans le salon pendant que je me rafraichissais. Quand enfin j'eus le cran de sortir de la salle de bain, je le vis triturer ses doigts dans tous les sens. Et je me rendais compte d'une chose, c'était que toute cette attente pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé n'avait servi qu'à l'angoisser encore plus. Je m'en voulais alors de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant. Je m'avançais doucement vers le canapé et passait mes mains sur ses épaules. Il eut un léger sursaut et je me baissai afin de poser mon menton sur une de ses épaules. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse avant de remonter vers son cœur. Je le sentais battre à toute vitesse. J'ignorai si c'était mon toucher qui lui faisait cet effet ou bien s'il avait les mêmes craintes que moi. Je déposais alors un baiser sur sa joue et m'écartai pour faire le tour du canapé et aller m'installer auprès de lui. Je m'assis à ses côtés et posait ma tête sur son torse. Nous n'échangeâmes aucuns mots. Nous savions tous les deux que ce qui allait suivre allait nous blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au bout de quelques minutes à jouer avec mes doigts, il poussa un soupir de frustration et rompit le silence de la pièce.

**- Cette attente est insoutenable. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde.**

**- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Cette attente a été ridicule et n'a servi qu'à nous angoisser encore plus l'un et l'autre. **

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace en signe d'excuse. Il sourit et passa son doigt sur mes lèvres. J'emprisonnai alors ce doigt entre mes lèvres et intimai un mouvement de succion à celui-ci. Il gémit et ferma les paupières à demi.

**- Essayerez-vous de me distraire Mademoiselle Swan ? **

**- Est-ce que ça marche ? **

**- Et bien … je dirais …**

J'enlevai son doigt de ma bouche et posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque et y déposai une myriade de baisers en remontant progressivement vers sa mâchoire mais tout en évitant volontairement ses lèvres.

- … **Je dirais que ça marche … assez bien … effectivement**

Il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur mes reins et passa ses doigts sous mon corsage pour jouer avec l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et sentis sa virilité à travers son jean. Je frottais mon bassin contre le sien, de sorte à créer une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Ses lèvres se posèrent à la base de mon cou et je basculais ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Mes mains n'étaient pas en reste et je m'appliquai à déboutonner sa chemise lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. A cet instant, je maudissais déjà notre visiteur impromptu.

Je décidai d'ignorer cette intrusion lorsqu'elle retentit une seconde fois plus longtemps. _Et en plus c'est un pressé !_

**- Tu devrais peut-être aller ouvrir, ça a l'air important. **

**- Je jure que si c'est Alice qui a encore oublié ses clés, je l'étrangle de mes mains …**

Je quittais les genoux d'Edward à contrecœur et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas furibond.

**- Écoute Alice, je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois … **

Je stoppai net mes paroles quand je vis la personne que j'avais en face de moi.

**- Bonjour Bella …**

* * *

Vous pouvez le dire, je suis horrible de couper ici mais je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits pour couper un peu près au milieu …

Des pronostics sur l'intrus du village ?

Toujours si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !

Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à bientôt

Joey


	15. Coupable d'amour Part II

Hello everybody,

Je ne suis pas trop en retard cette fois, juste d'une petite journée …

Un grand merci à Beeswan pour ses corrections et son aide qui m'est toujours très précieuse … Sans elle je ne sais parfois pas trop comment je ferais !

Bon alors je dois avouer que concernant le petit sondage de qui se trouve à la porte, vous mettez en parfaite égalité Tanya et Jacob ! J'ai quand même une courageuse qui a pensé à notre bon papa Charlie !

Avant de vous laisser avec ce chapitre, je réponds à mes anonymes …

Sylvie Anne : merci beaucoup !

PatiewSnow : Alors jusqu'où notre bonne vieille Tanya va-t-elle pouvoir aller ? Imagine toi juste une Tanya en déshabillé rouge pétasse attendant dans un grand hôtel un homme qui n'arrivera jamais … Ça te donne une vague idée de sa colère … J'adore toujours écrire avec Emmett ! Tu penses à Jake toi aussi ? Et bien je te propose de vérifier juste en dessous … Merci pour ta review !

Ma petite fée clochette : Coucou ma belle, je suis contente de te voir par ici … je n'ai pas été trop longue pour la suite ? Ah non tout sauf Cruella d'enfer, j'aime trop les animaux pour envisager de porter de la fourrure de Dalmatien ! Toi aussi ça te rappelle quelque chose … LOL ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'était vraiment trop tentant …

Eléazar ? *Gloups* Ce mec me fait peur même à moi qui suis pourtant l'auteur de tout ce joyeux bordel ! Jake ? Réponse juste en dessous …

Merci pour ta review ma belle … Gros Bisous … T'aime !

Malula : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue à toi ! la suite est juste en dessous … Biz

Sweetymarie : Et si on allait vérifier ? Merci pour ta review … Biz

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Allez cette fois je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros et de notre intrus …

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Bella**** : **

**- Jake !**

**- Est-ce que je peux entrer un moment ?**

**- Heu … oui **

Je me poussai légèrement sur le côté afin de le laisser entrer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui, entre temps, s'était levé. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Je décidai d'opter pour la courtoisie, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. _Tu peux toujours rêver Bella. Même un éléphant rose n'empêcherait pas ces deux-là de se sauter à la gorge !_

**- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?**

**- Non merci, j'étais venu pour discuter mais je vois que je te dérange. **

**- Écoute Jake il faut qu'on parle de tout ça mais…**

**- Oui tu as raison, il faut qu'on en parle. **

Il quitta le regard d'Edward et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens.

**- Bella, je veux qu'on reprenne tous les deux. Je ne veux pas abandonner notre histoire. **

J'entendis un grognement provenir du salon.

**- Jake, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.**

**- Parce que tu crois que tu es faite pour lui ? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas te faire du mal ? Il t'a déjà fait souffrir et regarde où cela t'a conduite…**

**- Ça suffit Jacob, rentre chez toi ! **

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas parler de ton fabuleux plongeon ?**

Je sentis la nausée monter en moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward l'apprenne comme ça. Je fus rassurée lorsque ses bras enlacèrent ma taille. Il ramena une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa la tempe gauche. Il leva ensuite ses yeux verts vers Jacob et son regard glacial me fit froid dans le dos.

**- Elle t'a dit de partir…**

**- Toi, ne me parle pas…**

**- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez tous les deux !**

Bien sûr, Jacob ne m'écouta pas. Mes nausées revinrent plus fortes que jamais. Si je n'avais pas été soutenue par les bras d'Edward, je me serais sentie mal.

**- Tu lui as déjà fait trop de mal ! **

Edward ne semblait pas comprendre et me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Jacob observa notre échange silencieux et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? **

**- Non Jake et ce n'est certainement pas à toi de le faire. **

**- Quoi ? Me dire quoi ? Dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang !**

Edward s'était écarté de moi, ce qui permit à Jacob de s'approcher de lui d'un pas menaçant.

**- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il s'est passé que lorsque tu l'as abandonnée pour rentrer épouser ta dulcinée…**

**- Jake, je t'en prie…**

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure et les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Mon pire cauchemar se réalisait devant mes yeux. Mon ex-mari ne m'écouta pas et continua son récit.

**- Elle s'est jetée dans le vide…**

Le silence se fit instantanément après ces dernières paroles. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers Edward. J'avais tellement peur d'y lire toute la déception et la peine que je lui avais causé. A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et j'entendis les éclats de rire de mes deux meilleures amies.

**- Bonjour tout le…**

Rosalie nous dévisagea tour à tour et lorsqu'elle vit mes yeux pleins de larmes, elle posa ses sacs à terre et se précipita vers moi, suivie de près par Alice.

**- Peut-on savoir ce que vous avez ? **

Elle lança un regard méprisant à Jake.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? **

**- Je suis venue voir ma femme**

**- Moi je dirais plutôt ta future ex-femme !**

**- La ferme Barbie !**

**- Au fait, comment va Leah ? **

Je ne fis guère attention à leur échange. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était Edward. Lorsque j'eus assez de courage pour lever les yeux sur lui, le spectacle qu'il m'offrit doubla mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que l'on était en train de m'enfoncer très lentement un poignard en plein cœur. Sa bouche était à demi ouverte et ses grands yeux verts d'habitude si expressifs semblaient complètement vides. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il ne m'adressa pas un regard et cela eut pour effet de m'achever complètement. Inconsciemment, je m'effondrai sur Rosalie.

**- Je suis désolé. Je dois m'en aller…**

**- Attends Edward…**

Il ne m'écouta pas et s'empara de sa veste avant de filer comme une ombre par la porte. Son départ me redonna vie et je le suivis aussitôt sur le perron pour crier son nom. En vain. Il ne se retourna pas et je m'effondrai en sanglots quand je vis la Volvo démarrer sous les crissements de pneus. Je mis mes mains sur mon cœur espérant bêtement que la douleur s'atténue mais c'était peine perdue. Je remontai alors mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entourai avec les bras. Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains et pleurai tout mon saoul.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis des doigts fins me caresser les cheveux.

**- Allez viens Bella, ne reste pas là. **

**- Je… je ne… veux pas… pas le voir.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie se charge de le mettre dehors. Allez viens rentrons tu vas attraper froid. **

Je me levai et suivis docilement Alice qui passa un bras autour de ma taille. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile et sans défense à cet instant. J'avais la sensation qu'être loin d'Edward, et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, me rendait vulnérable. Lorsque nous passâmes la porte, Jake essaya de forcer le barrage que faisait Rosalie pour me parler.

**- Bella attends…**

Je posais alors mes yeux sur lui et une rage folle s'empara de moi. Je m'avançai vers lui telle une furie et lui hurlai au visage :

**- JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR JAKE !**

**- Laisse-moi-t'expli…**

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase sous la gifle que je lui assenai. Une violente douleur traversa mes doigts mais elle se fit vite oublier lorsque je vis la marque de ma main sur sa joue. Rosalie profita de la surprise générale pour envoyer valser Jacob par la porte d'entrée avant de claquer la porte. Elle vint ensuite me prendre dans ses bras et mes deux amies me conduisirent jusqu'à ma chambre car mes larmes étaient revenues en force.

**- Allonge-toi un moment, ça te fera du bien.**

**- Je ne veux… pas… rester seule…**

Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent quelques instants et chacune d'elles prit place sur le lit à mes côtés. Nous nous retrouvâmes comme quand nous étions enfants. Rosalie me caressait les cheveux pour que je m'apaise tandis qu'Alice dessinait des cercles imaginaires sur la paume de ma main. Épuisée par ma journée, mes doutes, mes pleurs, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans repos…

**POV Edward**** : **

_Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher une chose aussi grave ?_ J'étais en colère non pas parce qu'elle avait sauté du haut de cette putain de falaise, mais parce que j'étais le putain dindon de la farce. Tout le monde était au courant : Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob et même mon propre père. Voilà ce que tout le monde me cachait depuis des semaines. _Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit tous autant qu'ils sont ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas confiée à moi ?_

_Peut être qu'elle avait peur de te blesser…_

_J'aurais pu comprendre… _

_Ah oui t'as superbement bien compris en tournant les talons et en t'enfuyant comme un voleur tout à l'heure…_

_Putain de conscience à la con ! _

Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais putain j'avais besoin de digérer tout ce cirque. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, je fis demi-tour dans un dérapage incontrôlé provoquant ainsi une fanfare de klaxons. Je me dirigeai droit vers le quartier de Greenwich et une fois arrivé à bon port, garai la Volvo sur le parking du « Fat black Pussycat ». Ce bar était un lieu que je fréquentais souvent lorsque j'avais emménagé à New York et j'appréciais particulièrement l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. Je sortis de ma voiture et claquai la portière. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et saluai Jason, le videur que je connaissais depuis des années. J'entrai et allai m'installer au comptoir.

**- Un whisky s'il vous plait.**

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps ma commande et vidai mon verre d'un seul trait dès qu'il fut servi.

**- Un autre !**

J'enchainai les verres les uns sur les autres, espérant oublier la douleur que je pouvais ressentir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait essayé de se suicider. Je n'avais pas vu la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. J'avais été aveugle et égoïste quand je l'avais abandonnée en haut de cette falaise. J'aurais dû nous donner encore une chance. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle avait commis l'irréparable. Une question me vint alors à l'esprit. _Qui l'avait sauvée ?_ Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et je ne pus pousser davantage ma réflexion.

**- Est-ce que ça va petit frère ? **

**- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'il a failli tuer l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde.**

**- Arrête Edward, rien n'est de ta faute. Bella était à bout, elle avait enfermé trop de choses en elle. Elle s'imposait trop de règles à elle-même, elle a craqué c'est tout. L'important c'est qu'elle soit encore en vie, non ? **

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Emmett ? **

**- Parce qu'elle me l'avait fait promettre. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été dur de ne rien te dire quand tu t'apprêtais à épouser le monstre du Loch Ness. Mais elle m'avait fait jurer. **

**- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'en est sortie ? **

**- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.**

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et tournai la tête vers mon frère. Il prit le siège voisin au mien et s'assit à mes côtés. J'attendis alors patiemment qu'il se mette à parler.

**- Lorsqu'on s'est disputé toi et moi, après ton départ, j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Alors j'ai conduit jusqu'à cette plage. Tu te souviens quand Papa nous emmenait là-bas pour pique-niquer les dimanches ?**

J'hochai la tête de haut en bas. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ces dimanches où Emmett et moi nous refaisions le monde avec notre père. C'était pour nous des instants privilégiés avec lui. Il travaillait souvent et être médecin l'obligeait à s'absenter plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors les rares fois où ils nous emmenaient là-bas, nous profitions de chaque instant avec lui.

**- Cet endroit est devenu mon refuge et j'aime m'y rendre quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. C'est là bas que j'avais pris la décision de demander en mariage Irina… Après notre rupture et mes problèmes, j'allais souvent m'asseoir dans le sable. Je regardais l'horizon avec rien d'autre à perte de vue que l'eau et ça m'apaisait. Ce soir-là quand j'ai vu ce corps qui flottait, je ne m'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être Bella. Quand je l'ai reconnue, je l'ai ramenée sur la plage et je lui ai prodigué les premiers gestes d'urgence. Finalement, le bouche à bouche avec un mannequin en plastique n'aura pas été une si grande perte de temps au lycée !**

**- Merci Emmett.**

**- De rien petit frère ! Tu m'es redevable à vie ! Et c'est pourquoi tu ne prendras plus jamais ta part de pancakes aux myrtilles de maman de toute ta vie. **

Je ris et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa grosse patte d'ours.

**- Elle t'aime Edward… Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **

**- Elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer autant que je l'aime.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? A broyer du noir pendant que ta chérie pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle pense qu'elle t'a déçu au point que tu ne veuilles plus la voir. **

**- Elle aurait dû me le dire. **

**- Je sais mais pardonne-lui. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes responsable. Et je te connais assez pour dire que c'est exactement ce que tu ressens, mais encore une fois tu n'es pas coupable de tout ça. L'important c'est qu'elle aille bien et l'essentiel c'est que vous vous soyez rendus compte assez tôt que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de l'autre. **

**- Tu t'improvises conseiller conjugal ?**

**- Non je veux juste que vous monopolisiez un peu moins ma Rose tous les deux. Tu te rends pas compte que toutes ces heures à pleurnicher chacun de votre côté m'enlèvent des heures de sexe torride avec ma belle. **

**- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage.**

Il rit et je le suivis instantanément.

**- Je devrais aller la voir.**

**- Tu devrais attendre demain matin. Rose m'a dit qu'elle a eu du mal à s'endormir et qu'elle a besoin de repos. Allez viens je te raccompagne chez toi. **

**- Merci Emmett.**

**- Pas de quoi petit frère !**

Je laissai l'argent de mes consommations sur le comptoir et quittai le club avec mon frère. Je lui confiai les clés de ma voiture et m'interrogeai sur la façon dont il m'avait retrouvé.

**- Comment t'as fait pour savoir où j'étais ? **

**- Facile… Cette boîte est la réplique exacte de « l'Eclipse », la mer en moins…**

**- Et ? **

**- Et quoi de mieux pour penser à Bella qu'un endroit qui te rappelle votre rencontre ?**

Je secouai la tête et montai du côté passager tandis qu'Emmett prenait place côté conducteur. Il me ramena chez nous. Je ne me fis pas prier pour rejoindre mon lit. L'alcool commençait sérieusement à me monter à la tête et j'avais l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Je savais d'avance que le réveil serait dur le lendemain. Lorsque je posai ma tête sur mon oreiller, ma dernière pensée fut pour ma belle. Je n'avais été décidément qu'un gros connard pour lui avoir infligé tout ça. Elle avait dû se sentir blessée. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

**POV Bella**** : **

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, j'eus l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me sentais terriblement fatiguée et j'avais l'impression que si je me levais trop brusquement j'allais me casser en mille morceaux. J'avais passé ma nuit à faire des allers-retours aux toilettes et j'avais l'estomac complètement en vrac. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers mon radio réveil, je fus surprise de voir s'afficher onze heures sur le cadran. _J'ai dormi autant que ça ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche ? _ Et le comble c'était que j'étais encore fatiguée. Je me décidai tout de même à me lever afin d'aller prendre une douche et manger un morceau si mon estomac me le permettait.

Je pris des sous-vêtements dans le tiroir de ma commode et comme je n'avais aucune envie de sortir aujourd'hui, je me saisis d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un débardeur blanc. J'emmenai le tout dans la salle de bain et tournai le robinet d'eau chaude. J'attendis que la vapeur remplisse l'atmosphère de la pièce et réglai l'eau froide pour ajuster la température. Une fois fait, je me déshabillai et pénétrai sous l'eau chaude. Je laissai mes muscles se délasser sous l'eau brûlante. Après un bon quart d'heure à savourer le bien-être que cela m'apportait, je me savonnai puis me rinçai. Je fermai l'eau et me saisis d'une grande serviette moelleuse. J'effaçai alors la buée du miroir avec une autre serviette et entrepris de me démêler les cheveux. Je me regardai un instant dans le miroir et mon regard vide me fit presque peur. J'avais des cernes bien dessinés et de terribles poches sous les yeux. Si Alice me voyait dans cet état, je pouvais être sûre d'avoir des dizaines de masques de beauté à faire. Après m'être habillée et coiffée, je sortis de la salle de bain. J'entendis du bruit à la cuisine et me dirigeai vers celle-ci. Rose était en train de préparer une omelette et lorsque l'odeur de celle-ci atteignit mes narines, j'eus à peine le temps de saluer ma colocataire que je me précipitai aux toilettes pour vomir.

J'entendis alors les pas de Rosalie résonner dans le couloir et elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? **

**- Ça va mieux oui, merci**

Je pris un linge humide et me le passai sur le visage.

**- Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin… je veux dire… tu as été malade toute la nuit. **

**- Ce n'est rien Rose, je t'assure. **

**- Ok. Bon tu as faim ? **

Je fis la grimace et Rose m'adressa un petit sourire.

**- Ouais t'as raison, on va peut-être éviter… Au fait, il y a quelque chose pour toi sur la table du salon. **

**- Pour moi ? Qu'est ce que c'est?**

**- Et bien va voir !**

Intriguée, je me dirigeai vers le salon et m'arrêtai net en voyant l'immense bouquet de fleurs qui ornait la table basse. Celui-ci était composé de Lys et de roses de toutes les couleurs ainsi que de freesias et de marguerites. Ce bouquet était tellement immense qu'il cachait l'écran plat de la télé.

**- Mais qui… **

**- A ton avis ! **

**- Ne me dis pas que c'est…**

**- Si c'est à Jake que tu penses, oublie tout de suite. Ce mec n'a absolument rien d'un grand romantique torturé. Il y a une carte…**

Rosalie me sourit et je m'approchai alors lentement du bouquet. Je me saisis de la carte qui était placée parmi les fleurs et caressai l'écriture fine de l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et tirai la petite carte.

_Ma Bella chérie,_

_Pardonne-moi, je n'ai été qu'un idiot  
_

_Je t'aime_

_Edward_

Je n'avais pas senti les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles viennent s'échouer sur la carte que je tenais dans mes mains tremblantes. Je les chassai d'un revers de la main et mis la carte contre mon cœur.

**- Il est passé pendant que tu dormais.**

Ces quelques mots soulageaient mon esprit torturé depuis hier soir. Je me penchai alors vers le bouquet et humai le parfum de ces magnifiques fleurs. C'est alors qu'une violente nausée me prit et j'eus à peine le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain. Rose accourut de nouveau derrière moi. Lorsque je me relevai, je croisai son regard inquiet.

**- Ce n'est rien Rose, juste une vilaine gastro, ça va passer. **

**- Bella…**

**- Cesse de t'inquiéter, je t'assure que tout va bien. **

**- Bella écoute-moi… Quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? **

**- Ne sois pas ridicule Rose je ne peux pas être…**

Je me figeai sous le choc. Je courus dans ma chambre et vidai mon sac à main sur le lit. Je farfouillais rapidement mes effets personnels pour trouver mon agenda. Je l'ouvris, consultai le calendrier et comptai. _Huit semaines !_ Je recomptai pour être certaine de ne pas m'être trompée.

_Pas de doute possible ! _

_Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt ?_

_Peut-être parce que tu avais un Dieu vivant dans ton lit qui te faisait l'amour chaque soir et que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête ! _

_Évidemment, vu sous cet angle !_

**- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas possible !**

Je jetai mon agenda par terre et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Ma vie était déjà assez compliquée sans que je n'ai besoin qu'un bébé vienne s'y ajouter. Je me résonnai alors et me dis qu'il y avait surement une petite chance pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Je remis frénétiquement mes affaires dans mon sac et sortis de ma chambre comme une fusée.

**- Attends Bella, où vas-tu ? **

**- A la pharmacie, je reviens !**

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Rosalie de répondre quoi que ce soit et claquai la porte en sortant. Je me mis à courir dans l'escalier. Je voulais à tout prix me débarrasser du moindre doute. Dans la rue, j'accélérai le pas jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche. J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sachet. J'avais l'impression que son contenu me brûlait les doigts. J'avais terriblement mal à l'estomac et j'ignorais si c'était l'appréhension ou les nausées qui en étaient la cause. Lorsque je rentrai à l'appartement, je jetai mon sac sur le canapé et allai m'enfermer directement dans la salle de bain. J'entendis trois petits coups à la porte.

**- Bella est-ce que ça va ? **

**- Oui ça va Rose.**

**- Je t'attends au salon**

**- Bien…**

Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'elle me disait et me concentrais sur la petite boîte que je tenais entre les mains. Tout mon corps tremblait et des larmes de peur ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Je sortis le petit bâtonnet de son sachet et le regardai sous toutes les coutures. _Dire que c'est ce simple bâton qui va décider du tournant que va prendre ma vie._ Je lus les instructions de la boîte et les suivis à la lettre. Une fois fait, je remis le capuchon et posai le bâtonnet à plat, à côté du lavabo. Je fermais mes yeux tellement fort que j'en avais mal à la tête. Au bout du temps imparti, je les rouvris doucement et me saisis du test. Je regardai le petit cadran et vis qu'il était rose. _Rose ! Rose ! Rose !_ Je pris la boîte et lus trois fois de suite la signification.

Je me laissai alors tomber contre la porte de la salle de bain et éclatai en sanglot. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. _Comment vais-je élever un bébé ? Comment est-ce qu'Edward va le prendre ? Me quittera-t-il ? _Soudain, je fus prise de panique et me figeai. En réalité, je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument pas qui était le père de cet enfant ! En recomptant dans ma tête, cela me ramenait directement à la semaine de mon mariage. J'étais enceinte et je ne savais même pas avec qui j'avais conçu ce bébé. Je pleurai tout mon saoul et une fois calmée, je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je croisai mon regard bouffi et rouge et je ne pus m'empêcher de me remettre à pleurer. Je sortis avec le bâtonnet en main et me dirigeai vers le salon. Je trouvai une Rosalie anxieuse, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Lorsqu'elle vit mon visage baigné de larmes, elle se précipita vers moi et me serra aussi fort qu'elle put dans ses bras. Je me crochetai à ses épaules et sanglotai une fois de plus. Je sentis ses mains caresser doucement mes cheveux.

**- Shhhhttttt Bella, ça va aller… je suis là… on est là avec Alice, on sera toujours là… Calme-toi… Shhhhttttt **

J'étais incapable de parler, incapable de lui répondre. Trop d'émotions m'assaillaient d'un coup. Elle m'entraîna jusqu'au canapé et me berça doucement contre son cœur.

**- Allez calme-toi ! Ça va aller… **

Au bout de longues minutes, mes pleurs se tarirent et le silence n'était brisé que par quelques sanglots. Rose s'absenta pour aller me chercher un paquet de mouchoirs. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'assit sur la table basse en face de moi.

**- Écoute Bella, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Un bébé c'est merveilleux. Bon je sais qu'avec Edward vous n'êtes qu'au début de votre relation et que tout cela peut paraître rapide mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre alors ce bébé, même s'il n'était pas prévu, c'est une chance pour…**

**- Rose arrête ! **

**- Mais pourquoi tu…**

**- Je ne sais même pas si c'est Edward le père de cet enfant…**

Rose ferma la bouche de stupéfaction comme si ce que je venais de lui apprendre venait de lui mettre une grande claque. Pourtant ce n'était pas à elle que j'allais apprendre que j'avais couché avec Jacob alors que je couchais également avec Edward. Je secouai la tête de dépit.

**- Attends, attends une minute tu veux… Jake, ça ne peut pas être Jake le père de cet enfant !**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? **

**- Et bien parce que…**

Nous fûmes interrompus par la porte d'entrée.

**- Hello, hello les filles ! Ben qu'est-ce qui va pas ? **

Alice nous regarda tour à tour attendant qu'on lui raconte toute l'histoire. Rosalie lui expliqua ce que je venais de découvrir et elle me fit un gros câlin, promettant qu'elle serait toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. _Le dire à Edward ? Le dire à Jacob ? Le garder pour moi ?_ De toute façon ce n'était pas une chose que je pourrais cacher bien longtemps alors autant ne pas traîner pour faire éclater la bombe. J'appréhendais surtout les conséquences que ceci aurait sur mon histoire avec Edward._ Acceptera-t-il ce bébé ? Et dans le pire des cas acceptera-t-il un bébé qui puisse ne pas être le sien ?_ _Et Jacob ? Comment va-t-il réagir ?_ Avec ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille, cela lui donnerait une bonne raison pour ne pas accepter le divorce… Je ne sus combien de temps je fus perdue dans mes pensées mais la sonnette de la porte me tira de ma léthargie. Alice se leva pour aller ouvrir et elle revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée d'Edward.

**- Rose, tu viens ? **

Alice fit un signe de tête à Rosalie en direction de la porte afin de me laisser seule avec Edward.

**- Euh oui, oui j'arrive… A plus tard les amoureux.**

Rosalie me fit un sourire encourageant et elles sortirent quelques secondes plus tard. Edward et moi nous fixâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire.

**- Euh tu veux boire quelque chose ? **

**- Non merci. Bella je...**

**- Edward je…**

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et s'approcha de moi. Je baissai la tête, espérant qu'il ne voit pas les stries laissées par mes larmes. Il mit un doigt sous mon menton pour me forcer à croiser son regard.

**- Bella regarde-moi… Tu as pleuré mon ange ? **

Il secoua la tête et souffla.

**- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas parti comme un voleur hier soir tu…**

**- Non Edward ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! **

Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

**- C'est exactement la réaction que je craignais… Je veux dire, arrête de penser que tout est de ta faute. Ce que j'ai fait sur cette falaise, c'est de ma responsabilité, c'est de ma faute à moi. Si j'avais tout arrêté avec Jake avant, si je n'avais pas voulu fuir la réalité ainsi, nous n'en serions pas là. Tu n'es pas responsable. J'assume mes actes et je n'aurais pas dû te cacher cette histoire aussi longtemps. C'était stupide et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça te ferait plus de mal de l'apprendre d'une autre bouche que la mienne. **

**- Oh Bella !**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient. Il embrassa mes cheveux et respira mon odeur. Je me blottis contre son torse et posai ma tête contre son cœur. Je pouvais percevoir chaque battement et je pouvais aisément dire que nos deux cœurs battaient tout aussi vite l'un que l'autre.

**- Je t'aime tellement ma Bella, je ne veux plus jamais de cachotteries entre nous. Je ne veux plus de non-dit. **

Je me figeai dans ses bras. Je devais lui dire ce que j'avais appris un peu plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas attendre et prendre le risque qu'il l'apprenne par hasard. Il dut sentir ma raideur car il se détacha de mes bras et me fixa des ses grands yeux verts.

**- Que se passe-t-il Bella ? **

**- Je… je dois te parler d'autre chose…**

**- Tu me fais peur, tu es toute pâle. **

**- On devrait peut être s'asseoir.**

Il me suivit jusqu'au canapé où nous prîmes place.

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. **

J'étais nerveuse et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Soudain, je vis son regard se perdre derrière moi. Je me retournai pour observer ce qu'il fixait et vis horrifiée le test de grossesse sur la table basse.

**- Bella, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?**

**- Oui mais…**

**- Oh mon Dieu mon amour mais c'est fabuleux ! Tu te rends compte ? Un bébé… Je vais être papa.**

**- Attends Edward…**

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa chastement les lèvres. Je sentis ensuite sa langue caresser ma bouche et lorsque je l'entrouvris, sa langue alla directement taquiner la mienne. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et mis fin à ce baiser qui, si je le laissais faire, allait nous conduire à plus de rapprochements.

**- Attends Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. **

**- Oui je sais c'est soudain mais un bébé Bella, c'est merveilleux...  
**

**- Oui mais...  
**

Il plongea ses émeraudes dans mes yeux, prit ma main dans l'étau des siennes et dessina des arabesques sur l'intérieur de ma paume. Ce geste me donna une certaine sérénité pour lui annoncer la mauvaise partie de cette nouvelle.

**- Edward, j'ignore la date exacte de la conception mais celle-ci remonterait directement à la semaine de mon mariage…**

**- Oh… je vois…**

Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et à ce moment, j'eus peur que mon pire cauchemar ne se réalise. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Edward refuse cet enfant et m'abandonne. _Aurais-je le courage d'élever un bébé seule ? Aurais-je le courage de supporter son absence ?_

**- Écoute Bella…**

Prise de panique par ce qu'il pourrait me dire, je me levais et commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.**  
**

**- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Que nous deux c'est bien joli mais que tu ne peux pas assumer l'enfant d'un autre et je le comprends. Rassure-toi…**

**- Bella, écoute-moi s'il te plaît…**

Je me tus et croisai son regard rempli d'amour. Je fus soulagée de ne voir dans ses yeux qu'une tendresse infinie.

**- Bella je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ça j'en suis sur et certain. Je serais prêt à donner me vie pour sauver la tienne. Et même si cet enfant n'est pas le mien, je l'aimerai comme un père. Je serai toujours là pour toi et pour lui. **

Je sentis les larmes de bonheur rouler le long de mes joues. _A croire que les hormones de grossesse sont en ligne directe avec le canal lacrymal !_ Edward se leva pour me rejoindre et me fit un sourire attendrissant. Lorsque je m'apprêtas à l'embrasser, j'entendis un applaudissement. Je me retournai vivement vers la source de ce bruit et vis, horrifiée, Jacob dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

**- Très attendrissant ce spectacle !**

Il me scruta du regard et posa ses yeux sur mon ventre. Instinctivement, je posai mes mains sur mon abdomen comme pour protéger mon enfant. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Edward et son regard se fit menaçant.

**- Sauf que tu oublies un truc connard… Si cet enfant est le mien, c'est moi qui serai son père et Bella restera ma femme…**

* * *

Bon cette fin est un peu moins sadique que la dernière non ?

En tout cas j'ai déjà hâte de lire vos réactions alors si le cœur vous en dit, laissez moi une trace de votre passage !

La suite est déjà en préparation

Je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous

Joey


	16. Manipulation

Hello everybody,

Je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews ou vos mis en favoris, même à l'approche de la fin de cette histoire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre et cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci également à toutes celles qui me lisent dans l'ombre même si vous ne laissez pas de traces de votre passage, merci également à vous de venir lire cette histoire.

Une chose est sure et certaines, vous avez toutes envie que Jake meurt dans d'atroces souffrances que ce soit par le passage d'un train sur lui ou bien encore d'autres qui voudraient qu'il se jette du haut de la falaise à la place de Bella bref personne ne veut de lui !

Comme toujours les remerciements pour mes anonymes :

Anonyme : Comme dit plus haut je ne peux rien dire sur la paternité tout de suite (ce serait trop facile !) Et en ce qui concerne Jacob, disons qu'il a moyen de faire pression sur elle pour qu'elle reste sa femme et qu'il ne va pas hésiter à s'en servir ! Merci pour ta review!

Bizzy : J'adore quand tu parles avec Jacob, tu me planer ma Lola ! Si tu veux je peux vous laisser en tête à tête lui et toi !

Bon j'ai choisi la fin que je veux donner à cette histoire mais je ne dirai rien !

Bon du coup je suis désolée la suite est pas du tout venu pour t'encourager dans ta rentrée scolaire … Arf on va dire que ça t'encourage à tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël non ?

En tout cas un grand merci à toi et pleins de gros gros bisous

Katouchka : Ben c'est pas moi qui vais te gronder pour ton retard, je préfère même me cacher dans un trou de souris pour le mien … En tout cas merci pour ta review !

Cathie TF : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et comme pour Katouchka ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire quoi que ce soit pour ton retard ! Biz

Kccb : Merci pour ta review … Pas de soucis je veux bien te prévenir mais aurais tu une adresse mail s'il te plait ?

Camille : Alors là j'ai encore plus honte de mon retard quand je lis que tu regardes tous les jours s'il y a un nouveau chapitre, ma pauvre tu as dû te lasser au bout d'un moment ! Bon en tout les cas me revoilà alors merci pour ta review …

Opheliea : Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente de voir que tu as écouté la musique en lisant, pour ma part ce sont des chansons que je m'écoute en boucle lorsque j'écris et je trouve que c'est plus fort de lire avec la musique. Merci encore pour tes très belles reviews !

Tu as tout très bien résumé dans tes PS en tout cas ! Merci encore de me lire et de me laisser tous ces adorables compliments. A tout bientôt. Biz

Halay : Je t'ai remercié à plusieurs reprises sur TF mais je profite de ce petit passage pour te remercier à nouveau pour toutes tes magnifiques reviews ainsi que tous ces gentils compliments que tu m'adresses, je suis comme à chaque fois très flattée, très émue et très touchée que tu lises ma fic et que tu l'apprécies ! Merci encore infiniment. Biz

Je tiens à remercier comme à chaque fois ma super bêta, pour me suivre, me relire, me donner des idées et corriger mes fautes itinérantes !

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit à un POV assez surprenant qui est une de ses idées et dont le mérite de la rédaction en revient à elle et uniquement à elle !

Sur ce chapitre il y a une musique que j'espère vous écouterez pendant votre lecture car elle m'a guidé tout au long de l'écriture du passage en question. Je vous ai indiqué à quel endroit il faut la faire démarrer alors n'hésitez pas soit à ouvrir une petite page You Tube, soit à aller lire le chapitre sur le blog du Fruit Défendu puisque celui-ci possède toute la playlist de l'histoire.**  
**

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont trouvé particulièrement sadique à la fin du chapitre dernier, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pire pour celui-ci ! Je ne bavarde pas plus et je vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**POV Bella**** :**

**- Jake, mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ? **

**- Pour une fois que je peux remercier Barbie d'être blonde…**

_Rosalie ! _Edward se plaça devant moi de façon à ce que son corps fasse barrage entre mon ex-mari et moi. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon ventre et ce contact, aussi mince soit-il, me fit frissonner. Inconsciemment ou pas, il acceptait ce bébé et voulait comme moi le protéger. Cette idée me fit sourire. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux mais nul doute que ceux-ci devaient probablement être de véritable revolvers. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. De nouveaux frissons me parcoururent, mais cette fois de peur.

**- Tu n'as pas été invité alors va-t'en !**

**- Toi, ne me parle pas. Si tu penses que tu peux me voler mon enfant, tu te trompes lourdement. **

**- Ce que tu oublies, c'est que cet enfant est peut-être le mien autant que toi. **

**- C'est vrai que Bella ne s'est pas ennuyée avant notre mariage. **

Lorsque je croisai le regard de Jake, celui-ci me fit me sentir sale. Je sentis les larmes roulées sur mes joues. Le ton qu'il employait me faisait passer pour une vraie traînée.

**- Peut-être que ce bébé n'est ni le tien, ni le mien après tout. Hein Bella ? Dis-nous un peu combien de mecs tu t'aies tapé avant que l'on se marie ? **

Je sentis la rage monter en moi et je pus voir Edward trembler de colère à mes côtés.

**- Alors combien de pères potentiels ? T'as oublié de compter ?**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me dégageai de l'emprise d'Edward pour me placer devant Jacob.

**- Ça suffit Jake, rentre chez toi !**

Il s'approcha un peu plus près de moi et ce fut à cet instant que je sentis son haleine alcoolisée. Edward saisit alors fermement ma main. Un regard vers lui m'indiqua que chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Je me retournai vers mon ex-mari qui avait profité de ce bref instant pour se rapprocher encore plus près. Je sentis son souffle à hauteur de mon oreille et mon corps se mit à trembler de peur.

**- Peut-être as-tu remercié ton sauveur comme il se doit ? Tu sais ? Le nouveau mec de Rosalie ?**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Edward pour qu'il se jette sur lui. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui asséna un premier coup au visage. Le choc ébranla les cadres qui se trouvaient au mur. Jacob, probablement surpris et un peu assommé, tomba à terre. Edward plus furieux que jamais le prit par le T-shirt pour le soulever et le pousser de nouveau contre le mur. Je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux autant de rage et de haine. Il lui asséna quelques coups avant que Jacob ne réagisse et lui balance un coup de pieds entre les jambes. Je vis alors mon amoureux s'effondrer de douleur. Jacob en profita pour reprendre le dessus et commença à le frapper avec tout autant de haine. Mon corps encore engourdi par la bataille qui régnait me porta jusqu'à eux.

**- Arrêtez, je vous en prie…**

Jacob était en transe. J'ignorais si c'était l'alcool qui l'avait rendu ainsi mais lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, il me poussa brutalement en arrière. Je perdis l'équilibre et ma tête alla cogner la table basse. Je sentis alors une douleur fulgurante me parcourir et un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de mon crâne. Je passai mes doigts sur ma blessure et eus la nausée lorsque je vis le sang sur mes doigts. Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre ma respiration. J'avais la sensation que tout tournait autour de moi et j'ignorais même si Edward et Jake avaient cessé de se battre. Au bout de quelques secondes, je perçus des cris et reconnus la voix de Rosalie et Alice. J'ouvris alors mes yeux et vis mes deux amies se précipiter vers moi.

**- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Ou as-tu mal ? **

**- Je vais bien Alice. Comment va Edward ?**

**- Mais tu saignes…**

Je vis Rosalie partir en direction de la salle de bain et revenir quelque secondes plus tard avec une serviette. Elle s'agenouilla face à moi et tamponna mon crâne. Ce geste aussi doux soit-il me fit grimacer de douleur.

**- Edward…**

**- Il va bien Bella mais il faut qu'on vous emmène à l'hôpital. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?**

**- Je crois oui…**

Je me relevai avec l'aide de mes deux amies mais à peine m'eurent-elles lâchée que je vacillai. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le choc mais je sentis alors deux bras fort s'enrouler autour de mon corps frêle.

**- Ben alors Belli-Bella, tu vas bientôt devoir m'appeler superman !**

- La remarque d'Emmett me fit sourire. Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, m'installa à l'arrière et boucla ma ceinture.

**- Je reviens Bella…**

Je lui attrapai le bras.

**- Emmett, dis-moi comment il va.**

**- Il est sonné mais ça devrait aller. Ça lui apprendra à avoir préféré les cours de piano à ceux de karaté.**

Rosalie vint prendre la place d'Emmett le temps que celui-ci aille chercher Edward. Je me sentais fatiguée et je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir.

**- Allez Bella, parle-moi, reste avec moi. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Jake… Jake te remercie…**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit cette espèce de crétin ?**

**- Il te remercie… d'être blonde…**

Je vis Rosalie me faire de gros yeux.

**- Parce que tu avais laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte.**

Elle leva les yeux au Ciel. Je souris et posai ma tête sur l'appui-tête mais la douleur se rappela à moi. Je me sentais très fatiguée et ne percevais plus que des murmures autour de moi. Je fermai mes yeux et sombrai alors dans un trou noir.

**POV Edward**** :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je fus surpris de me trouver dans un lit d'hôpital. J'avais l'impression qu'un immeuble m'était tombé dessus. J'essayai de bouger mais grimaçai de douleur au premier geste.

**- Alors petit frère, on a voulu jouer au héros ? **

Je tournai la tête et trouvai mon frère assis sur une chaise près de mon lit.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **

**- Non juste que j'ai commencé à me battre avec l'autre espèce de clébard et ensuite le trou noir. **

**- Tu t'es bien fait amocher. Il t'a cassé une côte et on t'a fait quatre points à l'arcade sourcilière mais à part ça tu devrais t'en sortir. **

**- Et Bella ?**

**- Elle va bien, son ex l'a poussée et elle s'est cognée la tête contre la table basse. On a eu un peu peur quand elle a perdu connaissance mais le médecin lui a fait passer un scanner et tout va bien. Il lui a fait quelques points de suture au crâne mais à part ça, tout va bien.**

**- Et le bébé ?**

**- Il va bien aussi, mais tu sais ce n'est encore qu'un micro-cornichon…**

**- Où est-elle ? **

**- Elle est dans une chambre un peu plus loin mais ne t'inquiète pas Rose et Alice sont avec elle.**

J'amorçai un premier mouvement pour me lever mais je retombai immédiatement sur le matelas.

**- Tu as interdiction de bouger de ton lit.**

**- Emmett, je veux la voir. Emmène-moi auprès d'elle.**

Je vis mon frère réfléchir quelques secondes et soupirer.

**- De toute façon si je ne t'aide pas tu trouveras un moyen d'y aller, je me trompe ?**

**- T'as tout compris.**

Il s'approcha alors de moi et m'aida à me soulever. Je me retins de crier de douleur. Il m'aida à enfiler un peignoir et m'installa dans un fauteuil roulant. Il regarda dans le couloir avant de me sortir afin de vérifier qu'aucune infirmière ne traînait par là. Il courut avec la chaise roulante jusqu'à la chambre de ma belle. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, je soupirai de soulagement en la voyant assise et souriante. Emmett approcha alors mon fauteuil de son lit et m'aida à me relever. J'appuyai mes deux mains sur le matelas et me penchai à hauteur de son front. J'apposai un baiser léger sur le dessus en fermant les yeux.

**- Les filles venaient pourtant de me dire que tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter ton lit. **

**- Là où tu es, je veux être. **

Les jours suivants furent tranquilles. Les infirmières ne pouvant nous séparer avaient finalement décidé de nous installer dans la même chambre à la condition que chacun reste dans son lit. Bella sortit quelques jours avant moi mais elle était à la porte de ma chambre chaque matin à huit heures et ne repartait jamais avant vingt-et-une heures le soir.

Nous avions néanmoins eu une petite dispute lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ne pas vouloir porter plainte contre Jacob. Elle m'avait dit que c'était uniquement par rapport à leur passé. A un moment j'avais craint qu'elle n'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui mais elle m'avait aussitôt rassuré.

Aujourd'hui je devais sortir de l'hôpital et j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. C'est Jasper qui devait passer me chercher.

**- Salut mec !**

**- Ah enfin te voilà !**

**- Ben alors on est bougon aujourd'hui ? On n'aurait pas hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux bruns par hasard ?**

**- Tu comprends vite toi ! **

**- Je te rassure, je comprends on ne peut mieux mon pote. J'ai une insatiable dans mon lit tous les soirs.**

**- D'ailleurs où est Alice ? Je croyais que vous ne vous lâchiez plus tous les deux. **

**- Elle a une mission… **

**- Une mission ?**

Il s'avança vers moi et me tapota l'épaule comme pour me réconforter. J'eus un moment peur qu'il me dise qu'elle avait embarqué Bella dans une virée shopping interminable qui m'aurait empêché de la retrouver.

**- Oui la mission c'est « Préparation de la jolie brune aux cheveux longs à vos retrouvailles »**

Je levai les yeux au Ciel et le poussai un peu.

**- T'es con, j'ai cru que…**

**- Que ma dulcinée avait embarqué la tienne pour lui refaire sa garde-robe ?**

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et ce fut plus détendu que je pris place dans la chaise roulante qui m'avait été attribuée. Encore un protocole à la noix qui disait qu'il était obligatoire qu'un patient qui rentrait chez lui soit accompagné en fauteuil jusqu'à la sortie. Ce qui était parfaitement idiot si on tient compte qu'un patient qui est jugé apte à sortir de l'hôpital n'a pas besoin d'un tel engin pour se déplacer. D'après mon père j'étais un cas désespéré. Mes parents avaient été très inquiets d'apprendre que j'étais à l'hôpital. Ma mère avait débarqué par le premier avion et s'était occupée de moi pendant quelques jours. Il avait été d'ailleurs très dur de la faire repartir et c'était mon père qui avait dû venir la chercher. Elle m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler chaque jour pour savoir si le personnel soignant prenait bien soin de moi. La réputation de mon père n'étant plus à faire, j'avais été le véritable petit prince du service.

Une fois en route, je vis Jasper m'adresser des regards en biais. J'avais la sensation qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre alors que nous ne nous étions jamais rien caché lui et moi. Je décidai de l'aider un peu afin de savoir de quoi il retournait.

**- Ça ne va pas Jazz ? **

**- Si si, je réfléchissais à un truc… Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait toi et moi ? **

**- Trop longtemps pour que tu tournes autour du pot. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. **

**- Écoute Edward, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps. J'ai laissé ma relation avec Alice empiéter sur notre amitié et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de tout ce qu'il t'arrivait. **

**- Arrête Jasper. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. Je comprends plus que tu ne le penses, crois-moi ! Quand je suis avec Bella, je ne veux jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre et quand elle n'est pas là, elle hante mon esprit.**

**- Ouais t'es aussi mordu que moi apparemment.**

**- Oui et quand je pense que bientôt il y aura un petit être qui prendra autant de place dans mon cœur qu'elle…**

**- C'est vrai que tu t'es bien appliqué ! En tout cas félicitations mon pote.**

**- Merci même si je ne préfère pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il reste toujours une chance pour que ce bébé soit celui de Jacob. **

**- Franchement, je pense que de ce côté-là t'as pas de soucis à te faire ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

**- Rien à part que la génétique ne veut rien dire crois-moi. J'en connais un rayon !**

Jasper n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Sa mère biologique le battait et l'accusait chaque jour qui passait du départ de son père. Ils vivaient dans des endroits miteux et parfois même elle affamait son fils pendant des jours entiers. Jazz avait appris à se débrouiller seul très tôt. Lorsque les services sociaux avaient retiré sa garde à sa mère, il était passé de foyer en foyer jusqu'à atterrir dans celui où mon père se rendait chaque semaine. Carlisle avait réussi à apprivoiser l'enfant terrible qu'il était et lorsqu'il m'avait emmené avec lui pour nous présenter, Jasper et moi ne nous étions jamais quittés.

**- A quoi tu penses ? **

**- A notre rencontre…**

**- C'est vrai que rien ne nous prédestinait à devenir des amis toi et moi. **

**- Je suis fier que tu sois mon meilleur ami. **

Il gara la voiture sur le parking de notre immeuble et se tourna vers moi en me tendant sa main.

**- Moi aussi…**

Nous nous serrâmes la main et sortîmes de la voiture. Je fus étonné et un peu déçu de ne pas voir la voiture de Bella. J'avais espéré qu'elle aurait été là pour m'accueillir.

**- Allez Roméo pleure pas, ta Juliette se fait belle pour venir te voir…**

**- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi ! **

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Jasper déposa mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je l'informai que j'allais m'allonger un moment, trop heureux de retrouver mon lit. Je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil.

**POV Bella**** : **

Quand j'avais vu Alice me barrant le passage à la porte d'entrée ce matin et Rose qui m'attendait sagement devant la salle de bain, je m'étais tout de suite méfiée. Et j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. Elles m'avaient séquestrée pour me faire passer une véritable journée de torture. Bien sûr, elles jubilaient de pouvoir jouer à Barbie Bella alors que moi je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : retrouver les bras de mon amoureux qui m'avaient tant manqué pendant des nuits entières.

Lorsqu'elles jugèrent que j'avais assez souffert, elles me laissèrent partir. Elles m'avaient attifée d'une robe courte, bleue nuit, légèrement évasée sous la poitrine. Alice m'avait ordonnée de porter des escarpins d'une marque paraît-il sensationnelle mais qui pour moi me faisait plus mal aux pieds qu'autre chose. Rose avait passé des heures à me tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens pour finalement me les laisser lâches. Bref, je jurai intérieurement de ne plus jamais me laisser avoir. Étant enceinte, elles m'avaient quand même autorisé une pause pour déjeuner. Avant de partir, Rose me confia qu'elle devait retourner à San Francisco à cause de problèmes avec ses parents et qu'Alice l'accompagnait car elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Je me sentis coupable d'abandonner mon amie pour retrouver Edward. Elle m'assura de ne pas m'en faire et que ce voyage serait certainement très court. J'avais senti Alice un peu nerveuse mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention sachant qu'elle détestait l'avion et que c'était probablement ce qui l'angoissait.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je quittai l'appartement pour sauter dans ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement des garçons fut rapide. J'avais légèrement dépassé les limitations de vitesse mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je ne pris pas l'ascenseur et montai quatre à quatre les escaliers. Lorsque j'atteignis le second étage, je courrai presque dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de l'appartement. Au moment où j'allai toquer, je vis Jasper sur le palier tout souriant.

**- Bonjour Jasper.**

**- Bonsoir belle Juliette**

**- Juliette ? **

**- Un petit truc entre Edward et moi… Il se repose.**

**- Oh ! Je ferais peut-être mieux de repasser alors…**

**- Il dort depuis le début de l'après-midi, je pense que tu peux le réveiller sans soucis. **

**- Merci Jasper.**

**- Le médecin a dit pas trop d'activité physique… Essaie de le ménager.**

Je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisies. Il me sourit et m'adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur. _Suis-je si prévisible que ça ?_ Je pénétrai dans l'appartement à pas de loup. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon amoureux et souris quand je le vis étendu de tout son long sur son lit tel un pacha. Un sourire discret planait sur son visage d'ange. A cette vision, mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Je m'approchai délicatement et m'assis sur le matelas. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il remua un peu et murmura mon prénom. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres quand je l'entendis. Ainsi j'étais dans chacun de ses rêves comme lui était dans chacun des miens. Je m'approchai de son front et déposai un léger baiser sur le dessus comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire. Je m'allongeai et me calai un peu plus contre son torse. Nos corps se moulaient l'un dans l'autre à la perfection et j'avais la sensation qu'il était la moitié qui me manquait pour ne faire plus qu'un. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou et humai le doux parfum de sa peau. Je déposai un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque et je sentis ses bras se refermer sur ma taille.

**- Bonjour mon ange.**

**- Vu l'heure je dirais plutôt bonsoir mon amour.**

**- Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- Il est vingt-et-une heures.**

**- Humm… Jasper m'avait promis qu'Alice ne te monopoliserait pas toute la journée.**

**- Parce que tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Je ne l'ai su qu'à mon retour je le jure.**

**- Au fait que voulait dire Jasper quand il m'a dit « Bonsoir belle Juliette » ? Il m'a dit que c'était entre toi et lui. **

Il secoua la tête.

**- Tu connais surement Shakespeare ? **

Je levai les yeux au Ciel en comprenant le sous-entendu à la pièce « Roméo et Juliette ».

**- Humm… Il me semble que dans la pièce c'est Roméo qui réveille sa Juliette avec un doux baiser. **

**- Mais ça peut tout à fait s'arranger.**

Il mit un doigt sous mon menton et dirigea ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec la mienne, un soupir de contentement m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et les caressa avec ses pouces. Sa langue vint taquiner ma lèvre inférieure attendant patiemment que j'entrouvre mes lèvres. Quand je lui laissai enfin le passage, sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec toute la tendresse et la douceur qui le caractérisait. Nos souffles étaient de plus en plus erratiques et nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Il ne quitta néanmoins pas ma peau et apposa des légers baisers sous mon oreille et sur ma nuque. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le repoussai légèrement.

**- Le docteur Jasper m'a dit que tu devais te ménager…**

**- Qu'il aille se faire voir !**

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa derechef. Nos langues se mélangèrent à nouveau aussi intensément que la première fois. Nos mains ne quittaient pas le corps de l'autre. Je commençai à déboutonner lentement sa chemise pendant qu'il dégrafait ma robe. Le tracé de ses doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale me fit frissonner de plaisir. C'était si bon de retrouver sa chaleur et ses caresses. Je me demandai encore comment j'avais fait pour m'en passer aussi longtemps. _Peut-être parce qu'il était dans un hôpital, après que ton futur ex-mari ne l'ait tabassé Bella !_ Je lui ôtai sa chemise et déposai des baisers le long de son torse et m'arrêtai à la ceinture de son jean. Je débouclai sa ceinture et déboutonnai le bouton. Je le lui enlevai sans préambule et l'envoyai valser à travers la pièce. Je léchai mes lèvres en voyant la bosse de son boxer.

**- Est-ce que ce que tu vois te plaît ?**

**- Humm, j'ai terriblement faim Monsieur Cullen.**

Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il en profita pour faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe et me la passa par-dessus la tête. Il laissa glisser son regard sur ma poitrine encore couverte et se releva en position assise. Il déposa des baisers sur le tissu de mon dessous pendant que ses doigts allaient chercher l'attache dans mon dos afin de la dégrafer. Lorsque ce fut fait, il m'ôta mon carcan et caressa chacun de mes seins avec grand soin. Il passa sa langue sur une de mes pointes durcies par le plaisir tandis qu'il jouait avec l'autre de des doigts habiles. Grisée par le plaisir qu'il m'infligeait, je rejetai ma tête en arrière et ondulai mes hanches créant une friction entre nos deux sexes encore séparés par la mince barrière de nos sous-vêtements.

**POV Edward**** : **

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que la déesse qui était dans mes bras était mienne. J'avais d'autant plus envie de vénérer son corps en sachant qu'il portait peut-être, et je l'espérais du fond de mon cœur, mon enfant. Mes mains avaient quitté ses seins pour caresser sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Mes lèvres se posaient sur chaque grain de peau. Ses gémissements me rendaient encore plus dur. Ne pouvant plus me contenir, je la renversai sur le lit, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle et apposai une myriade de baisers mouillés le long de sa cage thoracique pour descendre sur son ventre. Je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son nombril et m'arrêtai à la barrière de sa culotte. Je baissai le sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses pieds et l'envoyai rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements à terre.

Je remontai en une lignée de baisers sur son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse pour arriver à son entrejambe. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque je passais ma langue sur son clitoris gonflé. Je pris celui-ci entre mes lèvres et, tour à tour, le suçai, le léchai et le mordillai. Bella se cambrai sous moi. Je laissai vagabonder mes doigts sur son sein, infligeant une douce torture à l'un de ses tétons. Je fis ensuite redescendre ma main le long de son ventre, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons. Je fus satisfait de mon effet et laissait redescendre ma main jusqu'à son antre charnelle. Je glissai un doigt à l'intérieur et entamai des longs mouvements de va et vient. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Je joignis un second doigt au premier et accélérai la cadence jusqu'à que ses muscles se crispent sous mes doigts. Je relevai alors la tête pour la voir jouir et elle agrippa mes cheveux pour me ramener à elle. Nous échangeâmes un langoureux baiser.

Elle fit descendre mon boxer et je l'envoyai au loin avec mes pieds. Elle m'étonna en nous faisant rouler sur le matelas et en se positionnant sur moi. Voyant ma surprise, elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et se pencha vers mon oreille. Ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller mon cou tandis que je respirais leur doux parfum sucré à plein poumons.

**- Tu oublies que le docteur t'a interdit un quelconque effort. C'est moi qui mène la danse Monsieur Cullen. **

**- A votre guise Mademoiselle Swan…**

Elle se releva et dirigea mon membre vers son intimité. Elle le fit pénétrer très lentement jusqu'à qu'il bute au fond de son ventre. Elle intima de lents mouvements de va et vient. J'étais suspendue à l'ondulation de son corps au-dessus du mien. Elle était tellement belle que je me sentais chanceux d'être celui qui pouvait profiter de son corps splendide. La maternité semblait la rendre encore plus radieuse que jamais. Son petit corps frêle accélérait petit à petit le rythme jusqu'à prendre une cadence effrénée. Ses petites mains agrippaient mes épaules avec force. Et ce fut dans une parfaite communion que nous atteignîmes tous deux l'orgasme. Sa tête se nicha dans le creux de mon cou et elle mordit mon épaule pour étouffer un cri. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant quelques minutes afin de reprendre notre souffle.

Lorsqu'elle releva sa tête vers moi, je replaçai quelques mèches de cheveux humides derrière son oreille et embrassai sa tempe. Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien et quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Je passai mes pouces sur celles-ci afin de les chasser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit puisque je pouvais ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Notre couple avait dû affronter tellement d'épreuves depuis le début que chacun de nos moments intimes étaient intenses. Les émotions qui nous submergeaient étaient totalement décuplées. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort contre moi. Je nous allongeai et caressai doucement la petite bosse que son ventre commençait à former avant de remonter le drap sur nos corps nus. Elle cala sa tête sur mon cœur et entoura ma taille de son bras comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

**- Je ne partirai pas Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi, je serais toujours là pour vous… Je t'aime.**

Je sentis une de ses larmes rouler sur mon torse. Je la serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras et déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Nous nous endormîmes dans la même position, nos deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un.

**POV Rosalie**** :**

**- Ça va mal se finir cette histoire Rose, on ne peut pas faire ça ! **

**- Si on le peut et on va le faire !**

**- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis : rentrer par effraction chez Jacob et chercher un pseudo papier qui n'existe peut-être même pas. **

**- Je te dis que Paul me l'a dit. **

**- Et moi, je suis certaine que Pattinson trompe Stewart parce que je l'ai lu dans Closer hier. C'est n'importe quoi Rose !**

**- Écoute Alice si tu ne voulais pas m'aider, il ne fallait pas venir. **

**- Comme si j'allais te laisser jouer les Cat's eye sans moi !**

**- Alice, ce n'est pas un jeu…**

**- Je ne suis pas stupide mais ça risque d'être cher payé pour rien.**

Mon amie se renfrogna dans son siège et regarda par la vitre de la voiture.

**- Écoute, je sais que c'est de la folie mais je sens au plus profond de moi que c'est vrai. Pourquoi Paul aurait été inventé un truc pareil ? **

**- Peut-être par jalousie, parce qu'il avait peur que tu le trompes avec Jake et que comme ton désir le plus cher est d'avoir des enfants, il aurait été pondre un truc comme ça. **

**- Non, il a de l'imagination mais pas autant que ça. **

**- Pas faux…**

Quand Bella avait émis le fait que Jacob puisse être le père de son enfant, quelque chose avait fait tilt dans mon esprit. Je m'étais souvenue être sortie avec Paul, un de ses amis de la réserve Quileute. Un jour, Paul m'avait parlé de résultats que Jake aurait reçus et qui disaient qu'il était devenu stérile parce qu'il avait eu les oreillons. Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça plutôt absurde mais il m'avait assuré que même si cela était rare, c'était possible. A l'époque, j'étais loin de me douter que cette histoire allait m'être bénéfique. Il fallait à tout prix que je mette la main sur ses résultats d'analyse pour prouver que seul Edward pouvait être le père de ce bébé. Je savais que Jacob n'allait pas lâcher Bella aussi facilement. Ce mec était pire que du mastique. Dans une autre vie, il devait s'appeler Patex !

L'idée d'aller vérifier directement ce que je croyais être vrai avait alors germé dans mon esprit. J'avais prévu avec Alice d'aller à San Francisco et d'aller chez Jacob pour récupérer la preuve de ce que j'avançais. Nous avions réservé nos billets ainsi que la location d'une voiture. Nous avions prétexté auprès de Bella que je devais retourner chez moi à cause de problèmes avec mes parents mais que je ne voulais pas m'y rendre seule. J'avais dans l'idée que Jake resterait à New York afin de reconquérir Bella ce qui me permettrait d'entrer et de ressortir aussi facilement que prévu. Alice pensait que tout cela était de la folie. Soit ! Nous nous étions toujours promis d'être là les unes pour les autres et je me devais de tenir cette promesse auprès de Bella.

Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvâmes sur le chemin de la maison de Jake. Alice bougonnant parce qu'elle trouvait mon plan foireux et moi déterminée à trouver ce que j'étais venue chercher. Une fois arrivées dans le quartier, je me garai à quelques mètres de la maison. Heureusement pour nous, Jake avait fait installer un treillage le long du mur ouest qui menait directement à la chambre à coucher. Quand Alice me vit me diriger dans cette direction, elle s'affola et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

**- Rosalie mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se retrouve à l'hôpital. Ou en prison ? Quoique je serai curieuse de te voir expliquer à Charlie pourquoi tu cambrioles la maison de son futur ex-gendre sans mentionner le fait que Bella soit enceinte. **

**- Allez relax Alice, c'est qu'un petit treillage de rien du tout. T'as bien pris des cours d'escalade au lycée ?**

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'allais à ses cours, je suis jamais montée à plus de deux mètres ! Je ne m'appelle pas Spiderman moi !**

**- Tout va bien se passer OK ? On monte, on prend ce qu'on a à prendre et on redescend, c'est aussi simple que ça. En plus pour sortir, on pourra passer par la porte de derrière. Jake pensera surement qu'il l'avait laissée ouverte.**

**- T'es folle à lier.**

**- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe quelques minutes et je souris de toutes mes dents.

**- Et en plus ça te fait marrer !**

**- Oh allez un peu d'aventure, ça peut pas nous faire de mal ! **

**- On en rediscutera au tribunal !**

Cette fois, je ris franchement. Une fois mon fou rire passé, je commençai à grimper le treillage. Finalement ce n'était pas aussi dur que je le pensais. J'entendais Alice râler derrière moi parce qu'elle allait bousiller sa paire de LouBoutin. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter des escarpins lors d'une effraction. A la moitié du chemin, Alice me posa une question judicieuse auquel je n'avais pas pensé.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si la fenêtre est fermée ? **

**- Euh… On la casse.**

**- ON LA QUOI ?**

**- Shhhhttttt… Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse repérer par les voisins.**

**- Rosalie Hale, je jure que si on se sort de ce pétrin libre et vivante, tu me devras vingt années de shopping intensif. **

**- Si ça peut te rendre heureuse !**

Lorsque j'atteignis le sommet, je bénis tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une divinité de trouver la fenêtre ouverte. Je la fis coulisser davantage et me glissai par l'ouverture. Je tendis ensuite ma main à Alice pour l'aider à rentrer dans la maison. Une fois que nous fûmes toutes les deux à l'intérieur, je nous dirigeai vers le bureau. Lorsque j'y pénétrai, je fus catastrophée par tout le joyeux bordel qui régnait dans cette pièce. Alice et moi nous regardâmes dépitées.

**- Ça va être comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin Rose ! **

**- Allez, arrête de te plaindre et mettons-nous au boulot !**

Nous allumâmes nos lampes torche et commencèrent à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau. Nos recherches furent infructueuses de ce côté-là. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers un grand placard et je soupirai de dépit lorsque je trouvai celui-ci fermé.

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sherlock ? **

**- On cherche la clé pardi sauf si tu m'as caché Copperfield dans ton arbre généalogique!**

Malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais très bien l'imaginer en train de lever les yeux au Ciel. Nous fouillâmes un peu partout mais ne trouvâmes rien. Je commençais à perdre espoir quand j'aperçus la maquette d'une Aston Martin Vanquish grise sur une étagère. Jacob rêvait de posséder une voiture comme celle-ci depuis son adolescence. _Sûrement un moyen pour flatter son ego !_ Alors quand Emmett m'avait appris qu'Edward avait la réplique exacte de celle-ci dans le garage de ses parents, cela m'avait fait pouffer de rire. Je soulevai la voiture et la secouai. Quand j'entendis le bruit d'un objet qui se baladait à l'intérieur, j'ouvris la petite portière et dégotai la clé. J'allais ensuite ouvrir le placard et nous recommençâmes à farfouiller dans les dossiers. Lorsque je trouvai enfin son dossier médical, je me mis à le parcourir, remontant aux analyses datant des années lycée. Je sautai quasiment de joie quand je trouvai enfin le Saint Graal. Je sortis la feuille d'analyse confirmant la stérilité de Jacob. Je la mis sous le nez d'Alice et celle-ci fut stupéfaite qu'il n'en est rien dit à Bella.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est pour lui le meilleur moyen de se protéger d'un éventuel divorce. Tant qu'elle se sent coupable de l'avoir trompé et qu'elle ne sait pas qui est le père de l'enfant, elle est plus vulnérable. Ce mec est un manipulateur né. **

**- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…**

**- Ma pauvre Alice. Pour toi, même Lucifer ressemblerait à Bambi.**

**- Bah je préfère être candide que jouer les Cruella, Barbie !**

**- Tu n'aurais pas tes règles pour être aussi aimable ?**

**- Non j'ai juste raté une séance de sexe torride avec Jasper pour venir ici.**

**- Ceci explique cela !**

J'éclatai de rire et Alice finit par se dérider et me suivit. Nous nous figeâmes lorsque nous entendîmes une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Nous rangeâmes les dossiers le mieux possible et refermâmes le placard à clé. Alice s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour attirer mon attention.

**- Rose, c'est Charlie! **

**- Merde ! **

Je pliai la feuille d'analyse et la glissai à l'intérieur de mon pull.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **

**- On redescend !**

**- QUOI ? **

**- Shhhhttttt ! On n'a pas le choix Alice, il faut redescendre par le treillage. **

**- Rose je jure que je vais te tuer. **

**- On va y arriver Alice…**

**- Sans se faire repérer ? Mais tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'est pas Batman et Robin ! **

**- Je suis sûre que leurs collants nous iraient comme un gant pourtant !**

**- Rose…**

L'exaspération était très claire dans la voix de ma complice. Je retins un rire.

**- Allez dépêche, c'est le moment ou jamais.**

**POV Jacob :**

_Quel enfoiré ! Comment ose-t-il me piquer ma femme ? Ma tendre et douce Bella. Dire que si je n'avais pas fauté, elle serait encore à mes côtés. Tout est de sa faute. En tout cas, je lui ai bien explosé sa petite gueule d'ange. Nous verrons bien si elle voudra toujours de lui après la raclée que je lui ai mis._ Un rire sardonique s'échappa de ma gorge. Les gens qui passèrent à côté de moi me regardèrent comme un fou.

Je ne cessais de ruminer depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement de Bella trois jours auparavant. Depuis, j'avais passé mon temps à suivre Isabella dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de la ramener à mes côtés. Je regrettais tellement de l'avoir trompée et de l'avoir faite souffrir. Je me fichais qu'elle est connu Edward avant notre mariage. Je n'avais pas su m'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait. Si je l'ai épousée, c'était parce qu'elle avait le profil de la femme parfaite. Tendre, discrète, intelligente, agréable à l'œil, parfois naïve mais drôle… parfaite quoi ! Côté sexe, nous n'avions pas toujours les mêmes attentes mais avec le temps nous aurions appris à nous apprivoiser. Mais il avait fallu que ce minet vienne dans le décor et plombe tous mes projets. _Grrr ! Dire qu'elle est avec lui en ce moment ! Je vais le tuer !_

Cela faisait presqu'une heure que je battais le pavé au pied de l'immeuble de mon ennemi quand ma « femme » fit son apparition. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés dans sa nuque ce qui lui donnait un air ingénu. Mais moi je savais que cela signifiait surtout qu'elle s'était faite ravagée toute la nuit. _Espèce de traînée ! Sache que ton bonheur ne durera pas car tu es mienne !_ Je me donnai aussitôt une claque sur la tête. La colère me faisait parfois perdre les pédales et j'en oubliais mes sentiments pour ma douce. Mon amour propre de mâle dominant prenait trop souvent le dessus ces derniers temps.

Je lui emboîtai le pas lorsqu'elle passa à ma hauteur sans même me remarquer. Elle entra dans un coffee shop et je l'attendis à l'extérieur. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de viennoiseries et de café. Je continuai d'observer son reflet dans la vitrine avant de la suivre. Elle était tellement dans son monde que ma présence à quelques centimètres d'elle ne semblait pas l'affecter. Quand nous fûmes à nouveau devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de l'autre, qui était un peu en retrait de la grande avenue, je lui saisis le bras par le coude pour l'obliger à me regarder. Elle poussa un cri et fit tomber ses achats.

**- Alors traînée, on apporte le p'tit déj au lit ? Je n'ai jamais eu le droit à ce privilège et je suis pourtant ton mari.**

Son regard perdit sa lueur apeurée pour prendre une teinte dure. Elle était en colère mais pour moi elle ne ressemblait qu'à un petit chat en rage. J'avais toujours adoré ce côté impulsif et téméraire. Tendrement, j'approchais ma main pour lui caresser le visage mais elle eut un mouvement de recul.

**- J'ai toujours aimé quand tu te mets en colère. Tu es si belle…**

**- Tu me trouves si belle que tu as été voir ailleurs. Ne m'approche pas goujat !**

Je la lâchai aussitôt avant de reculer d'un pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente menacée. Un soupir de lassitude franchit mes lèvres.

**- Ecoute Bells, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Si je suis là, c'est parce que ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. J'ai fait une grosse erreur en te trompant. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais sache que mes actes n'ont été guidés que par la colère et la peur. Je te voyais t'éloigner de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te retenir. Je me suis alors dit que j'avais besoin de te donner une bonne raison si tu voulais me quitter. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre mais je refusais encore plus de perdre la face. Je sais que c'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas toujours eu de brillantes idées. La seule qui a illuminé mes jours fut de t'épouser. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas. Je t'ai…**

**- Tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tout ce que tu veux c'est me récupérer pour sauvegarder les apparences. Jacob, même si tu m'aimes encore, moi je ne t'aime plus.**

Je vis soudain rouge. Je saisis violemment son bras et me réjouis quand je la vis souffrir en silence. Je m'approchai et la plaquais contre le mur. Ses formes s'écrasèrent contre mon torse, éveillant ainsi un bref éclair de désir.

**- C'est faux ! C'est moi que tu aimes. Pas ce blondinet des bacs à sable ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin bon sang !**

**- Le gamin comme tu dis est plus un homme que toi. Pour la deuxième fois, lâche-moi !**

**- Et si je voulais profiter de la situation ? Après tout, tu portes mon enfant. Tu as donc des devoirs à respecter.**

**- Jamais de la vie. Cet enfant ne peut pas être de toi…**

Sa voix se cassa et je ricanai.

**- Toi-même, tu n'en sais rien. Et je serai toi, je réfléchirai avant de me repousser. Dois-je te rappeler notre contrat de mariage ? Tu es celle qui a quitté le domicile conjugal pour grimper dans le lit d'un amant. Je peux tout te prendre. Et vu les préjudices moraux, je suis certain que ton père devra y mettre de sa poche pour couvrir tes frasques.**

Son visage prit l'expression d'une biche effarée. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas lu le contrat qu'elle avait signé car, à l'époque, elle me faisait pleinement confiance. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour la récupérer et faire de ce bâtard mon enfant. J'aurai ainsi l'héritier que la vie m'avait confisqué avec ses foutus oreillons.

**- Tu mens…**

**- Du tout et tu le sais. Alors si tu veux que ton père garde sa maison et ses biens, tu vas me suivre comme la gentille petite épouse que tu es et tu vas oublier ton gigolo. C'est compris ?**

Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses cils. Je décidai d'enfoncer le dernier clou dans son cercueil.

**- Suis-moi et ton précieux restera sur ses deux jambes plus longtemps que si tu restes avec lui. Les handicapés ne sont pas super sexy, qu'en penses-tu ?**

Je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser de force lorsqu'une main empoigna mon manteau me forçant à faire volte-face. Je n'aperçus qu'une touffe de cheveux cuivrés avant de recevoir un uppercut magistral qui m'envoya à terre.

**POV Edward**** : **

(Yiruma - River Flows In You)**  
**

Lorsque je clignai des yeux à mon réveil, je fus ébloui par la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remémorer la journée de la veille. Je me rappelai alors ma sortie de l'hôpital, ma Bella, ma douce Bella qui était venue me rejoindre. Je me souvins du câlin qui avait suivi et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je me tournai alors sur le côté et fus surpris de ne sentir que le vide. J'ouvris alors brutalement les yeux et me relevai rapidement.

**- Bella ?**

Aucune réponse. Je me levai, enfilai un boxer et sortis de la chambre, pensant qu'elle se trouvait sûrement à la cuisine. Je ne vis personne mais en me retournant dans l'appartement, je vis une note sur le bar de la cuisine.

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis sortie acheter le petit déjeuner…_

_Je t'aime _

_Bella_

Je souris en redéposant le papier sur le bar. Je retournai alors à ma chambre et pris des affaires propres. J'allai à la salle de bain et pris une douche brûlante, laissant mes muscles se délasser. Je me lavai puis me rinçai rapidement. Je me séchai et m'habillai tout aussi vite. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, leur donnant leur petit effet décoiffé. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis que Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je regardai l'heure et vis que je n'avais mis qu'un quart d'heure. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans l'estomac. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais la sensation que quelque chose allait se passer. Afin de chasser mes idées noires, je m'attelai donc à préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner. Je pris ensuite place devant mon piano et me mis à jouer la berceuse de ma belle. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et lorsque je levai mes yeux vers l'horloge, je m'aperçus qu'il s'était presque écoulé une heure.

Cette fois, je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'enfilai alors mes chaussures et pris ma veste. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je m'inquiétais sûrement pour rien. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de passer chez elle pour se changer ? Mais il y avait toujours cet horrible pressentiment qui me poursuivait. Je ne pris pas l'ascenseur et descendis les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Lorsque je fus dans la rue, le froid matinal me fouetta le visage. Je regardai à droite et à gauche et m'arrêtai net de marcher quand je les vis.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis ses sales pattes sur ma Bella. Je courus jusqu'à eux et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser de force ma douce, je l'empoignai par l'épaule et lui envoyai un coup de poing directement dans le nez. Il tomba net, surpris par le choc. Je pris la main de Bella et l'attirai à moi. Elle semblait terrifiée et elle sanglotait.

**- Shhhhhttt ça va aller ma belle, je suis là…**

**- Edward, j'ai eu si peur…**

Ses sanglots me déchiraient le cœur. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et ne vis pas tout de suite Jacob se relever. Il nous sépara brutalement, en poussant Bella en arrière. Il m'envoya une droite en plein visage. Nous nous assénèrent quelques coups avant que je ne sois distrait par la voix de mon frère qui m'appelait, de l'autre côté de la rue. J'eus à peine le temps de le voir accompagné de Jasper, Rosalie et Alice que Jake me balança un ultime coup dans le ventre. La douleur lancinante de mes côtes reprit de plus belle, me coupant le souffle.

A ce moment-là, tout se passa très vite. Bella complétement choquée s'était reculée de nous en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était engagée sur la route. Je voulus la rappeler mais mes poumons refusèrent de fonctionner normalement et seule une plainte rauque sortit de ma gorge. Je vis alors une décapotable noire foncer tout droit sur Bella. Mon cri se perdit dans ma gorge, en même temps que je tombai de douleur à terre, pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Ce fut dans un état second provoqué par le manque d'oxygène que je vis son petit corps frêle s'écraser sur le pare-brise de la voiture. Je perçus les cris de Rose et Alice mais tout devenait flou devant mes yeux. Lorsque ma tête vint toucher le sol, une violente douleur enflamma mon poumon droit et je sentis un goût de rouille emplir ma bouche. J'essayai d'appeler Bella mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Peu à peu, le trouble devint plus sombre. Je ne sentais presque plus la douleur. Je tombai alors dans l'inconscience avec pour dernière image, le corps étendu de ma douce sur la chaussée…

* * *

Voili, Voilou ! Alors j'avais prévenu certaines d'entre vous que cette fin de chapitre serait beaucoup plus dure et beaucoup plus brutale que la précédente.

Ma bêta et moi espérons que vous viendrez nous dire ce que vous avez pensé du POV de notre cher Jacob !

Quand à moi, ne me cherchez pas, vous ne me trouverez pas ! Je suis déjà sur la rédaction du prochain chapitre, je ne vous donne pas de timing que je ne pourrais respecter mais sachez que je mets tout en œuvre pour vous livrer le prochain chapitre au plus vite … Alors si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

A très bientôt et bisous à toutes

Joey**  
**


	17. Note d'auteur Teaser Chapitre 17

Hello everybody,

Je suis désolée d'avance de cette fausse joie que va vous créer cette alerte mais je me devais de vous faire un petit mot après la dernière review que j'ai reçu … Et comme je sais que vous êtes plusieurs anonymes à me suivre je ne voulais pas seulement prévenir les inscrits …

Que dire ? Déjà désolée de ce long intermède, je sais que ça dure et vraiment je m'en excuse mais la vie quotidienne et de famille, la reprise de boulot, le fait d'être malade tous les 15 jours en ce moment, toutes ces petites choses m'empêchent d'écrire.

Et pour mon plus grand malheur, je pensais pouvoir vous fournir le prochain chapitre prochainement mais je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée mais j'ai perdu tout un dossier dans mon PC et celui-ci contenait le prochain chapitre. Cela fait une semaine que je l'ai récupéré mais il est endommagé et malgré tous mes efforts et un passage chez un réparateur informatique personne n'est parvenu à en faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à retrousser mes manches et à tout recommencer. Autant vous dire que j'ai vraiment les boules parce que j'avais écris environ 10 pages. En plus, une deuxième réécriture est toujours moins bonne qu'une première alors j'espère vraiment retrouver la bonne inspiration.

Je ne viens tout de même pas les mains vides et je vous propose pour celles qui le souhaitent à la fin de cette note, un petit teaser, le seul vestige qu'il me reste de mes récents écrits disparus.

Je vais essayer de reprendre mes écrits dés demain, je dis bien essayer parce que bien que ma life soit totalement inintéressante je suis encore obligée de supporter depuis 3 jours une grosse angine ainsi qu'une douloureuse sinusite.

Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard et je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous réécrire ce chapitre au plus vite afin de vous le livrer au plus vite. En tout les cas je n'abandonne et n'abandonnerai jamais cette fiction surtout si près de son dénouement. Comme vous le savez le prochain chapitre sera l'avant - avant dernier…

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire le teaser, arrêtez-vous après ma signature et pour les autres… Enjoy !

Je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous

Joey

* * *

TEASER

* * *

**POV Edward** :

Voilà des jours que je restais cloitré dans ce lit sans pouvoir en bouger. J'étais pire qu'un prisonnier d'Alcatraz. Tout le monde se relayait à mon chevet – soi disant pour venir voir comment j'allais – mais je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour m'empêcher de me lever pour aller la voir. Tous les jours, je priais mon frère de m'emmener à sa chambre mais il ne cédait pas, me disant seulement qu'il n'était pas possible de la voir pour l'instant et qu'il fallait que je sois en forme pour pouvoir y aller. Moi je ne demandais que quelques minutes auprès de l'amour de ma vie, pourquoi ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? C'était Emmett qui devait jouer la « nounou » cet après midi. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de ma chambre, il brandit un sac en papier et l'agita devant ses yeux.

**- Aujourd'hui c'est ma tournée de beignets. ****  
****- Je n'ai pas faim Em' !****  
****- A ce que je vois Monsieur est toujours aussi grognon que ces deux jours derniers.**

Ma mère se leva et lança un regard désapprobateur à mon frère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**- Je reviendrai ce soir avant la fin des visites avec papa.**

J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête. Elle prit son sac et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de mon frère celui-ci pencha sa joue. Ma mère y déposa un baiser et sortit. Mon frère fit alors le tour du lit et prit la place que notre mère occupait quelques minutes auparavant. L'air de rien, il se saisit de la télécommande et zappa sur les chaînes de la télé.

**- Emmett…****  
****- Hum… ****  
****- Emmène moi voir Bella****  
****- Tu ne peux pas, tu es en …****  
****- … Convalescence oui je sais merci, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète chaque jour. J'en peux plus Em', ce silence va me rendre fou, je t'en supplie emmène moi la voir. Je veux juste toucher sa main … Juste quelques minutes …**

Ma voix s'était presque éteinte sur mes derniers mots. Depuis deux jours, je n'aspirai qu'à voir ma Bella. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, on me filtrait les informations. Tout le monde ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle allait s'en sortir mais qu'il lui fallait du repos et beaucoup de calme. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Rosalie et Alice avaient bataillé dur pour avoir un droit de visite mais Charlie étant injoignable, le médecin l'avait autorisé. Alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu profiter de ces quelques minutes qu'on leur accordait ?

Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère pour jauger son attitude, je vis que celui-ci avait l'air grave. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui son tient blafard et les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux semblaient aussi en désordre que les miens. _Comme s'il avait passé ses mains dedans à maintes reprises._Cette constatation me noua l'estomac. Mon frère ne s'inquiétait pas inutilement en règle générale, alors pour qu'il soit dans cet état, Bella ne devait pas aller aussi bien qu'ils essayaient tous de me le faire croire.

**- Em' dis moi ce qui se passe, tu me dois la vérité …**

Il me jaugea du regard quelques instants et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses avant bras sur le lit. L'heure de vérité venait de sonner et j'ignorai pourquoi mais je sentais que ce qu'il allait me dire n'allait surement pas me plaire…

* * *

Ne soyez pas trop sur avec moi, je ne vous promets pas des rires et des sourires pour le prochain chapitre, il sera même plus d'avis de garder une boîte de kleenex pour les plus émotives mais voilà !

Pour info le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **« Rêve brisé » **!

A très bientôt


	18. Rêve Brisé

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je vous avais promis de me bouger pour vous réécrire ce chapitre et c'est chose faite !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre il a été dur à écrire et pour les âmes sensibles je conseille de se munir d'une boite de kleenex !

Avant de passer à la lecture une réponse à mes presque anonymes…

Nanie057 : Effectivement c'est bien Tanya qui a renversé Bella et Edward a bien une perforation d'un poumon. Merci pour ta review

Patiewsnow : Oui c'est bien Tanya… Et en ce qui concerne le bébé, les réponses juste au dessous !

La P : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ca me touche beaucoup. C'est effectivement bien la décapotable de Tanya. Merci pour ta review !

: J'adore toutes tes théories ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas deuce en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !

Laura : Tu as bien fait de me bouger les fesses ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour Joey en fait c'est le nom de mon chat ! A très vite !

Un grand Merci également à lili.88, halay, kccb, Camille, Céline, Kim, Morgane,

J'aimerai également donner une réponse toute particulière à Barbapapa…

Que dire de ta review à part qu'elle est pathétique ! Lorsqu'on ne sait pas on se tait ! Tu crois peut être connaître l'histoire mieux que moi mais tu te trompes lourdement sur la suite. A bon entendeur !_  
_

Je tiens à remercier Biboo qui a gentiment accepté de faire la bêta sur ce chapitre.**  
**

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Je termine mon blabla en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture…

* * *

**POV Edward : **

Je me sentais prisonnier d'un brouillard épais, comme l'un de ceux que l'on retrouve sur sa route un matin de grand froid. J'étais immobile, comme maintenu au sol, je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler, ni même ouvrir les yeux. Ce seul effort me semblait insurmontable. Néanmoins je forçai quelque peu sur mes paupières closes afin qu'elles m'obéissent. Mon esprit était tellement embrumé que je voulais comprendre ou j'étais et ce qu'il m'arrivait. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte interminable, je réussis à cligner des yeux et une lumière aveuglante me les fit instantanément refermer. Je sentis une pression sur ma main et une voix lointaine me parvint aux oreilles. J'essayai de me concentrer sur celle-ci et sentis ensuite deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes joues. _Une douceur incroyablement maternelle … _Mon corps semblait dissiper le brouillard qui se trouvait autour de moi minute après minute. J'attendais quelques secondes et me concentrait sur la chaleur des mains qui caressaient mes cheveux. Je forçai de nouveau mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Cette fois je ne les refermai pas. J'aperçus le doux visage de ma mère au dessus du mien. Elle souriait. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou et je sentis une larme perler dans ma nuque. _Pourquoi ma mère pleurait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé _? Ma gorge était sèche et il m'était presque impossible d'articuler le moindre mot … Je profitai alors de sa proximité pour murmurer quelques mots…

**- Maman … Soif …**

Elle se releva presque imperceptiblement non sans que ses boucles caramel caressent ma joue au passage.

**- Bien sur mon chéri, je vais te donner à boire … **

Elle regarda ensuite par-dessus mon lit.

**- Emmett va chercher papa s'il te plait, il discute avec le médecin**

**- J'y vais tout de suite. **

Je ne parvins pas à tourner la tête pour voir mon frère mais un courant d'air quelques secondes plus tard m'indiqua qu'il venait surement de sortir de la pièce. _Médecin … Mais où étais je ?_ Je n'arrivai pas à replacer les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. J'observai alors l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les murs blancs étaient totalement dépourvus de décoration. J'aperçus une petite armoire au fond de la pièce et à mes côtés une petite table de nuit avec un téléphone. Une petite tablette roulante, où étaient disposés un pichet d'eau et un verre, se trouvait aux côtés de ma mère. Quelques chaises étaient éparpillées autour de mon lit. Nul doute, je me trouvais à l'hôpital. Je sentis tout à coup ma tête se surélever et la lumière aveuglante revint m'agresser les rétines. Je levai alors une main vers mon visage mais ce simple geste me fit grimacer de douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être cassé en mille et un morceaux.

**- Oh pardon mon chéri, je vais baisser les stores. **

Lorsque je ré-ouvrai mes paupières, une lumière plus tamisée régnait dans la pièce. Ma mère s'approcha de moi avec un verre d'eau et le porta à mes lèvres. Je bus quelques gorgées et cela sembla apaiser le feu de ma gorge.

**- Edward, j'ai eu si peur … **

**- Je ne … je ne me souviens plus …**

Au moment où les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je tournai un peu la tête et aperçus mon frère qui souriait, suivi de près par mon père et un homme en blouse blanche que je supposais être mon médecin. Mon père s'approcha de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en me souriant.

**- Je suis content de te revoir mon fils … **

Il prit place auprès de ma mère et lui enserra la taille. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de soulagement en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

**- Bonjour Edward, je me présente je suis le docteur Shepherd mais vous pouvez m'appeler Derek. Votre père et moi sommes amis de longue date. Comment vous sentez vous ? **

**- Je me sens un peu perdu …**

**- Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? **

**- Non**

**- Pas d'inquiétude c'est tout à fait normal, la morphine crée parfois cet effet de brouillard, nous allons diminuer la dose maintenant que vous êtes réveillé et ce sera à vous de nous dire si vous ressentez ou pas la moindre douleur … Vous vous rappelez de chaque personne présente dans cette pièce ? **

**- Oui**

**- Très bien, le reste ne va pas tarder à vous revenir, essayez de faire travailler votre mémoire, cela stimulera votre cerveau. **

**- Bien … Merci**

**- Nous vous ferons quelques examens neurologiques complémentaires demain matin mais je repasserai vous voir un peu plus tard … Content de vous retrouver parmi nous Edward ! **

**- Carlisle, je te vois plus tard… **

**- Merci Derek**

Je lui adressai un bref signe de tête et il sortit de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

**- Il faut que tu essayes de faire travailler ta mémoire comme te l'a dit Derek … Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

**- Non, tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit.**

**- Ferme les yeux et essaye de te rappeler ton dernier souvenir, le reste viendra de lui-même.**

J'écoutai les conseils de mon père et inspirai en fermant les paupières. Mon dernier souvenir m'envoya directement dans ma chambre avec Bella. Nous avions passé une nuit pleine de tendresse et d'amour. Je laissai mes souvenirs vagabonder et me rappelai ne pas l'avoir trouvée à mon réveil. Je me souvenais également du nœud que j'avais eu à l'estomac ce matin là en ne la voyant pas près de moi. _Comme un mauvais présage !_ Les souvenirs affluèrent ensuite plus brusquement dans ma tête. Une série de flashs me traversa l'esprit. Je me rappelais m'être inquiété de ne pas la voir rentrer alors qu'elle avait noté sur un mot qu'elle était juste sortie chercher le petit déjeuner. Et là tout me revint comme un boomerang. La haine que j'avais éprouvée en voyant Jacob maintenir ma douce contre le mur de mon immeuble, les cafés et les viennoiseries qui gisaient à terre. Une bagarre entre lui et moi s'était ensuivie, puis la voix de mon frère, de l'autre côté de la rue qui m'avait distrait juste une seconde. Une seconde de trop qui avait permis à Jacob de prendre le dessus. Je me souvenais alors de la douleur que j'avais ressentie dans mes côtes et le manque d'air qui avait envahi mes poumons. Mais le pire de mes souvenirs me glaça d'horreur, je me souvins de ma douce, ma tendre Bella étendue sur la chaussée …

Je me relevai alors brusquement et sentis les larmes couler à flot le long de mes joues.

**- Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir …**

**- Doucement petit frère …**

Emmett me força à reprendre place sur mon matelas.

**- Arrête Em' je veux la voir, dis moi où elle est …**

**- Non**

**- Très bien alors je la trouverai seul.**

J'amorçai alors un geste pour sortir de mon lit mais une douleur fulgurante me traversa la poitrine.

**- Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros Edward, tu ne peux même pas te lever, tu dois te reposer, je t'emmènerai la voir en temps et en heure en attendant il te faut du repos, t'es sorti du coma y'a à peine dix secondes merde !**

Mon frère avait parlé de manière sévère. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Il était clair qu'il ne me laisserait pas la voir, pas tout de suite du moins… Résigné je reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller et passai mes deux mains sur mon visage.

**- Dis moi Emmett … Je t'en prie, dis moi qu'elle va bien …**

Celui-ci baissa la tête et la secoua quelques secondes. Il sembla rassembler ses esprits et ces longues secondes de silence me parurent durer des heures.

**- Elle … Elle est en soins intensifs, Rose et Alice sont auprès d'elle**

**- Et le…**

**- Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolé petit frère …**

**- Dis-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir Emmett.**

**- Je l'espère … vraiment je l'espère …**

La fin de journée se passa dans un flou total. Je n'écoutais plus les conversations autour de moi, toutes mes pensées naviguaient vers une seule et unique personne : _Bella._

**POV Emmett : **

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de croyances… La religion était quelque chose qui me passait complètement au dessus de la tête… Et pourtant ces derniers temps, je me rendais dans la petite chapelle de l'hôpital chaque jour. Je n'y allais pas forcément pour prier, je m'asseyais juste sur un banc et je laissai libre cours à mes pensées, sans me demander si une quelconque divinité pouvait y avoir accès. Pourtant je pouvais rester des heures dans ce havre de paix.

Au réveil d'Edward, une joie immense s'était emparée de moi, suivie de près par un nœud à l'estomac. Je savais que c'était à moi qu'incomberait la lourde tâche de lui parler de l'état de Bella. Ce petit bout de femme ne faisait partie de notre vie que depuis quelques mois à peine et pourtant elle avait pris une grande place dans le cœur de toute notre famille…Voir la souffrance dans les yeux de mon frère m'était intolérable… J'aurais tant voulu lui épargner ça… Je voyais déjà tant de souffrance dans les yeux de ma belle Rose tous les jours… Après quelques minutes passées dans ce lieu mystique je sortais afin de rejoindre ma chérie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Edward découvre qu'il était à peine à deux couloirs de la chambre de Bella sinon je le soupçonnais d'être prêt à tout pour se lever de son lit. L'amour peut parfois donner un courage insoupçonnable.

Lorsque j'aperçus Rose, je vis qu'elle tenait Alice dans ses bras. Cette dernière sanglotait sur l'épaule de ma belle. Je m'approchai doucement d'elles. Une fois à leur hauteur, je posai une main dans les cheveux de Rose et les lui caressai dans un geste tendre. Elle leva ses beaux yeux vers moi et ce que je pus y lire me déchira le cœur comme à chaque fois.

**- Des nouvelles ? **

**- Toujours pareil … **

**- C'est … c'est tellement d… dur … de la voir … branc…branchée à tous … tous ces tuyaux … et toutes … ces machines … **

**- Alice calme toi … le principal c'est qu'elle soit encore là avec nous non ? **

**- Je sais Rose mais … mais … c'est tellement …tellement … ça fait tellement … mal…**

**- Shhhtttttt, je sais ma Lice, je sais … **

Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens tandis qu'Alice pleurait de plus belle contre son épaule. Au bout du couloir, je vis Jasper se diriger dans notre direction. En le voyant, Alice se précipita dans ses bras. Il remercia Rose d'un signe de tête.

**- Je m'occupe d'elle Rosalie, rentrez vous reposer tous les deux.**

**- Mais … mais on ne peut … on ne peut pas partir … Et si … et si il y avait un … un changement … **

**- Alice, l'hôpital a nos numéros à tous, s'il y a le moindre changement ils ont promis de nous appeler. Rentre avec Jasper et essaie de dormir. **

Alice acquiesça faiblement. Rose lui déposa un baiser sur le front et fit un clin d'œil à Jasper. Elle vint ensuite se blottir dans mes bras. Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Elle était fatiguée. Nous l'étions tous depuis des jours.

**- Comment va Edward ? **

**- Il s'est réveillé.**

Elle releva vivement la tête vers moi.

**- C'est super, comment va-t-il ? **

**- Physiquement ça a l'air d'aller, il ne semble avoir aucune séquelles, mais il ne peut pas bouger, il est encore très faible. Mais bon, tu connais Edward, dés que ses souvenirs se sont rappelés à lui, il a essayé de se lever pour aller la voir. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ? **

**- Je suis resté flou, je sais déjà qu'il s'inquiète, je ne voulais pas l'alarmer et risquer que cet idiot fasse une bêtise en essayant de se lever. **

**- Tu penses avoir réussi ?**

**- J'en sais rien, pour quelques jours tout du moins vu qu'il ne peut guère bouger sans avoir mal. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le retenir indéfiniment. **

**- Mon Dieu Emmett, je voudrais tant qu'elle se réveille. **

Je sentis ses petites mains agripper mon T-shirt et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

**- Shhhhtttt mon bébé, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par se réveiller, aie confiance ça va aller. **

**- Tu sais j'essaie de convaincre Alice tous les jours que tout ira bien mais j'en viens à douter de moi même …**

**- Il ne faut pas… Bientôt tout ça ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir… Allez viens on rentre …**

J'entourai sa taille de mon bras et elle cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Après avoir passé les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital, nous respirâmes l'air frais à plein poumons. Nous avions l'impression d'étouffer par moment. Je nous dirigeai jusqu'à sa voiture et elle me tendit ses clés. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager et laissa aller sa tête conte l'appui tête en fermant les yeux. J'étais malade de voir ma Rose dans cet état. Elle ne dormait plus et avait le visage amaigri. Je devais la forcer à manger sinon je craignais qu'elle ne se laisse dépérir. Je ne savais plus que faire, j'étais perdu. Je voyais les personnes de mon entourage sombrer les unes après les autres et tout cela me faisait peur.

Je me garai sur le parking de l'immeuble des filles. Alice dormant chez Jasper, je restais auprès de Rose dans leur appartement. Une fois rentré, je nous préparai quelques sandwichs. Comme à son habitude, Rose ne fit que grignoter le sien. Ne voulant pas la forcer davantage, je lui ôtai ses vêtements tendrement afin de lui passer son pyjama. Je l'installai sous les couvertures et me déshabillai pour la rejoindre. Je la pris contre mon torse et la cajolai du mieux que je le pus. Je lui embrassai la tempe en caressant ses cheveux. Je lui laissai verser les larmes qu'elle s'interdisait de laisser couler la journée et la serrai contre moi toujours plus fort.

Même si je n'étais pas croyant, ce soir comme tous les soirs depuis ce drame, toutes mes prières allaient vers une seule et même personne : _Bella._

**POV Rosalie : **

_Comment tout avait pu déraper ainsi ?_ Comment en étions nous arrivés à prier chaque jour que Dieu fait pour que notre Bella se réveille de ce combat qu'elle menait contre la mort ? Je pensais enfin voir le bout du tunnel avec l'histoire tumultueuse d'Edward et Bella. Je tenais enfin la preuve qu'il manquait pour leur assurer une vie heureuse avec leur bébé mais tout avait basculé en une seconde.

Je revivais l'accident de ma sœur de cœur à chaque fois que mes yeux se fermaient. L'impact du choc, le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte, le corps étendu de ma meilleure amie baignant dans son sang. Toutes ces horreurs ne quittaient pas ma mémoire.

Lorsque les médecins n'avaient pas voulu nous donner de nouvelles, se justifiant que nous ne faisions pas partie de la famille proche, nous avions essayé de prévenir Charlie. Comble de l'ironie, celui-ci se trouvait être injoignable pour l'instant étant donné qu'il était en pleine mission d'infiltration. Ses collègues nous avait promis de faire passer le message dés qu'il serait en mesure de communiquer avec lui mais selon eux cela pouvait encore durer des jours… Nous avions également essayé de joindre Renée mais elle était en déplacement avec Phil et semblait injoignable. Suite à ça nous avions négocié avec les médecins pour avoir des informations sur l'état de santé de Bella. Je n'avais pas hésité à ramener à son médecin tous les albums photos que je possédais de Bella, Alice et moi depuis notre plus tendre enfance jusqu'à maintenant. Voyant ma persévérance, il nous avait révélé le strict minimum. Nous avions également réussi à obtenir un droit de visite d'une quinzaine de minutes par jour.

Je m'accrochai à ces quelques instants passés avec elle. Je lui prenais une main et Alice lui tenait l'autre. Nous lui parlions, espérant qu'elle nous entende et surtout nous lui répétions que nous l'aimions et qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte. C'est Alice qui avait raison : la voir branchée à tous ces tuyaux et reliée à toutes ces machines me transperçait le cœur. Je m'empêchais de pleurer pour Lice mais je me sentais détruite de l'intérieur. Une part de moi restait dans cette chambre avec ma meilleure amie, ma sœur…

Emmett était mon rempart pour ne pas sombrer. Il prenait soin de moi chaque soir, m'apportant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait m'offrir. J'étais tellement bien avec lui. Depuis notre rencontre il m'avait fait sourire et rire comme encore aucun homme ne l'avait fait. Il pansait les blessures de mon cœur. Ile me redonnait confiance et foi en l'amour.

Comme chaque soir depuis l'accident, il m'avait cajolée et bercée comme un bébé. Je laissais rouler mes larmes contre son torse en respirant sa douce fragrance. Et comme chaque nuit depuis ce drame, mes songes n'étaient peuplés que par le visage d'une seule personne : _Bella_.

**POV Edward : **

Voilà des jours que je restais cloitré dans ce lit sans pouvoir en bouger. J'étais pire qu'un prisonnier d'Alcatraz. Tout le monde se relayait à mon chevet – soi-disant pour venir voir comment j'allais – mais je savais qu'ils faisaient ça afin de m'empêcher de me lever pour aller la voir. Tous les jours, je priais mon frère de m'emmener à sa chambre mais il ne cédait pas, me disant seulement qu'il n'était pas possible de la voir pour l'instant et qu'il fallait que je sois en forme pour pouvoir y aller. _Moi je ne demandais que quelques minutes auprès de l'amour de ma vie, pourquoi ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? _

C'était Emmett qui devait jouer la « nounou » cet après-midi. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de ma chambre, il brandit un sac en papier et l'agita devant ses yeux.

**- Aujourd'hui c'est ma tournée de beignets. **

**- Je n'ai pas faim Em' !**

**- A ce que je vois Monsieur est toujours aussi grognon que ces deux derniers jours.**

Ma mère se leva et lança un regard désapprobateur à mon frère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**- Je reviendrai ce soir avant la fin des visites avec papa.**

J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête. Elle prit son sac et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de mon frère celui-ci pencha sa joue. Elle y déposa un baiser furtif et sortit. Emmett fit alors le tour du lit et prit la place que notre mère occupait quelques minutes auparavant. L'air de rien, il se saisit de la télécommande et zappa sur les chaînes de la télé.

**- Emmett…**

**- Hum…**

**- Emmène-moi voir Bella**

**- Tu ne peux pas, tu es en …**

- … **Convalescence oui je sais merci, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète chaque jour. J'en peux plus Em', ce silence va me rendre fou, je t'en supplie emmène-moi la voir. Je veux juste toucher sa main … Juste quelques minutes …**

Ma voix s'était presque éteinte sur mes derniers mots. Depuis deux jours, je n'aspirai qu'à voir ma Bella. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, on me filtrait les informations. Tout le monde ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle allait s'en sortir mais qu'il lui fallait du repos et beaucoup de calme. D'après ce que j'avais compris, le père de Bella étant injoignable, Rosalie et Alice avaient bataillé dur pour obtenir un droit de visite, finalement autorisé par le médecin aux vues des circonstances. _Alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu profiter de ces quelques minutes qu'on leur accordait ?_

Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère pour jauger son attitude, je vis que celui-ci avait l'air grave. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui son teint blafard et les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux semblaient aussi en désordre que les miens. _Comme s'il avait passé ses mains dedans à maintes reprises._ Cette constatation me noua l'estomac. Mon frère ne s'inquiétait pas inutilement en règle générale, alors pour qu'il soit dans cet état, Bella ne devait pas aller aussi bien qu'ils essayaient tous de me le faire croire.

**- Em' dis moi ce qui se passe, tu me dois la vérité …**

Il me jaugea du regard quelques instants et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses avant bras sur le lit. L'heure de vérité venait de sonner et j'ignorai pourquoi mais je sentais que ce qu'il allait me dire n'allait surement pas me plaire…

**- Ecoute petit frère, Bella est en soins intensifs, elle ne peut pas recevoir de visites…**

**- Mais Alice et Rose en ont bien le droit elles !**

**- Crois-moi ça n'a pas été facile … Ecoute …**

**- Tu me fais peur Em'**

**- Lorsque Bella a été admise, elle a … elle a subi pas mal d'opérations, beaucoup de ses organes vitaux étaient atteints, elle avait de multiples fractures, une hémorragie interne et elle … **

**- Elle quoi ? **

**- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque …**

La nouvelle qu'il venait de m'asséner se répercuta comme un écho … _Un arrêt cardiaque … Son cœur avait cessé de battre … Combien de temps ?_ _Ce n'était pas possible …_ Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un atroce cauchemar. Je trouverai Bella endormie dans mes bras et je balayerai tout ça de ma tête. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes mais le constat fut sans appel, tout n'était que pure réalité.

**- Et le bébé ? **

**- On n'en sait pas plus … Les médecins refusent d'en dire trop … Rose et Alice ne sont pas considérés comme la famille proche, son père est injoignable et sa mère semble être en déplacement avec son beau père, aucun moyen de la localiser. Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre qu'elle se réveille … **

**- Emmett je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.**

**- Je sais mais il faut que tu y croies. Elle va se réveiller j'en suis sur mais il va te falloir toutes tes forces pour être à ses côtés. **

**- Dis moi une chose … Est-ce qu'ils ont arrêté Tanya ? **

Il soupira et je regardai dans sa direction. Il avait la tête baissée et lorsque je croisai ses yeux, je pus y lire la désolation.

**- Ils ont trouvé la voiture mais cette garce s'est envolée. Impossible de remettre la main dessus.**

Je ne répondis mais me jurai à moi-même de la retrouver et la tuer de mes mains. L'après-midi passa tout aussi lentement que les autres. Je sentais mon cœur pris dans un étau qui se resserrait au fil des heures. En fin d'après midi, ma mère repassa me voir avec mon père comme elle me l'avait dit avant de partir. Emmett laissa sa place et partit rejoindre Rose. Nous échangeâmes un bref regard. Je ne voulais pas voir la compassion dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais aucune compagnie ce soir, je voulais rester seul. Je prétextai alors à mes parents que j'étais fatigué. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et partirent peu de temps après mon frère.

Je restai un long moment les yeux perdus dans le vide à penser à la femme que j'aimais. Le ciel ne pouvait pas m'enlever le seul ange qui avait enfin éclairé ma vie. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté immobile mais le silence qui régnait dans la pièce devenait trop pesant. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je sentis les larmes séchées craqueler mes joues. Je n'avais même pas senti une seule de ces traitresses. Je passai mes deux mains sur mon visage, espérant que cela me remette les idées en place. Je n'avais qu'une seule obsession : _la voir._

Las de ne pas savoir, je réunis toute mon énergie pour me lever de mon lit. Mes côtes me faisaient encore souffrir mais qu'importe ! Lorsque je me mis sur mes deux pieds je chancelai quelque peu. Je pris quelques secondes afin de recouvrer mon équilibre et amorçai quelques pas vers l'armoire de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris et trouvai une pile de T-shirts propres ainsi que quelques pantalons de survêtement. J'ôtai la chemise d'hôpital qu'on m'obligeait à porter, enfilai un de chaque tant bien que mal et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvrai et passai ma tête dans le couloir. Celui-ci était désert. Je ne savais pas de quel côté aller et pris la direction de droite, espérant que celle-ci me mène à mon cœur.

Je passai plusieurs couloirs avant de repérer le panneau indiquant les soins intensifs. _Dire qu'elle était si près de moi depuis des jours … _Emmett ne s'était pas risqué à me dire ça ! Il me savait capable de tout. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais je supposais que nous étions en pleine nuit vu le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs. Une fois devant la double porte, je jetai un œil par les hublots et ne vis personne. Sans un bruit je me faufilai jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil. Je cherchai des yeux un quelconque renseignement m'indiquant où elle se trouvait. En levant les yeux sur les feuilles épinglées au mur, je trouvais la liste des patients avec leurs numéros de chambre. Je posai un doigt sur celle-ci et le fit courir le long de la page jusqu'à trouver celui que je cherchais : Isabella Swan – Chambre 203.

Je tournai sur moi-même afin de repérer dans quelle direction me diriger. Je pris le premier couloir que je trouvais et ne tardai pas à trouver ce que je cherchais. Une fois devant sa porte, j'expirai un bon coup et abaissai lentement le loquet. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait derrière cette porte. J'ignorai dans quel état j'allai la trouver mais je n'hésitai pas davantage. L'odeur aseptisée de la pièce envahit mes narines en quelques secondes. Je pouvais entendre le Bip de la machine qui contrôlait les battements de son cœur. Celui-ci était lent mais régulier. Je fus soulagé d'entendre ce son. Cela signifiait tant pour moi. C'était la promesse qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté, que malgré son état, elle était encore là quelque part.

Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce et lorsque j'aperçus son visage, mon cœur se mit à battre une chamade incontrôlée. Je m'approchai de son lit et m'assit sur le siège qui se trouvait près de sa tête. Je me saisis de sa main et la portait à mes lèvres afin d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Je m'enivrai de l'odeur de sa peau. Je reposai sa main sur le lit tout en la maintenant dans la mienne. Je tournai mon regard vers son visage et l'observai quelques instants. Celui-ci était strié de bleus et elle avait un pansement à l'arcade sourcilière. Je me fustigeai mentalement pour avoir mis un jour Tanya sur sa route. Bella ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout était de ma faute. J'essuyai une larme solitaire du revers de la main.

**- Pardonne-moi ma Bella**

Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. J'espérai qu'elle m'entende. Je passai un doigt sur ses lèvres et caressai sa joue de mon pouce. J'aurais tant voulu voir son sourire à cet instant. Elle était ma seule bouffée d'oxygène, je me refusais à penser que tout cela puisse s'arrêter.

Tout à coup, j'entendis deux infirmières s'arrêter et parler devant la chambre de ma douce. Je me dépêchai de me lever et me cachai dans la petite salle de bain attenante. Je cessai presque de respirer de peur qu'elle ne m'entende. Je ne voulais pas être chassé si tôt. Je voulais encore rester près d'elle, toucher sa peau et respirer son odeur encore quelques instants. Je les entendis ensuite rentrer dans la chambre et brasser quelques papiers.

**- Quelle est le nom de la patiente ?**

**- Isabella Swan**

**- Que lui est-il arrivé ? **

**- Elle a été transportée ici après avoir été renversée par une voiture. **

**- Elle semble si jeune. **

**- Elle n'a même pas 21 ans. Elle est dans le coma depuis son arrivée. Elle souffre de multiples fractures et a été opérée à son arrivée. Elle avait une grave hémorragie interne et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a été transfusée mais reste très faible. **

**- Il est écrit sur son dossier qu'elle était enceinte de 10 semaines.**

**- Oui mais elle a perdu son bébé lors de l'accident. Sa muqueuse utérine a particulièrement été touchée et elle a eu un déchirement des trompes. Le chirurgien a pris la décision de tout lui retirer afin d'éviter les complications. **

**- Oh mon Dieu, pauvre enfant... Elle sera stérile toute sa vie…**

**- Si elle s'en sort, elle pourra au moins vivre sa vie … Ses constantes sont à prendre toutes les deux heures. **

Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Je pris mes cheveux dans mes mains, retenant le cri de douleur qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge. _Le bébé … Notre bébé … _J'attendis que les infirmières sortent de la chambre pour revenir auprès de ma belle. Je reprenais sa main dans la mienne et versait quelques larmes silencieuses sur celle-ci. Je lui caressai le front de mon autre main libre, repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

**- Mon amour, j'ai tout entendu… Je sais que tu vas souffrir en te réveillant et je ne peux… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner pour tout ça. **

Je restai quelques minutes à contempler son visage d'ange et l'embrassai une dernière fois sur la tempe. Je déposai un autre baiser sur sa main que je tenais toujours au creux de la mienne et quittai sa chambre à regret. Je fis le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à ma chambre, le cœur lourd et piétiné. Une fois à destination, je m'adossai à la porte et me laissai glisser contre celle-ci. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et pleurai silencieusement mon bonheur perdu.

**POV Emmett : **

Les jours qui suivirent mes aveux furent calmes. Le silence d'Edward était certes pesant mais au moins ça avait l'avantage qu'il ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne saurais ou pourrais répondre. Il était livide et absent de toutes conversations. Il mangeait peu et bien souvent il ne se nourrissait que parce que notre mère menaçait de demander au docteur de le mettre sous perfusion. Elle était plus qu'inquiète, elle voyait son fils dépérir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Moi j'étais complètement dépassé par tous ces évènements.

Malgré son état moral déplorable, la santé physique de mon petit frère s'était nettement améliorée. Hier le médecin avait donné son accord pour qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Avec mes parents, nous espérions beaucoup que cela l'aiderait à remonter la pente raide sur laquelle il ne cessait de glisser. Une chose m'avait quand même très étonné : il ne m'avait plus réclamé de se rendre auprès de Bella. Je n'avais pas remis le sujet sur le tapis ne sachant pas comment il avait digéré les dernières nouvelles que je lui avais fournies sur son état de santé.

A vrai dire, elle n'allait ni mieux, ni moins bien. Son état s'était stabilisé. Les médecins avaient à priori arrêté de la plonger dans un coma artificiel mais son corps restait malgré tout dans un sommeil profond. Cependant, son cerveau avait une activité cérébrale correcte et rien ne laissait à penser qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il fallait juste donner à son corps et à son esprit le temps de se remettre du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait été transférée dans un autre service où les visites étaient autorisées. Alice et Rose passaient tout leur temps à son chevet, se contentant de lui tenir la main et d'évoquer leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Charlie et Renée ayant enfin été joints, ils avaient tous deux sautés dans un avion après avoir appris cette nouvelle bouleversante. Le chef Swan ne quittait que rarement sa fille, posant sur elle un regard bienveillant mais néanmoins inquiet. Il restait des heures entières assis sur un fauteuil, espérant certainement un moindre mouvement de la part de sa fille. Renée, elle, pleurait beaucoup. Ma mère, toujours à l'écoute, s'était prise d'affection pour cette femme au cœur sensible. Elles allaient toutes deux faire quelques promenades dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Je suppose que de mère à mère, et de femme à femme, elles s'aidaient mutuellement à supporter la situation. Leur rencontre s'était produite devant la chambre de Bella. Esmée venait demander régulièrement des nouvelles à Rose. Je me doutais également que ma mère avait parlé à Renée de la relation ambigüe qu'entretenaient Edward et Bella.

En entrant dans la chambre de mon petit frère ce matin, je pensais retrouver un Edward heureux de sortir de l'hôpital, mais au lieu de ça, je le trouvais assis dans son fauteuil, un air grave sur le visage. Son sac de sport trônait sur le lit, ouvert mais vide. La porte de l'armoire était ouverte mais tous ses vêtements reposaient encore sur les étagères. _Comme s'il ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu maudit ! _

**- Et ben alors petit frère ? Ton sac n'est pas prêt ? Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ton lit douillet ainsi que les bons petits plats de maman ? Non parce que je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas bouffer la nourriture infecte que te sert l'hôpital… Sérieux même moi j'ai pas envie d'y manger …**

Il ne répondit pas mais leva ses yeux dans ma direction. Son regard me transperça de part en part. C'était celui d'un homme blessé, cassé par les épreuves que la vie lui infligeait depuis quelques semaines. Je pris place en face de lui et soutint son regard même si voir mon frère aussi abattu me faisait mal à en crever.

**- Allez viens, je t'emmène la voir…**

**- Je l'ai vu Em'… Je l'ai vu chaque nuit de cette semaine**…

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne réclamait aucune nouvelle. Edward était téméraire. Il n'avait peur de rien et le fait qu'il rejoigne Bella dans sa chambre toutes les nuits ne m'étonnait que très peu.

**- Finalement, ça ne m'étonne même pas…**

**- Je lui ai fais tellement de mal Em'…**

- … **Non, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne lui as fais aucun mal, c'est Tanya qui lui en a fait ! Arrête de prendre sur toi les actes et conséquences de cette garce. Bella est forte, elle va s'en sortir. Les médecins ne nous donnent pas de raisons de penser le contraire. Et quand elle se réveillera, elle aura besoin de toi, elle aura besoin que tu sois là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça !**

**- Tu comprends pas Emmett… **

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, analysant certainement ce que je venais de lui dire. Edward avait toujours été réfléchi, à l'inverse de moi. J'avais été déconcerté quand j'avais appris sa première nuit avec Bella. L'impulsivité n'était pas un trait dominant dans sa personnalité mais cela m'avait inévitablement rapproché de lui. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Lui comme moi savions que jamais je ne le laisserais tomber et que même si j'avais été en colère contre lui par le passé, je serais toujours présent quoi qu'il arrive. Il se leva finalement et termina de ranger ses affaires. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la chambre, il ne prit pas la direction de l'entrée mais celle du corridor qui menait à la chambre de Bella. Je le laissais faire sans rien dire mais je redoutais la rencontre entre le Chef Swan et lui. Certes, ils s'étaient revus quelques fois mais depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Charlie Swan avait appris beaucoup de choses en tendant l'oreille.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, il prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée. Pour ma part je restais en retrait sur une chaise du couloir. Je savais que Rose et Alice n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Je savais aussi qu'il avait besoin de faire ça seul. Faire face au père de sa petite amie dans de telles circonstances n'était pas courant mais j'étais certain qu'il serait capable de gérer cette situation.

**POV Edward :**

J'entrai à pas feutrés dans la chambre de ma douce. Je vis tout de suite son père à son chevet. Celui-ci me renvoya un regard glacial. Il se leva presque brusquement si bien que je stoppai mon avancée.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **

**- Je suis venu pour la voir…**

**- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fais…**

Je ravalai ma colère et mes larmes et avançai pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de la femme de ma vie. En la voyant, mon cœur eut un raté, comme à chaque fois. Sa peau était translucide et son teint terne. Les bleus qui recouvraient ses bras commençaient doucement à prendre une teinte jaune et certains avaient presque totalement disparus. Je m'approchai doucement et passai devant le père de Bella. Je saisis la main de cette dernière entre la mienne et l'approchai à mes lèvres. J'entendis un grognement provenir de mon voisin puis une voix féminine nous interrompre.

**- Charlie Swan, veux-tu bien cesser de te comporter comme un ours mal léché ? **

Nous tournâmes tous deux les yeux vers la femme qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre. Elle était plutôt petite avec des cheveux légèrement bouclés de couleur auburn. De grands yeux bleus faisaient la navette entre le chef et moi. Cette femme avait quelque chose de familier mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main.

**- Je suis Renée, la mère de Bella et toi tu dois être Edward ? **

**- Oui madame**

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Appelle-moi Renée…**

Je serrai la main qu'elle me tendait de mon autre main libre et j'entendis un soupir de la part du Chef Swan. Ensuite, Renée fit le tour du lit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille.

**- Bonjour ma chérie**

Cette courte étreinte m'émut. Je n'avais pas imaginé ce que ses parents pourraient ressentir en la voyant allongée, dans ce lit d'hôpital, inconsciente. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et ma douleur. Et puis les paroles de Jacob refirent surface dans mon esprit, me rappelant les sensations ressenties en apprenant sa chute depuis cette falaise. J'imaginais sans peine ce que son père avait dû vivre à ce moment là et ce qu'il revivait encore maintenant. Je lui adressai un bref regard, il avait les yeux rivés sur Bella. Je détournai la tête et regardait mon ange. La voix un peu rauque je pris la parole pour exprimer à ses parents à quel point j'étais désolé de tout ce qui était arrivé. J'ignorai si la sincérité de mes mots les avait touchés mais toujours est-il que le chef Swan me fit un petit signe discret de la tête.

Les heures passaient lentement au rythme des Bip de la machine à laquelle elle était branchée. Renée s'était absentée il y avait de ça une heure pour aller se promener avec ma mère. J'ignorai totalement que ces deux là se connaissaient. Charlie m'expliqua vaguement qu'Esmée passait prendre régulièrement des nouvelles de Bella..

**- Je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir tirée des sales pattes de Jacob… **

Je levai les yeux en entendant la voix du chef.

**- Finalement, c'est moi le plus coupable de nous deux…**

Je fronçai les sourcils lui soulignant mon incompréhension.

**- Ça n'a pas été facile d'élever Bella seul. Je n'ai pas toujours été un père attentif aux besoins de sa fille. J'ai toujours été un peu dépassé par tous les évènements qui peuvent arriver à une jeune adolescente. **

**- Bella vous aime. **

**- Et moi aussi je l'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Mais je crois que j'ai arrêté de la voir grandir. J'ai arrêté de voir ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Quand elle s'est mise à fréquenter Jake, j'étais heureux. Je pensais vraiment que c'était un homme bien qui saurait la rendre heureuse. J'étais tellement convaincu de ça que j'ai réussi à la convaincre aussi. Mais je me suis trompé … Et lourdement ! Aujourd'hui j'en paie les conséquences. **

**- Tout ceci n'est pas votre faute. Bella pensait que Jacob ferait son bonheur. Elle voulait se rattacher à des valeurs solides et fiables…**

Je ramenai une mèche des cheveux de ma belle derrière son oreille en souriant.

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un tel ange. Elle a mis de la couleur dans ma vie depuis qu'elle y est rentrée. Rien que pour ça je ne la remercierais jamais assez. **

**- Je vous ai beaucoup observés lors du mariage tous les deux…**

Je relevai la tête surpris par cet aveu. Il m'adressa un petit sourire.

**- Je suis flic Edward. Je suis un homme d'observation…Je me doutais de quelque chose mais j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire. Pour moi elle avait épousé Jacob, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct. **

**- Et que vous disait votre instinct ?**

**- De parler avec ma fille et de lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre dés le début.**

Il observa sa fille quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

**- Que quels que soient ses choix, je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. **

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de ce père rempli d'un amour infini pour sa fille. Soudain, un choc me fit tourner la tête vers Bella, je me levai d'un bond et regardai la main que je serrais dans la mienne. Le chef Swan, en alerte lui aussi, s'approcha du lit de sa fille et caressa son front.

**- Bella, ma chérie tu m'entends ?**

Je sentis une nouvelle fois ses doigts bouger dans ma main.

**- C'est ça Bella, serre mes doigts si tu nous entends…**

Elle réitéra son geste. J'étais fou de bonheur. Charlie se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre de sa fille et cria dans le couloir pour appeler une infirmière. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme apparut et me fit écarter du lit. Elle ouvrit les pupilles de ma douce et les observa à la lueur d'une petite lampe. Elle contourna le lit et appuya sur plusieurs boutons de la machine. Elle appela ensuite un médecin et nous pria de sortir. Après quelques réticences, nous allâmes dans le couloir afin d'attendre des nouvelles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps que je sortais de cette chambre, j'avais le cœur léger. _Ma Bella se réveillait ! Le cauchemar était enfin terminé ! _

* * *

Alors ? Dîtes moi tout ? Je veux tout savoir…

Certains me trouveront surement cruelle d'avoir tué avant l'heure ce petit être sans défense mais ce sont malheureusement les malheurs de la vie.

Comme à l'accoutumée et si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage…

Prenez soin de vous

Joey


	19. Note d'auteur Teaser Chapitre 18

*Entre sur la pointe des pieds*

Bonjour tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues de savoir que ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un teaser.

Alors je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient cette histoire abandonnée mais il n'en est rien… Je tenais tout de même à vous expliquer la raison de cette longue absence : j'ai tout simplement eu un bébé ! Ma grossesse a été plus ou moins difficile et les premiers mois de mon fils assez laborieux mais je peux à présent dire que tout va bien. Chacun a trouvé son rythme et j'arrive enfin à avoir du temps pour moi. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai bien entendu repris le chemin de l'écriture pour terminer « Le Fruit Défendu ».

Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai eu des doutes alors j'ai effacé, recommencé, re-effacé, re-recommencé, et puis finalement je suis en bonne voie pour le terminer. Il en est à la moitié de son écriture, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous poster un petit bout aujourd'hui.

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette longue absence, et j'espère surtout que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire. Je suis toujours très touchée quand je reçois tout de même après plus d'un an des mises en alerte ou en favoris, sachez que cela me va droit au cœur.

Le fruit Défendu possède son blog et je vous invite à aller y lire les chapitres afin de pouvoir le faire avec la musique ou encore de voir les bonus que j'ai créé

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

L'adresse se trouve également dans mon profil !

Pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire le teaser, arrêtez-vous après ma signature et pour les autres… Enjoy !

A très bientôt

Joey

* * *

TEASER

* * *

**POV Edward : **

J'allais devenir complètement fou à tourner en rond dans cette foutue salle d'attente. Je m'étais levé de mon siège au moins une bonne soixantaine de fois et rassis un peu près le même nombre de fois. Je ne cessai de taper nerveusement du pied par terre, si bien qu'Emmett était obligé de poser sa main sur ma jambe pour me calmer. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un foutu désordre à force d'y passer et d'y repasser mes mains dedans.

**- Hey calme-toi frérot.**

**- Mais ça fait au moins une heure que ses parents sont là-dedans**

**- Peut-être mais tourner comme un lion en cage ne changera rien.**

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrit sur son père. Il semblait avoir les yeux rougis. Je paniquai encore plus en observant cela. Je me levai de nouveau et allait à sa rencontre. Je fus rejoint par Rose, Alice et Emmett. Nous quémandions tous de nos yeux des nouvelles.

**- Elle s'est endormie…**

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

Le père de Bella planta son regard dans celui de Rosalie. Etait-ce parce que c'était elle qui avait posé la question ou alors pour éviter mon regard, je l'ignorai totalement.

**- Elle est encore très fatiguée, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse recevoir d'autres visites aujourd'hui.**

Il avait appuyé ces dernières paroles en dardant son regard au mien. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour accuser le coup. Je voulais tellement la voir, c'était quelque chose de viscérale. Etre loin une nuit de plus s'apparentait à une torture. Je sentis la grosse main de mon frère se poser sur mon épaule. Je sortis alors de mes pensées afin de croiser son regard.

**- Je raccompagne Rosalie et Alice, tu veux que je te ramène ? **

**- Non… Je crois que je préfère… Je vais marcher…**

**- Ok comme tu veux. On se retrouve à l'appart'**

**- Ouais d'accord… A plus tard**

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai seul à seul avec Charlie.

**- Rentre chez toi Edward**

**- Je veux la voir**

**- Elle n'est pas prête à affronter tout ça. Elle est sortie du coma il y a seulement quelques heures… Laisse-lui le temps de digérer le choc que la nouvelle lui a procuré. **

**- Dîtes moi qu'elle va bien, c'est tout ce que je désire.**

**- Je mentirai si je disais ça… Rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de repos, demain elle y verra plus clair dans ses émotions.**

Le Chef Swan ne semblait pas en colère. Il était juste attristé pour sa fille… et pour moi. Résigné, je baissai la tête et tournai les talons en direction de l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur les boutons, fixant le vide en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appuyai sur le bouton du rez de chaussée et plaquai mon corps contre la paroi froide de l'appareil. Je basculai ma tête en arrière et laissait échapper quelques larmes. Lorsque le « bip » retentit et que les portes s'ouvrirent, je marchai tel un pantin tiré par des ficelles jusqu'à la sortie. L'air frais me fit du bien au visage. Je me mis alors à marcher à travers la ville, sans but précis. Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite. J'errai dans les rues, passant devant les vitrines des magasins qui commençaient à s'illuminer alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent devant un petit magasin de puériculture. Je m'approchai de la vitrine et observait les doudous ainsi que les petits vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, un couple sortit du magasin main dans la main. La jeune femme semblait être dans un état avancée de sa grossesse et tout à coup je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec Bella. Toucher son ventre rond, sentir les petits mouvements de notre bébé à travers la paroi de son abdomen. On nous avait volé ce bonheur auquel nous n'avions pas eu le temps de goûter. Et tout cela me faisait incroyablement mal. Et soudain, j'imaginais sans peine la douleur que ressentais Bella à cet instant. Elle avait été seule à l'annonce de la nouvelle de la perte de notre bébé. Elle avait dû encaisser, seule, le choc d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en porter. Plus que jamais à cet instant, j'avais besoin de la voir, de la réconforter, lui dire que je serais toujours là pour elle, que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je fis alors demi-tour, marchant plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et j'imaginais qu'il était tard et que l'heure des visites devait être passée depuis longtemps. Je passai les portes battantes de l'hôpital et m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton du troisième étage et regardai défiler les étages sur l'écran digital de l'appareil. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je passai doucement ma tête pour vérifier qu'aucune infirmière ne trainait dans le coin. Je sortis rapidement et pris le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Bella. Heureusement pour moi, les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux à tel point que je pouvais entendre chaque battement de mon cœur. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, je regardai à droite et à gauche une dernière fois avant d'abaisser la poignée. Je pénétrai dans la pièce aseptisée du bout des pieds. Seul le bruit de la machine contrôlant le rythme cardiaque de Bella venait troubler la quiétude de la chambre. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur mon ange, allongée, le teint plus blafard que jamais. Je m'approchai doucement du rebord de son lit et observait son visage seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Sans toucher son visage, je dessinai le contour des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Malgré tout, plus je la regardais et plus je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. En faisant attention à ses perfusions, je posais délicatement ma main sur la sienne, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle était toujours aussi douce que dans mon souvenir. Je la sentis frissonner sous ma caresse et j'eus soudain peur d'avoir troublé son sommeil. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, je voulais seulement être près d'elle. Pourtant, elle bougea un peu la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

**- Hey ! Bonjour…**

- '**Jour**

Elle cligna des paupières et essaya de se relever doucement. Machinalement je l'aidai et passai ma main autour de ses épaules mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle baissa les yeux en direction de nos doigts liés et dégagea sa main pour remettre son drap en place sur son corps. J'avais l'impression que cela était une manœuvre détournée pour rompre le contact de nos mains entrelacées.

**- Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est tard…**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je cherchai ses yeux alors que Bella s'appliquait à éviter mon regard.

**- Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Regarde-moi…**

* * *

Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux amoureux maudits ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le découvrir…

Joey


	20. Se quitter

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'arrive avec un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prédit mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais… Et parce que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fiction, encore moins si près de sa fin ! Bref j'aimerais avoir le temps d'écrire plus mais j'ai deux enfants et toute une vie qui me prend énormément de temps et d'énergie… Comme je l'avais dit sur ma précédente note, j'ai eu un bébé et une grossesse extrêmement pénible, c'est pourquoi j'ai momentanément arrêté d'écrire !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews du chapitre précédent (mais je me suis dit que ce chapitre serait plus bienvenue surtout après autant d'attente !) Je tacherais de me rattraper sur les prochaines.

Bref ce chapitre signe la presque fin de cette histoire puisque c'est l'avant dernier. Le prochain sera donc le dernier puis il me restera l'épilogue.

Pour ce chapitre, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mes faibles connaissances médicales qui ne vont pas plus loin qu'au visionnage des épisodes de Grey's Anatomy. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux et au plus plausible.

**TRES IMPORTANT**** :** Je tiens également à préciser que ce chapitre a de nombreuses références musicales, je ne peux que vous encourager à écouter les musiques citées lorsqu'elles sont indiquées puisqu'elles ont guidées mon écriture et elles sont pour moi essentielles aux émotions présentes dans ce chapitre. Alors n'hésitez pas à ouvrir une petite page You Tube ou à aller lire le chapitre sur son blog à l'adresse juste en dessous puisque la playlist complète de cette fiction est disponible sur celui-ci.

le-fruit-defendu-joeymalia42 . blogspot . fr /

(enlever les espaces)

Un dernier petit mot pour remercier du fond du cœur ma bêta qui a répondu présente pour finir de corriger cette fiction. De gros bisous à toi ma belle.

Trêve de blablas, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve juste en bas.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Sa voix… J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais plus entendue. Je pouvais sentir sa paume chaude au creux de la mienne. J'essayais de lutter pour ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvenait pas. Puis j'entendis un peu de bruit et je sentis mes paupières s'ouvrir. Une lumière aveuglante irrita mes pupilles quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne se referment. La suite fut pour moi un flot d'images floues. Je sentis que je bougeais. Je parvenais à ouvrir mes yeux de manière très irrégulière. J'avais pleinement conscience de me trouver dans un hôpital mais j'avais beau fouillé mon subconscient, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qui m'était arrivée. Au fil des examens que l'on me faisait subir, je retombais dans l'inconscience, bien trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée et demander des explications.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai de nouveau. Cette fois je n'eus presqu'aucun mal à ouvrir mes yeux. Je me laissai quelques instants pour m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Après plusieurs secondes, je remarquai la présence d'un homme en blouse blanche au pied de mon lit qui discutait avec mes parents. Je voulus bouger pour leur faire savoir que j'étais réveillée mais une douleur aigue au niveau de mes côtes me fit haleter et criai de stupeur. Alerté par mon cri, mes parents se précipitèrent à mon chevet. Le médecin les rejoignit près de moi en un instant.

**- Il ne faut pas bouger Mademoiselle. Vous avez été gravement blessée.**

**- Bella, oh ma Bella chérie, Dieu merci tu es réveillée.**

Ma mère sanglotait en caressant mes cheveux. Mon père avait les yeux rougis et cernés. _Gravement blessée ?_ Il fallait vraiment que j'essaie de recoller les morceaux de ma mémoire défaillante pour me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver.

**- Qu'est ce… que… ?**

Je ne parvins pas à finir ma phrase. Ma bouche était pâteuse et ma voix rauque. Ma mère le remarqua et me servit un verre d'eau. Elle m'aida à boire quelques gorgées qui apaisèrent tout de suite ma gorge en feu.

**- Vous devez avoir la trachée irritée suite à l'intubation que nous avons dû vous faire pour vous aider à respirer.**

**- Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, si bien que je me demandais s'ils m'avaient entendue.

**- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?**

Je regardai mon père et essayai tant bien que mal de fouiller dans ma tête à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient m'aider à retrouver la mémoire, mais seul un flot d'images floues traversait mon esprit.

**- Vous avez été renversée Isabella, vous vous en souvenez ? **

Je fermai les yeux et là, le puzzle commença à se mettre en place dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelais ma nuit avec Edward. Je me souvenais aussi être partie chercher un petit déjeuner pour nous deux et avoir croisé Jacob au pied de l'immeuble en rentrant. Après tout se succéda très vite dans ma tête, Edward… Jacob… La bagarre… Le bitume… Et la voiture, cette voiture fonçant droit sur moi… Et le trou noir…

**- Vous vous souvenez Isabella ?**

Je hochai la tête et soudain je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et s'échouer sur les draps. Les souvenirs envahissaient ma tête. Je posai alors mes deux mains sur mon ventre. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Ce ventre qui était redevenu aussi plat qu'il l'était avant ma grossesse. La bosse qui avait commencé à se former quelques semaines auparavant avait totalement disparue.

**- Mon… mon… bébé… **

Je regardai tour à tour mes parents, puis le médecin dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux m'annonce une bonne nouvelle. Renée et Charlie échangèrent un regard triste et ma mère serra ma main dans l'étau de la sienne. Je posai alors mes yeux sur le médecin qui souffla avant de prendre la parole.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle Swan. Le fœtus n'a pas survécu au choc de l'accident. **

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à mon père et celui-ci hocha la tête à l'attention du médecin.

**- Je dois également vous dire que lorsque vous avez été amenée ici, vous aviez perdue beaucoup de sang. Votre utérus a également été gravement touché lors de la collision.**

Il fit une pause dans son discours, comme pour se donner du courage pour la suite, et se rapprocha de moi.

**- Nous avons dû vous retirer la totalité de votre utérus, Isabella**

Mon utérus, ils m'avaient enlevé mon utérus. Tout ça était très clair dans ma tête. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

**- Est-ce que ça signifie que… que je ne pourrais jamais… **

J'éclatai en sanglots sans pouvoir finir ma question. Cette dernière était implicite. Même si je savais ce que cela signifiait, je ne voulais pas admettre que jamais plus je ne pourrais tomber enceinte. Le docteur baissa la tête et la secoua négativement. Sa réponse silencieuse me fit l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé en plein cœur. Non seulement je venais d'apprendre que j'avais perdu mon bébé… Le bébé d'Edward… Mais qu'en plus de tout ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfants. La Terre aurait pu s'écrouler autour de moi que je ne pourrais pas me sentir plus mal. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras pendant que mon père embrassait mon crâne en me murmurant que tout irait bien, et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Je serrai les draps dans mes poings presque aussi fort que mon cœur se comprimait de douleur. Les larmes continuèrent de rouler sur mes joues. Ma mère me garda dans ses bras de longues minutes en me berçant comme un bébé. Apaisée par sa chaleur maternelle, je fermai les yeux et basculai de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je me réveillai un peu plus tard, je constatai que j'étais seule. Je tendis ma main vers la petite tablette qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit et me saisis du verre d'eau qui y était posé. Je bus ce dernier d'une traite. Je regardai autour de moi et pris seulement conscience de la gravité de mon état lorsque je vis toutes les machines qui entouraient mon lit. Je baissai les yeux et constatai que j'étais reliée à celles-ci par le biais de perfusions ou d'électrodes. Le seul son qui venait perturber la quiétude de la pièce était le bruit régulier de la machine contrôlant ma fréquence cardiaque. Ma gorge me faisait terriblement mal, ma tête me tournait, mes yeux me brûlaient, tout mon corps était endolori et pourtant ma plus grande douleur ne venait pas de là. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait déchiqueté le cœur en mille et un morceaux tellement la douleur était insupportable. Je ne parvenais pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les seules choses qui résonnaient dans ma tête étaient les paroles du médecin que j'avais vu quelques heures auparavant. Je me mis à fixer les murs blancs en pensant à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si ce petit être perdu ne m'avait pas été arraché aussi prématurément.

Je repris conscience de l'environnement où je me trouvais lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je vis la tête de mon père passer par l'entrebâillement et lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée, il entra complètement. Il tenait dans ses mains une grosse boîte de brownies chocolat, caramel noisette – _« mes préférés » - _ pensais-je. En voyant mon regard se poser sur l'objet qu'il tenait, il me fit un pauvre sourire.

**- Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses en manger tout de suite mais je sais à quel point ça te réconforte lorsque ça ne va pas. **

**- Oh papa…**

En deux enjambées, mon père me rejoignit au bord de mon lit et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Je fondis en larmes. Le torrent de souffrance que je retenais depuis des heures ravagea tout sur son passage.

**- Je suis là ma chérie, je serais toujours là…**

J'éclatai de plus belle en sanglots.

**- Je me sens si mal papa… Si vide…**

**- Ça va aller ma chérie, je serais près de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu resteras toujours ma petite fille chérie… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi papa.**

Je serrai la chemise de mon père aussi fort que je le pouvais, reniflant disgracieusement dans le tissu. J'avais besoin de son odeur, besoin qu'il me rassure, juste besoin qu'il soit près de moi dans cette épreuve. A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour redevenir une petite fille sans soucis, sans chagrin, sans tristesse. Notre étreinte dura encore de longues minutes. Nous étions silencieux. Charlie et moi n'avions jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour nous comprendre. Il caressa mes cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement et je ne me rendis pas compte que je sombrais peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**POV Edward : **

J'allais devenir complètement fou à tourner en rond dans cette foutue salle d'attente. Je m'étais levé de mon siège au moins une bonne soixantaine de fois et rassis à peu près le même nombre de fois. Je ne cessais de taper nerveusement du pied par terre, si bien qu'Emmett était obligé de poser sa main sur ma jambe pour me calmer. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un foutu désordre à force d'y passer et d'y repasser mes mains dedans.

**- Hey calme-toi frérot.**

**- Mais ça fait au moins une heure que son père est là-dedans**

**- Peut-être mais tourner comme un lion en cage ne changera rien.**

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrit sur son père. Il semblait avoir les yeux rougis. Je paniquai encore plus en observant cela. Je me levai de nouveau et allai à sa rencontre. Je fus rejoint par Rose et Emmett. Nous quémandions tous de nos yeux des nouvelles.

**- Elle s'est rendormie…**

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

Le père de Bella planta son regard dans celui de Rosalie. Etait-ce parce que c'était elle qui avait posé la question ou alors pour éviter mon regard, je l'ignorai totalement.

**- Elle est encore très fatiguée, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse recevoir d'autres visites aujourd'hui.**

Il avait appuyé ces dernières paroles en dardant son regard au mien. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour accuser le coup. Je voulais tellement la voir, c'était quelque chose de viscérale. Etre loin une nuit de plus s'apparentait à une torture. La voix de Rosalie me tira de mes pensées.

**- Renée est partie lui chercher des affaires à l'appartement avec Alice. Je pense qu'elles ne devraient plus tarder. **

**- Merci Rose, je vais les attendre. Rentrez-vous reposer.**

Le chef Swan déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Rosalie et alla s'asseoir sur un siège. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Tout à coup, j'essayai d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en tant que père. Voir sa fille dans cet état, être conscient de son chagrin et ne rien pouvoir faire. Je sentis la grosse main de mon frère se poser sur mon épaule. Je sortis alors de mes pensées afin de croiser son regard.

**- Je raccompagne Rosalie, tu veux que je te ramène ? **

**- Non… Je crois que je préfère… Je vais marcher…**

**- Ok comme tu veux. On se retrouve à l'appart'.**

**- Ouais d'accord… A plus tard.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai seul à seul avec Charlie. Ce dernier leva la tête vers moi quand il s'aperçut de ma présence.

**- Rentre chez toi Edward.**

**- Je veux la voir.**

**- Elle n'est pas prête à affronter tout ça. Elle est sortie du coma il y a seulement quelques heures… Laisse-lui le temps de digérer le choc que la nouvelle lui a procuré. **

**- Dîtes-moi qu'elle va bien, c'est tout ce que je désire.**

**- Je mentirais si je disais ça… **

Il secoua la tête de dépit et me regarda avec un air triste.

**- Rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de repos. Demain elle y verra plus clair dans ses émotions.**

Le Chef Swan ne semblait pas en colère. Il était juste attristé pour sa fille… et pour moi semble-t-il. Résigné, je baissai la tête et tournai les talons en direction de l'ascenseur. J'attendis ce dernier, fixant le vide avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appuyai sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et plaquai mon corps contre la paroi froide de l'appareil. Je basculai ma tête en arrière et laissai échapper quelques larmes. Lorsque le « bip » retentit et que les portes s'ouvrirent, je marchai tel un pantin tiré par des ficelles jusqu'à la sortie.

Lifehouse – You and Me

L'air frais me fit du bien au visage. Je me mis alors à marcher à travers la ville, sans but précis. Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite. J'errai dans les rues, passant devant les vitrines des magasins qui commençaient à s'illuminer alors que la nuit tombait. Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent devant un petit magasin de puériculture. Je m'approchai de la vitrine et observai les doudous ainsi que les petits vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Mon cœur se serra de douleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un couple sortit du magasin main dans la main. La jeune femme semblait être dans un état avancé de sa grossesse et tout à coup, je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec Bella. Toucher son ventre rond, sentir les petits mouvements de notre bébé à travers la paroi de son abdomen. On nous avait volé ce bonheur auquel nous n'avions pas eu le temps de goûter. Et tout cela me faisait incroyablement mal. Soudain, comme un électrochoc, je me mis à imaginer la douleur que pouvais ressentir Bella à cet instant. Elle avait été seule à l'annonce de la nouvelle de la perte de notre bébé. Elle avait dû encaisser, seule, le choc d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus en porter. Plus que tout, à cet instant, j'avais besoin de la voir, de la réconforter, lui dire que je serais toujours là pour elle, que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerais toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je fis alors demi-tour, marchant plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et j'imaginais sans peine qu'il était tard et que l'heure des visites devait être passée depuis longtemps. Je passai les portes battantes de l'hôpital et m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton du troisième étage et regardai défiler les chiffres sur l'écran digital de l'appareil. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je passai doucement ma tête pour vérifier qu'aucune infirmière ne trainait dans le coin. Je sortis rapidement et pris le chemin qui menait à la chambre de ma belle. Heureusement pour moi, les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux à tel point que je pouvais entendre chaque battement de mon cœur. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, je regardai à droite et à gauche une dernière fois avant d'abaisser la poignée. Je pénétrai dans la pièce aseptisée du bout des pieds. Seul le bruit de la machine contrôlant le rythme cardiaque de Bella venait troubler la quiétude de la chambre. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur mon ange, allongé, le teint plus blafard que jamais. Je m'approchai doucement de son lit et observai son visage seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Sans toucher son visage, je dessinai le contour des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Malgré tout, plus je la regardais et plus je me disais que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. En faisant attention à ses perfusions, je posais délicatement ma main sur la sienne, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle était toujours aussi douce que dans mon souvenir. Je la sentis frissonner sous ma caresse et j'eus soudain peur d'avoir troublé son sommeil. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, je voulais seulement être près d'elle. Pourtant, elle bougea un peu la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

**- Hey ! Bonjour…**

- '**Jour**

Elle cligna des paupières et essaya de se relever doucement. Machinalement, je l'aidai et passai ma main autour de ses épaules mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle baissa les yeux en direction de nos doigts liés et dégagea sa main pour remettre son drap en place sur son corps. J'avais l'impression que cela était une manœuvre détournée pour rompre le contact de nos mains entrelacées.

**- Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est tard…**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je cherchai ses yeux alors que Bella s'appliquait à éviter mon regard.

**- Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Regarde-moi…**

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle plongea ses grands yeux chocolat dans les miens et toute la peine et la souffrance que je pus lire dans son regard me fit reculer d'un pas.

**- Je suis désolé Bella, tellement désolé si tu sav…**

Je m'approchai pour la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi, la réconforter mais elle mit ses deux mains en défense devant elle.

**- Non Edward, pas ça… S'il te plaît**

**- Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?**

**- Parce que je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus… Je regrette que tout ait été si compliqué entre toi et moi… depuis le début mais cette fois je crois que le destin a choisi pour nous…**

**- Non…Non, c'est à nous seuls de choisir notre avenir, à nous seuls de construire notre futur.**

**- Quel futur ? Il n'y a pas de futur possible entre nous Edward. C'est vrai…enfin, je veux dire regarde nous… Cette histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le début.**

**- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?**

**- Oui.**

Le choc me cloua sur place. _Comment cela est-il possible ? Pourquoi tout dérape si vite ? Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. On aurait dû être heureux ensemble. Avoir notre bébé, fonder notre famille et juste… juste être heureux._

**- Tu es bouleversée Bella… Tu...**

**- Oui je le suis, je suis anéantie d'avoir perdu mon bébé et de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais plus en avoir…**

**- Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon bébé Bella.**

**- Je sais mais tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de perdre la seule chose qui fait de toi une femme…**

**- Tu n'as pas changé Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours, que tu puisses avoir des enfants ou non. On pourra…**

**- Adopter ? **

**- Oui… Je t'en prie ne me rejette pas, laisse-moi continuer de t'aimer…**

**- J'ai besoin de temps Edward… J'ai besoin de me retrouver, seule…**

Mon cœur était en train de se comprimer comme dans un étau. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella et moi avions cette conversation.

**- J'imagine que je me dois de respecter ton choix…**

**- Je te le demande, oui. **

**- Est-ce que tu vas retourner chez Alice et Rosalie ? **

**- Non je repars chez moi, chez mon père. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes racines.**

**- As-tu réellement besoin de mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre nous ? **

Ma question resta sans réponse. Elle baissa les yeux en direction de ses mains qui trituraient son drap. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous en étions arrivés à ce point-là. Je cherchais désespérément dans ma tête, les arguments qui la feraient changer d'avis ou au moins réviser son jugement mais rien. Tout ce que je voyais était le malheur et le trouble que j'avais causés depuis que j'étais entré dans sa vie, depuis que je l'avais rejointe sur cette plage. C'est moi qui avais essayé de la retenir le jour de son mariage. J'aurais dû renoncer au moment même où elle avait dit « Oui ». Même si mon cœur me disait le contraire, j'aurais dû abandonner. Tous les mots que je pourrais lui dire pour la retenir étaient en train de foutre le camp de ma tête. Même si je devais en crever, il fallait que je la laisse partir. Il était temps de la laisser vivre sa vie, même si celle-ci devait être sans moi.

**- Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller.**

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne les contrôle. Je crus même que je les avais rêvés. Elle hocha la tête doucement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et nous échangeâmes un long regard silencieux.

_Comment pourrais-je vivre sans ses yeux chocolat ? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans son odeur, sans ses caresses et sans ses baisers ? Comment vivre sans son amour ? Comment avancer dans l'avenir sans l'avoir à mes côtés ? _Nous nous étions fait tellement de promesses avant tout ça. Nous avions tellement de rêves et de projets ensemble. _Comment renoncer à tout si brusquement?_

Je posais alors mes lèvres sur son front, appuyant le baiser plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'avais besoin de ce dernier contact, de sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres une toute dernière fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me reculai et tournai les talons en direction de la porte de la chambre. Je ne la regardais pas pour ne pas flancher mais m'arrêtai à hauteur de la porte.

**- Je t'aime Bella… Je t'aimerai toujours…**

Je repris ensuite la direction de la sortie et dévalai les escaliers afin de me vider l'esprit. Je m'échappai le plus vite possible de cet hôpital qui me paraissait soudainement si étouffant. Je rentrais chez moi et fus soulagé de ne croiser personne. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit tout habillé. Les images de ma conversation avec Bella tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, c'était son visage qui apparaissait dans ma tête. _Son sourire, sa voix, ses caresses, comment puis-je m'en passer ? _Je me tournais et me retournais sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Je me levai et décidai d'aller au salon pour jouer quelques notes. Mon piano était la seule chose qui arriverait sûrement à me vider l'esprit. Les pièces étant insonorisées, je ne risquais pas de réveiller qui que ce soit. De toute façon je ne voulais voir personne. Je m'installai et passai mes doigts sur l'ivoire des touches. Je jouai quelques notes mais m'arrêtai tellement l'étau dans ma poitrine se resserrait violemment au son de la musique.

_Impossible ! _

La musique avait toujours eu un effet apaisant pour moi.

_Pourquoi celle-ci me laisse-t-elle tomber aujourd'hui ? Au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. _

Je tentai de reprendre le cours de la mélodie mais à peine avais-je joué trois notes que je m'effondrai sur mon piano. Je tentai et retentai l'expérience mais rien n'y faisait. Mes doigts tremblaient et tout mon corps se tendait.

_Si la musique me quitte elle aussi, que me reste-t-il_ ? _Rien, je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu. _

Je me redressai et fis le tour de la pièce. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et mis mes mains sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais tout perdu en une seule soirée. Je devais trouver un moyen d'oublier tout ça même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Je relevai alors la tête et la tournai à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver de façon miraculeuse un moyen pour apaiser mon esprit. Mes yeux accrochèrent alors la bouteille de whisky, à demi pleine, qui se trouvait sur le bar. Je me levai tel un automate et me saisis de l'objet de mon désir. Je dévissai le bouchon et portai la bouteille à mes lèvres. Je pris une première gorgée, laissant le liquide ambré, enflammer ma gorge. Je voulais oublier. Oublier que je ne verrais jamais mon bébé. Oublier Bella. Oublier qu'elle m'avait quitté. Oublier tout simplement.

**POV Bella : **

Birdy – Skinny Love

Lorsqu'Edward fut sorti de ma chambre, j'éclatai en sanglots. Je ne pensais pas capable de lui dire ces mots en face. Je me sentais incapable de le quitter et pourtant ma raison m'avait dicté de le faire. Mon cœur, lui, était meurtri à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir voir son visage, ne plus toucher sa peau, ne plus sentir son souffle contre moi. Je me devais pourtant de le faire. Notre histoire était vouée à l'échec, et ce depuis le début. Et pourtant j'avais voulu me laisser convaincre quand il m'avait demandé de le laisser continuer à m'aimer. J'avais eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras quand il m'avait demandé de ne pas le rejeter. Et surtout, j'avais eu tellement envie de l'agripper par le cou pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il s'était penché pour embrasser mon front. Sentir sa fragrance et avoir la sensation de ses douces lèvres sur ma peau m'avaient donné des frissons dans tout le corps. J'avais serré mon drap tellement fort que je pensais même que mes ongles avaient déchiré le tissu. J'avais combattu tant que j'avais pu l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais fini par me persuader que cet homme méritait une femme digne de lui. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait fonder une famille sans problème. Je repliai mon bras contre ma poitrine comme pour empêcher mon cœur douloureux de s'en échapper. Je savais que j'allais vivre avec cette souffrance pour longtemps, je devais juste m'en accommoder. Je pleurai silencieusement pendant de longues heures. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais avoir autant d'eau dans le corps pour verser toutes ces larmes. Quelques heures plus tard et à bout de forces, mes paupières se fermèrent et le sommeil m'emporta.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par l'infirmière de garde qui vint prendre mes constantes. Mes yeux devaient être rougis par les larmes et mon visage bouffi. Encore comateuse, et ayant peu dormi, je sombrai de nouveau dans le sommeil. Un peu plus tard, je fus de nouveau réveillée, mais cette fois par le médecin que j'avais vu la veille.

**- Bonjour Isabella, comment allez-vous ce matin ?**

**- Bien.**

Mon ton était monocorde et ma voix était rauque. _Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire ? Que j'ai mal au cœur à en crever, que j'ai abandonné la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux…_

**- Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous faire quelques examens neurologiques pour voir si votre cerveau n'a gardé aucune séquelle de l'accident.**

**- Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?**

**- Et bien… Vous avez des côtes cassées et vous avez subi un grave traumatisme. Lorsqu'on vous a transporté ici, vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque. Le plus inquiétant reste cette longue phase de coma par laquelle vous êtes passée. Disons que si les examens neurologiques sont satisfaisants aujourd'hui et que votre état évolue dans le bon sens, nous pourrons envisager une sortie d'ici quelques semaines.**

_Quelques semaines !_ J'allais devoir rester dans cet endroit encore un bout de temps. Cette pensée me donna la nausée. Je voulais partir d'ici, partir de cette ville. Plus vite je pourrais mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre Edward et moi, mieux ce serait pour nous deux.

**- Isabella, j'aimerais aussi que vous voyiez un psychologue pendant votre séjour ici.**

**- Je ne suis pas folle.**

**- Non bien sûr, personne ne pense ça, n'ayez crainte. La perte de votre bébé est un lourd fardeau pour une personne aussi jeune que vous. Je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à votre famille… Est-ce que le père du bébé a été prévenu?**

Je relevai vivement la tête. Lorsque j'avais vu Edward hier, je n'avais pensé qu'à ma douleur. Je n'avais pas imaginé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je ne savais même pas comment il l'avait appris. Confuse, je hochai la tête.

**- Bien. En tout cas réfléchissez-y. Un interne passera vous chercher d'ici une demi-heure et vous conduira au scanner. Quant à moi, je reviendrai vous voir en début de soirée.**

**- Merci docteur**

Lorsqu'il sortit, je me pliai en boule dans mon lit et fermai les yeux. Quelques heures plus tard, après une attente interminable au scanner, on me ramena enfin dans ma chambre. Lorsque je vis mes parents m'y attendre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en larmes. Ma mère me serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras. Quand mes larmes se tarirent et que je fus plus calme, elle s'autorisa à descendre à la cafétéria afin de prendre un café. Elle demanda à mon père s'il voulait quelque chose mais celui-ci répondit négativement d'un geste de la tête. Je constatai que depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Je me rappelai alors de notre brève discussion de la veille. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses me concernant en l'espace de quelques jours. Lorsque ma mère sortit de la pièce, il se retourna vers moi mais ne dit rien. Il semblait perdu et tentait probablement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'approcha de mon lit et prit place sur le siège qui était à côté. Il me regardait tristement et mon cœur se brisa lorsque j'aperçus une larme s'échapper de son œil. Il passa une main sur son visage pour chasser la traîtresse et prit ma main dans l'étau de ses doigts. Je lui coupai l'herbe sous le pied et pris la parole.

**- Je suis tellement désolée papa.**

Ma voix était rauque et je retins avec peine les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ma gorge. J'avais beau avoir pleuré des litres et des litres d'eau depuis mon réveil, mon canal lacrymal semblait être toujours à son niveau maximum.

**- Ne le soit pas Bella.**

**- Si. Je t'ai tellement déçu ces derniers mois.**

Il darda son regard dans le mien.

**- Ecoute-moi bien ma petite fille, tu ne m'as jamais déçu et jamais tu ne me décevras. Je regrette seulement de n'avoir pas été un père plus attentif.**

**- Rien n'est de ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. **

**- Peut-être que si j'avais su regarder plus loin que ce que je voyais, j'aurais compris ce qui se passait. **

Je baissai la tête, honteuse d'avoir fait souffrir mon père encore une fois.

**- Tu sais j'ai parlé avec Edward…**

A l'entente de son prénom, ma tête se releva et mon cœur se serra.

**- Je voulais un coupable, j'en avais un tout trouvé. Et puis… enfin j'ai vu comment il te regardait… Tout cet amour dans ses yeux, j'ai eu l'impression de me revoir à son âge…**

**- Maman…**

Charlie hocha la tête. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa séparation avec Renée. Lorsqu'elle avait refait sa vie en épousant Phil, mon père avait été détruit. Inconsciemment, il nourrissait le secret espoir qu'un jour elle reviendrait vers lui.

**- Enfin bref… J'ai vu comment il était malade d'inquiétude pour toi et aujourd'hui je n'ai aucun doute sur lui.**

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer en repensant à cette nuit. Inquiet par mon silence et mes larmes, mon père s'approcha de moi et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et il m'entoura de son bras.

**- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot tellement j'avais mal. Mon père se tut et caressa mes cheveux en signe d'apaisement. Lorsque je fus calmée, je relevai la tête vers lui et il comprit. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer. Ce regard il le reconnut, pour l'avoir vu dans les yeux de ma mère quinze ans auparavant. Il ne parla pas et se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras. Il déposait quelque fois, des baisers sur le sommet de ma tête et je lui étais reconnaissante pour son silence. Je ne pouvais plus entendre parler d'Edward Cullen.

Lorsque ma mère était remontée de la cafétéria et nous avait trouvé entrelacés avec mon père, elle n'avait rien dit. Je savais que les questions devaient lui brûler les lèvres mais je crois qu'elle comprit que Charlie et moi avions besoin de ces instants. Plus tard, lorsque je fus totalement calmée et apaisée, mon père se détacha de moi et retourna s'asseoir sur son siège. Toute cette histoire nous avait permis de créer un lien indélébile entre nous. Je savais qu'à l'avenir, je pourrais tout lui confier, qu'il m'aimerait quel que soient mes choix. Ma mère s'installa ensuite près de moi et nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres. Je savais à travers son regard que je l'avais beaucoup inquiétée et je savais aussi qu'à un moment donné, il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion elle et moi mais j'étais heureuse de ne pas devoir le faire tout de suite. Elle me parla de ses voyages avec Phil et je surpris plus d'une fois mon père la regarder tendrement pendant son récit. _Est-ce que l'on peutt se remettre un jour de la perte de son grand amour?_ Rattrapée par mon manque de sommeil et détendue par le babillage de ma mère, je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard. Je tournai la tête pour voir mes parents mais m'aperçus rapidement que ma chambre était vide. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi et l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Ma gorge était sèche. Je tendis le bras vers mon chevet pour attraper un verre d'eau et ce fut à ce moment-là que j'aperçus une petite feuille. Je m'en saisis et lus la petite note manuscrite que m'avait laissée mon père.

_Tu t'es endormie au bavardage de ta mère._

_Nous reviendrons demain._

_Repose-toi_

_Je t'aime_

_Papa_

Je souris à cette note et reposai la feuille sur mon chevet. Je tournai la tête et remarquai un plateau repas sur la tablette. Je soulevai la cloche et fut dégoutée par l'odeur qui s'en échappa. De toute façon, je n'avais pas faim, je voulais juste me blottir dans mon lit en attendant que les jours passent pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cet hôpital.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, je doute que tu reprennes des forces si tu ne manges pas !**

Je tournai la tête vers la porte et reconnus sans mal la propriétaire de cette voix autoritaire. Un pâle sourire s'étira sur mon visage quand je vis apparaître mes deux meilleures amies au coin de la pièce. Elles s'approchèrent de mon lit et me prirent avec délicatesse dans leur bras. Je sentis leurs larmes dans mon cou et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que les miennes viennent brouiller ma vue. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Notre silence n'était pas pesant, mais au contraire confortable et apaisant. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous éclatâmes de rire. Il était si facile de passer des larmes aux rires avec elles.

**- Je vais avoir les yeux tout bouffis.**

**- Tu n'auras qu'à te tartiner le visage avec toutes les crèmes que tu m'appliques sans arrêt en jouant à Barbie Bella !**

Alice posa un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine.

**- Oui et je refuse de perdre mon meilleur cobaye, tu m'entends Isabella Swan. Alors je t'interdis de me flanquer de nouveau une trouille pareille.**

Je lui souris, heureuse de voir que rien n'avait changé.

**- Nous sommes ici pour te sauver.**

Je tournai la tête vers Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me faire évader de cet hôpital aussi ? **

**- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Bella, mais je ne tiens pas à devoir faire face à un Charlie en colère une seconde fois.**

Je grimaçai en me rappelant ce souvenir. A l'époque, j'étais persuadée que tout cela était une bonne idée. Je pensais que le destin serait enfin de notre côté et que l'on pourrait vivre notre histoire au grand jour. Mais je n'avais pas prévu la suite des évènements. Je ne me doutais pas que ma relation avec Edward s'achèverait aussi prématurément. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées en brandissant un énorme sac en papier. Voyant mon incompréhension elle roula des yeux.

**- Cupcakes ma chérie !**

Depuis que nous étions adolescentes, les orgies de cupcakes étaient devenues notre remède contre la déprime. _Je savais qu'elles savaient… _J'étais soulagée de ne pas devoir leur raconter la fin de mon histoire avec Edward. Soulagée de ne pas devoir parler de la perte de mon bébé même si je savais qu'à un moment donné il faudrait que j'y fasse face. J'ignorais si je pouvais trouver les mots pour leur expliquer ce que je ressentais. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres durant le reste de l'après-midi, sans jamais évoquer « les » sujets douloureux. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent ma chambre, j'avais le cœur plus léger.

En début de soirée, le médecin que j'avais vu le matin repassa me voir pour me confirmer les bons résultats de mon scanner. Mon état était stable et il valida ma sortie pour dans quatre semaines si tout évoluait positivement.

Le lendemain matin, mon père vint accompagner d'un policier qu'il connaissait bien afin de prendre ma déposition concernant l'accident. Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs et mon père m'avait appris peu après mon réveil que c'était Tanya la responsable. La savoir en liberté me glaçait le sang. D'après ce que m'avait dit Edward par le passé, son père était un homme immensément riche. Nul doute qu'il ferait tout pour protéger sa progéniture. J'avais même tendance à penser qu'il l'avait sûrement envoyée à des milliers de kilomètres afin de la faire disparaitre. Le sergent Parker avait été honnête avec moi et il m'avait confié avoir parlé à Eléazar Denali. Ce dernier s'était apparemment montré très vague à toutes les questions qui lui avaient été posées. Après le départ du sergent, mon père m'avait avoué qu'il y aurait certainement peu de chances de la retrouver mais que de son côté, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Je lui avais aussi demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de Jacob. Charlie m'avait laissé entendre qu'il serait jugé pour coups et blessures mais qu'il s'en sortirait probablement avec de la prison avec sursis et aurait certainement des dommages et intérêts à verser à Edward. Mon père était particulièrement virulent en parlant de lui. Rose m'avait expliqué la veille que Jacob avait avoué à Charlie notre nuit de noces désastreuse. Alice avait ajouté que mon père s'était battu avec Jacob suite à cet aveu. Il ne m'avait posé encore aucune question sur cette histoire mais je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi facilement. Je décidai donc de crever l'abcès immédiatement.

**- Papa ?**

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

**- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé du comportement de Jake avant. **

Il soupira et prit ma main dans l'étau des siennes.

**- Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet maintenant avec toi Bella mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de ne pas être venue me voir après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Je me sentais coupable en quelque sorte de l'avoir trompé avec Edward. J'ai voulu fermer les yeux et croire qu'il redeviendrait le gentil garçon que j'ai connu.**

**- J'ai toujours considéré Jake comme mon fils mais après ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Son amour pour toi l'a rendu fou et l'alcool n'a pas aidé à calmer sa folie. J'ai parlé avec Billy et il a été choqué d'apprendre ce que son fils a fait. Je t'avoue que je ne sais même pas s'il lui accordera son pardon un jour. **

Je baissai la tête honteuse. Je me sentais tellement responsable de voir le gâchis que toute cette histoire avait provoqué. _Tant de vies brisées par ta faute Bella !_ Mon père dut remarquer mon trouble. Il s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés. Il mit sa main sous mon menton et releva mon visage. Il caressa ma joue et mit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**- Bella, je sais ce que tu penses et tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Même si tu as fait des erreurs, tu n'es en rien coupable du comportement de Jacob à ton égard. Ce sera à lui de faire face à ses actes lorsqu'il sera traduit en justice. Il doit payer pour le mal qu'il t'a fait ma chérie**.

Il m'embrassa le front et me serra dans ses bras.

**- Je jure que je ne laisserai jamais plus personne te blesser ma petite fille. Je t'aime tellement depuis toujours et à jamais.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime papa.**

Notre étreinte dura de longues minutes. Mon père faisait des cercles apaisants dans mon dos tandis que je me laissais cajoler comme une enfant.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Je fus à la fois soulagée et triste qu'Edward n'ait pas essayé de venir me revoir. Soulagée car je savais que s'il revenait, les barrières que j'avais érigées s'effondreraient à le seconde où ses émeraudes se poseraient sur moi et triste car malgré tout j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son visage, toucher sa peau, sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais il fallait que je tienne bon. Tout irait mieux lorsque je serais rentrée chez moi… _Enfin on peut toujours espérer…_

_Je finirais par oublier Edward Cullen…_

Les semaines passaient lentement. Mes journées étaient rythmées par les visites de mes parents et de mes amis. Jasper et Emmett étaient venus à plusieurs reprises avec Rose et Alice. J'étais soulagée qu'aucun d'eux n'essaient de me dissuader de partir ou ne me force la main pour parler de_ Lui. _J'avais cependant remarqué les regards inquiets d'Emmett à mon égard. Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu mais j'avais découvert son grand cœur. Voir les gens heureux autour de lui était ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Rosalie était sensiblement pareille. J'étais persuadée qu'une belle et grande histoire d'amour les attendait tous deux. Quant à Alice et Jasper, ils me faisaient beaucoup sourire. Ils étaient tellement différents mais à la fois tellement complémentaires. Jasper était le calme personnifié tandis qu'Alice… Et bien c'était Alice ! Un petit lutin avec un caractère bien trempé branché la plupart du temps sur dix mille volts. La seule chose qui était identique était leurs yeux remplis d'amour lorsqu'ils se regardaient l'un, l'autre. J'étais heureuse de voir mes deux meilleures amies nager dans le bonheur. Cela m'aidait à panser les plaies de mon cœur meurtri.

Un après-midi, alors que j'étais seule et plongée dans la lecture de mon roman favori « Les hauts de Hurlevent », j'entendis trois petits coups à la porte. Je posai mon livre et autorisai la personne à entrer. Ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage lorsque je vis la mère d'Edward pénétrer dans ma chambre.

**- Bonjour ma chérie.**

**- Madame Cullen… Bonjour… Heu, je veux dire Esmée.**

**- Je me suis dit que ceci apporterait un peu de gaieté. Je sais comme les chambres d'hôpital peuvent être dépourvues de décoration et à quel point cela peut donner le cafard.**

Elle tenait dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de lys.

**- Ta maman m'a dit que tu adorais les lys.**

**- Renée ?**

Comment Esmée Cullen connaissait-elle Renée Dwyer? Que s'étaient-elles racontées ? Comment s'étaient-elles rencontrées ? Les questions défilaient dans ma tête comme une série de flashs. Mon incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage car Esmée me souriait.

**- Je vais tout t'expliquer Bella. Laisse-moi juste mettre ce bouquet dans un vase.**

Elle farfouilla dans un petit placard au bas de mon chevet et en sortit un vase. Elle passa par la salle de bain afin de le remplir d'eau et revint poser le tout sur mon chevet. Elle déposa les fleurs dans l'eau et prit place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit.

**- Voilà, j'ai rencontré ta maman à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. J'étais allée prendre un café avec Emmett et Renée l'a reconnu puisqu'elle l'avait souvent aperçu avec Rosalie devant ta chambre. Elle nous a proposé de s'asseoir avec elle et de fil en aiguille, nous avons fait connaissance.**

Cela ne m'étonnait guère de ma mère. C'était tout à fait son genre de se lier d'amitié avec des inconnus. Renée s'était toujours sentie à l'aise avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, capacité dont j'étais loin d'avoir héritée et qui m'aurait servie dans cette situation. Heureusement pour moi, Esmée Cullen semblait prête à faire la conversation pour deux.

**- Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux et que tu as repris des couleurs.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je…**

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes et se reprit

**- Je suis également navrée pour…**

**- Oh…**

La situation semblait surréaliste. La mère de mon amant venait me réconforter de la perte du bébé que j'avais eu avec son fils alors que j'étais mariée à un autre homme. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre que ça l'était déjà.

**- Ecoute Bella, je sais à quel point tout cela peut être étrange et que tu ne dois pas bien voir ce que je fais ici mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point Carlisle et moi sommes peinés de toute cette histoire. Edward et toi ne vous êtes pas rencontrés au bon moment et il est toujours triste de voir un véritable amour gâché. **

Entendre son prénom fut un véritable crève-cœur. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'avais mis un terme à notre histoire mais à chaque fois que je pensais à lui la douleur se ravivait, un peu comme si on avait percé un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

**- Tu sais Bella, malgré les épreuves que vous avez traversées et malgré la complexité de la situation, je suis sûre de ne jamais avoir vu mon fils aussi heureux et amoureux que depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée. **

J'osai enfin relever la tête vers elle. Elle me sourit et se leva.

**- Je ne vais pas t'importuner davantage. Repose-toi.**

Elle hésita quelques secondes mais s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais décontenancée mais me laissai aller face à cette tendresse maternelle. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers moi.

**- Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous Bella**

Elle me fit un dernier sourire et quitta la chambre avant même que je n'ai répondu. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi à réfléchir. Les paroles d'Esmée se répercutaient comme un écho en moi. _« Je suis sûre de ne jamais avoir vu mon fils aussi heureux et amoureux que depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée »… « Il est toujours triste de voir un véritable amour gâché »… _

_Pourrions-nous un jour réparer ce qui a été brisé? Ou alors, est-ce que j'aurais un jour l'impression qu'il n'a jamais existé ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut laisser du temps au temps…_

**POV Edward**** :**

Lifehouse - Broken

Déni

Lorsque Bella avait mis un terme à notre relation, j'avais d'abord refusé d'y croire. La première nuit j'avais bu pour essayer d'oublier toute ma tristesse. C'était Emmett qui m'avait trouvé ivre mort sur le canapé du salon au petit matin. Il avait été d'une grande aide pour moi depuis tout ça. Il était redevenu mon grand frère, celui qui veillait sur moi et qui acceptait de me prendre dans son lit lorsqu'enfant, je faisais des cauchemars. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment aperçu que nous nous étions autant éloignés au fil des années. Il m'avait empêché d'aller voir Bella les premiers jours. Il m'avait dit de lui laisser le temps de se remettre de toute cette histoire. Il m'avait convaincu que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Mes parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour moi et malgré le fait que mon père doive rentrer pour son travail, ma mère avait décidé de prolonger son séjour dans la Grosse Pomme. Pour moi, elle voulait juste m'éviter de sombrer définitivement. Elle prenait soin de moi exactement comme lorsque j'étais malade étant enfant. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Grâce à sa présence et à sa chaleur maternelle, je ne perdis pas totalement espoir. De mon côté, j'étais persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'une phase, que Bella finirait par constater que je lui manquais. J'étais certain qu'elle verrait qu'on ne pouvait pas rester loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps. J'obtenais des nouvelles par le biais d'Emmett et je savais qu'elle resterait quelques semaines à l'hôpital. Pas que cela me réjouissait qu'elle soit là-bas mais mon cœur était plus léger de la savoir à quelques kilomètres seulement.

_« Je repars chez moi, chez mon père. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes racines. »_

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer qu'elle reparte à San Francisco. Je savais que je ne supporterais pas les quatre mille kilomètres qui nous sépareraient. J'étais même prêt à arrêter Julliard pour retourner vivre dans ma ville natale si cela signifiait ne pas être éloigné d'elle. De toute manière, sans Bella dans ma vie, la musique n'avait plus de sens. J'avais été incapable de jouer une seule mélodie depuis notre rupture. A chaque fois que je m'asseyais sur le banc et que j'ouvrais le capot pour effleurer les touches, mes yeux se fermaient d'instinct et je la revoyais au petit matin, dans une de mes chemises, parsemant mon cou de petits baisers. Je pouvais presque sentir ses longues boucles chatouiller mon torse, la douceur de sa peau, le velouté de sa voix…

Colère

Au bout d'une semaine, la colère avait envahi chaque pore de ma peau. J'avais refusé de voir qui que ce soit. J'avais un trop plein d'énergie et je l'évacuais de la meilleure des façons que je connaissais : le sport. J'allais au club sportif que Jasper et moi fréquentions, depuis que nous avions emménagé à New York et réquisitionnais le sac de frappe. Je pouvais cogner dessus pendant des heures entières sans m'arrêter. Je ne me stoppais que lorsque mes poings devenaient douloureux. Je finissais ensuite mes soirées au bar qui se trouvait à côté de la salle de sport. Je tentais de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Au bout d'une dizaine de shots de tequila, je pouvais dire que j'y parvenais.

Un soir, une grande blonde aguicheuse était venue m'aborder. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire l'amalgame avec Tanya. J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé avec le plus de tact possible mais mon taux d'alcoolémie n'aidant pas, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir été le gentleman qu'Esmée s'était fait un devoir d'élever. Et lorsqu'elle avait passé un de ses ongles manucurés sur mon torse, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Je m'étais levé d'un bond, renversant mon verre au passage et l'avait plaquée contre le bar. Mes yeux n'étaient alors qu'un océan d'amertume et de rage. J'avais croisé son regard craintif et ce fut le signe déclencheur qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'autodétruire de cette façon. Ça ne _La_ ramènerait pas vers moi…

Dépression

Après l'épisode du bar, j'avais cessé de me rendre au club et je passais toutes mes journées dans ma chambre. Celle-ci était devenue un véritable capharnaüm. J'avais arrêté de me raser depuis quelques jours et mes cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un foutu bordel chaotique. Mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et mon IPod en marche, je me coupais totalement du monde extérieur. A quoi bon si _Elle_ n'était pas dans mon monde... Jasper, Emmett et même ma mère se relayaient pour tenter d'éclater la bulle protectrice que je m'étais construite mais j'étais indifférent à tout ce qu'ils disaient, à tel point que je ne les entendais même plus me parler. Mon esprit s'était complètement fermé et mes journées ne se rythmaient qu'aux rêves éveillés que je faisais.

Je ressassais chaque moment passé avec _Elle_. Je gravais au fer rouge la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne lors de nos ébats. Le plus récurent étant celui de sa nuit de noce. Tout n'avait été que douceur et volupté. Je me rappelais chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque gémissement. Nos moments sur la plage occupaient eux aussi, la majeure partie de mon cerveau. Tout ne tournait qu'autour d'_Elle. _Est-ce que ma vie allait pouvoir reprendre un cours normal un jour ? J'en doutais. J'avais trouvé en cette femme, mon amante, ma meilleure amie et surtout mon âme sœur. Je serrai plus vivement la chemise que je tenais, la dernière qu'elle avait portée contre mon cœur comme pour apaiser cette douleur constante. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis en rêvant de _Son_ visage.

Un bruit assourdissant me sortit du songe magnifique dans lequel je me trouvais. Je me retournai pour voir d'où le bruit provenait et ne fus pas surpris de trouver Emmett debout contre le chambranle de la porte.

**- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper !**

Je grognai de frustration et mis un oreiller sur ma tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de visite.

**- Pouah Edward ! Ta chambre sent encore plus mauvais que les vestiaires des Yankees après un match.**

J'ôtai l'oreiller de ma tête et mis une main sur mes yeux au moment où Emmett tirait les rideaux et ouvrait grand la fenêtre.

**- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?**

**- Te sortir de ta tanière Eddy.**

**- Cesse de m'appeler Eddy.**

Il prit alors son air sérieux et je sus dès cet instant que cette fois-ci, je n'y échapperais pas. Il s'assit alors au bord de mon lit et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Ecoute Edward, je t'ai laissé du temps en pensant que ça finirait par aller mieux mais tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même et j'ai l'impression que chaque jour est pire. Je peux imaginer ce que tu ressens parce que même si je connais Rosalie depuis aussi longtemps que tu connais Bella, je ne pourrais pas envisager une seule seconde de la perdre mais il faut que tu te bouges, que tu avances dans ta vie. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre.**

**- Et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.**

**- Soit ! Alors va la voir et lui parler.**

**- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Y'a un mois tu me disais de lui laisser le temps de se remettre et maintenant tu me dis d'aller la voir.**

**- Oui c'est ce que je dis.**

**- Et pourquoi ce revirement ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, tu erres comme une âme en peine depuis des semaines en te demandant si elle reviendra et je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu le saches.**

**- Que je sache quoi ? **

**- Si elle reviendra ou si c'est définitivement fini.**

**- Je te suis pas là.**

**- Rose me mettrait probablement en pièces si elle savait que je fais ça mais bon…**

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir lorsque je le vis sortir un bout de papier de la poche arrière de son jean. Il me le tendit.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Bella part aujourd'hui. Elle rentre à San Francisco.**

Le choc de la nouvelle me cloua sur place. Ainsi elle allait réellement partir loin de moi. Mon cœur loupa un battement à cette information. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pris le papier qu'Emmett me tendait.

**- C'est le numéro de son vol et l'heure de son départ. **

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

**- Je te conseille vivement de t'en servir. Pour ton bien**.

Une soudaine vague de colère me submergea. Elle allait partir comme ça, sans chercher à me revoir, sans chercher à nous donner une nouvelle chance. Je chiffonnai dédaigneusement le papier et le jetai dans la corbeille à papier.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? **

**- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de la retenir, elle s'est mariée avec un autre. Si elle s'en va, c'est que son choix est fait. Je ne peux rien y faire.**

**- Peut-être bien mais c'est la seule façon pour toi de tourner la page et de faire le deuil de votre relation. **

Il soupira, se leva pour partir et marqua un arrêt près de la porte.

**- Tu le regretteras si tu n'y vas pas. Penses-y.**

Acceptation

Mon frère quitta ensuite la pièce en me laissant seul avec mes interrogations. _Que dois-je faire ? _Ma tête me dit d'être raisonnable et de la laisser partir. Après tout c'était elle qui m'avait rejeté. _Pourquoi faudrait-il que je lui coure après et que je me jette à ses pieds ? _Mon cœur avait lui, un tout autre raisonnement. _Se pourrait-il qu'Emmett ait raison et que je finisse par regretter de ne pas avoir essayé une dernière fois ? Se peut-il que je puisse faire flancher les murs de béton qu'elle semble avoir érigé autour d'elle ? _Je regardai la corbeille et ma décision fut prise en moins de trois secondes. Je sautai de mon lit et allai récupérer le morceau de papier que mon frère m'avait donné quelques minutes auparavant.

_Vol 412 à destination de San Francisco_

_Départ 15h16 _

_Aéroport JFK_

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était près de treize heures. Cela me laissait peu de temps pour me rendre jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je fonçai dans la salle de bain et croisai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais une mine épouvantable et le teint blafard. Je ne m'attardai pas davantage sur cette image déplaisante et me glissai immédiatement sous la douche. L'eau chaude m'aida à me détendre. Je me lavai rapidement et me séchai tout aussi vite. Je filai ensuite dans ma chambre et ouvris mon armoire. Je ne m'attardai pas sur mon choix vestimentaire et me saisis d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc. Je retournai à la salle de bain pour ma raser et tenter de dompter ma tignasse folle, ce qui était définitivement une mission impossible. Lorsque je retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre ma veste en jean, je vis qu'il était pratiquement quatorze heures. J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture, mon portefeuille. J'hésitai à prendre mon passeport et m'en saisis avant de le fourrer dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je savais que si je n'arrivais pas avant qu'elle passe la sécurité je ne pourrais jamais la voir sans prendre un billet.

Trading Yesterday - Shattered

Je fus anxieux durant tout le trajet. Je ne cessais de regarder les minutes défiler à ma montre. Pour mon plus grand malheur, c'était l'heure de pointe et il y avait une circulation monstrueuse en plus de tous les feux qui devenaient instantanément rouges lorsque c'était à moi de passer. Je serrai le volant tellement fort que mes jointures devenaient blanches. Je tentai de respecter au mieux les limitations de vitesse mais un tic-tac incessant résonnait dans mon crâne.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Je me garai sur la première place que je trouvai et m'engouffrai par les portes battantes de l'aéroport. Je consultai rapidement le tableau d'affichage et trouvai presque aussitôt le vol que je cherchais.

Je me rendis au terminal correspondant et la cherchai des yeux. Lorsque je la vis, mon cœur rata un battement. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle était accompagnée de son père et entourée d'Alice et Rosalie. J'allai la rejoindre quand je me rendis compte que son vol était appelé pour l'embarquement.

_Merde…Merde…Merde_

Elle avait déjà passé la sécurité et je n'avais pas de billet et encore moins le temps d'en prendre un. Mon cœur s'affola quand je la vis s'approcher de l'hôtesse avec son billet. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me passa par la tête et criai son prénom.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, le temps sembla se figer. Je ne voyais plus les gens autour de moi. Je n'écoutais plus le brouhaha des conversations ni même les appels d'embarquement au micro. Je voulus faire un pas vers elle mais un gorille en costume plaqua sa main sur mon torse et m'empêcha d'avancer plus loin. Je la vis glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son père puis faire quelques pas dans ma direction. Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, l'envie de la toucher était tellement irrépressible, que mécaniquement, je posai ma main sur sa joue. Mon index caressait doucement le satin de sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux à mon contact semblant apprécier le geste. Un raclement de gorge de la part de l'agent de sécurité fit éclater notre bulle. J'ôtai ma main de sa joue et la descendis dans le creux de ses reins pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, à l'abri du regard des curieux.

**- Bella, ne pars pas.**

**- Edward… Je ne peux pas rester après tout ce qui s'est passé.**

Mon cœur se serra de douleur lorsque je vis ses yeux remplis de larmes. Je pris son visage en coupe et essuyai celles qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

**- Chhhhhhuuuuuuttttt, ne pleure pas ma Bella.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle me rejette mais c'était incontrôlable, j'avais besoin de son odeur, son souffle dans mon cou. A ma grande surprise, elle se blottit contre moi. Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots étouffés par mon T-shirt. _Rend-elle les armes ? Est-elle prête à rester avec moi pour essayer de reconstruire le champ de ruines qu'est devenue notre histoire ? _La question me brûlant les lèvres, je me reculai afin de voir son visage. Je remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ancrai mon regard au sien.

**- Bella, reste… Je veux repartir de zéro avec toi, laisse-nous une seconde chance je t'en prie…**

**- Je voudrais tellement que tout soit si facile. J'aimerais tout oublier et tout reprendre depuis le début mais je ne peux pas... J'ai besoin de temps… Même si les blessures externes sont presque guéries, celles de l'intérieur sont trop profondes. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Je voudrais juste du temps.**

Mon cœur saignait d'entendre ses paroles. J'acquiesçai même si les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je l'avais perdue et je le savais. Ma main caressa tendrement sa joue. Je ne me lassais pas de sentir le velouté de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurai quelques mots. Les derniers, très certainement.

**- Tu seras à jamais ma Bella**

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa tempe, m'attardant plus que nécessaire. Puis, comme si tout signait la fin de notre relation, elle se détacha de moi. Je frissonnai à ce geste, j'avais soudain très froid sans la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Nous nous regardâmes mal à l'aise. Elle était à quelques centimètres de moi et pourtant c'est déjà comme si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparaient. Un ultime appel pour son vol brisa le silence.

**- Je…**

Elle fit un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle devait retourner auprès de son père pour prendre son avion. Je résistai à l'envie de hurler et de frapper tout ce qui me tomberait sous la main. Je pris une profonde inspiration et hochai la tête.

**- Oui. Ne rate pas ton vol.**

C'était stupide mais ce furent les seuls mots qui voulurent bien sortir de ma bouche. J'aurais voulu lui crier de ne pas m'abandonner, que notre séparation ruinerait toute ma vie mais au plus profond de moi, je ne voulais pas lui rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je ne voulais plus la blesser. Je l'aimais, oui, mais plus que tout je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et si ne pas faire partie de sa vie était le prix à payer pour son bonheur alors je l'accepterais.

Je la regardais s'éloigner vers la porte d'embarquement. Intérieurement, je priai pour qu'elle se retourne afin de voir son visage une dernière fois mais elle n'en fit rien. Je regardai chacun de ses gestes lorsqu'elle tendit son billet à l'hôtesse. Si elle se retournait rien qu'une fois, peut-être alors que tout espoir ne serait pas perdu. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Je suivis son petit corps des yeux jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse totalement.

Cette fois, tout était fini.

* * *

_*Evite les cageots de fruits pourris que vous seriez susceptible de lancer*_

Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (même si ça doit être des menaces de mort ou des promesses de me torturer jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive !)

A tout bientôt

Joey


End file.
